Silver Light
by Northern Lights907
Summary: *Sequel to Silver Star* On one side of the galaxy, Saya begins her new journey and is desperate to discover who and what she is while contemplating the decision of training to become a Jedi. On the other side of the galaxy, Kylo Ren as three goals: Establish his rule as Supreme Leader of the galaxy, destroy the Resistance once and for all, and get Saya back by his side.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Silver Star! I am now completely going my own direction with the story and it may eventually lead into The Rise of Skywalker (I haven't decided yet). In my first story, I really only did things from Ben and Saya's perspective. This story will feature many other characters perspectives as well.

Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

The wind was a nice relief on the dry and hot planet. Saya wiped the sweat off her face as she made her way to the cool shade of the small hut she shared with Rey. It had been a year since she joined the Resistance. Leia had made the decision to keep the Resistance underground as much as possible to recruit and train as many new members as they could, including Saya.

For the past year, Saya trained with Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose in everything she ever wanted to learn. Finn and Rose helped her learn how to handle guns and blasters. Poe taught her how to fly basic Resistance ships, quite eagerly actually. And Rey worked together with her to learn the ways of the force and try to teach her how to use the lightsaber.

Saya finally felt she was awakening into who she was supposed to always be. She was able to easily communicate with anyone she wished to speak to, although she still could not speak verbally. Working with Rey, she learned how to move things with the power of the force, although she was not nearly as skilled as Rey in that aspect. And as far as the lightsaber training, Saya felt helpless. When Rey finished rebuilding the broken lightsaber, she eagerly pushed Saya into training with her but as soon as training had begun, she made no real progress and had no skill. The lightsaber did not feel right in her hands. Perhaps because it was not hers but either way, she was not skilled in the slightest.

Saya flopped down on her cot and Rey followed behind her.

"Saya, just keep practicing! You will get it!"

_Rey, the lightsaber may just not be meant for me. Perhaps there's another way I can be useful. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a Jedi._

"Don't say that! We have to keep trying! I know it's hard but we will both become Jedi someday!"

Saya sighed and laid back on her cot. Rey had been training so hard and was pushing Saya to keep training, although it was hard for a rookie to train another rookie. Rey confided in Saya that she wished Skywalker had been there to train them both but he passed away after the fall of Snoke. There were now no more Jedi Masters to train them as Jedi Knights.

Saya closed her eyes and tried to wrap her head around the frenzy of the last year. She had to adjust to so many different new things. As the Resistance stayed hidden, they had no need for her healing services other than to heal those who got hurt during training. Her lifestyle had once again completely changed. She went from the strict, modest lifestyle of the Healers Order to the confining, luxury life aboard Starkiller base and now to the freedom yet lower living of the Resistance. Before, Saya had been forced to wear only dresses but now she was wearing pants, tunics, and boots. It took her quite some time to get used to it.

The worst thing Saya had to adjust to was the loss of Ben. For the first few weeks, Saya cried at the feeling of loneliness. She missed him. She missed his arms around her and his kisses. Several times she stopped herself from taking a ship and going back to him. But he wasn't her Ben anymore.

He was Kylo Ren, Supreme leader of the First Order.

She could almost laugh at the thought of him taking her back with open arms anyway. She left him. He probably hated her now that she was with the Resistance and would most likely end her life the moment he saw her again.

Saya stood and walked outside as Rey flopped down onto her cot and sigh in exhaustion.

She looked across the sand and saw the Resistance members all hustling around, either currently training or finishing training for the day. It has been very hard for the Resistance this last year. For every new member they gained, the First Order seemed to gain three more. They had long since recovered from last year's battle and Kylo Ren had been established as an even more intimidating and terrifying Supreme Leader than Snoke had ever been. Several times the Resistance had to run and find a new place to hide in fear that the First Orders new allies would turn over their location to the First Order.

The Resistance finally chose the small desert and took over a small abandoned village. Leia considered it as 'hiding in plain sight'. The Resistance's few remaining allies provided supplies they needed to survive.

Saya sighed and heard the hustling of sand from behind her.

"Saya, you ok?" Rey asked.

Saya didn't turn to look at her but instead, watched the sun slowly begin to set for the day.

_Rey, can I confess something to you?_

"Of course"

She looked up into the sky and stars slowly made their way into view as the sky darkened around them.

_I… keep hearing a voice in my head. One that keeps telling me the same thing over and over again._

Rey stepped up next to Saya.

"I hear one too. It feels like it keeps telling me the right moves to make, the way to make things move. I think it's the force speaking to us"

_I have a similar voice. But mine keeps telling me that there's somewhere I need to go. Somewhere I need to be. I just get this urge to take a ship and follow it._

For the six months, the voice had been whispering to her. It kept telling her to come to them, to follow their voice and find her identity. However, she was constantly unsure of herself. Perhaps she was going mad for hearing such a voice.

"Well, maybe you should listen? You have to do what you feel is right. Maybe the voice inside you will lead you to the answers you want to know"

Rey and Saya had become close friends ever since she followed her off of Snoke's ship. Saya was happy to have a friend to confide in and speak open and freely to. She confided in her longing to know who and what she was. Saya never cared who her parents were. As far as she knew, they cast her out and threw her away to the Healers Order. No, she wanted to know what she was and how she got such amazing abilities. Snoke's comments had still haunted her. She remembered him telling her about how her kind had always had such amazing power.

But why? Who was she? WHAT was she?

Saya sighed.

_Maybe someday. But not right now. I'm going to stay and be of service to the Resistance for as long as possible._

Rey looked down to the sand.

"I know Leia will appreciate that. But you still need to do what you feel is right. I hope you follow the voice soon and find what you are looking for"

Rey turned and went back inside their small hut, ready to turn in for the night.

Saya looked to the sun that was now setting and casting darkness over the sky. She made another silent prayer. She said one every night to herself.

_Ben… Wherever you are I hope you are well. I miss you. I hope to see you again, and soon. I love you… please come back to me…_

After finishing watching the sun set she returned inside of the hut, ready to try and sleep and awaken for more training the next day.

-!-!-!

Far across the galaxy, sparks were flying in the welding room as pieces of his long broken helmet were welded together. He had to admit, the gold that was used to weld his helmet together seemed to make an improvement on the helmet. He considered it another symbol of his power.

With one final check over the newly forged helmet, Kylo Ren lifted it up and placed it over his face.

The First Order had long since recovered and spent the last year training new troops and increasing in power. Snoke's allies were now his, along with several new ones. The ship had been rebuild and the First Order was once again ready to spread its hand over the galaxy and bring back proper balance.

Kyle Ren exited the room and made his way down the hall. Every soldier and General he walked past was quick to bow, as they should. The role of Supreme Leader fit him well.

He quickly made his way up the lift and entered his newly restored throne room. The room was now surrounded by windows for him to be able to see the planet and stars outside. Kylo wanted to be able to look out and see the galaxy he now almost had complete control over.

The guards around him bowed then quickly went back into their positions. He approached his throne but stopped just short of it. He never did care for the throne. Snoke had always been seated in it, never moving except to rise and intimidate anyone in the room. Kylo only sat in it to establish his position with anyone who entered the room to see him. He had to sit in the damn thing to establish exactly who he was.

He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and now the entire galaxy.

Kylo stopped on the first step and looked over to the slightly smaller throne next to his. He immediately ordered one created next to his as repairs to the room had begun. And only one person would ever sit in it and rule by his side.

Saya.

He dreamed of her every night. In his dreams, he was stroking her silver hair and holding her in his arms. And every time he woke up to an empty bed, his anger knew no bounds. He wanted her back. He NEEDED her back. And he was going to get her back, no matter the cost. She would stay by his side and rule this galaxy with him. Kylo vowed to make her understand why he needed to bring the galaxy under his rule. She would understand. He was sure of it. And once the Resistance had finally been destroyed and the galaxy was completely under his control, he would spend the rest of his life making her happy.

In his heart, Kylo knew she missed him and wanted to be by his side. Even if it was in his dreams, he could hear her whispering to him:

_Ben… Wherever you are I hope you are well. I miss you. I hope to see you again, and soon. I love you… please come back to me…_

Even if it was a dream, he knew that's how she felt. She still loved him. And he loved her.

A year ago, he lost her to the Resistance. But after the battle that almost destroyed the First Order, he needed to focus on gaining their power back and spreading his own influence. But now, everything was in place. He could move forward with his plans, both for the First Order and his own personal matters.

As soon as Kylo took his seat, the lift doors opened and seven men in body armor entered the room. As soon as they were in the middle of the room, the all dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Supreme Leader, you wished to speak with the Bounty Hunters Guild's best hunters. We are at your service. What do you command of us?"

Kylo carefully looked over all of the men. All were dressed head to toe in armor, weapons in hand.

"Are all of you truly the best Bounty Hunters in your Guild?"

The man in the middle spoke again.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. None of us have ever failed in securing a target"

Kylo nodded.

"Good. I have a bounty to place in your hands. I want them delivered to me, safe and unharmed in any way. Do this and you may name any price for bringing them back to me"

The hunters couldn't seem to contain their excitement as they looked back and forth to one another.

"It is our honor Supreme Leader! Who is our target?"

Kylo clenched his fists and looked to the smaller throne next to him. It was finally time to get back what belonged to him.

"…My wife"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another grueling day of training had everyone exhausted. For the last couple of days, Saya tried training with Rey again with the lightsaber. She made some progress, but not much. Today, she decided to practice shooting with Rose and a few other new members. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to learn the skill.

Rose and Saya made their way to the dining hall when Finn and Poe walked up to join the girls. Saya had quickly bonded with all of them. They all truly made her feel like she belonged with the Resistance.

"Where's Rey?" Finn asked

_I think she's still training._

Finn rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm going to go grab her. She needs to take a break to eat"

He quickly ran off in the direction of where Rey went to train every day.

The others made their way to the hut and Saya suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. Her head spun around and she surveyed the area.

"Saya, you ok?" Poe asked, also looking around.

_I just… I feel like someone is watching me…_

Poe and Rose also turned to look around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe you're just paranoid. I mean, were all always on edge" Rose said

_Probably. I think I'm just always worried the First Order will find us._

"Yeah well we can't keep thinking about it" Poe said. He turned to the girls and gave them a smile. "Come on, I bet dinner is just as bad as last nights!"

Saya smiled while Rose glared at him.

"Oh come on, Sephara worked really hard on that stew!"

"Vegetable stew is not that hard to make!" Poe countered.

Saya smirked at the friendly bickering as she followed behind them. Just before she could step inside to join them, another chill went down her spine. Saya froze.

_Guys, I seriously think-_

Saya never got to finish her sentence. With lightning speed, she felt a cable wrap around her ankle and she was jerked back and dragged across the sand.

Saya felt the sand and random rocks burn and cut her skin and she desperately tried to reach for the cable around her foot but she was being dragged so fast she could do nothing. She heard the screaming from members of the Resistance and she hoped they were rushing to help her.

Saya finally stopped and she felt dizzy, her skin now covered in cuts and burns. Before she could even establish what was happening, she was lifted into the air and was suddenly being rushed away over someone's shoulder.

Finally, her head cleared enough to see what was going on. Some strange man clad in rusted armor was rushing her to a small ship in the distance. Saya began to try to kick and squirm out of his grip.

_Let go of me!_

The man ignored her and kept running.

Saya looked back and saw several members of the Resistance running after them, including Rose and Poe.

_Poe! Rose! HELP ME, PLEASE!_

Saya began to panic. She had no idea who this man was or what he wanted. She was trying so hard to concentrate and try to use her power of the force in some way to help herself but she was panicking too much.

Just before the man could reach his ship, the man seemed to suddenly freeze and Saya felt herself jerk out of his arms and she went rolling onto the ground. She quickly looked around to see Rey in the distance, arm extended. She used her powers and made the man freeze on the spot.

The Resistance quickly surrounded the man while Rose rushed over to help Saya stand. She winced as she stood, still sore from being dragged across the ground.

"Saya, you ok!?"

_I'll be fine. Just need to heal myself when I can concentrate hard enough._

Poe and another man grabbed the now unfrozen mystery man and ripped off his helmet. The man had panic in his eyes and his head darted around, clearly trying to find a way out.

"Alright asshole, you're coming with us!" a Resistance member said and they began dragging him back to their camp.

Rey rushed over and got to the other side of Saya to help her walk.

"Saya, can you heal yourself?"

_Yes, I just need to sit down so I can concentrate. It's hard to do while standing. I'm in a lot of pain. _

Rey and Rose helped Saya walk back to her hut and they sat her down on her cot. She took several deep breaths and began healing herself.

"Saya, just stay and rest. I'm going to see what we can find out from that man"

Saya began to stand.

_I'm going with you! I want to know what he wanted from me._

Rose pushed her back down.

"Saya, we know you can heal yourself but you still need to rest! We will tell you what happens! We promise!" Rose told her.

Saya sighed and decided to drop it. Both women were stubborn and wouldn't let her go.

_Fine. But I want to know everything that happens!_

"I promise!" Rey said and rushed out of the tent.

Rose opted to stay with Saya and make sure she could heal properly.

-!-!-!

The man had been dragged to the largest hut often used for mass meetings of the Resistance. Everyone looked down at the panicking man on his knees in disgust and anger. Leia and Rey stood side by side, glared down at the man as well.

"Who are you?" Leia asked. It was actually more of a command.

He man smirked. "I'm not saying a word!"

Poe cocked his gun "Alright, fine!" and he aimed it right at the man's face.

The man went ghost white and threw his hands up.

"Ok, Ok, no need for that! I'm with the Bounty Hunters Guild!"

Leia rolled her eyes. "No bounty hunter in the guild would have such rusted armor and a ragged ship like yours"

The man had the nerve to look offended "Hey, I'm a new member! I'm trying to earn my sigil and upgraded armor!"

"And what did you want with Saya!?" Poe demanded, very impatient.

The man turned and glared at Poe "What, are you in love with her? Look, let me go and I'll split the reward with you! The Resistance needs all the help it can get, right? I'll split my winnings with you if you let me take her and go!"

Leia straightened her back and a look of concern spread across her face.

"What reward? Who has a bounty on her?"

"The Supreme Leader of the First Order! He said anyone who can bring her in gets to name the amount for her! Every bounty hunter in the galaxy is looking for her!"

Leia began to shake.

"How did you find us?"

The man shrugged "Rumors, mostly. But I'm just a rookie. I got lucky. I guarantee you, all the head bounty hunters will find you in no time and she will be gone before you all notice."

Leia looked around to everyone in the room.

"I'm calling an emergency meeting with all members of the Resistance. Get everyone together, now!"

"WAIT!" Poe yelled, stepping in front of the man. He continued to hold the gun to his face.

"What does he want with Saya? Why her?"

The guy smirked at him again. "Why the hell should I-"

Poe placed his finger on the trigger and the man attempted to backwards crawl away from Poe

"He wants his wife back! The Supreme Leader put the bounty out for his wife! All I know is from things I overheard from the other guild members! His wife was with the resistance! That's all I know!"

Everyone froze in the room. Leia looked down to the ground and Rey looked furious. Saya's secret had been revealed.

Poe's hand began to shake, still holding the gun out.

"You're lying! You're mistaking her for someone else! Saya isn't his wife!"

"She fits the description perfectly! Silver hair with purple eyes. And in hiding with the Resistance. It's her, ok?!"

All the members inside the hut looked around at each other, fear spreading over all their faces.

Leia cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Emergency meeting immediately! I want everyone in this hut in fifteen minutes!"

Rey also cleared her throat. "Leia, what do we do with him?" She asked, gesturing to the cowering man on the ground.

Leia looked him over. "Let him go. If we kill him, we become as bad as the First Order"

The man crawled over to Leia, practically trying to kiss her feet.

"Thank you! Thank you General!"

"His ship, however, will be stripped of its parts. I'm sure we can use them for future use"

The man stopped groveling and looked up to Leia in horror.

"I'll be stranded here! That's my only transport out of here!"

Leia shrugged. "I can't let you go completely scot free. Gentleman, make sure he is escorted out of the camp."

Two members of the Resistance grabbed the man by his arms and began dragging him out of the tent. The others left to begin rounding up the other members of the Resistance.

Poe was still shaking in rage as he stood in front of Leia and Rey.

"… Is it really true? Is Saya the wife of Kylo Ren?"

Leia looked down to the sand and Rey sadly nodded.

"She asked us not to tell anyone."

Poe then glared at both of the women. "You both knew and kept this from everyone!? From me!?"

Rey finally snapped back "It wasn't our place to tell anyone! And if you all knew from the moment you saw her, how would everyone treat her? She left him and joined us in our cause! She's trying to help bring down the First Order!"

Poe looked down to the ground "You should have told everyone the truth. Both of you should have. Saya should have!"

Before Leia could speak, Poe stormed out of the hut.

Rey sadly looked over to Leia.

"Leia, what do we do?"

Leia shook her head.

"I don't know. Right now, we need to focus on the task at hand. We need to evacuate the planet and find a new place to go. I'll speak with Saya alone after the meeting."

Rey nodded and left the hut, ready to help round up all the members of the Resistance for Leia's meeting.

Leia looked back to the ground and wiped a tear from her eye

"Saya… I'm so sorry…" She whispered

-!-!-!

Saya didn't even try to sleep. Once her wounds were healed, she stood and stretched.

"Saya, please try and rest!" Rose pleaded with her.

_I'm ok, really. I just want to know what's going on Rose._

From outside, Rose and Saya heard yelling.

"Emergency meeting for the Resistance! Everyone report to the center hut now!"

Both girls quickly rushed out of the tent and began to hurry to the meeting. Along the way Saya couldn't help but feel all sorts of different eyes on her.

As they approached the hut, Saya suddenly felt someone grab her arm and swung her around.

It was Poe.

"I need to speak to you, now!"

He began pulling Saya to the side of the rushing people while Rose protested.

"Poe, we have to get to the meeting!" Rose said, trying to follow.

"We'll only be a minute! I need to speak to Saya alone!"

Rose reluctantly walked away and Saya gave Poe a look of concern.

_Poe what's wrong? Are you-?_

"Is it true? Are you married to him!?"

Saya felt as if she was suddenly dropped into cold water.

_What did you just-?_

"Are you the wife of Kylo Ren!?"

Saya began to shake.

_How… how do you know that!?_

Poe dropped her arm and took a step away from her, anger across his face.

"That guy was a bounty hunter. He was here for you. He told us everything"

Saya couldn't stop shaking and felt tears form in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell ME!?"

Saya wiped the tears from her eyes.

_And if I did, how would you have treated me? Would you have even accepted me into the Resistance? Would YOU have accepted me as a friend!?_

"It wouldn't have made a difference! Hell, Finn used to be a Stormtrooper! At lease he told everyone the truth! Now everyone thinks you could be a spy for the First Order!"

Saya's head whipped around to everyone rushing into the hut. All of them were either casting her dirty looks or looking at her as if she was a monster who could snap at any moment. They all knew her secret. Every single one of them.

She turned back to Poe, tears streaming down her face.

_I'm not a spy! I left him and the First Order! I joined the Resistance to help the galaxy!_

Poe sighed "Just tell me why? Why the hell would you marry him?"

Saya looked down into the sand.

_I knew him… long before he was Kylo Ren. Since we were children. We both loved each other._

Saya looked up at Poe, trying to be strong.

_I won't apologize for my feelings, but I'm sorry I lied to you all. I didn't know what the First Order was doing when I was reunited with him and when I did, I vowed to either stop them or get away. And I did! I'm here with you all trying to stop the First Order! To stop HIM!_

Poe didn't seem to look angry anymore but Saya couldn't tell how he was feeling.

"He put a bounty on you Saya. He wants you dead."

Saya's eyes went wide.

_He-he did?_

"That bounty hunter was going to kill you. Kylo Ren has a bounty on your head."

Saya began trembling again, more tears traveling down her face. Poe sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for snapping at you. But you should never have lied to us Saya."

Poe walked towards the hut and Saya dropped down into the sand, sobbing.

"SAYA!?"

She suddenly felt someone grab her hands and she looked up. It was Rey.

"Saya, are you ok?"

Saya shook her head.

_Poe told me... He told me everything! Everyone knows!_

Rey wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Saya, I'm so sorry! Everything will be ok! Leia will speak to everyone and make them understand!"

Saya continued to cry.

_Everyone thinks I'm a spy and Ben sent a bounty hunter after me!_

Rey's hands dropped.

"He told you about that?"

Saya sobbed.

_He told me everything!_

Rey hugged Saya again as she sobbed.

Saya felt like her world was not torn apart. Everyone in the resistance hated her now. She lost all her friends. And the man she still loved put a bounty on her head. He hated her so much that wanted her dead.

Saya crumbled apart as Rey hugged her close.

-!-!-!

General Hux was in foul mood, as always. Ever since Kylo Ren took command, all respect he had as a General was gone. Kylo Ren had been successful in establishing himself as Supreme Leader, but Hux was far from accepting of it.

What angered him most was his obsession with getting the little healer back. She may be his wife but she was now a traitor to the First Order and with the Resistance. He was wasting money and resources on bounty hunters to find the girl. And how would it look if a member of the Resistance was sitting by his side, ruling the galaxy with him? No, this would not do.

A knock on the door to his room brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter"

He poured himself a brandy as the door opened and closed.

"You asked for me sir?" a silky voice said.

Hux smirked and turned to meet the dark eyes of the woman that entered his room.

"Lilith. Thank you for making time for me"

Lilith was always eager to visit Hux. Her large dark eyes and black hair made her an exotic beauty, especially aboard the First Order's ship. The best part about her was she knew her place. Hux and Lilith enjoyed many nights together and none of it became personal. He would fuck her within an inch of her life, then she knew to be gone by morning. He also wasn't stupid enough to believe he was the only man she saw. She was always using her body on men to gain the information Hux needed. Lilith was quite skilled at making men talk without using threats or violence.

Lilith bit her lip and slowly began unbuttoning her jacket.

"And what does my General demand? The usual?"

Hux smirked and took a drink.

"No. Well, yes. But I have an assignment for you as well"

Lilith stopped unbuttoning her jacket and tilted her head, curiously.

"I see. Who do you need information from?"

"No, not information this time. I need you to turn someone's head away from his wife. Someone who needs to remember the tasks at hand"

She smirked, walked over to Hux and wrapped her arms around his neck, her large breasts pressed against his chest.

"Oh, yes! It's been a long time since I've stolen a man from someone!" One hand slid down his chest and began rubbing over his groin. "Give me a name and I'll make him forget all about her."

Hux leaned in closer to her, lips almost touching.

"I need you to seduce the Supreme Leader"

Lilith immediately stopped and took a step back, shock clearly written on her face

"The Supreme Leader? You want me to seduce Kylo Ren?"

"Yes." Hux finished his drink and let anger take hold of him again. "Ren has always been obsessed with his little healer pet. She was a distraction before Snoke was killed and now that were back in full power, he's wasting time and resources in getting her back"

Lilith rolled her eyes and flipped her hair long hair over her shoulder.

"I saw her once aboard the base before it was destroyed. She looked like a lost puppy. Scrawny little thing. I don't get the appeal."

Hux wasn't going to argue with her about beauty. Even he had to admit the healer was beautiful. But that was of no consequence.

"I need you to make him forget her. Rightfully so, she should be condemned to death along with the rest of the Resistance."

Lilith seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"It won't be easy. He scares the hell out of me. I remember seeing the things he destroys when he doesn't get his way."

Hux raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you saying you can't do it?"

Lilith suddenly glared at him and pursed her lips. She hated anyone doubting her. She did not falter from any challenge and she hated any kind of rejection. Lilith always won over any man she seduced.

"Are you questioning me? You think I can't do it!?"

Hux shrugged, knowing exactly how to push her.

"If you can't, then leave. I'll find another method to-"

He couldn't finish. Lilith had stormed over to him and pressed her lips into his, biting his lower lip a bit. She pulled back and began unbuttoning his jacket, still glaring at him.

"Oh, I'll do it. I'll make him forget all about her!"

Lilith dropped to her knees and began unbuttoning his pants.

"I'll make it so good, I'll be sitting next to him on that throne!"

Hux leaned back against the table and let her release him from his trousers.

"Well, if this will be your approach then-"He sucked in a breath as she took him into her mouth "Then the healer is as good as dead" He rasped, grabbing Lilith's hair and began thrusting into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saya forced herself to follow Rey inside of the hut for the meeting. Rey held her hand and led her to the front to sit close to Leia. As soon as she entered the hut, she felt all the dirty and disgusted glares of the Resistance members. Saya took a seat next to Rey, still looking at the ground but listening to Leia's words.

"Everyone, our location has been jeopardized. I'm sorry but we need to evacuate. I've sent a message to several allies and I'm waiting for word of a safe location. As soon as I hear anything, we need to be ready to leave."

Everyone began to groan and whisper to each other.

"IT'S HER FAULT!" Someone screamed.

Saya jerked her head up and everyone was glaring at her. Saya didn't know who shouted but it didn't matter. They all seemed to hate her.

Leia now looked angry.

"Saya has been with us for the past year, training with you. Helping all of you! She belongs with the Resistance as much as any of you do!"

"She's Kylo Ren's Wife! She's a danger to us all!"

"Enough! I won's hear it anymore! Saya has sacrificed a lot for us! She is under our protection and is a member of this Resistance!"

"We should turn her in!" a man screamed

Saya looked over and saw the doctor Tyron standing and pointing right at her. From the moment Saya joined the Resistance, he hated her.

"That guy said there was a bounty for her right? One of us dresses as a bounty hunter and-"

Rey jumped up from her seat.

"What is wrong with you!? How can you even think that!?"

"We can get the reward to help the Resistance! Think of how the money can help us!"

Yelling began all over the tent and Saya covered her face with her hands. She had never felt so ashamed.

"_You have a voice… you can stop this…"_

Saya froze. The voice inside her was back.

"_You have a voice now… make them listen… you have the power…"_

Saya shuddered

_They won't listen to me!_

"_They will… your weakness is your self-doubt… Use your voice, Saya… Stop letting others speak for you…"_

Saya felt the rise in power inside of her. She stood and looked over the crowd. Yes, she wanted to speak for herself. She felt the rush of power again and this time, used it.

_EVERYONE, STOP YELLING!_

The Resistance froze and they all looked over to her. Saya felt confidence wash over her as they all looked at her in awe. They all seemed to feel the power coming off her.

She took a breath, straight herself and addressed them.

_I… Have stood with you all and trained with you for the past year. At any given point, I could have run. I could have turned you in. When I came, the Resistance was little in numbers and it would have been very easy to destroy you. But I stayed! I stayed with you! I've been helping you!_

Saya turned to a young man.

_Didn't I heal you after you crashed a ship while practicing flying?_

He didn't respond. He simply bowed his head in shame. Saya turned to a young woman.

_And you, didn't I show you how to treat several injuries that saved several lives?_

The girl nodded and also looked to the ground. Saya stood straight again.

_I'm sorry I lied to you all. But I was afraid you all would do exactly what you are doing now! And none of you should judge me without knowing my circumstances! But in the end, I left! I am here, with the Resistance! But I understand your fear. If you want me to leave, fine. I will. I'll leave and you will never see or hear from me again. I will never return to the First Order and I will never reveal where you are or where you have been. Say the word, and I'll go._

Everyone began looking back and forth at each other, waiting for someone to speak. Saya stood her ground and tried to prepare herself for whatever was to come.

From the corner, Poe stood from his seat and made his way towards her. Saya turned in his direction and faced him. Once he was a few steps away, he extended his hand.

"I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. Your right. You have been a great help to the Resistance and I can't imagine the sacrifices you made for us. I trust you with my life, Saya."

Saya smiled and shook his hand.

Rose eagerly stood, rushed over to Saya, and grappled her into a hug.

"You saved my life when others couldn't! You will always be my friend"

Saya couldn't help but notice Tyron glaring at her from the corner of the room.

Finn also stood. "I have no right to judge you. I left the First Order too. Saya, you're my friend. I believe you and trust you."

Saya smiled as Rose broke away from her, turning to the crowd. Saya looked over to Leia who was looking at her with pride in her eyes.

The members rose and quietly made apologies to Saya. Leia cleared her throat and went back to speaking as everyone took their seats again.

"Well, now that that's cleared up we can move on. Everyone, begin packing up our gear and fuel up our ships. We need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice."

Everyone began rushing out of the tent to pack and be ready to leave. Rose gave Saya one last hug before also rushing out. Finn shook her hand and Poe wrapped her into a large hug.

"I really am sorry Saya. For everything I said."

Saya hugged him back.

_It's ok. I understand why you said it._

Poe stepped back and smiled at her.

"You still can't fly my ship though!"

Saya smiled.

_I didn't think you would since I almost crashed it the first time you tried to teach me to fly! I'll keep using someone else's ship._

He smiled at her and ran out of the hut.

Saya then realized she was left alone with Rey and Leia.

Leis smiled and gently hugged Saya.

"I'm proud of you"

Saya smiled, hugging her back.

"Saya, did you feel it? That rise of power within you?"

Saya stepped back and looked to Rey.

_Yes. You felt it too?_

Rey nodded.

"I always feel stronger around you. But just a few moments ago, I felt more power than I ever thought possible! Maybe you're getting stronger?"

Saya discovered long ago that she made Rey's power heighten. She also knew she must have done the same thing for Ben. But now, she felt a greater rise inside her. It was still resonating off of her.

"_I am waiting for you… Whenever you are ready, I will be here to teach you the full extent of your power…"_

The voice didn't startle her this time. Maybe it was time to follow it.

Saya looked to Leia

_Leia, I've been hearing a voice whisper to me, telling me to follow it. I think it will lead me to the secret of my powers. When the Resistance is relocated, I would like your permission to follow it. Please, I need to figure out exactly who and what I am._

Leia gave her a gentle smile. "Of course. I want you to find whatever it is you're looking for. As long as you promise to come back to me when you are ready."

Saya smiled.

_I promise!_

Both girls then rushed out of the hut to help the others pack up and be ready to leave.

-!-!-!

Kylo had several maps laid out in front of him. His helmet was off and in the corner but he was alone so he hardly cared at the moment if he was unmasked. In front of his soldiers, we needed to wear the mask. It was a symbol of his position in his eyes.

He circled around the desk looking at the different maps and planets. So many rumors reached his ears about different locations the Resistance could have been hiding. But none had been correct. They had no known allies he could destroy. And any leads they had, the Generals and Lieutenants recommenced they go and simply destroy the entire planet. But he couldn't. Not until Saya was safely back by his side. Destroying the planet meant the risk of destroying her as well.

He was jolted from the maps when someone knocked on the door to his conference room.

"Unless you have anything valuable for me, do not disturb me!"

He went back to the papers, trying think of the next location to search. The door opened and he heard the clicking of heels. He clenched his fists and turned to face whoever dared to enter.

Leaning against the door was a young woman with dark hair and eyes wearing a tight black dress and heels.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Who are you?" He had never seen this woman before.

She gave him a small smile.

"Please excuse me, Supreme Leader. My name is Lilith."

"And what position are you in aboard my ship?"

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "Whatever position my Supreme Leader demands."

Kylo stood straight, his patience wearing thin already.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

She winced but still gave him her smile.

"I'm in charge of retrieving information for the First Order. Information for you, Supreme Leader"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And do you have anything useful for me now?"

She grinned. "I do! I have found two allies of the Resistance and their last known location."

Good. She could actually be useful.

"Who are the allies? And where was the last location?"

She glanced over to the table. "May I show you, sir?"

He made an impatient gesture and she slowly walked to the table. He watched as she bent over the table, hips in the air and clearly trying to get his attention to other things besides the maps.

"Here" She said pointing to a planet "Is Vesaris Launge. He has been slipping resources to the Resistance. And here" She pointed again "Is Vera Marghall. Another supporter who had been providing weapons and ships."

He looked to the maps and marked the planets mentally in his head. They would be destroyed for their stupidity in helping the Resistance.

"Where is the last known location of the Resistance" He didn't ask. He commanded the answer.

Lilith gently grabbed his clenched hand and used it to point to one of the smaller planets on the outer rim.

"There"

He leaned over the table and looked to see the small desert planet of Nahru. A planet that was once believed to be completely barren of life. It could actually be a good hiding spot for the resistance.

He snatched her hand out of her gentle grip and turned away from her.

"And how do you know that is the location?"

She smirked. "Vesaris Launge is terrible at keeping secrets. Almost everyone on his planet knows where they are. The Resistance should be more careful with who they trust."

Kylo ignored her last comment. That was all he needed to know.

"If your information leads to the capture of the Resistance, you will be rewarded."

He made his way over to his helmet but her voice stopped him.

"You can reward me now."

He turned back to see her sitting on the desk, her long legs crossed over one another.

He gave her a quizzical look. "What do you want?"

She dropped down from the table and slowly made her way to him. This woman was nothing like Saya. While they both had long hair, this woman's was black with long waves while Saya's was silver and straight down her back. Saya was quite skinny while this woman had curves. Her breasts alone were large and Saya's hardly fit into the palms of his hands. He admitted this woman was beautiful, but she was nothing to him compared to Saya.

"I want the opportunity to help my Supreme Leader. Let me help you forget your pain for a while."

She began to reach a hand out to touch his face, but he quickly snapped his own around her wrist and glared at her.

"What would you know of my pain?" He snapped.

She didn't pull away but couldn't stop herself from wincing in pain from his grip.

"I know the woman you loved abandoned you and joined your enemies"

Kylo froze at her words.

"She left you. And now she's aiding our enemies. She is part of the Resistance that is trying to destroy the First Order. That is trying to destroy you!"

He didn't even realize he dropped his hand and she began slowly running her hands over his chest.

"She ran from you. She doesn't understand you. She never will."

Her hands began unbuttoning his jacket.

"…But I do. Please, let me help you. I can show you how a woman is supposed to support her husband."

She pressed herself against him and began kissing his neck and he closed his eyes, her words running through his head.

He never wanted to admit it, but he knew the truth. Saya did leave with the scavenger of her own will. She truly was with the Resistance. By rights, he should hate her. She left him.

"_Because you hurt her… you were a monster…"_

He heard his own voice in the back of his mind speaking to him now.

"_She ran because of the pain you caused her. She is the only one who understood you. She takes away the pain and loneliness you feel. She is the ONLY one who makes you feel complete. You need to find her. You have to have her by your side… You NEED to have her by your side. Get her back and show her your love. Show her how much she means to you. Take away the pain you caused her!"_

Kylo was brought back to reality at the movement of the woman's hands beginning to undo his pants.

She raised herself up on her toes to whisper into his ear.

"I can make you forget all about that traitorous bitch."

His rage hit him hard and he saw red. The next thing he knew, he had the woman by the throat held up against the wall. She was turning red from lack of oxygen and struggling against his grip, but he didn't care.

He leaned in very close to her, watching the fear in her eyes.

"You are NOTHING compared to her! Never insult my wife again! You are nothing but a worthless whore!"

He released her and she dropped to the ground, coughing and desperate to catch her breath. He quickly fixed his clothing and marched over to his helmet. As soon as it was back over his head, he turned once more to the shaking woman on the ground.

"If the information you have given me doesn't lead to the capture of the Resistance and the return of my wife, consider your life forfeit."

He wasted no more time with her. He marched out of the room and swiftly made his way to the control deck. As soon as he entered, everyone jumped to attention.

His command was loud and simple.

"All forces to the planet Nahru. The Resistance is hiding there!"

Everyone began to scramble and rush to their stations and get ready to jump to light-speed. It won't take long to get the entire First Order there.

The Resistance would be crushed and Saya would finally return to him.

-!-!-!

It took a couple of hours, but the Resistance was ready to leave at Leia's command. The ships were loaded with as many weapons and resources as possible. Many were huddled together in different groups, too anxious to sleep. Everyone was paranoid that the First Order could arrive at any moment.

Saya, Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose were all sitting by a fire outside. None of them could sleep.

"Saya, are you really leaving us?" Rose asked, clearly looking upset.

Saya shook her head. She wanted them to understand. She wanted all of her friends to understand.

_I'll never leave you guys. But there is somewhere I need to go. I think it's where I can finally understand exactly what I am. Where I come from. As soon as you are all in a safe location, I need to go._

"You'll be back though, right?" Finn asked.

Saya smiled at all of them.

_I promise. As soon as I find my answers, I'll come back._

They all smiled and Poe wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Good, because if you don't we will all hunt you down and bring you back by force if we need to"

Everyone laughed and Saya felt so happy to be cared about by them.

After a few more minutes of conversation one of the Resistance members rushed through the camp, screaming.

"THE FIRST ORDER IS HERE! EVERYONE TO THEIR SHIPS, NOW!'

Saya felt dread fill her as she looked up to the sky. Yes, in the distance up in the stars was a large black mass.

The First Order's ship was there. And several smaller ships began to quickly descend down to the planet.

Everyone jumped and began running in several different directions. Saya ran along side of Rey to the Millennium Falcon while Poe, Finn, and Rose ran to the individual X-Wing ships to prepare for the possible battle. Leia was at the entrance of the Falcon, already ready to go.

"Hurry! We need to leave, NOW!" She yelled.

Within a few yards of the ship, Saya was suddenly flown onto her back as TIE fighter ships descended from the sky and began blasting into the ground, trying to shoot down the ships before they could escape. Saya was blinded by the sand and dust in the air, trying to catch her breath and get back up to run.

-!-!-!

Kylo stood in the center of his command post, waiting to hear word from his TIE fighters. After about ten minutes, one of his General's approached him.

"Supreme Leader, we have confirmation that the Resistance is down there. They are attempting to evacuate the planet"

He wasted no more time.

"All TIE fighters are to destroy as many ships as possible. Keep them from escaping. Prepare my command shuttle. I'm going down there myself"

The General nodded and hurried off.

-!-!-!

Blasts kept coming from all directions and Saya was struggling to catch her breath. Several people were running into each other, desperately trying to find a ship to jump into. Saya was on her knees, trying to clear her head and remember which direction to run.

A moment later, Saya felt as if time was slowing down and a presence filled her senses. A presence she hadn't felt in over a year.

Kylo Ren was descending down to the planet. She could feel it.

Still coughing and hacking, Saya stood and ran in the direction she thought the Millennium Falcon was. She prayed they were still waiting for her but couldn't blame them if they had left. The air finally cleared enough to see several ships destroyed and several people trying to cram into the remaining ships. She had to hurry and reach one.

Saya ran in the direction of the remaining ships when she suddenly felt herself shoved to the ground. She lifted herself up to see Tyron glaring down at her.

"This is all your fault! Stay here and fucking die!"

She then watched as he ran to one of the ships.

Saya coughed the sand out of her mouth and stood, trying to run again. Now, she felt panic completely take over.

Kylo Ren was now somewhere on the planet.

She began to shake as more blasts came down from the sky, once again causing her view to become obscured. She still tried to run in the direction of the ships.

After running another foot, Saya suddenly felt a strong presence of power in front of her. Before she could stop herself, she felt herself slam into something hard and she fell back into the sand.

She looked up to see a tall man in head to toe gray and white armor, a gray helmet covering his head and face.

She glared at the man, ignoring the power that was radiating off of him.

_Let me guess, you're a bounty hunters?_

The man stared at her for a moment.

"I have been looking for you for a long time, Saya"

Saya's eyes went wide with fear and she tried to scramble backwards away from the man. However, he quickly walked over to her and forced her on her feet. Saya struggled in his grip and tried to run away from him.

_Let go of me! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!_

A sudden hit to the back of her head knocked her out and darkness took over her.

-!-!-!

The moment be began to descend down to the planet, he could feel her presence. Her power was overwhelming as his own was brought to new heights he never thought possible.

Saya was here. He finally found her.

As soon as his ship landed and the door was open, he rushed outside and began his own search for her. Stormtroopers rushed around from behind him with the orders to find and capture all remaining Resistance members.

Dust and sand filled the air as his TIE fighters attempted to destroy as many ships as possible. More than half the Resistance members made their escape before they fully descended but that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered to him was finding Saya.

Before he could decide where to go first, a sudden voice filled his head.

_Let go of me! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!_

Saya was screaming for help.

Kylo quickly turned, his power and the feeling of her presence telling him where to go. He ran with lightning speed, ignoring the blasts and dust in the air.

Finally, he reached a clearing and saw two figures moving in the distance.

Saya was unconscious and being carried over the shoulder of a man dressed in gray armor. And the man was running right for a ship just a few yards away.

Kylo began running and screaming.

"STOP! NOW!"

It was too late, the man had boarded his ship and closed the door.

"ALL TIE FIGHTERS, STOP THAT SHIP NOW!" He screamed into his communicator. "BRING MY WIFE BACK TO ME!"

He was still running but the ship was already in the air and flying off into the sky.

He didn't stop running. He was close. He was SO CLOSE!

"SAYA!" He screamed, but it was too late. Even the TIE fighters were too late. The ship was much faster. Within a moment, it flew into the sky and went into light speed. It was gone.

Saya was gone.

Kylo dropped to his knees and began screaming into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saya felt the chill of the night and when she looked up, the stars were bright in the sky. She looked around and her heart skipped a beat. In the distance was the tree. Their tree. Hers and Bens. She lifted the skirt of her dress and began to run as fast as she could, praying he would be there.

Saya ran up the final sand dune and her heart soared. Her Ben was standing there. His back was facing her and he was looking up into the stars. Ben was dressed in his apprentice robes from the Jedi training temple.

She smiled and began to slowly walk forward.

_Ben? Are you really here?_

Very slowly, he turned and faced her. Tears of joy fell from her face.

_Ben, I've missed you so much!_

She ran and wrapped her arms around him. But he did not respond at all to her touch.

She looked up to see a look of hatred on his face.

_Ben?_

She took a few steps back and began to feel fear fill her.

"Why did you leave me?" He sneered at her.

Saya took a step back while he took a step forward.

"I said, why did you leave me!?"

She took a few more steps back and watched in horror as his robs slowly turned black and his lightsaber appeared in his hand.

"I gave you everything, and you left me!"

The more steps he took closer to her, the more his First Order uniform appeared over his body.

Saya trembled and cried.

_Ben, please! I love you!_

She fell backwards into the sand and his helmet was suddenly over his face and head. He ignited the lightsaber and lifted it over his head.

_BEN, PLEASE!_

Saya screamed as the lightsaber descended down towards her.

-!-!-!

Saya jolted awake in a cold sweat and began shivering. The dream had felt so real. Her heart was beating fast and she felt fear and dread fill her senses. But she knew this was not the time to dwell on it.

She quickly stood and took in her surroundings. She had been laying on a small cot in a very small room. Saya tested the door to discover it wasn't locked. She took a breath and exited the room. The ship she was on was about as big as the Millennium Falcon and seemed to be in good condition. Looking ahead, she saw the cockpit with a single seat. And in the seat was her captor.

Saya looked around. She needed something, ANYTHING to defend herself with.

His voice made her practically jump out of her skin.

"There's no need for you to run. I won't hurt you, Saya."

The man pressed a few more buttons and stood. He was a couple inches shorter than Ben but had short white hair and dark purple eyes. And radiating off of him was power. Almost the same as hers.

She took a step back.

_Who are you?_

He gave her a small smile, although she saw no warmth in his eyes.

"My name is Torin. And I've been looking for you for quite some time now."

She blinked, still nervous.

_Why?_

He held out his hand to her.

"Take my hand."

She stared at him for a moment, then slowly placed her hand in his. The moment she did, she gasped and felt electricity run through her.

She jerked her hand back in shock.

_You… Your-_

"The same as you. We come from the same race of people, Saya."

She stared at him for several moments, so many thoughts racing through her head. It was true. She could feel the same power inside of him that was inside of her.

_Truly? We are the same?_

He nodded.

"Yes. I've been looking for you for a long time. You and I are the same"

Saya couldn't help but feel excited and happy for the first time in a long while.

She thought of so many questions to ask him. Where did they come from? Why did they have such powers? How can they be used properly? But her thoughts disappeared when she remembered the situation back on the desert planet.

_Wait… the Resistance! What happened!? _She asked him.

He shrugged. "I think most of them got away."

Saya rushed past him to the controls of the ship.

_We have to go back! We have to help them! _

Before she could do anything, Saya felt Torin's hand close around her arm, rather roughly.

"They will be fine. You and I have another path to follow."

Saya jerked her arm away.

_What path? Torin, please we need to help them! If you are the same as me, then please go with me and join the Resistance! Together, we can help finally end the war!_

Torin now looked annoyed and almost bored with the conversation. He waved her off.

"They will be fine. As I said, you and I have another path to follow."

She gave him a confused look.

_What path? What could be more important than stopping the war?_

Torin gave her a hard look.

"Saving our race of people"

Saya blinked.

_What? There are more of us?_

"No. But there will be"

A cold feeling filled Saya as he took a step closer to her.

"Saya, you and I are the only ones left. I spent a long time looking for you. Together, you and I will bring our people back."

Saya realized she was pressing into the back of the pilot's chair, trying to step away from him but he was so close to her. He was practically pressed against her.

"Saya, we will repopulate our race. Our sons will rebuild the Jedi religion. Our daughters will bring back the Healers Order to glory. Together, we will save-"

Saya used all her energy to shove past him, wanting space from him immediately. She turned and glared at him.

_Are you insane!? We may be the same race of people, but I hardly know you! And I've accepted a long time ago that I would never have children! I don't want to bring any child into this terrible world!_

Torin looked at her, cold and angry.

"We need to bring our people back, Saya! It doesn't matter how we feel about each other! We HAVE to do this!"

She continued to glare at him.

_No. If's that's the same attitude our people had, we deserve to go extinct! Take me back to the Resistance, NOW! I don't care if you don't want to help, but I need to help them!_

Torin seemed to have enough and storm over to her. Before Saya could decide on a course of action, she was suddenly on the ground with him on top, pinning her down.

"This is not how I wanted things to go. I thought you would be happy! I thought you would be relieved! I thought you would help me save our race from dying!"

She struggled and tried to get him off of her.

_Get off me! There's no way in hell I would just submit to you raping me and using me to bear children! I won't let you use me!_

Torin sat up and smirked, but still pinned her down with his legs.

"Use you? You have been used your entire life! Not one person cares for you. Not truly. They have all used you in some way. I'm just being honest about it"

She glared at him.

_That's not true! I have people who really care about me!_

"Don't make me laugh. I've been spying on the Resistance for a long time now. I've seen you with them first hand. They have been using you for your healing and powers. The scavenger who thinks she's going to be a Jedi someday only wanted you around because you make her more powerful"

_You're lying! She's my friend! They all are! And I have someone who loves me! _

Saya regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. No, she had someone who LOVED her. Someone who doesn't anymore.

In a flash, a sudden pain seared through her head and she opened her eyes to see Torin with a hand in front of her face. He was probing her mind.

_Stop! Get out of my head!_

He lowered his hand and gave her an evil smile.

"You're talking about Ben Solo. Sorry, I should say Kylo Ren. You think he ever loved you?" Torin dropped down again and leaned his face close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. It made her feel sick.

"He's exactly the same as the scavenger. You increased his power, so he kept you around. The bonus for him was being able to fuck you when he wanted."

Saya slapped him. Hard. Torin glared down at her and slapped her back, much harder. She tasted blood in her mouth. Her bottom lip was bleeding.

"You stupid bitch! Didn't your little piolet friend tell you about the bounty on your head?! Your precious Ben Solo wants you dead! He doesn't love you! Now that you're in the hands of the enemy, he wants you dead so they can't use your power for themselves!"

Saya couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Maybe it was true. Maybe all they did was use her.

Torin leaned down close to her again.

"If the Resistance really cared for you, why didn't they stop me from taking you? I watched so many of them just let me take you into my ship and fly off. They didn't care. Not one of them cares about you."

Saya turned her head and sobbed. A moment later, she felt in horror as he kissed her on the neck.

"I've done nothing but tell the truth, Saya. You and I can be so much greater than all of them. Our people are so much greater than all of them! Help me. Help me bring them back, Saya…"

His hands slowly made their way to the front of her tunic and she felt him begin to pull away the fabric.

She panicked and tried pushing him away again.

_Even if all of that is true, I won't let you use me! I WONT LET YOU RAPE ME!_

Torin sneered and grabbed her tunic in his fist.

"I'm done being fucking nice!"

She grabbed his wrist with both hands, trying to stop his from ripping her shirt. It didn't help, the tunic was torn in half. A cold rush came over her chest and his hand roughly grabbed her breast.

_Stop it!_

He ignored her and his hands flew down to her trousers, clearly attempting to drag them off of her.

A sudden thought went through her head. She glared up at him and met his crazed eyes.

_Even if you rape me now, I won't get pregnant! I still have an infertility chip in my arm!_

He froze and looked down at her.

"You're lying"

She raised her arm.

_I'm not lying! It's still there!_

Torin roughly grabbed her arm and pressed into her skin. She winced but she knew when he felt it because a look of rage overcame his face. He felt the small bump inside of her arm.

He tossed her arm down as if it was garbage and finally got off of her. He stormed back to the piolets seat and dropped into it.

"It makes no difference. It will be removed once we get to the temple."

Saya stood and glared at him from behind.

_What temple? Where are we going?_

He ignored her and seemed to press several buttons again, sending the ship back into motion. Saya looked around, desperate for something to defend herself with. He could easily overpower her and even kill her if he wanted to. But he clearly wanted her alive to use her body.

Saya couldn't help but feel disappointed. She finally learned she was not alone in the world and this was the man that was left. She had so many questions that maybe he could have answered. But no. She had to get away from him. She needed to run from him.

She closed her eyes and prayed.

_Someone, please help me!_

She backed away until she felt herself press against the wall and silently cried.

Finally, she heard the voice in her head again.

"_You can escape… use your feelings… breathe and think…"_

Saya looked around. Torin was completely ignoring her, concentrating on the ship. She finally noticed a small hallway across from the bedroom door. She felt stupid for not seeing it before now.

She took a step in the direction of it, but jumped at Torin's voice.

"Your welcome to try and run but you won't succeed. Every door and escape ship requires my own personal code. Good luck"

His voice was dripping with arrogance and sarcasm.

She ignored him and slowly made her way down the small hall. It wasn't a very big ship so there wasn't much to see.

The voice inside her returned.

"_Saya… feel it within yourself… Where is the exit?"_

She turned her head and noticed a door. It was a door to a small escape ship.

_It takes a code. I don't know it! _She told the voice

"_Breathe… trust your feelings… you know what to do…"_

Saya stood in front of the door and closed her eyes, breathing deep.

"_That's it… trust your feelings…"_

Saya opened her eyes and her hand was extended in front of the coded lock. She could feel it, the proper combination. Slowly, she reached out and pressed a combination of numbers.

A green light flashed, and the door opened.

Saya rushed inside and jumped into the small ship when a cold feeling overcame her. Footsteps were rushing over to her.

"SAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

She didn't hesitate. She quickly closed the opening to the very small ship and pressed the eject button. She felt the ship fall and she cursed herself for not at least strapping herself in first. Once she was settled enough, she did everything she could to remember Poe's training on flying.

The little ship was very similar to the X-Wing she was taught how to fly. Good. She could do this.

"_Destroy the tracking device…"_

She looked around frantically and saw a small red light flickering on and off. Next to it was a small speaker. Torin's voice suddenly filled the small space.

"Saya, come back now! Come back or I swear-"

She had enough. She swiftly lifted her foot and slammed her boot into the speaker. Next, she slammed her foot down on the tracking mechanism. She prayed it was completely destroyed.

Without any more hesitation, she sent the ship into light speed and sped away from Torin and his ship.

-!-!-!

Rey sat on a large rock with her face in her hands, silently crying. The Resistance had made their escape, but they lost Saya. Everyone quickly retreated to the small planet of Beha. They used the woods as shelter and to hide. Several of their ships had been destroyed and they lost so many resources that could have helped them.

But what hurt Rey the most was losing Saya. No one had seen her. It's possible she was captured by the First Order. Or she could have been hit by one of the blasts from the TIE fighters. She could be dead.

Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose all sat around a small fire together while many others slept.

"Rey… there was nothing we could do…" Rose said softly.

Rey wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up to the fire.

"She was our friend. She loved him but left him to help us. She left him to do what was right for the galaxy. And we abandoned her!"

All of them had looks of shame as Leia approached the fire.

"I know things seem dark now, but we will recover from this. We can't give up now or everything will have been for nothing."

Poe looked up into her face. "We know… but we lost Saya! She's gone and we couldn't save her!"

Leia looked up into the stars.

"Saya is alive. I can feel it. I would know if she was dead."

Everyone looked up.

"You really think she's still alive?" Poe asked.

"No… I KNOW she is alive. And if she's in the hands of the First Order, she will be safe. My son could never hurt her"

Rey stood. "Then we need to go and save her! If she's with the First Order, we owe it to her to get her back!"

Leia smiled at Rey. "I agree. But if she is with the First Order, then she is safe for now. We need to recover. At the first opportunity, we will go and find her."

Poe didn't like that answer. "No, we need to go now!"

"What do you want to do, Poe? Jump in our damaged ships and try to take on the First Order with hardly any fuel and try to take her back? You all would be dead before you could even get close to her"

Poe clenched his fists but sat back down, knowing she was right.

Leia took a breath.

"And she may not be with the First Order. We don't know. Allies are going to assist us with supplies and once we are able to, we will do whatever we can to find Saya and bring her home."

Leia walked away to check on the other Resistance members while the small group continued to stare at the fire, hoping that Leia was right and Saya was alright.

-!-!-!

Saya felt completely lost. She had been flying the ship for several days, scared and alone. She had no idea where the Resistance was and landing on some random planet wasn't an option. Navigation was not something she was trained in and she had no idea who was an ally of the Resistance and who worked for the First Order.

Her stomach growled from hunger and she was desperate for some water. She could heal injuries and even save those on the verge of death, but she couldn't cure starvation and dehydration.

Saya had no choice. She had to take the risk and land somewhere or she would die.

She jumped what a sudden alarm started going off. She frantically looked around and saw that the engine was failing.

She panicked and realized she needed to land. NOW.

Ahead she saw a large planet and quickly aimed the ship for it. It was hurtling at the ground fast and Saya knew this landing was not going to be easy. It could very well kill her.

Within seconds, the ship slammed into the ground and rolled several times before finally stopping. Saya groaned and slowly lifted the opening of the ship. She was lucky it didn't roll over again or she would be trapped inside.

Saya crawled out of the ship and was met with the harsh rays of the sun and burning sand. Saya fumbled to tie her tunic closed as it was still ripped open from Torin's grip. Very slowly, she stood and took in her surroundings.

There seemed to be no life on the planet. Nothing but sand and rocks. She began to walk and hope to find some clue as to where she was. After walking for what seemed like forever, she finally saw a large structure in the distance. She hurried over to it will all the strength she had, praying someone was there and that they would help her.

However, when she finally approached the building she saw it was completely rotting out. No one was living in it. Upon a closer look, the rotting building seemed familiar to her.

_No… it can't be…_

She walked closer to it and realized what it was. Her training temple from when she was in the Healers Order.

She looked in the distance and realized what else was here. Saya used the last of her strength and began running. She knew the way. It was imbedded into her memory and would be there for the rest of her life.

After crawling up several sand dunes, she finally reached it. The tree. It was still standing there. But there was no longer any life in it. The leafs were gone and all color drained from it.

Saya sobbed and crawled over to it and leaned against the trunk, wrapping her arms around her knees. If this was where she was going to die, it was fitting. This was where it all began for her. Perhaps this was the best place for it to end.

"_This is not the end…"_

Saya scoffed at the voice.

_I have no food or water and this planet has no other life on it. The ship has been destroyed. What am I supposed to do?_

"_You can reach out. You have the power. Reach out and they will hear you…"_

Saya blinked.

_Who will hear me?_

There was no response. The voice was gone.

Saya sighed and dropped her head down into her arms, exhausted.

What else did she have to lose besides her life?

_If anyone can hear me… if anyone even cares… I'm stranded on the desert planet that once had the Jedi training temple and the Healers Order training temple… please help me… _

She was ashamed that she couldn't even remember the name of the planet.

Saya sighed and sat under the tree with the sun glaring down at her.

-!-!-!

Several pieces of equipment were destroyed in his rage and for several days he locked himself in his room. He didn't eat and hardly slept.

He was SO CLOSE to getting her back only to be taken away from him again. No one could confirm if the man was with the Resistance. If he was, then all he had to do was find the Resistance again. However, she was unconscious and begging for help. If she was dead, he would tear apart every member of the Resistance and the man who took her.

But he couldn't hide away in his room anymore. He put on his helmet and finally exited his room. It was time to set new plans into motion. He entered his conference room where all his maps were still laid out. Everyone knew not to touch his things until he confirmed he was done with them.

Before he could remove his helmet to get a better look at the maps, a chill suddenly went down his spine. He felt a connection he hadn't felt in a long time.

He turned and was face to face with the scavenger. However, he knew this connection wasn't her doing. She looked as confused as he did.

They each glared at each other before something on the corner of his eye caught his attention. He whipped his head around and his breath stopped. His heart beat loudly in his chest.

It was Saya. A few feet away he could see her clear as day. She was clearly leaning against something on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face in her lap. Without even seeing her face, he knew she was in danger. Her clothes were torn, the skin he could see was sunburnt and she had several cuts on her arms. She was too weak to even heal herself.

He took a step in her direction but her voice stopped him.

_If anyone can hear me… if anyone even cares … I'm stranded on the desert planet that once had the Jedi training temple and the Healers Order training temple… please help me…_

Kylo whipped his head to look at the scavenger who was also turned to look back at him. The scavenger hadn't connected them. Saya had. Probably unintentionally. She was begging for help, reaching out to anyone with the force who could listen.

Kylo looked back over but Saya was gone. So was the scavenger. He knew exactly where he needed to go. And now, so did the girl. Both were going after Saya.

The race had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rey raced through the woods, desperate to get back to the small camp the Resistance had built. She cursed herself for training so deep in the woods.

As soon as she rushed into the camp, she began yelling.

"POE! FINN! ROSE! WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"

Everyone jumped up, looking startled.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"I know where Saya is! We have to get to her before the First Order does! Before Kylo Ren does!"

Poe jumped up from under the tree he was sitting on.

"Where is she!?"

Rey turned to Leia. "Where was Luke's training temple? The one that was destroyed?"

Leia thought for a moment.

"Yavin 4"

Rey turned to the others.

"That's where she is! Kylo Ren knows too! We need to leave, now!"

They all scrambled up.

"I'll fly the falcon!" Poe said, scrambling to put on his gear.

Leia cleared her throat. "Perhaps Chewie would like to fly it. He has missed that ship the entire time he's been gone."

Rey's head snapped to Leia. "Chewbacca is back!?"

For several months, Chewbacca had gone with a small team in an attempt to gather resources on the outer rim. As if right on que, a roar was heard from behind Rey and Chewie came crashing through the brush. Rey ran and gave him a quick hug.

"Chewie! I'm glad you back but we need your help!"

He grunted and quickly made his way to the falcon.

"Rose, grab some food and canteens of water! Saya needs it!"

She fumbled around but grabbed a couple of portions of food and two full canteens.

"LET'S GO, NOW!" Poe screamed.

They all ran into the millennium falcon.

"Bring Saya home!" Leia called out to them.

They wasted no time in starting the ship and blasting off into the sky.

-!-!-!

The sun was going down and the planet went from being a burning wasteland to freezing cold. At least it gave her burnt skin some relief. Her lip was still stinging from pain but the cold was helping numb the pain.

Saya looked up to the stars and smiled. The last time she was under this tree she was looking up at the stars with Ben. She wished he was there now.

With no warning, a small black droid appeared in front of her making her jump in surprise. It made an odd beep then she saw a flash of light and it whisked itself away into the sky.

Was she seeing things? Perhaps she was. Hallucinations can be caused due to dehydration. She leaned back against the tree and took a breath, trying hard to stay awake.

Saya was scared that if she fell asleep, she may never wake up again.

-!-!-!

Kylo Ren stood at his command post and waited, his patience wearing thin. He was finally approached by a Stormtrooper and the small spy droid.

"Supreme Leader, we have confirmation of a life form down on the planet. The droid has an image"

He turned. "Show me"

The droid quickly released the hologram of the picture it took. It was Saya.

"Are there any other lifeforms on the planet?"

"None were found sir."

Good. There was no need for any unnecessary battle with the Resistance.

"Prepare the command ship for my departure immediately"

Finally, he was getting her back.

-!-!-!

Saya fought as long as she could to keep her eyes from closing. She had no idea if she was asleep or if she was awake. She was already hallucinating and seeing droids so it was perfectly possible she was dreaming. Or even dead.

She couldn't make her body stop shivering from the cold. And the wind picking up didn't help. She forced her eyes open and looked around. In the distance, she swore she saw a large black ship land.

Maybe someone had heard her plea for help?

A large figure was walking towards her and his presence filled her senses.

It was Kylo Ren.

Saya felt a couple of tears run down her face. It was almost poetic. He was here to kill her under the very tree where they fell in love. She forced her eyes to stay open as he got closer and closer to her. She wanted to be strong, even in her final moments.

Finally, he stood a few yards away and they looked into each other's eyes for the first time in over a year.

Despite the fear she felt, she still felt so happy to see him. No matter what he did to her, Saya knew she would always love him.

_Ben…_

He took a step towards her. He didn't seem to quite believe yet that he was truly looking at her. She was grateful he wasn't wearing his helmet. She needed to see his face.

"Saya"

She loved it when he said her name. Cold tears trailed down her face. Part of her wished this was real while another part wished this was just an illusion.

She stared into his face, still crying.

_Can we go back, Ben? Back to when we could just lie under the stars and forget about everyone else? I don't even care about seeing the ocean anymore… can we please go back?_

Kylo slowly looked up at the now lifeless tree.

"I wish we could Saya."

She believed him when he said it. Saya slowly closed her eyes and when she opened them again, he was kneeling down in front of her. He removed the glove from his hand and slowly reached out to touch her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

_Is this real Ben? Are you really here?_

"Yes I am"

She nodded and dropped her head, ready for everything to end.

_Please just make it quick… please…_

He withdrew his hand. "What are you talking about?"

She sniffed but didn't raise her head. She couldn't meet his eyes.

_Please just kill me quickly. Please do that, at least. I know how much you hate me._

Saya felt his rage flare up within seconds.

"WHY WOULD I-"

He didn't finish. Out of nowhere, blasts started coming down from the sky filling the air with dust and sand. Saya felt herself suddenly rolling down the sand dune and heard yelling.

She groaned and looked up into the sky. It wasn't a First Order ship or a Resistance ship.

It was Torin's ship. He heard her distress message as well.

She gritted her teeth and used as much strength as possible to raise herself up. As soon as she stood and looked up, she wanted to scream and cry.

The tree was gone. It had been blasted into several pieces. Saya and Ben's tree was gone.

She glared up at the ship that was making another descent into the planet, preparing to shoot again.

_YOU COWARD! _She genuinely hoped he heard her.

"SAYA!"

She turned and saw Kylo running straight for her. Saya had no idea what to do.

More blasts came down from the sky, separating her and Kylo with more dust and sand in the air. Saya realized then that Torin wasn't trying to kill her. He was trying to kill Kylo.

She coughed and heard more yelling from Kylo.

"ALL TIE FIGHTERS, DESTROY THAT SHIP! NOW!"

He must have been using a communicator. She was dizzy and once again lost all sense of direction. How she was even still able to stand, she had no idea.

Saya ran in what she hoped was away from the blasts from the ship. She had to find a place to hide or she was either going to be killed by the one she loved or kidnapped and be used to have children for the rest of her life.

She ran until she had no more energy. She collapsed into the sand and saw several TIE fighters make a decent onto the planet, trying to shoot down Torin's ship. Several others began landing and exiting the ships. Kylo must have given orders for them to hunt her down.

With a cry of pain, Saya forced herself to stand and tried to begin walking again.

The sudden feeling of arms wrapping around her made her believe it was all over for her. When she looked up, she wanted to cry in relief.

It was Poe.

He swiftly picked her up and carried her over a sand dune and ran straight for the rotting temple. She cried with joy when she saw Rey, Finn, and Rose.

Poe gently lowered her to the sand and they all scrambled to give her hugs.

_You came for me… you all came for me!_

Rey gripped her in a tight hug.

"Of course we did!"

"Saya, here!" Finn thrust a canteen at her. Saya snatched it and began chugging the water out of it. When it was halfway gone, she finally stopped and took a breath.

"Can you heal yourself?" Rey asked.

Saya closed her eyes and concentrated. She was still very weak but felt most of her injuries heal.

She sighed

_I'll be ok… I just need more time-_

"We don't have time! We need to leave, now!" Finn yelled.

Everyone quickly shushed him.

"Stop yelling!" Rose angrily said to Finn. "Were trying to hide!"

_Wait… how did you guys get here?_

"The millennium falcon. As soon as you're able to, we have to make a run for it! The First Order can find the ship at any time! They seem distracted right now." Rey said

_I know why they are- wait, you left the ship alone!?_

"No, Chewies back! He's with the ship now. He's ready to leave the moment we get to him"

Saya nodded, chugged down the rest of the canteen and sat up.

_I think I can make it._

They all slowly stood and Poe went first, checking to see if everything was clear.

"Shit! We have Stormtroopers landing a few yards away!"

"Can we sneak around them?" Finn asked.

"…Maybe in a moment. Let's wait it out."

_How far is the ship from here?_

"It's not far so I'm really praying they haven't found it yet. That other ship they are going after is really distracting them."

Rose looked over to Saya. "Why are they trying to destroy that ship?"

_It's a long story… I'll tell you all later…_

They waited a few minutes before Saya's eyes went wide in realization. Kylo Ren was closing in on their location. She could feel him getting closer to her.

_Guys, we need to run now! Kylo Ren is coming!_

They all looked at Saya.

"How do you know?" Poe asked.

_I… I can feel it! He can feel my power too! It's now or never! We need to run! _

Poe took a breath, withdrew his blaster, and looked to everyone.

"Everyone ready?"

Finn and Rose also withdrew their blasters while Rey withdrew her lightsaber.

"Everyone, make a break for the Falcon! NOW"

All at once, they took off running. Saya followed behind them to ensure she would follow the right path to the Falcon. If it wasn't for the water she drank, she never would have been able to run.

"OVER THERE!" She heard coming from the right. The Stormtroopers have spotted them.

Poe stopped and started blasting. Their position had been compromised.

"KEEP RUNNING!" He screamed.

They all kept going, trying to hurry through the sand and freezing cold. They could hear the TIE fighters changing direction and heard them closing in. And Saya could feel Kylo Ren closing in on them.

Over another large sand dune was the Falcon. Chewie was outside with a blaster and was fighting off Stormtroopers. They must have found it shortly before they could reach the ship.

As he blasted the last one, Rey called out to him as they all kept running.

"CHEWIE! START THE SHIP!"

He gave a loud growl and rushed inside. From behind them, she heard shouting and yelling.

Saya stopped and looked behind her.

_WHERE IS POE!?_

They all stopped in time to see Poe being hurled over the sand dune and rolled down to the base. Quickly, they all turned and grabbed him. Finn hurled Poe over his shoulder and began to run back to the Falcon.

He wasn't dead but there was blood coming out of his head.

"Damnit, I can keep fighting!" He yelled to the group.

"Shut up! You're no good to us dead!" Finn screamed at Poe as he kept running

Just before they were within reach of the Falcon, Saya froze in her tracks. A new blast of power seemed to flow through her and the hunger and thirst from earlier was completely gone. She glanced over to the left and saw an empty TIE fighter. A Stormtrooper must have landed there and left to hunt them down.

"_Saya… It's time…"_

Yes. It was time. She could feel it.

A sudden grab at her arm brought her out of her thoughts.

"SAYA! WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!" She screamed over the roaring engine of the Falcon.

Saya smiled and placed her hand on Rey's.

_Rey… it's time… I need to go…_

Rey looked over to the empty TIE fighter and understood. She gave Saya a tight hug.

"COME BACK TO US! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO US!"

_I will! I swear to you I will!_

Rey thrust a small bag into her hands.

"WATER AND RATIONS! GOOD LUCK!"

The women gave each other one last smile before taking off in different directions. Rey ran to the Falcon and Saya ran to the TIE fighter.

Just as Saya approached the fighter, she heard the screaming.

"SAYA!"

It was Kylo Ren. But he hadn't seen her run for the TIE fighter. He thought she had entered the Falcon. Saya quickly took advantage and slipped into the TIE fighter just in time to see the Falcon take off into the air.

Saya smiled up at them.

_I'll be back and see you all soon!_

-!-!-!

Kylo Ren felt rage once again take over when the Falcon took off into the air. He didn't even need to command the TIE fighters to go after it. They were all soaring after it across the desert, trying to catch it before it went into space and entered light speed.

Kylo froze. Saya's presence wasn't gone. She was still on the planet. He frantically began looking around desperate to find her.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his TIE fighters begin to lift off the ground. Were they going after the Falcon?

As it lifted more and more off the ground, he realized Saya's presence was slowly drifting away.

She wasn't on the Falcon. She was in the TIE fighter.

In a flash, he lifted his hand tried to force the ship back down to the ground. It seemed to stop ascending into the air but she was clearly still fighting his power.

"SAYA, PLEASE!" He yelled. He didn't think she had heard him.

Then, with no warning, he saw her. Right in front of him.

He knew she wasn't really there. She was projecting herself in front of him, similar to how Skywalker did over a year ago.

Just how much power did she gain in the year they were apart?

She gave him a sad smile.

_Ben… I know you hate me… but before I die, please let me go and find what I'm looking for…_

His breath caught in his throat and his anger soared. She truly believed he hated her and wanted her dead.

"SAYA, I DON'T-"

_I love you Ben. I will always love you…_

Then she was gone.

His surprise at her words was enough to break his concentration and the connection broke. The TIE fighter took off into the air and was gone within seconds. The other TIE fighters were distracted by chasing the Falcon so there was no one to follow her.

Kylo took a deep breath, then screamed his frustration into the night sky.

-!-!-!

Saya flipped several switches and sighed in relief. She was safely away. She was grateful the TIE fighter controls were similar to the X-Wing ships. She easily dismantled the tracking device.

She sighed

_Thank you for helping me speak to him._

"_Soon you will be able to do so much more…" _The voice responded.

Saya sighed and quickly ate one of the portions of food that was in the small bag. Once she was finished, she sat forward and looked to the controls.

_Alright, I'm ready. Where do it go?_

Saya could almost swear the voice was smiling.

It was time to finally find her answers…

-!-!-!-!-!-!

Hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lilith stood in front of the large window in General Hux's room, naked and seething in rage. Hux laid on his bed, not quite satisfied.

"Lilith, get over here. We aren't done yet" He snapped.

She had been in a foul mood ever since Kylo Ren rejected her.

"Why… Why her, General? What the hell is so appealing about that scrawny little girl?" She growled.

Hux rolled his eyes. "Jealousy is not becoming of you at all"

Her head snapped around to face him.

"I'm not jealous! He should have someone like me sitting next to him, not that little bitch!"

"Perhaps now you see my frustration with this entire situation"

She turned back and looked outside.

"It should be me…" She mumbled.

Hux rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He couldn't help but appreciate the view she gave him when he approached her naked body from behind.

"Perhaps it's good you don't sit beside him. Then I wouldn't get to fuck you whenever I wanted to"

He began running his hands around her to cup her breasts. She could feel his erection pressed against her rear but she ignored it.

"I want her dead. I want to watch the light leave her eyes with my hands around her throat!"

Hux smirked and began kissing her neck. "I've never seen this side of you. I like it"

Lilith smirked and reached her hand behind her, grabbing his cock.

"Perhaps you shouldn't get too used to fucking me" She said, stroking him with her hand.

Hux groaned. "And why is that?"

Lilith turned to him with an evil smile.

"Because it will be me sitting on that throne. I'll make him see it's supposed to be me"

Hux actually laughed. "You said he wanted to kill you! He called you a whore and said you would die if he didn't get her back. You're lucky you aren't dead now."

She rolled her eyes and kept stroking him. "I'll make him change his mind. I'm not done yet! I'll get the throne and convince him to let me watch her die"

Hux Swirled Lilith around in front of the large window. He grabbed her hair and thrust his cock inside of her.

"That's a site I would love to see" He rasped, then began thrusting inside of her.

Lilith pressed her hands against the window as Hux thrust into her, grinning at her own thoughts. She wondered what the title would be.

Queen? Empress?

Either way, it would suit her well.

The thought of watching the little healer die actually made her climax.

-!-!-!

Rey and the others were able to make a quick escape back to the current Resistance hideout. Finn and Rose were easily accepting of Saya needing to follow her own path but Poe was quite upset.

"She shouldn't have just left! We went to save her, and she just ran away!"

"You know she didn't just 'run away'! Saya will be back. I know it" Rey said confidently.

Poe rolled his eyes and looked to the fire in front of him.

Leia had also been more than understanding of Sayas need to follow her instincts. She also believed she would return to them. She just wasn't sure when.

Leia sat down next to Poe and leaned in close so only he could hear her.

"Poe, I know you have feelings for her" Poe turned bright red but didn't respond. "But you can't be upset with her for leaving. She needed answers."

"We could have gone with her and helped her" He grumbled.

"Some things are best done alone, Poe. Just watch, she will be back"

He nodded, but didn't looks away from the fire. Even as Leia stood up and addressed everyone.

"I have had contact with an old friend. He will be providing us passage to a new destination where we will be safe. This time, we will stay properly hidden until the time is right"

They all nodded and began to pack up their camp.

Rey looked up into the night sky

_Saya, I hope you find what you are looking for_

-!-!-!

Kylo Ren gave his leadership fifteen minutes to come into the conference room. All of his maps had been laid out with several locations marked off.

As soon as he came back to his ship from trying to get to Saya, he locked himself in the room to be alone with his thoughts. Saya was absolutely convinced he hated her and wanted her dead. And if he caught the one that told her that, he was going to kill them. He stared down at his palm that held her cheek not too long ago. She was literally in the palm of his hand and now she was gone.

Her words wouldn't top running through his head. What answers was she seeking? Where did she need to go? He would know soon enough. He still had the bounty out for her to be brought back to him. He knew he would have her back in his arms again. He would convince her he still loved her and could never hate her.

But now was not the time to dwell on it. He would continue to dream of her and seek her out. But the First Order now needed direction. The Resistance could not be allowed to go on trying to bring down his rule. They needed to be snuffed out. Not only them, but it was time to address all of the fool who opposed his reign. Yes, it was time.

Within minutes, his Generals entered the room and quickly took their seats. Hux was the last to enter, still trying to look arrogant and in charge. Kylo paid him no mind. He knew who the Supreme Leader was. And if he ever forgot, it would be easy to remind him.

They sat in silence until he was ready to address them.

"On these maps, there are marked several destinations of those who support the Resistance. Several families are still foolish enough to give them aid. It is time to raise our army and destroy them all"

"Supreme Leader, our troops have always been at your command. Just say the word and we will destroy the First Order's enemies." One General said with confidence.

"Indeed but our numbers are not as great as they used to be. It is time to look to gaining more troops."

"Shall we begin raiding the smaller villagers for children to begin training?" Another General asked.

"No. The traitor FN-2187 is proof that they are not guaranteed to remain loyal to the First Order."

He cast a glare at General Hux who was also glaring at him in hatred.

"It would also take too long to raise an army that way. It is time to raise our new Clone Army"

The Generals looked at each other, some in fear and some in excitement.

Yes, he would raise an army of clones. Clones were truly programmed from creation until death. They would be loyal to the First Order. They would be loyal to him.

And soon enough, he and Saya would rule over this galaxy together.

-!-!-!

The ship landed rather roughly but Saya was thankful there was no damage done. She will need the ship to fly back to the Resistance.

She exited the ship and looked around. The planet seemed to be made of ice and snow. Large mountains were in the distance and there seemed to be no sun but it wasn't completely dark. It was as if the planet was stuck between dusk and dawn.

Was this really the place the voice had led her to? And why?

What also perplexed her was that despite the snow and wind, she wasn't cold. She was actually quite comfortable on the snowy planet.

She began to walk and took in all of her surroundings. It seemed to be just full of mountains and snow.

After walking for a bit, movement from down the small path she was on startled her. Coming out of the snow was a large wolf. His fur was as white as the snow around them and his eyes were a bright red. But she wasn't afraid. Not at all.

Saya dropped down to one knee and extended her hand.

_You won't hurt me, will you?_

The wolf made his way up to her and gently sniffed her hand. Afterwards, he took a few steps back and began to walk back down the path he had come from. After walking a few paces, he turned back to look at Saya.

_Do you want me to follow you?_

Saya swore he nodded at her. Or maybe it was just her seeing things. Either way, she quickly made her way down the path and followed the wolf.

After walking for a while, Saya finally saw the end of the path. She ran ahead, excited to see what could possibly be on this dreary planet. As soon as she reached the end of the path, it opened up to reveal a small village.

At least, it used to be a village. The houses and buildings seemed to be frozen over, rotting out and abandoned. She felt a chill for the first time and not because of the cold.

The wolf continued down the road of the village and Saya realized she did not want to be alone here.

_Please wait for me!_

She quickly ran after him, hoping to catch back up to him. As soon as she rounded the corner to follow him, she almost accidently stepped on him. He was sitting right in the middle of what must have been the town square.

A new voice made Saya jump.

"_Bayard, you useless wolf! Where are you!?"_

It wasn't the voice that spoke to her in her head, but something completely new. Saya watched as an old woman emerged from one of the houses, waving a cane and looking around frantically. Her eyes were white and glazed over.

She was blind.

"_I said where-"_

The woman suddenly stopped waving her arms around and Saya could feel the same pull of power. Almost the same as Torin but stronger. No, this woman had the same power Saya had. Exactly the same.

The woman suddenly began swinging her arms in front of her.

"_I can feel you! I know you are here! Please, where are you!?"_

Saya also realized this woman was not speaking verbally. No, she was using the force to speak, just like Saya.

At long last, Saya did not feel alone in the galaxy.

Saya carefully took a few steps forward and grabbed the older woman's hand.

_I am here. I'm right here._

The woman pulled Saya close and she gently used her old hands to feel over her face.

"_Yes… you are one of us! I can feel it in you!"_

Before Saya could respond, a sudden rush of power went through her. She didn't know why or how she knew what to do, but she quickly covered the old woman's eyes with her hand and concentrated all the power she had.

The old woman gasped and as soon as Saya lowered her hand, she blinked and frantically looked around. Her eyes were no longer milky white. They were lavender, just like Saya's eyes.

The old woman cupped Saya's cheek gently.

"_Yes… you are one of us! I knew it"_

Saya blinked.

_I'm sorry… but what is 'us'? I have no idea where I am or even what I am_

The woman stood tall and almost seemed proud.

"_You are in the village of our ancestors. This village was once the home of the Mahjai! People who were born with nothing but the force flowing through their veins!"_

_The… the Mahjai? Is that what I am?_

"_Yes! How did you not know!? You can't possibly have been this ignorant for your entire life!"_

Saya looked down in shame.

_No one told me… because no one else knew…_

The old woman stared at Saya for a moment.

_Give me your hand, child._

Saya reached out and folded her hand in the old woman's. Electricity ran through her at the touch. Almost the same way when Torin held her hand, but much stronger.

Within seconds, the old woman dropped her hand and had tears in her eyes.

"_Oh you poor thing! How could such things have happened to you?"_

Saya blinked.

_What do you mean? What did you see?_

The woman patted her hand gently.

"_Everything. I saw everything. From your first memories and all the way until this moment. I'm so sorry my dear. Those old fools should never have treated you I such a way"_

_Sorry, what fools do you mean?_'

The woman grabbed her cane and slowly began walking through the village. Saya was quick to follow, as did Bayard the wolf.

"_Those fools at the Healers Order! Those stupid old bats have long lost their way. As soon as I had left, they should have been disbanded."_

_YOU were in the Healers Order!?_

"_Of course I was! The Mahjai CREATED the Healers Order! I was once one of the Elders on the council. But those fool have completely taken over and have torn what we created apart. The Healers Order is not even close to the way it was originally created."_

The woman turned and took Saya's hand.

"_I know you have thousands of questions for me. And rightfully so. Let's get inside. I'll make some tea and you may ask me to your hearts content."_

Saya smiled and followed the woman into her small house. Saya sat at the small table while the woman began adding water to her tea kettle and setting it over a small fire against the wall.

_Miss, I realize I never introduced myself. I am-_

"_Saya. Your name is Saya. Remember dear, I saw everything" _She didn't even turn to look at her when she said it. Just kept working on making the tea and what looked like some bread and cookies.

_Well, what do I call you?_

The old woman sat the small tray of food on the table and went to grab cups.

"_Our names have always been long and complicated. Just call me Mags."_

Saya smiled as Mags took her seat.

"_Water isn't quite ready yet. Now, what can I try and answer for you?"_

_I… I have so many question! Truth be told, I don't even know where to begin._

"_Well, I ain't getting any younger so you better think of something to ask"_

Saya couldn't help but smile at the sass this woman had.

"_Well… what happened here? What happened to everyone that lived here? Are you all alone?"_

Mags seemed to drift away with her thoughts of the past

"_I have been alone here for longer than I care to remember. For centuries, our people have lived here. The force is our religion. It was our entire way of life! Everyone here was either a Jedi or a member of the Healers Order."_

_You mean… the women were all in the Healers Order?_

"_No, men and women were in the Order. Over time, those old fools drove out all the men. Their logic was 'healing is a woman's job'. Stupid idiotic bitches. Although, it was probably our fault the Healers Order fell into just disrepair. Once we started allowing others to join the Order, they started casting out the Mahjai and just took over everything! I was the last to leave. I couldn't stand how much they have changed things. The Healers Order is nothing but a sick joke now."_

_The Healers Order's vows are for life! How did they just let you walk away?_

Mags scoffed.

"_Those old bats couldn't stop me from leaving. All of those vows you were forced to take are ridiculous! The only vow we took when it began was the vow to heal and protect the innocent. THEY added in all those stupid notions of celibacy and modesty. I mean, we were supposed to be healers! Not Nuns!"_

_Then why make them? Why would they do such a thing?_

"_Probably so they could take control over it. Once the Mahjai were all but gone from the Order it was easy for them to take over. And it was probably all our fault they did to. We never should have allowed outsiders in. And then they ruined their power by not only running out the Mahjai, but also that stupid celibacy vow! They ruined their chance to allow the powers we had continue to be passed down. Now, they are just a bunch of little girls who can wrap a bandage around an injury. They can't truly heal anyone."_

Saya let everything she said sink in. The Healers Order was just a joke. She was the last of the Mahjai what actually belonged there and they treated her like trash.

Mags brought her back from her thoughts.

"_Now, what else? I could rant about the Healers Order all day but I know you have more questions"_

Mags rose to get the kettle from the fire and began pouring tea for herself and Saya.

_Please tell me what happened here. What happened to our people? Why are we the last ones left?_

"_Ah yes, you asked that and I went off about the Healers Order. My apologies."_

Mags took a drink of her tea and looked out the small window across from her.

"_This was such a beautiful place. This planet is called Bulvengard but we called it 'the land of twilight'. A sun that never rose or set. Everyone was happy here. When our people came of age, they would often go and leave to their destined path. Most chose the path of the Jedi while others chose the Healers Order. This village was where the elders and children lived. Parents loved raising their children here once their own adventures were done"_

Mags's eyes suddenly seemed to darken and her face dropped in pain.

"_I was a little girl when it happened. Ships descended from the sky and began shooting at us. Soldiers came from every direction, slaughtering everyone. Women and men, children and the elderly. It didn't matter to them. I hid in a small cupboard while my mother was killed in the kitchen."_

Mags wiped a small tear from her eye and continued.

"_I was the only one left. When one of our Jedi came back, he took me to the Healers Order where I stayed for the majority of my life. I heard that several bounties were out for anyone of Mahjai descent. They didn't just want to destroy our village. They wanted our entire race extinct!"_

Saya wiped away tears she didn't realize she was shedding.

_Who!? Who would do such a thing!? And why!?_

"_I only know rumors. I heard it was a Sith lord who wanted us dead. We are the most powerful beings that can control the force. With us dead, that destroys an entire line of guaranteed Jedi. Anyone else born outside of the Mahjai only had a small chance of being born with the power of the force. Our race is the only one guaranteed to have the power."_

_But, you're still alive! I'M alive!_

"_Yes we are. I don't know how I've survived this long or how I wasn't hunted down as well. And my guess is your parents are descended from those who survived and stayed in hiding."_

Saya looked down to her untouched cup of tea.

_Mags… in my head, you saw the man who kidnapped me. The one who claimed he was one of us._

"_Yes, I saw him in your mind. Not that I can call him a man. He's such a waste of the force"_

Saya's head snapped up.

_Was he not lying to me? Do you really think he's the same as us?_

"_Sadly, yes. I felt the connection you both had then you touched hands. Together, Mahjai are strong conductors of the force. I've never seen him before and I don't know how he discovered his own identity. But he is a disgrace to everything the Mahjai hold! Never would any of our men force themselves on a woman! He should be ashamed of himself!"_

_You aren't upset that we won't have children together? That our bloodline ends with us?_

Mags waved her hand in the air.

"_I accepted long ago that our race is gone. And I would never blame you or any one of us for not wanting to bring children into this world. Besides, there may be more of us. We may just not know"_

Saya silently hoped so. She would hate to see this entire race go completely extinct.

_Mags… Why can't we speak? Verbally I mean. Torin could speak perfectly fine but you and I can't. _

"_That, I do not know. It has always been that way. I personally believe, as my mother once told me, that the women simply use the force to communicate. No offence to our men but women of our race are much more powerful than they are. Had you been properly educated on your abilities, you would have been able to speak to others long go before you met your young man."_

Saya's face burned. She reminded herself that Mags had seen everything in her memories.

Mags took another sip of her tea and gave Saya a cocky smile.

"_He's handsome. And tall. Very tall boy. I'd say he would have given the men here a run for their money when it comes to the power of the force. And you being with him just increases all that"_

_Why? Why do I make other force users so powerful when I'm near them?_

"_Because you are pure power! We all are. Yes, you can eventually learn to control it and only share it with whomever you choose to but when it is all said and done your body simply radiates the power of the force! And the stronger you become, the stronger those around you will become. You can learn how to share it with only those you decide to"_

_Can you teach me?_

Mags sadly shook her head

"_My dear, I'm too old. My powers are fading with the older I get. The reason I went blind is because I'm too old to heal myself. You have given me back my sight after twenty tears of being blind. No, you need to find another who can teach you the extent of your power. Do that, and not one person in the galaxy can oppose you."_

_But who can teach me? All the other Mahjai are dead. The only other one that exists wants to rape me and use me for children and all the Jedi masters are long gone!_

"_I have no doubt you will find a teacher very soon. Perhaps you should visit the Mahjai temple to the north. Many of our people sought guidance there. Perhaps you will find some way to learn."_

Saya sighed and sat back.

_I want to learn how to use my powers to do more than just heal. My friends was helping me train to possibly become a Jedi but I was failing badly. _

"_Failure is a great teacher. Learn from your mistakes. You can very easily become a Jedi if you choose to. But YOU must decide on that path. No one else can decide it for you."_

Saya sighed and sat back in the chair.

"_He loves you"_

Saya's head snapped up to meet Mags's gaze.

_What?_

"_That young man. I could see it. He loves you more than life itself."_

Saya's head dropped and she tried to fight back tears.

_He did love me. Once. But he hates me now. He wants me dead._

"_I doubt that. The last time you saw him, there was nothing but love in his eyes. He still loves you"_

Saya didn't respond. She wanted so badly to believe her but just couldn't. Why else would he send Bounty Hunters out to kill her? No, he hated her.

Mags sighed and jumped up from her seat.

"_Well, it's time for you to head off!"_

Saya looked up in surprise and even felt a little hurt.

_You want me to leave? Did I do something wrong?_

"_No, no you doofus! You're going to the Mahjai temple. Go and see what you can find. Perhaps prayer will help guide you to a teacher." _

Saya snorted.

_Prayer hasn't done anything for me my entire life. I doubt it will help now_

"_Don't say that until you know it doesn't work! You need to stop doubting yourself so much. Now get moving! Your questions makes me want to take a nap. I'll still be here when you're done."_

Saya stood and even smiled at the woman. She wished she had mother or even a grandmother like Mags.

_I'm not quite sure where to go._

"_Just go north. You will know when you see it. I'm sure Bayard will accompany you. He seems to have taken a liking to you"_

Saya gave her one last smile and left the small house. Bayard was sitting outside in the path as if anticipating her trip.

She gave him a smile.

_Will you show me the way?_

The white wolf simply stood and began walking down the path. Saya had to almost jog to keep up with how fast he moved.

They walked for about an hour before Saya finally saw what must have been the temple. Although it didn't look like a traditional temple. The doors were attached to the side of a mountain with large crystal doors.

For whatever reason, Saya began to shake. Her heart began to race. This was where she needed to be. She wasn't sure how she know but every instinct she had told her to go inside.

The doors were large and heavy but she managed to push one of them open enough for her and Bayard to get inside. Saya was expecting pure darkness inside but the large room was actually well lit. Saya stared in awe at the beautiful room. It had crystal columns and several different statues of men and woman around the room. But what quickly got her attention was across the room. She slowly walked across the large room to see what appeared to be a small crystal sticking out of the wall. She had to take it. She didn't know why, but she needed it.

She slowly reached her hand out and easily removed it from the wall, much to her surprise.

This was hers. She wasn't sure how she knew, but the crystal belonged to her.

Saya looked up and realized that there were words carved into the wall:

THERE IS NO DARK SIDE, NOR A LIGHT SIDE

THERE IS ONLY THE FORCE

I WILL DO WHAT I MUST TO KEEP THE BALANCE

THE BALANCE IS WHAT KEEPS ME TOGETHER

THERE IS NO GOOD WITHOUT EVIL, BUT EVIL MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO FLOURISH

THERE IS PASSION, YET EMOTION

SERENITY, YET PEACE

CHAOS, YET ORDER

I AM THE WEILDER OF THE FLAME, THE PROTECTOR OF BALANCE

I AM THE HOLDER OF THE TORCH, LIGHTING THE WAY

I AM THE KEEPER OF THE FLAME, SOLDIER OF BALANCE

I AM A GUARDIAN OF BALANCE

THIS IS THE PATH OF THE GRAY JEDI

When Saya finished reading, she couldn't help but feel the words root into her heart.

Maybe this was the path she had been looking for.

"Welcome Saya. I have been waiting for you."

Saya spun around to see a man standing in the middle of the room. However, she noticed something was off. He looked transparent, as if he was only a ghost. The man was tall, probably taller than Ben with long straight brown hair and blue eyes. Saya instantly recognizes the robes he was wearing. They were similar to Bens from when he was an apprentice Jedi.

His was the voice she had been hearing for the last year.

_Who are you?_

He gave her a kind smile. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master."

_You… you aren't really here, are you?_

He chuckled. "I am and yet I'm not here. My body has long since turned to dust but I have become one with the force. I am here to guide you, if you would allow me."

_Guide me? How?_

"Do you know what you are holding in your hand?"

Saya shook her head then looked down to the crystal.

"That is a Kyber crystal. It is the very core of a Jedi's lightsaber. That crystal has been calling to you. It belongs to you, Saya"

_You mean, I'm supposed to become a Jedi?_

"You are supposed to become whatever you choose to be. No one else can choose your path for you. You alone must make the choice of where your destiny lies."

Saya continued to look down at the little crystal.

_Are you here to train me? Is that why you are here?_

"I am here simply offer you guidance. You have power beyond comprehension inside of you. If you are taught properly, you can do extraordinary things. Or, you can choose to leave this place and your powers will remain restricted by your own will."

Saya considered his words.

_I don't know what to do_

"You must make the choice, Saya. You can leave and continue on the path you are comfortable with. Or you can stay, and I will show you the path of your ancestors. I can show you how to harness your powers to be the greatest of their abilities. The choice is yours"

Saya rolled the crystal around in her hand. All her life, she had her choices taken away. The previous year was the first time ever in her life she had choices for herself. And it felt good. However, she had others to help her make those choices. Now, this choice was all up to her.

Saya took a deep breath, clutched the crystal in her hand and looked into the eyes of the Jedi Master in front of her.

…_Show me…_

_-!-!-!_

Hope you all are enjoying! Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-1 Year Later-

Rey helped Poe and Finn gather everyone into the large building for the emergency meeting called by Leia. Over nine months ago, they decided to hide in the forest of Jahkar. It took quite a while, but they were able to finally make the forest a stable base location for the Resistance. Leia was successful in gaining many new allies and more troops that were willing to fight against the First Order. Now was the first time they would all gather together to actually make a move against the First Order and Kylo Ren.

Rey took a seat next to Finn and was ready to hear what the next move for the Resistance would be.

"Thank you everyone for being here" Leia said loudly to everyone. "Welcome all our new members and thank you for joining our cause. Yesterday we finally received information from one of our allies about the current actions of the First Order."

Leia took a breath and continued.

"As you all know, the First Order has appeared to be pretty quiet. They have taken no action against anyone. However, we have discovered that the First Order has created three different facilities and have been creating clones. The First Order is raising a clone army."

Everyone looked frantically around, clearly scared and angry.

Leia cleared her throat and kept talking.

"According to our ally, who is also our informant on the First Order, these facilities have been finished only one month ago and have just started creating the clones. Clones do take some time to create but if we don't do something now, they will eventually raise an army that will put the Empires to shame. And then there will be nothing to stop them. The First Order will take over everything."

Poe immediately stood up.

"What can we do General?"

"Our informant has given me the location of one of the facilities. I believe it is time the Resistance strikes back against the First Order! I say we go and destroy the facilities before they can raise their army!"

All the members began nodding and cheering, excited to finally be able to strike back against the First Order.

"My informant will soon be providing me a map of the facility. Once we have obtained it, we will send out a team to hopefully destroy the facility and stop them from creating the clones. As soon as we know the locations of the other two facilities, we will plan accordingly to destroy those as well. Everyone please take this time to continue training and resting. Soon, we will begin our first strike against the First Order!"

Everyone clapped and began heading out the door of the structure.

Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose all eagerly ran up to Leia.

"General, we would like to immediately volunteer to do this first mission!" Poe said.

Leia smiled and shook her head. "I had a feeling you all would."

"Leia, when do you expect the information?" Rey asked.

Leia smiled and held up a small hard drive.

"Already have it. I just knew you all would want this mission for yourselves."

They all smiled and followed her to the back of the structure. A series of small beeps were heard and BB-8 and R2D2 Emerged.

Leia quickly plugged the hard drive into R2D2 and he projected the blue prints onto the wall for everyone to see.

"It's not very big" Rose said.

"This one isn't, no." Leia said "We believe that the other two are much larger. This was the latest one that was finished. Sadly, the other two have probably already started producing clones but this is the only information we have."

Rey looked closely at the blueprints. "Where exactly is the facility located?"

"Under the mountains on the planet Harth."

"There's only two entrances!" Poe said, pointing them out. "If we destroy them both, we can just seal in the entire thing! Nothing can get in or out."

"It wouldn't take long for the First Order to dig them out. No, we need to destroy it completely. I say we collapse the mountain on top of it and completely destroy it" Leia said

"That would take a lot of explosives" Rose muttered

A noise from behind them caught everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, general. If I may" C-3PO said, walking forward. He looked up to the map.

"General, a mountain of such size may not require many explosives if you destroy the proper structures inside. However, it may be impossibly to destroy it as the explosives would need to be placed inside where the security is extremely high."

"So we sneak inside!" Finn said. "We plant bomb inside and get the hell out as fast as we can!"

"Oh, that would be far too dangerous!" C-3PO stated, frantically waving his arms.

"No negativity 3PO or I'm putting you back in storage!" Leia told him

"Oh no, please not storage again!"

"So it's settled" Poe stated, still staring at the blueprints. "We get in there, place bombs around the lab, then we run like hell"

Rey shrugged. "Sounds like the best plan we have."

Finn turned to Leia. "You're not going to tell the rest of the Resistance about this?"

Leia shook her head. "Not yet. We have so many new troops that want to prove themselves but we need to send members who have an idea of what the First Order is capable of. And a facility that size only needs a small team to get in and get out. Too large of a team will attract attention immediately and you all need to be able to escape quickly. They will understand. It will be a relief for everyone when the facility is destroyed."

Rey stood tall and turned to everyone.

"Let's load the bombs into the falcon!"

-!-!-!

Aboard the Supreme Leaders ship, Lilith eagerly made her way to General Hux. She spent the last year prying information across the galaxy from anyone who had something information worth knowing.

Lilith eagerly walked into his room without even knocking. General Hux was in the process of getting dressed and turned to give her a harsh glare.

"Do not enter my room without knocking again, Lilith! Remember your place!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's no way to address your future Empress, General"

Hux could almost feel his eyes roll out of his head.

"You've been on about that for the past year and he's never given you a passing glance. It's time you move on, Lilith."

She smirked. "All good things take time. I've spent the last year getting information valuable to Kylo Ren. As soon as the clones are complete, all of the Resistance allies I know about will be snuffed out all at once. And he knows it was MY information that will destroy the Resistance."

Hux began to button his jacket, tired of the sound of her voice.

"I'm sure he considers it your duty to the First Order. And it's probably the only thing keeping you alive after you tried and FAILED to seduce him the first time"

Lilith clenched her fists in anger.

"I'll get him. Don't you dare think I'm finished yet."

Hux had enough and turned to Lilith.

"I've had enough of this little fantasy of yours! Either get on your knees and put your mouth to better use or get out! I have bigger things to deal with!"

She leaned against the bed and inspected her nails.

"And what would that be? You yell at me for my 'little fantasy' as you call it, but aren't YOU angry about Kylo Ren creating clones to fight instead of your men?"

Hux ground his teeth and marched over to her. He glared into her smug face.

"Yes, but unlike you MY 'little fantasy' will have results. I already have plans to discredit his clones and will be training my own men. Mine will be just as loyal as the clones!"

Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. How about a little bet. Let's see whoever gets to their goal first. You, who raises his own army under Kylo Ren's nose. Or me, who takes the place by his side and kills the little healer bitch"

She raised her hand out to him and he smirked.

"You're quite serious?"

"Yes I am" She said confidently

He grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake.

-!-!-!

Kylo Ren stood at the computer and looked over the new plans for the latest clone facility. Three had been successfully but now it was time to build more and begin growing his army. The former Republic had long since banned the use of cloning but they are long gone now. Not that it would have mattered to him. The only setback was having to build the facilities from scratch. However, they were now finally producing clones.

One of the directors of such facility approached him from behind.

"Supreme Leader, I'm happy to report we have successfully cloned our first round of soldiers."

He didn't even bother to face the scared little man.

"How many?"

"We-well, as this was our first time using the facilities, we wanted to be sure things wouldn't-"

"HOW MANY!?" He snapped.

"One Hundred! We produced one hundred clones! But now that we know the factory is in working order, we can produce as many as a thousand in a couple of weeks"

"Good. Go and do not return until you have more troops"

He heard the hustling of the man practically running around.

Kylo may have stared at the plans in front of him, but in his mind he was seething with rage and impatience. The last year has been a success for the First Order. With him keeping the building of the cloning labs quiet, the Resistance has gotten cocky. More allies have been reported to him and while he may not know their new base yet, it was only a matter of time.

No, what angered him was how he had every bounty hunter in the galaxy looking for Saya and not one word of her has reached his ears. It was unknown if she was with the Resistance or not. He had to find her. He needed her back in his arms. He was desperate to find her and convince her he still loved her. He was pained to know she was somewhere in the galaxy believing he hated her and wanted her dead. No, he had to find her. His sanity was almost at a breaking point.

Every soldier he had was ordered to keep all discovered Resistance members alive for the sole purpose of interrogation so he could find her. But the Resistance hasn't made a single move against the First Order in the last year. They also seemed to be biding their time.

Patience for him was wearing thin.

-!-!-!

The planet was large but it was easy to find which mountain held the cloning facility. They had to hide the Millennium Falcon in a deep wooded area and make their way on foot with the explosives in backpacks.

After about thirty minutes of hiking, they finally reached the base of the mountain. They saw only two Stormtroopers guarding the entrance.

"That can't be all of them" Finn whispered. "There are probably more right inside. We need to get those uniforms in order to sneak in."

Rey turned to the group. "I don't think all of us will be able to sneak in."

Rose looked around to everyone. "So who goes and who stays?"

"I know how they patrol and act. I need to go!" Finn said.

"I'll go! I know how to work the bombs" Poe said, then he turned to the girls. "Rey can stay and keep an eye out. Rose, you can return to the ship and keep it ready to fly out of here. We need to be ready to run at a moment's notice!"

Rey didn't like the idea of staying outside but his plan did make sense to her. Poe handed Rey the communication device.

Rode huffed. "Seriously, I have to hike all the way back! I could have just stayed with the ship in the first place!"

Poe gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry but we didn't know what we were dealing with! I'll make it up to you!"

"You better!" Then she turned and quickly ran off back to the ship.

"Rey, can you help us get those uniform?" Finn asked.

Rey nodded and began to creep forward. Once she was close enough without being noticed, she lifted her hand and closed her eyes.

"Sleep…" She opened one eye to see the guards still standing at attention.

She closed her eyes again "Sleep!"

She jumped at the sound of two loud thuds. She opened her eyes to see the guards passed out on the ground.

Rey, Finn and Poe rushed out and dragged the guards into the trees and quickly stripped off their uniforms. They quickly wrestled them on and grabbed their blasters.

"Ok, we have the bombs?" Poe asked.

Finn swung the small bag over his shoulder and nodded.

Poe turned to Rey and handed her the detonator for the bombs.

"Soon as I communicate to you, press it! Even if we don't make it out!"

"You both will! Rose and I won't leave without you!"

Poe knew she was trying to be positive but everyone in the Resistance knew that failure was always a huge possibility. Rey would do whatever she had to do.

Finn and Poe stood tall and made their way to the entrance. It didn't even require a code. They quickly pressed the button for entry and made their way inside.

There was a long narrow hallway and Finn looked around in surprise.

"I can't believe there aren't any other guards around"

"Doesn't mean there aren't a hell of a lot more inside" Poe said. "Just act as naturally as possible. We need to place as many bombs as we can then get the hell out of here"

They made it to the end of the hallway and entered the main lab.

Both tensed up at the sight. Soldiers were everywhere and several scientists were at their stations typing away at their computers.

"You there!"

Finn and Poe jumped when a lieutenant approached them.

"Why are you not at your post?"

"Our shift is over!" Finn said quickly. "We came looking for our relief but they haven't shown up yet. It's our turn to get lunch"

They both silently prayed while the lieutenant was lost in thought.

"… Has it been that long already?"

Finn and Poe stayed silent

"Well then, go and find your replacements and tell them to hurry up and get outside or they will face sanitation duty!"

Finn gave a quick nod and both quickly began walking towards another hallway.

Once they entered the hallway and were alone, they let out a breath and relaxed.

"I can't believe that worked" Finn said.

"I can't believe no one noticed the backpack!"

They both quickly hustled around the corner and Poe grabbed a couple of bombs.

"Ok, we just need to place them around enough to make the place collapse in!"

Finn nodded and pointed forward.

"There are several support beams over there! We need to get some on them!"

Poe rushed forward and began placing the bombs. As soon as he was done, he ran forward back to Finn but froze mid step. Finn turned around and to their horror, they saw the same lieutenant with guards following him.

He scoffed. "Did you think we were that stupid?"

Finn and Poe looked at one another, then quickly began shooting at the three men with their blasters. The guards with the now screaming lieutenant were faster but didn't even come close to hitting Poe or Finn. The three men fell easily.

"Poe, we need to leave NOW!"

The men quickly began running down the hall and an alarm started blaring. Finn dropped the backpack and didn't even look back.

"Finn, it's not enough!" Poe yelled, still running.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Finn yelled back.

They made it to the main lab to see Stormtroopers and lab technicians running about. Poe and Finn ignored all of them and ran for the exit.

"YOU TWO, STOP!"

Poe cast a quick look behind him to see several Stormtroopers running after them, blasters in hand.

As soon as Poe and Finn made it outside, they quickly threw their helmets to the ground and charged into the woods, Rey following from where she was hiding.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rey yelled to them.

"WE SCREWED UP!" Poe screamed "DETONATE THE BOMBS!"

Rey pressed the button while running, but they only felt a slight tremor on the ground.

They all instantly knew it wasn't enough. They failed to completely destroy the lab.

They entered a clearing, hoping Rose had the Falcon ready to fly. However, they were cut off by a large cruiser carrying several Stormtroopers. Poe, Finn, and Rey quickly stopped and were suddenly surrounded by a dozen Stormtroopers.

Poe and Finn had their blasters out while Rey quickly withdrew her lightsaber.

One of the Stormtroopers stepped forward.

"Drop your weapons. NOW!"

None of them moved.

"Any ideas guys?" Poe asked.

The Stormtrooper now addressed the other soldiers.

"The Supreme Leader wants all Resistance members alive for interrogation. Set all weapons to stun."

They made their adjustments to their blasters while Finn, Poe, and Rey looked to one another.

"If I don't see you guys again, it's been fun" Poe said.

"It's not over!" Rey said. "Don't give up!"

The Stormtroopers prepared to fire.

"On my mark" The leader said. "One… Two…"

Three never came From above the clearing, a TIE fighter came out of nowhere and made a quick landing several yards away and startled everyone.

Six Stormtroopers kept their blasters on the trio while the others turned to the ship.

"Did we call for backup?" Rey heard one soldier ask another.

They all watched as what appeared to be a large dog and small figure exit the ship.

The Stormtroopers looked to one another and held their blasters to the figure.

"Halt! Identify yourself!"

The figure did stop and Rey took a good look at him. The man was about her height with gray armor and a mask over his face. The mask looked eerily similar to Kylo Ren's mask yet this one was gray with silver trim.

The figure seemed to take a look around, then quickly withdrew a handle from his side. Rey watched in awe as they ignited their lightsaber.

This lightsaber was also fashioned exactly the same as Kylo Ren's. Cross guard and all but this one wasn't red.

It was silver.

The Stormtroopers seemed to have had enough and pointed their blasters to the man and his dog. No, not a dog. A large white wolf with red eyes.

"That's enough! Stun him!"

The Stormtroopers began shooting at the man, but to no avail. He easily used his lightsaber to blast the bolts back to the soldiers and the wolf charged forward and attacked one of the soldiers.

Rey seized the opportunity.

"POE, FINN!" Rey charged for the startled Stormtroopers while Poe and Finn began shooting.

Within a few minutes, the Stormtroopers were dead in the clearing. Poe, Finn and Rey turned to the man and his wolf. He had already returned his lightsaber to his hip.

"Um… thank you?" Poe said to him.

The man didn't seem to pay attention, but seemed to stare ahead in the direction of the mountain. The three turned and suddenly felt like failures.

"We failed…. And now they will alert the First Order that we attempted to destroy it." Rey said sadly.

They all jumped when the man suddenly walked between the three of them, seeming to observe the area.

Then, he lifted his arm with his palm out in the direction of the lab.

They all stared at them man then looked awkwardly at each other.

"Umm… you ok sir?" Finn asked.

Rey thought for a moment, then looked in the direction of the lab.

"LOOK!" She said pointing.

The three turned and their jaws dropped.

The mountain began rumbling and suddenly a large puff of smoke was seen in the distance.

The mad suddenly closed his fist and the ground shook, causing the trio to lose their footing and stumble backwards.

The facility had been destroyed.

Once the ground was stable again, the man turned to face them while the three stood up from the ground.

"So… I assume you're with us then?" Poe asked.

The man lifted his hand and began fumbling with the helmet.

_Well, I hope so. Unless it's been too long and you've already forgotten me._

The three froze and Rey suddenly smiled with realization. The mask was lifted and Rey was met with silver hair and lavender eyes.

"SAYA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Greetings had to be quick as they all knew there were more Stormtroopers coming after them. They all quickly ran further into the forest and boarded the Millennium Falcon where Rose already had the ship ready to take off.

Rose practically tackled Saya into a hug while Poe and Rey flew the ship into the sky. From above, they could see the smoke and the survivors from the facility scrambling around. They all smiled at the success of the mission. The falcon quickly entered light speed and once they were safely away, Rey let the ship gently glide through the galaxy while everyone huddled together, desperately wanting to know where Saya had been.

She told them everything. From her being taken by Torin to the origins of her ancestors and her training on Bulvengard. Rose was happily listening while petting Bayard and scratching behind his ears.

"So, are you a Jedi now?" Rey asked.

_No. That would take a lot longer than a year of training. I'd say I more on par with you at this point. _

"But you completely destroyed the lab with only the force! I could never be able to do that"

Saya didn't really have an answer for her. She just didn't feel like she was a Jedi yet.

"How did you find us?" Finn asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

_I don't know… I was on my way to another location when, I don't know, I just FELT like you needed help. So I followed my gut and found you guys._

"Well, you showed up right on time! AND destroyed the cloning lab!" Poe said with a smile

_Was that what that was? I know you wanted it destroyed but I didn't realize what it was._

Rey gave Saya a sad look. "Saya, Kylo Ren is creating an army of clones. That was one out of three known labs. We need to find the other two and destroy them before it's too late."

Saya looked to the floor. She really shouldn't be surprised he would do something like this.

_How dangerous are clones compared to regular humans?_

"Very dangerous" Finn answered. "They have no humanity. When they are created for a single purpose, that's all they know and will ever know. There's no convincing them to fight for anyone else. If he gets a clone army, the galaxy is done for."

Saya nodded in understanding.

_Then we find the other ones and destroy them completely._

Poe stood. "Exactly! We need to get back to the Resistance base and plan our next attack. We can talk more when we get home"

Saya stood and faced everyone.

_Actually, I have one last selfish request before we return to the Resistance._

Everyone turned to Saya

_There is one last place I need to go. I would love it if you all would go with me. _

Poe smiled. "Well we do owe you for saving us back there. Where are we heading?"

Saya smiled at everyone.

_I need to go to Mourdu. I need to see the Elders of the Healers Order._

-!-!-!

Kylo Ren was in a rage. He just received word that one of his cloning labs was destroyed. Everyone was trying their best to avoid him but his lieutenants did not have a choice but to stand before him in front of his command post.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled.

One shaking lieutenant stepped forward.

"S-Supreme Leader, we believe members of the Resistance snuck into the facility and detonated bombs inside…"

He continued shaking in rage. The Resistance finally made a move against him.

The lieutenant continued "We have the security footage…"

Kylo turned to the monitor. "SHOW ME!"

They quickly played the footage from the lab. Kylo watched as the Resistance members in Stormtrooper uniforms placed the bombs around a few support beams then escaped the lab. The bombs went off but the facility wasn't completely destroyed.

He turned to the cowering men. "It wasn't completely destroyed! HOW WAS IT DESTROYED!?"

The computer technician fast forwarded the footage a bit. Kylo watched as, somehow, the remaining support beams bend completely on their own and the computers exploded all over the place. The lab had imploded on itself.

Kylo took a step back from the monitor. The lab wasn't destroyed because of the bombs. The lab had to have been destroyed by a powerful force user.

Could it have been the scavenger? No, there was no way she had become that powerful. He wasn't even sure he had the ability to do that on his own.

He had enough. Kylo ignited his lightsaber and completely destroyed the computer in a rage.

Once he was done, he took several deep breaths.

"ANYTHING ELSE!?"

His lieutenants continued shaking. "We-we have word from a survivor that the Resistance members had help. They say it was a Jedi who helped them-"

Kylo whipped round, held out his hand, and the man's throat was suddenly being squeezed by his hand.

"WHAT JEDI!?"

He struggled for breath. "We don't know! They said it was a man with a white wolf and a gray lightsaber! They said his mask looked exactly like yours!"

He tossed the man away and left the command post. He needed to be alone.

It was impossible. There were no other Jedi in the galaxy. Skywalker was the last and the scavenger was hardly that powerful. However, that made no difference at the moment. His lab had been destroyed. The resistance was active again.

New steps had to be taken to ensure this wouldn't happen again. And he needed to find out who this 'Jedi' was.

-!-!-!

The Falcon landed a few yards away from the very large temple as Saya stripped off her armor, leaving her in just a tunic and black pants. Mourdu had always been a planet of eternal night with the stars and the lights on the temple the only way to see where you were going.

Saya, Rey and Poe made their exit from the ship while Rose and Finn still stood on the ship.

"I'm going to wait here. This place gives me the creeps. That ok Saya?" Rose asked.

Saya smiled in understanding.

_I never liked this place either. I understand. We hopefully won't be long._

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here too." Finn said. "I'll just keep Rose and the wolf company"

Bayard have him a growl, making Finn jump.

_His name is Bayard. He doesn't like it when people don't talk directly to him_

Finn patted Bayard's head with a shaking hand. "Uh, sorry"

The three made their way to the large entrance and Saya loudly knocked on the double doors. A moment later, a young girl in a tan dress opened the large doors and peeked her head outside.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

_I am Saya, a former member of the Healers Order. I have come to see the Elders of the temple._

The girl looked surprised. "One moment please." And she swiftly shut the door.

Poe looked over to Saya. "I'm guessing we shouldn't expect a warm welcome here?"

_No. They don't like outsiders and I didn't exactly leave them on good terms. _

Poe nodded and they all jumped when the large double doors opened for them a few minutes later.

Saya was met with the arrogant face of the Superior Mother. The woman had a look of triumph on her face, as if she had won a contest long in the running.

"So, you have returned to us Saya. Just like I said you would"

Saya rolled her eyes.

_I am here to speak to the Elders of the temple._

The Superior Mother's arrogance didn't falter. "You will present yourself to them soon enough. First you must cleanse yourself and change-"

_I am here to speak to the Elders! Will you take me to see them, or not? Otherwise you are wasting my time._

The Superior Mother glared at her. "…fine! The other two will remain outside."

_They are coming with me. This is not a negotiation._

The Superior Mother huffed and gestured for them to follow her.

The three made their way inside while the Superior Mother led them down the hall, still trying to seem taller than all of them.

"Saya, you were raised here?" Poe asked.

_Sadly, yes._

"I can see why you left. This place is colder than a mausoleum"

Saya smiled at him and continued down the hall.

The Superior Mother led them down the large hallway and Saya couldn't help but remember all the terrible things that she endured during her childhood. She remembered having to scrub all the floors, walls and doors. Being ordered around by the Superior Mother and the Elders. She was happy to be free of them.

Finally, another set of double doors opened and the three walked into the large white room with three grand seats against the far wall. In those seats sat the three Elders who ran the Healers Order.

"Saya, welcome home" One greeted her.

_This is not my home. Not anymore._

The Elders cast a look to the Superior Mother who was standing to the side of the room. "Is that so? Your Superior Mother told us you have returned to us at long last"

Saya rolled her eyes again.

_She would think that. No, I am here because you owe me answers. Answers I should have learned a long time ago._

The Superior Mother scoffed. "You will know only what we-"

"SILENCE ORVA!" One of the old women snapped. "We are in this position because of YOU! BE SILENT!"

Saya couldn't help but smirk at the Superior Mother. She hoped the woman knew what it was like to be silenced and put in her place the way she often did to Saya in her youth.

The Elders turned back to Saya.

"We have heard you can finally speak to us, in your own way. And you are right, Saya. It is the least we can do given how the Superior Mother has treated you. If we answer your questions, will you please consider returning to us?"

_I will consider it ONLY if you answer my questions and tell me why you want me to return so badly. But you will answer my questions first._

The Elders looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Ask your questions."

Saya took a deep breath. In truth, she only had one major question to ask.

… _I was told I was thrown at the doorstep of the temple when I was a child. Is that true?_

The Elders seemed to have a guilty look on their faces.

"In truth, you were born here in this very temple."

Saya straightened and felt anger inside her.

_I was BORN here? I wasn't just abandoned!?_

"One day, we heard frantic knocking on the door. We discovered it was a heavily pregnant woman with long silver hair and lavender eyes. It was reported to us that a ship was taking off and the woman was left on the doorstep. We brought her inside where she labored three days before you were born."

Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_What happened to her!?_

The elders looked to the ground in shame.

"There was nothing we could do. She was bleeding heavily. She died after giving you your name and holding you in her arms."

Saya couldn't stop the small tears in her eyes. Her mother must have been too weak to heal herself after she was born.

_That was it? She didn't say anything else? About who she was and where she was from?_

"All she said was her husband had to leave her with us for safety. She asked us to please look after you and protect you. So we brought you up to be in the Order."

Saya wiped the tears from her eyes.

_There is nothing else you know? What about my father?_

"She said nothing else, Saya. We swear it."

Saya nodded. She believed them.

_Now answer me this… Why are you so desperate to keep me here after I have broken your false vows?_

The Elders looked taken aback.

"False vows?"

The Superior Mother finally spoke again from her spot in the room. "Don't you dare say our vows are false! You know nothing of what those vows mean to us you little-"

_I know more than you think! SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU ABOUT THIS ORDER!_

She turned back to the Elders, ignoring the angry scowl from the old woman.

_Now answer me, why are you so desperate to keep me here?_

Saya felt that she knew the answer already but wanted to hear it from them in their own words.

"Saya, you are the last woman of an ancient race of people. People with extraordinary powers in healing. We need you to return to help replenish that race and bring the Healers Order back to glory."

Saya blinked.

_Wait, what do you mean 'replenish my race'? Are you talking about having children?_

"We know it's a lot to ask! But a man who is from the same race of people came to us and-"

_YOU SENT TORIN AFTER ME!?_

There was a cold silence in the room and Saya was full of rage.

The Elder's looked horrified. "You-you know him?"

Saya clenched her fists and teeth.

_He kidnapped me and tried to rape me!_

Saya remembered back to his ship. He said he was taking her back to the temple. It all made sense.

_You were planning on using me for children this entire time!? That's all I ever was, a brood mare!?_

"You should be honored!" Yelled the Superior Mother. "Your daughters will bring the Healers Order back to glory! Your sons can bring back the Jedi religion!"

_The glory of the Healers Order was destroyed a long time ago by all of you! YOU destroyed this Order when you cast out the ones who created it! YOU all cast out the Mahjai!_

The Elder in the middle chair stood. "How do you know that name? How do you know about the race of people!?"

_I know everything! I found my ancestral home! I found Mags, who told me everything!_

"MAGS!?" The other Elder on the far right stood. "You know Mags!? She's still alive!?"

_Yes, and she told me everything! You are all a disgrace! YOU all created these stupid vows! You cast out all the men and my race of people! This Order is dying because of all of YOU!_

The Elders sat down, shaking and with tears in their eyes. None of them could deny her words. The Superior Mother was shaking with rage against the wall of the room.

_If you wanted to use me for children, then why did you all put an infertility chip in my arm!? Did you lie when you said all girls get one upon completion of their training!?_

"The Superior Mother told us of your affair with the Jedi apprentice! We had to take precautions to make sure-"

Saya wasn't listening anymore. She was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. But they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. These women used her and treated her like she was nothing despite knowing what she was. They sent Torin after her to rape and use her for children just so they can use them for their own means. And they also assumed she was a whore and would sleep with other men, just because she fell in love with Ben.

She had enough. She needed to leave and be done with them.

She turned to Poe and Rey who also had looks of anger and disgust on their faces.

_I'm ready. Let's go home._

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Screamed the Superior Mother. "You cannot come in here and treat your Elders in such a way! You were raised to be in the Healers Order! You belong here! YOU BELONG TO US!"

Another spike of rage went through Saya and she turned to face the Superior Mother head on.

_Why do you hate me so much!? What have I ever done to you!? From the moment I could ever remember anything, you hated me and treated me like trash! WHY!?_

The woman said nothing but glared at Saya. Suddenly, her hand went up to her head as if in pain.

"She's jealous of you." Rey said.

Saya looked over to her to see her hand raised and looking directly at the Superior Mother. She was reading her thoughts and looking into her memories.

The Superior Mother cast a glare at Rey. "STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!"

Rey dropped her hand and stood glaring at the old woman.

"She's jealous it wasn't her. From the moment you started showing your power, she has been jealous and envied you."

Saya turned back to the Superior Mother, looking like she pitied her.

_It's funny. I envied all those other girls who were here. The ones you treated like your own children. All I ever wanted was to be loved like them. I suppose our jealousy and envy is something we finally have in common._

The three made their way out of the room. Right outside the doors was a small group of girls all wearing white dresses and looking scared. Saya realized in horror they were about to take their final vows and commit to the Healers Order entirely.

She paused in front of the trembling girls.

_You don't have to stay here._

The girls jumped and looked at Saya with wide eyes.

_This is not the Healers Order anymore. It's a disgrace and nothing like is used to be. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can leave with us if you like._

The girls hesitantly looked around at each other. The girl closest to the room held her head high and scoffed.

"We are fully committed to the Healers Order, unlike you! You should leave this place traitor!"

Saya shook her head, feeling sorry for the girls. She began walking down the hall with Poe and Rey when she heard footsteps.

"WAIT!"

They all turned to see three of the girls.

"Can we really leave? Will you take us away from here!?"

Saya smiled at them.

_The Resistance could use all the help it can get. You are not required to take any vows or be forced into things you don't want to do. _

The girls all smiled and nodded.

Poe sighed. "More girls for me to teach how to fly"

They all made their exit to the temple and the girls all quickly ran into the ship, happy to be free of the temple.

Before Saya stepped into the ship, she heard yelling from behind her.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

Saya and Rey turned to see another young girl running to the ship.

"May I please come to?"

Saya nodded and the girl quickly shuffled into the ship. Before Saya could close the door, she heard more yelling.

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

It was the Superior Mother.

"GIVE THEM BACK! THEY BELONG TO THE ORDER!"

Saya stood tall and looked down to the old woman.

_No they don't. They don't belong to anyone. They are free._

Saya closed the door as the Superior Mother screamed into the sky. The ship quickly took off and Saya bid a silent good riddance to the Healers Order.

The girls had all huddled into the corner after making small introductions to the others. Saya sighed and walked down the hall to be alone while Poe navigated the ship away from the planet.

She sat down at the small table in the kitchen when Rey joined her.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?"

_Yes. And learned more than I wanted to. But it's done. I'm ready to go home now._

"Saya, I really want to ask some more questions. Is that ok?"

Saya smiled at her. _I have never had a problem answering them._

"Well… how did you do it? How did you destroy the cloning lab?"

Saya thought for a moment.

_I don't know… I just felt like I looked into the mountain and knew how to use the force. I wish I could explain it better. I just knew what to do._

Rey nodded. "I feel the same way sometimes with the force. How come I couldn't feel you? Whenever I was close to you before, I have never felt more powerful. But when you landed and saved us, I felt nothing. I still can't feel anything"

_I learned how to shield it._

Saya took a deep breath and let her shields drop, letting Rey feel her power.

_I can share it with whoever I choose to now. I hope it works with Ben too. He never had a problem feeling my presence and power."_

Rey thought for a moment.

"Where did you get that armor and helmet?"

_The armor was apparently left by one of the Mahjai on Bulvengard. Or maybe the man was dead and all that was left was his armor. Either way, Mags showed me how to adjust it to my size. And she helped me make the helmet. I can't believe how much she knew about armor. _

"…It looks like his. It looks like Kylo Ren's helmet."

Saya bowed her head.

_Yeah… it does…_

"Your lightsaber has a cross guard on it. Like his"

_I saw him in battle with it. It seemed useful on the saber so I made it that way. _

Rey was quiet for a moment. Saya knew that she wanted to ask why she made the helmet and lightsaber that way but she must have known. This was the only way she could keep Ben close to her in some odd way.

"Saya, why did you bother with armor and a helmet? Why wear them?"

_I think there are still bounty hunters after me. I didn't want to risk them finding me or recognizing me._

"What will you do with them when we return to the Resistance? Everyone will recognize you."

Saya thought for a moment.

_Maybe… I can keep it on. Maybe we don't have to tell them who I am. I'll keep the armor and helmet on. It may keep word from getting out where we are and the bounty hunters will look elsewhere!_

Rey thought for a moment. "Maybe… we may be able to! Let's talk to the others and see how we can pull it off!"

Saya smiled as Rey ran off the grab the others.

-!-!-!

He had to be alone. He sent the guards away as he sat silently on this throne, desperate for some peace and quiet. Kylo's helmet sat on the arm rest and his eyes rested on the smaller seat beside him. He needed to think of some way to ensure his other cloning labs were not interfered with. His army had hardly just begun to form.

Kylo sighed and let his mind drift away for a time. He drifted back to the first time he ever saw Saya…

*flashback*

The stars were bright as he made his way through the sand. He wanted to get away from the training temple and everyone in it. Including his Uncle.

All of them were afraid of him. During his training, they stared at him as if he could snap at any moment. His parents cast him away. They claim it was for him to train and become a Jedi but it felt more like they just wanted him gone.

His uncle Luke told him to try and socialize. To try and make friends. But none of the other apprentices wanted to be near him. He didn't know why.

Ben looked up at the stars and wondered if there would ever be anyone who wasn't afraid of him. Someone who would actually want to be near him.

He was lost in thought until a flash of silver to his right caught his attention. Ben looked over and saw a small figure in the distance walking up a small sand dune. A young girl with silver hair. He had never seen silver as a hair color.

Ben found himself following the girl. He didn't know why. Maybe because he hadn't seen her before. Uncle Luke told the apprentices that the Healers Order also had a training temple. The boys often made jokes of sneaking off to the temple to see the girls. None of them had the guts to actually do it.

Ben watched as the girl finally reached her destination. She sat down against the only tree on this desert planet and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Ben slowly crept closer, hoping she wouldn't see him. But her focus was entirely on the stars above them. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her at all.

Once he was close enough, he knelt down below the sand dune. Enough to where he could see her but also hide if she began looking around.

He was able to focus on her face now. She was beautiful. Her silver hair was in a high ponytail and her skin was slightly tanned thanks to the desert sun. What intrigued him the most was her eyes. She had beautiful lavender eyes. He had never seen anyone with that eye color before.

She girl suddenly sniffed and wiped her face with her hand. She was crying.

Ben had the sudden urge to run to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her from whatever was hurting her.

However, he seemed rooted to the spot. His cowardice wouldn't let him move. He stayed frozen and watched her for what felt like hours.

After some time passed, she rose and wiped away the last of her tears. Ben stayed still, afraid of catching her attention. She sighed and slowly started walking back down the sand dune. After she was a distance away, Ben finally stood and walked over to the tree. He watched as she slowly made her way back to the Orders training temple.

Ben decided that he had to meet her. He NEEDED to speak to her.

Perhaps she was someone who felt as alone as he did…

*End of Flashback*

Kylo was jolted back to reality when the sound of the lift began. Someone was coming. He donned his helmet and waited to see who was stupid enough to disturb him.

The lift opened and General Hux stormed off the lift. He tried to stand tall and arrogant every time he approached Kylo, but failed every time. From behind him, an old woman stood at the entrance of the lift. She was waiting for the signal that it was ok to walk forward.

Smart woman.

Hux stopped in the middle of the room, still trying to sound in charge.

"Supreme Leader"

It must hurt him every time he addressed him as such. Kylo took some pleasure in knowing how much he hated that it was him with the title.

"Someone is here requesting an audience with you. She says she had information on the Resistance."

"Very well."

Hux turned and waved the old woman forward. She walked with her head tall and her entire presence just leaked with arrogance. She had a tight bun on the top of her head and wore a long white dress.

She stood in the middle of the room and cleared her throat. She was trying to act as if she wasn't afraid.

"Supreme Leader. I am the Superior Mother of the Healers Order. The Elders have asked me to come and speak to you"

"And what do you want?" He snapped.

"Two years ago, we lost our most valuable healer to the Resistance. They refused to return her to us. And a couple of days ago, she returned to the temple to interrogate and insult our Elders. Then she had the nerve to take several other healers with her. I am here to offer an alliance with the First Order and make a bargain with you."

Kylo clenched his fists. He knew EXECTLY who she was talking about.

"And what exactly do you want from the First Order? What about your neutrality?"

The Superior Mother scowled. "Our neutrality no longer exists. The Elders wish to fully commit only to the First Order. We wish to ask for an exchange."

"An exchange of what?"

The old woman suddenly had a smug smile on her face.

"One of the girls she took with her has a communicator. She is with the Resistance now. I can provide inside information about the Resistance."

"In exchange for what?" His patience was wearing thin.

"We want our healers back. All of them. She convinced those other girls to run with them before they took their vows."

Kylo continued to clench his fist.

"And who was the one that took the healers from you?"

The old woman had a look of pure hatred on her face.

"She was in your custody for a short time. Her name is Saya."

Kylo then had to resist the urge of wanting to choke this woman. He remembered all the nights under the stars of Saya telling her of this woman's cruelty towards her. He watched the lashes she received on her hands slowly fade away as he wiped the tears from her eyes and held her close. She had to stop him several times from him wanting to hunter her down and give her the same dose of pain. But he couldn't kill this woman. Not yet. Not if she could lead him to Saya.

"What did this healer want from the Elders when she returned?"

She scoffed. "She demanded to know of her birth. She demanded our elders tell her information about herself. She has become arrogant and believes she is higher than the Healers Order."

He wanted to push the issue further. He wanted to know everything they told to Saya. But now was not the time. He could just ask Saya directly when he got her back.

"So… You offer information on the Resistance in return for the girls she has taken from you?"

"We want the girls AND Saya. Saya must be returned to the Healers Order. As arrogant and defiant as she is, she is crucial to the survival of the Healers Order."

General Hux cleared his throat. "Supreme Leader, a spy inside of the Resistance will be a great assistance right now. We wouldn't want to lose another cloning lab"

Kylo wanted to throw him against the wall. But he was right. The First Order needed a spy inside the Resistance.

He turned back to the old woman.

"If the information you provide to us from the Resistance is useful and brings them to destruction, then we will return the healers that the girl stole from you."

The old woman now had a smug smile on her face, not realizing exactly what he had said.

She could have the girls Saya took from them back. But she would not get Saya.

Saya was his… now and always.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben and Saya will be reunited soon! Please review and let me know what you think so far!

Chapter 9

Saya made sure that the girls from the Healers Order knew she was leaving to go into hiding. They seemed nervous but slowly followed Rose and Poe out of the ship and into the Resistance's camp. Rey flew the ship back out of sight and after a couple of hours of conversations and biding their time, Saya quickly put her armor back on while Bayard napped in the corner of the room. They all needed to be sure no one in the Resistance would believe she was back.

Her new identity, however, would be hard for her to pull off.

_So… I'm a Mandalorian?_

"Yes" Finn said. "Their armor part of their religion. They never take it off! It's going to be hard but no one will recognize you. You just can't speak to anyone but us"

Saya shrugged.

_That's fine. I can direct my thoughts to only specific people now so not everyone will hear me when I communicate. But is no one seriously going to be suspicious of a random Mandalorian who doesn't speak to anyone just randomly joining the Resistance?_

"We will tell them you saved us" Rey answered. "You destroyed the lab with us and saved us from being caught. They will be open to accept you then!"

Well, at least that part wouldn't be a lie.

_So what did Poe and Rose tell everyone when they showed up and you both didn't?_

"That we found you and are taking you into hiding. Hopefully this works."

Saya prayed it worked too.

Rey once again landed on the planet and Saya secured her helmet over her head. She was already used to wearing it for long periods of time so having it on constantly won't be an issue for her.

She hid her Lightsaber in the small bag Rey handed her and took a deep breath. Rey and Finn made sure she carried a blaster with her in the same fashion a Mandalorian would.

The doors opened and Saya had to hide her anxiety.

Rey and Finn were the first to exit the ship. Saya followed behind with Bayard walking besides her, standing tall and looking straight ahead. She hated that she couldn't communicate to anyone she was once friendly with but she also didn't want to risk bounty hunters finding her and risking their location again. Bounty hunters didn't care about the war and wouldn't sell out the Resistance's exact location. They only cared about lining their own pockets using the target they were assigned to. But if the bounty hunter could find them, who else could?

Rey and Finn hurried to the largest hut while Saya and Bayard silently followed behind. She ignored the amazed stares from everyone around her and followed them into the large hut.

As soon as she entered, Saya was greeted with the sight of Rey giving a tight hug to Leia. Bayard happily sat near the door as if anticipating this to be quick.

"Leia, this man helped us destroy the lab!" Rey turned and drew Leia's attention to Saya.

Leia smiled at her. Almost sarcastically.

"Did he now?"

Rey continued. "He's a Mandalorian who wishes to join us. He destroyed the lab and saved us from the First Order!"

Leia shook her head still smiling.

"Finn, please close the door to the hut."

Finn passed a glance at Rey then slowly walked over to the hut and closed the small door, leaving only Saya, Finn, Rey and Leia inside.

Leia patiently folded her hands in front of her and gave a sarcastic smile to Saya.

"I have, and always will be, a mother. I know when I'm being lied to. Now… want to tell me the truth?" Leia said to everyone.

Saya couldn't help but smile as she lifted the helmet off her face. Leia's smile lit up the room as Saya ran into her open arms.

_I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you!_

Leia broke the hug and continued to smile in Saya's face.

"I've missed you too. Welcome home"

Saya stepped back and Leia looked Saya over.

"Well, you've certainly been busy. And you have a new friend" She said gesturing to Bayard. "I can't wait to hear all about it. We will talk later tonight. For now, we need to get everyone together."

_Is it ok for me to stay hidden as a Mandalorian? I'm a danger to you all if any of the bounty hunters find me._

"Saya, we will always do everything to protect you. But if you wish to remain hidden, I understand. I will introduce you to the Resistance as a Mandalorian."

_Thank you._

Leia addressed all three of the now.

"It's time to gather everyone together. We can share the good news to everyone that one lab has been destroyed and I can introduce you to everyone."

Leia looked back to Saya.

"What should I say your name is?"

Saya thought for a moment. She suddenly remembered all the stars and constellations above her and Ben as children.

…_Orion. My name is Orion._

Leia nodded. "All right. It's time to gather everyone."

Saya quickly placed her helmet over her head while Rey and Finn ran to gather everyone.

-!-!-!

It had been several days and within those days, the new spy for the First Order was hardly useful. She had no navigation skills and didn't even know what planet she was on. The planet had been described as a large forest that kept the Resistance well hidden. That was hardly any held as there were many planets like the way she described.

What angered Kylo was the news that Saya had gone into hiding. There was absolutely no sign of her with the Resistance. However, he did hear word that they now had a Mandalorian with them.

Kylo had his oldest Generals in his conference room, listening to the news that was coming to him from their new spy.

"Do we have confirmation that it is an actual Mandalorian?" He demanded to know.

"No Supreme Leader. Apparently the man's name is Orion. No one has seen his face nor does he speak to anyone. He seems to stay mostly to himself."

"What about the Jedi that supposedly destroyed the lab?"

"No word of a Jedi. Perhaps they were mistaken and thought the Mandalorian was a Jedi."

That would be a stupid mistake to make if that was the case.

"And no one has any word of my wife?"

The Generals now looked nervous. "No sir."

Kylo bowed his head over the table and began shaking in anger. He took a breath and stood tall again.

"I have called you all in here because you three have been with the First Order since its creation. I will entrust this information to you three only. The Resistance has a spy aboard this ship."

The Generals looked at each other in disgust.

"Supreme Leader, how can you be sure?"

"It's the only way the Resistance could have known were the cloning lab was. Someone has leaked them the information. And until the spy has been removed, the other locations are at risk."

The General's stood tall. Kylo knew these three would truly live and die for the First Order.

"What do you command of us, Supreme Leader? How would you like us to handle the situation?"

Kylo brought their attention to the large map laid out on the table.

"We leak a false location. And when the Resistance arrives, we capture them all"

The Generals smiled and nodded.

If this plan succeeds, he will have captured the majority of the resistance. And he will interrogate and tear apart every one of them until someone told him where Saya was.

-!-!-!

Saya had grown accustom to isolation and hardly anyone speaking to her. Everyone seemed to be afraid of her. Or rather, afraid of her alternate persona. The only ones who spoke to her were Poe, Finn, Rose, Rey and Leia. Everyone else avoided her. Bayard also seemed to help keep people a distance away from her.

Once news got out of one of the labs being destroyed, it sparked a large ray of hope amongst the Resistance members. No one even cared that the small group had taken the mission for themselves before the others even knew where it was. It was gone. That's all they cared about.

Leia gathered everyone inside the large hut, ready to make plans for the next chance to destroy another lab.

"Everyone, I'm happy to report that we received word of a new location. This time on the desert planet of Nahrth. The problem is we have no map of this location and according to our source, the lab is located deep into the planet."

Poe stood from his seat. "General, may I make a suggestion of a plan?"

"By all means, go ahead."

Poe stood and addressed everyone in the room. "I say we have a small team go and investigate the area. We can maybe scout the area and come back to form an attack plan."

Leia considered his words and nodded. "I can agree with that. I say you and about a dozen others go and scan the planet."

Several people stood to volunteer. Saya stepped forward from the corner she was standing in. She directed her thoughts only to Leia.

_Leia, I wish to go._

Leia immediately meet her gaze and smiled.

"Orion, you wish to go?"

She nodded.

"Very well. Poe will lead a small team to the planet to see how we can destroy the lab."

Poe looked to Saya and gave her a smile. Finn also stood.

"I would like to go as well."

Leia shrugged. "I'm leaving Poe in charge of this mission. If he doesn't mind, by all means go ahead."

Poe have a sly smile to Finn. They both already knew Finn was set to go.

Leia smiled. "Poe, begin assembling your team and prepare to leave immediately."

The meeting finished and Poe began gathering the members he felt would be the best for this mission. Saya walked over to Rey while everyone else filed out the door.

_Not going this time?_

Rey smiled at her. "I think you guys can handle without me. They have you if they need the force. I'm going to keep training."

Saya nodded. Rey couldn't see it, but Saya was smiling at her.

_Ok. I'll see you when we get back._

Rey smiled and nodded. They wanted to hug each other, but that wouldn't look right for Saya's cover.

Rey left and Saya gently bent down and scratched Bayard behind his ears.

_Stay here with them. I'll be back soon. Protect them while I'm gone._

The wolf seemed to almost nod in understanding and hurried off after Rey. Rey seemed to be his favorite person other than her.

Saya walked over to the small team. The men he gathered looked nervous around her but Poe and Finn smiled at her.

"Ready to go Orion?"

She nodded. None of them could see the smile on Saya's face.

-!-!-!

The word had been sent out only to specific Generals amongst Kylo's ranks. Only those few knew of the leaked location. Now it was a waiting game to see if one of them was the traitor and if they would catch the Resistance.

After some time, one of his oldest Generals approached him at his command post.

"Supreme Leader, we have confirmation that a ship is approaching the planet Nahrth. We believe the Resistance has taken the bait."

Kylo nodded. "Good. Capture all the Resistance members. We need them for interrogation."

The General nodded and quickly sped off.

-!-!-!

The planet gave Saya an uneasy feeling as they all slowly walked off the transport ship. They landed the ship in a small cavern, hoping the First Order wouldn't notice it. She behind everyone with her blaster in hand while Poe and Finn led the small team.

Poe looked around the corner of the large boulder to his right and waved them forward.

"I think that's the entrance."

When everyone walked forward and Saya was finally able to turn the corner, she saw the entrance Poe was talking about. It was a large opening that seemed to lead into the planet.

Saya did not feel right about this at all.

_Poe, this isn't right. Something is wrong here._

Poe knew not to respond as the other members of the Resistance couldn't know how she communicated. But he gave a small wave behind him to indicate that he heard her.

They approached the entrance cautiously and Finn peeked inside.

"I can't see anything. It's way too dark."

Poe turned to the team. "Everyone, weapons drawn. Be prepared to run like hell if we have to!"

Saya's heart began to beat rapidly.

_Poe, this isn't right! There aren't any guards at all! No sign of life! We need to leave, now!_

Poe shot a look to Saya. He was determined to do this.

"Everyone ready?"

The men nodded and Saya sighed in defeat.

They all silently walked into the dark cavern.

-!-!-!

Kylo patiently waited to hear more news from the planet. A few moments later, a soldier approached him.

"Supreme Leader, the Resistance members are now in the cavern."

"How many members?"

"Just a dozen, sir."

Less than he thought but no matter. One of them would reveal the location of the Resistance and Saya.

"Close them in and prepare my command shuttle. A want a small force to accompany me."

The soldier nodded and quickly ran off. There was no need to bring the entire First Order for such a small group.

-!-!-!

They walked deep into the cavern but saw no signs of life. Finally, Poe realized there truly was nothing there and turned to the small team.

"It was a false lead, guys. I'm sorry. Let's head back."

They all turned to leave when the ground around them began to shake. Saya knew they never should have come here. They all quickly ran to the entrance when all of a sudden, the entrance was suddenly blocked and all light inside the cavern was gone. The men scrambled to get flashlights and Saya had to resist the urge to withdraw her lightsaber for light.

Poe and Finn flashed their lights to where the entrance was. They were trapped. Saya approached the large boulder that blocked them in and placed her hand on it. She could easily move the rock but the problem was, she didn't know what was on the other side.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Master Qui-Gon spent a lot of time teaching her how to look past the things in front of her and see what lied beyond obstacles in her way. She breathed and looked past the boulder to see about six Stormtroopers guarding the entrance. They were waiting for someone. Saya didn't need the force to know that Kylo Ren was coming. It was time to face him.

Saya turned to Poe and Finn.

_Do you have the communicator to the Resistance?_

Poe nodded. "I already sent out an SOS signal."

_Good. I'm going out to distract them._

Poe and Finn suddenly looked angry.

"You're not going out there!" Finn snapped. "Not alone! We can all fight through this!"

Saya actually had to suppress a laugh at the other men looking at Poe and Finn like they were insane. None of them could hear Saya's words.

_Please listen to me… I HAVE to do this. I can feel it! I will keep them distracted while you guys run to take cover. Run and hide until the Resistance can get here. Please, I need to do this!_

Finn looked defeated but Poe was not having it.

"Saya, no! You're not doing this!"

She sighed and stepped closer to him.

_Poe… you are one of the best friends I have. Please, I need you to trust me when I say I need to do this. I can feel it. I'll take care of the guards outside. You guys run while I cover your escape. I promise I'll find you. I'll always return to the Resistance, one way or another. _

They stared at each other for several moments until Poe grappled her into a hug.

"I swear to God Saya, if you don't come back I will hunt you down and drag you back!"

Saya smiled and stepped away from him. Finn gave her a quick hug as well.

She stepped to the entrance and took a deep breath.

_Remember, keep running and hide until the Resistance comes for you. Don't bother going to the ship. They probably found it already. _

Poe turned to the rest of the men who were standing there, confused.

"Blasters ready!" Poe ordered.

They all quickly listened and Saya took another breath. Moving the rock was easy. She was able to move it just enough for them to slip through.

She withdrew the handle of her lightsaber and prepared to fight. She now addressed her thoughts to everyone in the cavern.

_EVERYONE RUN!_

Saya rushed out and thankfully surprised the Stormtroopers standing guard.

Poe and Finn were able to blast two of them while running. Saya used the force to repel the other four but Saya noticed other soldiers closing in. She ignited her lightsaber, ready to fight. The four Stormtroopers stood back up, blasters in hand.

"FREEZE REBEL SCUM!"

Saya risked casting a glance behind her. The group made it away. Now they just had to avoid the coming soldiers and hide until the Resistance could rescue them.

Saya never liked to lie, but she did to Poe. She didn't think she would see any of them again.

She stood tall and faced the four Stormtroopers who held blasters up, ready to stun her.

Saya slowly sank to the ground on her knees and sat back, turning off her lightsaber. The men looked at each other, confused.

She opened her thoughts so they all could hear her.

_I await your Supreme Leader here. Tell Kylo Ren I am waiting for him. _

The soldiers looked to each other, then began laughing.

"Stand up, rebel trash. You will see him soon enough. You're coming with us!"

Saya flicked her hand and the soldier was suddenly flung back into the dirt, just narrowly missing a large boulder. The other three men looked to each other again and lowered their guns.

_I'm not going anywhere. Tell your Supreme Leader I will face him right here. _

One of the men quickly ran off to one of his TIE fighters, ready to send the message. She already knew he was coming. She needed to distract him long enough for him to not be able to give the orders to go after the Resistance members.

Not only that, but it was time. It was time to finally face him. Saya felt in her heart, today was going to be her last day.

Saya felt that by the end of the day, she was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kylo Ren clenched his fists as his ship descended onto the planet. His soldiers were hesitant to bring the word of the cocky rebel. Finally, he was going to see who this Mandalorian was. Or perhaps he thought himself to be a Jedi.

Either way, the man would tell him the location of Saya and the Resistance or he would die.

The ship landed and he made his exit. He ordered all soldiers to stand aside. He would deal with this man himself. Though, he was certain that as soon as he gave the order for his men to stand down the man would run. But he was surprisingly wrong. The man remained kneeling in front of the closed off cavern, waiting for him.

Kylo dropped his cloak and slowly approached the man, taking him in. Although he was kneeling, he could see the man was shorter than him and a lot smaller. His armor tried to make him look bigger than he actually was. What angered him the most was how his helmet was fashioned. It looked exactly like his, just in different colors.

The bastard had to be mocking him.

He stopped a few feet away and the man remained kneeling down.

"I've heard different things about you. Mandalorian… Jedi… tell me, which one is it?" He was curious on what the answer would be.

The man said nothing but slowly and gracefully stood. They seemed to stare each other down before the man withdrew his lightsaber and took a fighting stance.

As soon as he ignited it, Kylo felt more rage. The man's lightsaber was fashioned exactly like his. The only difference was this mans was silver, not red.

He quickly withdrew his own lightsaber and ignited it.

"Jedi it is!"

He quickly lunged and the man was ready. The man dodged every swing and gracefully moved to block his attacks. However, after a few minutes Kylo realized this man was only dodging his attacks. He wasn't trying to hit him at all.

Kylo was able to lead the man to the cavern entrance and pin him against the boulder.

"WHERE IS THE RESISTANCE!?"

The man didn't say a word but tried to move away from his position. He failed. Kylo pressed him harder into the boulder while his cross guard began burning through the man's armor and going into his shoulder.

He didn't make a sound. Pain just didn't seem to bother him.

In frustration, Kylo kicked his foot out and the man lost his footing. He fell to the ground and Kylo took a step back.

"Answer me and you may live! Where is the Resistance!?"

The man's shoulders began to shake. Was he crying?

Kylo then noticed the man wasn't looking at him. He was looking into the sky. Kylo turned and rage filled him. The Millennium Falcon was taking off into the sky. He didn't need his soldiers to tell him. The small group of Resistance members escaped.

The man wasn't crying. He was laughing!

Kylo screamed in rage and turned back to the man who was now standing. Even injured, he wanted to fight.

Kylo released all his rage and lunged at the man. The man was successful in distracting him. The Resistance got away thanks to him. However, his anger made him stronger and the man was suddenly overwhelmed. Kylo was able to knock the man's lightsaber out of his hand and Kylo grabbed his neck. He held the man's throat tightly. Not enough to kill him but enough to inflict a lot of pain.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" He screamed at him.

The man still didn't say a single word. He squeezed tighter.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE!? WHERE IS SAYA!?"

The man suddenly went limp. Kylo didn't know if he accidentally killed the man or if he was giving up. In his rage, Kylo tossed the man several feet back and upon impact on the ground his helmet snapped off his head and went rolling in another direction.

Good. He wanted to see the man's face before he died.

The man began to stir on the ground and Kylo prepared his saber, ready to lunge again. But a flash of silver made his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat.

-!-!-!

Saya groaned in pain but knew she needed to stand. She needed to keep fighting. After she finally cleared her head, she jumped to her feet and used the force to call her lightsaber back to her hand. She wheeled around to see Kylo no longer in a position ready to fight.

He removed his own helmet and let it fall to the ground, staring into her very soul. She then realized to her own horror that her helmet came off.

She took her fighting stance, ready to fight again. It didn't matter that the helmet was off. He wanted her dead anyway. At least this way, he would look her in the eyes while he did it.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, he spoke.

"Saya… What are you doing!?" He yelled.

She gritted her teeth while her shoulder slowly healed and tried not to cry. She desperately wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him. She hated how much she missed him and still loved him.

No, she loved Ben Solo. Not Kylo Ren.

She continued to stare him down, ready to fight again.

_What's stopping you Ben? You wanted to fight! So fight me!_

She felt his anger rise again.

"Why, Saya? Why are you doing this!? Do you really want me to fight you!? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!?" He yelled at her.

She suddenly felt tears of anger roll down her cheeks.

_This is coming from the man who put a bounty on my head!? THE MAN I LOVE WHO WANTS ME DEAD!?_

Now she felt pure rage from him.

"SAYA, I NEVER-"

He couldn't finish. From above, shots reigned down from the sky and Saya realized a ship was shooting at them. Saya and Kylo were both blasted back away from each other.

Saya coughed and quickly stood up, trying to see through the dirt and dust in the air. When the dust settled, Saya saw Kylo several feet away. He wasn't moving.

Saya ran to him, her heart pounding. She quickly kneeled down and saw he was alright, just unconscious.

She wheeled around to see a ship had landed a small distance away from them. Saya felt her heart almost stop.

The door opened to and Torin stepped out, his handsome face scowling in rage.

Saya rushed in front of Kylo and drew her lightsaber, ready to attack if need be.

He stopped a few feet away. His angry face would haunt her until the day she died.

"SAYA, GET IN THE SHIP NOW!"

She ignored him and kept her fighting stance.

Very slowly, he reached behind him and withdrew what looked like a handle. To her horror, he ignited a bright green lightsaber.

"Saya, this is your last chance! Get on the ship or I'll drag you into it!"

Saya shook in anger.

_Tell me the truth… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TORIN!?_

His angry look didn't change but for a moment, he looked defeated.

"I was five years old then my father took my mother to the Healers Order."

Saya blinked, confused. This wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"She was pregnant. The Healers Order couldn't save her. They promised to protect my little sister until I could. Until I was old enough to be with her again."

Saya felt cold and she felt her arms drop.

_No… That's impossible! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!_

He glared at her. "I have never had a reason to lie to you. Our father made me promise to find you and continue our race of people! Our parents wanted this!"

She gave him a disgusted look.

_You're lying! _

Saya suddenly saw his mouth moving, but she heard nothing. Time seemed to slow down.

"_Saya…"_

She blinked.

_Master? Is that you?_

"_Look inside him, Saya. Look and see the truth for yourself…"_

Saya lowered her stance and took a breath. She would never believe Torin's words. She had to see for herself.

Slowly, she raised her hand and he looked confused.

"What are you doing?"

She closed her eyes and used the force to hold him to the ground.

"SAYA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!"

She breathed deep and looked into his memories...

-!-!-!

Saya's eyes opened and she was suddenly standing on a very small ship. A man with long white hair was flying the ship while a young boy held a heavily pregnant woman's hand. The woman was beautiful with long silver hair that was held back in a braid.

Saya knew instantly that this was her mother. And the young boy had to be Torin.

The man who was flying the ship, Saya's father, suddenly stood and knelt in front of her mother.

"Celeste, were almost there."

She nodded and breathed deep. Saya could tell she was in labor.

Celeste turned and smiled at Torin.

"Torin, your father will take you somewhere safe. The last known Jedi has started a training temple. He will take you there and you will begin your training."

Saya saw him frantically shaking his head.

"No! I want to stay with you!"

Celeste wrapped her young son in a hug.

"It's for the best, Torin. Train and learn all you can. The Jedi master has promised to teach you of our people. And one day when you become a Jedi, you will find your sister and protect her."

The man in front of her smiled.

"It's a girl? Can you be sure?"

She smiled back at him.

"Yes, Baron. I know it in my heart. A little girl."

The man smiled and gently placed his hand on her large belly.

"What will her name be?"

Celeste thought for a moment. "Saya. After her grandmother."

They smiled at each other for a moment and her father quickly stood and went back to flying the ship. Celeste turned back to Torin.

"My love, I need you to promise me something. Please train hard and learn all you can. Our people have been some of the strongest Jedi in history. Master Skywalker will teach you all he knows. When you are strong, promise me you will find your sister. Promise me you will make sure she is alright and protect her. I wish she could go to Master Skywalker with you. Promise me, Torin. Promise me you will protect her!"

The boy nodded, tears falling down his face.

The ship landed and the door opened. Baron rushed up to wrap his wife in his arms one last time.

"I love you Celeste. Now and always."

The woman held him close and they slowly broke away. She then gave Torin a final hug before slowly making her way off the ship, breathing heavily.

The last sight Torin saw of his mother was her banging on the doors to the Healers temple as the door to the ship closed.

-!-!-!

Saya gasped as she broke the hold on Torin. He dropped to one knee, panting.

_You were supposed to protect me…_

Torin looked up into her face, still angry but no longer scowling at her.

Saya continued to shake in anger.

_They wanted you to protect me! Not rape me! You're my brother! YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! _

He gritted his teeth and stood.

"IF HE DIDN'T GET IN THE WAY, YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Saya blinked.

"I was there! I was at that training temple with Ben Solo! He destroyed everything!"

Saya froze.

"He found you first! I was going to pretend not to know you! We could have just met and have been together without you knowing! BUT HE GOT IN THE WAY! HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY CHANCE TO BE A JEDI! MY HOME! AND YOU!"

Torin screamed the last of the words, his face red and contorted in rage.

Saya had enough. This man disgusted her. He wasn't her brother. He was nothing but a delusional rapist. She wanted to ask why he thought this way and how he thought his plan would ever work. But that didn't matter to her now.

Saya took her fighting stance and raised her lightsaber. He raised his own.

"Saya, I am TIRED of being alone! You will get on this ship or we will see if our kind can grow back limbs!"

Saya cast a glance behind her. Kylo was still unconscious on the ground. No matter how he felt about her and no matter how Torin tried, she wouldn't let him get hurt. She was going to protect herself and Kylo.

Then she saw it. Kylo's lightsaber was on the ground right next to him. A quick rush of power and she quickly called it into her opposite hand. Saya glared back at Torin and ignited it. She was now holding both her and Kylo's lightsabers, ready to fight.

He scoffed. "You can hardly handle one lightsaber, let alone two!"

Saya took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

The words of her master entered her mind again.

"_Saya… what is his weakness?"_

… _He's arrogant. He thinks he's already won… It will be his downfall…_

"_And what is your weakness?_

…_My self-doubt…_

"_Do you doubt yourself now?"_

Saya opened her eyes and glared at Torin.

…_No_

Saya lunged forward, ready to really fight for the first time in her life.

-!-!-!

Kylo groaned and slowly started to raise himself off the ground. His head was pounding and his ears were still ringing slightly. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what just happened.

The rebels fell for the trap… he came to interrogate the Mandalorian... the rebels escaped… and he found Saya…

SAYA!

As if lightning had hit him, he jumped up and began frantically looking around. It didn't take long to see the flashing of green, red, and silver.

Kylo stared in awe as he watched Saya in combat with the white haired man. She was so graceful and knew exactly what she was doing. She was easily swinging both her silver blade and his red one while the man struggled with one lightsaber. Kylo never realized until now how good silver and red looked together. While he was no longer the same man she once knew, she was no longer the same woman he knew.

And Kylo still loved her. She was glorious.

He finally glanced at the man she was fighting and realization took in. He knew him. He was an apprentice under Luke Skywalker. He couldn't remember his name, not that he cared. All he knew was that this man was trying to kill Saya.

So he would kill him.

Saya suddenly back flipped a few feet away to get some space between herself and the man and Kylo saw his opportunity. He ran straight for Saya, needing his lightsaber for battle.

"Saya, give me-"

He stopped when Saya raised the lightsaber to him. She pointed his own lightsaber at him and hers at the man in front of her.

-!-!-!

Saya's confidence was now gone. She was in an impossible situation and had no idea how to get out of it. A few feet away from her were two different men. One she still loved who wanted her dead and one she hated who wants to rape and use her. She felt Kylo's anger roll off in waves.

"Saya, give me my lightsaber!"

She was frantically looking back and forth at both men, scared and trying not to panic.

Torin dropped his arm, letting his lightsaber hang at his side.

"All he's done is use you! Remember that!"

Kylo turned and glared at Torin.

"Shut up! I haven't-"

"That's all they have ever done was use you! Remember, HE WANTS YOU DEAD!"

Saya felt tears pour down her face.

Kylo's rage was almost taking over her senses.

"DID YOU TELL HER THAT!?"

"SAYA, LISTEN TO ME! THAT'S ALL THEY EVER DO IS USE YOU! ALL OF THEM! ALL YOU WILL EVER HAVE IS ME!"

Saya couldn't take it anymore and began sobbing. She could hardly hold her arms up anymore. Torin's words had completely broken her. If Torin truly was all she had, she didn't want to live anymore.

"STOP!" Torin suddenly screamed.

Saya opened her eyes and saw Kylo running right for her. He took advantage of her while she was distracted. She didn't even bother raising the lightsaber back up against him. She could never hurt him, no matter what he did to her.

Saya closed her eyes and braced herself for death.

She felt a sudden grip on her wrist and she was lunged forward. Saya felt his other arm wrap around her waist as he stepped behind her. Her eyes opened just in time for Kylo's lips to crush into hers.

Saya felt electricity run through her as he kissed her. It had been so long since she felt his touch. She missed it. She missed HIM.

Kylo let go of her wrist and he wrapped both arms tightly around her from behind.

"SAYA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Torin screamed.

She just stared at Torin as Kylo lowered his head to her ear.

"Saya… Please listen to me! I never used you! I can't deny the power you give me, but I never wanted you for that! I love you! I've always loved you."

She continued shaking.

_You want me dead… you put a bounty on me…_

"I wanted them to bring you back to me! I never wanted you dead!"

He squeezer her tighter to him. She closed her eyes, enjoying being held by him for the first time in years. Torin was screaming something at her but she wasn't listening.

Kylo gently kissed her head. "Please tell me you believe me, Saya."

Saya continued shaking but she had to admit she never felt this happy in a long time.

He still loved her. After all this time and everything that's happened, he still loved her.

She didn't say anything but turned off his lightsaber that was still humming in her hand. Very slowly she raised her hand, holding it up for him.

He gently took it back from her and wrapped his arms back around her. She felt him raise his head up.

"Tell me what he wants from you Saya"

Saya's eyes popped open and she looked up to see Torin's furious face. Kylo's arms were still wrapped around her as she now glared at Torin.

_He's exactly like me. We are both from the same race of people. He wants to use me to bring back our race because we are the last._

His arms tightened even more and she felt his rage building up again.

"You mean he-"

_He's my brother and he wants to rape me and use me to have children!_

That was it. She felt his full rage roll off of him. And for the first time, she didn't fear it. Kylo slowly let her go and stepped in front of her.

His eyes never left Torin's as he slipped a communicator out of his pocket.

"Forces down to the planet to retrieve my wife, now!"

He didn't even bother listening for a reply. He ignited his lightsaber, staring Torin down.

"Saya, stay back until my ship arrives. I'll deal with this."

Saya was actually offended. She raised her own lightsaber and stepped up beside him.

_I can fight my own battles now! I'm not defenseless anymore!_

They couldn't argue anymore as Torin began screaming.

"BOTH OF YOU CAN ROT IN HELL TOGETHER!"

Neither Saya nor Kylo waited a moment longer. They both rushed forward together, ready to fight and end this.

-!-!-!

Hope you all enjoy so far! Apologies for any typos. Seems like no matter how many times I re-read my chapters, I always miss something.

More to come soon! Please review! I love feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Torin was ready for them. With a blast of power, He used the force and Saya was thrown back several feet while Kylo reached him and the battle between the two men began. Saya looked up and remembered just how ruthless Kylo can be in battle. He wasn't holding back in the slightest. Every swing he made was with the intention of killing Torin.

She jumped back up and ignored the pain she felt from being dragged across the ground. She charged again, trying to help Kylo in battle. Before she could make contact, Torin tried to surprise her with a swing going right to her chest. Kylo lunged out, grabbed Saya by the arm, and swung her out of the way.

She felt herself fall to the ground again.

"Saya, Get back!" Kylo screamed at her.

She gritted her teeth. She wanted to fight! This was her battle, not his!

As she stood, preparing to try again, she saw Torin finally get the upper hand and watched his lightsaber strike Kylo across his chest.

He fell to the ground and Torin had a triumphant smile across his face.

_NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!_

She used a blast of power and Torin was thrown several feet back.

Saya ran right for Kylo and looked at his would He was trying to breath and stand up but he was losing a lot of blood. Saya felt pure rage run through her. She placed her hand on his chest and easily healed the wound.

Kylo looked up at her and was shocked at her angry face. Now HE felt the rage rolling off of her.

Saya stood and faced Torin who was now standing and walking back to her with his lightsaber in hand.

She slowly began taking steps towards him, rage boiling inside her. As she stepped closer and closer to him, the ground around her began to shake and crack. Torin suddenly stopped and even looked afraid.

Good. He should be afraid.

Saya stopped and felt her rage roll off of her. The ground around her was shaking and for the first time in her life, she wanted to take a life.

_How dare you… HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BEN!_

Saya lunged and this time, Torin was caught off guard. He has just barely able to block her attacks while trying to keep his footing as the ground continued shaking. She did not hold back in the slightest.

She wanted him dead.

"_Good… he should die…"_

A dark and deep voice began whispering to her.

_YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BEN!_

Torin was suddenly looking panicked and was trying desperately to get away from her. She didn't let up at all. She continued swinging and tried to give a killing blow.

"_USE YOUR ANGER! KILL HIM!"_

Saya finally caught him off guard. Torin tripped and she easily swung at him, taking off his left hand.

Torin was on the ground screaming in pain, trying to crawl away from her.

_I guess we'll see if our kind can regrow limbs!_

Torin looked up at Saya in fear.

"_That's it! KILL HIM!"_

Saya had never heard this dark voice inside her before. But she wanted to listen. She wanted to kill him.

Torin raised his uninjured arm up.

"SAYA, PLEASE!"

"_SAYA, STOP!"_

She froze with the lightsaber right above her head. This was a voice she recognized. It was the voice of her master.

"_Saya, this isn't you… Don't give in to the darkness…"_

Saya slowly lowered her lightsaber and she wanted to cry. He was right. This wasn't her.

Torin took advantage of her hesitation. He grabbed his lightsaber and ran right for his ship, leaving his amputated hand on the ground. Saya froze and watched him run, still shaking from the dark intentions inside of her. She suddenly felt a rush of wind as Kylo ran past her. He still wanted Torin dead.

_Ben, Don't!_

He was too late anyway. Just as Kylo's soldiers finally descended down to the planet, Torin had closed the door to his ship and was taking off.

Kylo grabbed his communicator.

"ALL TIE FIGHTERS TAKE DOWN THAT SHIP!"

Torin was taking off into the air as several TIE fighters began following him.

Saya watched him take off, unsure if he would get away or not. She can't imagine it was easy flying a ship with one hand.

"Saya"

Kylo's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was several feet away from her and they both stared at each other. Saya felt like the tension could be cut with a knife.

She now was in another awkward situation and she had no idea what to do. Does she run from him? Does she run TO him? She began shaking, scared and confused. She still loved him but she was still a member of the Resistance trying to stop him.

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and she turned hers off as well.

He glanced down at the handle in her hand.

"Saya, where did you-"

The blasts came out of nowhere. No one had been paying the proper attention. Saya felt a blast from right in front of her and she was sent flying back.

Saya's back slammed hard into a boulder and she felt several bones in her back break. She flopped down to the ground, desperately trying to heal herself and end the pain she was in. She was able to force herself flat onto her back and she watched as Torin's ship took off into the sky with several TIE fighters still trying to take him out.

Despite her pain, she couldn't help but be amazed at how he could fly a ship so well with only one hand.

Saya had to fight to stay awake. The pain made her want to sleep. She needed to concentrate and heal herself.

She suddenly had a huge shadow over her. It was Kylo.

He tried to wrap his arms around her but she stopped him.

_Stop! My back is broken! I can't move!_

Kylo sat up and began screaming.

"MEDIC! I WANT A MEDIC HERE, NOW!"

He looked back down to her, his expression clearly worried. He clutched her hand in his.

She couldn't help but give him a small smile.

_Are you proud of me Ben? I trained so hard for so long… are you proud of me?_

Saya was losing the fight. She heard Kylo calling her name while she drifted off to sleep, letting the pain drift away.

-!-!-!

The medic was quick to arrive. They got Saya loaded onto a medical stretcher and hurried her onto the ship. Kylo quickly followed, picking up his helmet and placing it back over his face along the way.

The ride up to their main ship was quick and he followed Saya the entire way into the medical bay. Doctors surrounded her and carefully removed her armor, leaving her in her black pants, white tunic, and small leather vest. They worked to be careful as her back was still healing.

Kylo stood beside her for what must have been hours. The doctors gave her a sedative to help her sleep. X-Rays showed the broken bones but Kylo knew it made no difference if they knew what was broken. Saya was healing just fine on her own. It would just take time. When her back was finally healed, she would be changed into clean clothes and taken to his room to properly sleep.

After another hour, the medical bay door opened and a General rushed in.

"Please excuse me Supreme Leader, but the Superior Mother from the Healers Order is here and demands an audience. She says she has more information for you."

The old woman had the nerve to DEMAND an audience!?

He was angry but did not want to waste time on the matter. He wanted to be here when Saya woke up. He waved his hand at the man.

"Get the information from her yourself."

The man nodded and turned to leave. Just as the doors opened, the old woman suddenly pushed back the General and entered the room.

"Supreme Leader, I have-"

The woman froze as her eyes landed on Saya.

"SAYA!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Kylo clenched his fists, trying to fight the urge to strangle the woman. He was trying so hard not to let his temper get the better of him in front of Saya. She had seen enough of that for a lifetime.

The doctor cleared his throat. "She was brought in with a broken back but seems to be healing fine. She will be just fine with more rest."

"Good! We need to get her back to the Order! Get her ready to-"

He had enough.

"SHE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Everyone in the room jumped and the room went quiet.

Kylo slowly turned to the woman, shaking in rage.

"She isn't going anywhere. Saya is my wife! She belongs here with me!"

The Superior Mother was clearly afraid but tried to stand tall.

"We had a deal! Information about the Resistance for the return of Saya and the other girls! You promised-"

"I promised that the girls she took from you would be returned. I NEVER said you could have Saya."

She now glared at him. "Saya has made vows to the Healers Order before EVER being with you! She-"

Kylo saw red and the next thing he remembered was the old woman's throat was suddenly in his hand while he began draining her of breath. She was struggling, trying to get away and breathe.

With his other hand, he swiftly removed his helmet. He needed to look her directly in her eyes.

"You don't know me… But I know YOU! I remember every tear she shed because of you! I watched the lashes you gave her on her hands heal! Saya made the vow to be with me before she EVER SAID HER VOWS TO YOU!"

The Superior Mother's eyes went wide as she suddenly realized who he was. He brought her closer to his face.

"Do you know who I am NOW!?"

The woman had small tears fall from her eyes and she tried to speak.

A small touch on his arm brought him out of his rage for a moment.

_Ben… please don't…_

He quickly turned. Saya was on her side in the bed, gently reaching up to him. She was grabbing at his arm, panting and trying to stay awake. Her back must have healed and she was fighting the sedatives.

_Please Ben… No more death… She isn't worth it…_

He looked back to the old woman, gave one final squeeze, and then dropped her to the floor. She was panting and coughing, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Kylo placed his helmet back over his head and turned to Saya who was still fighting to stay awake. He gently slid his arms underneath her and picked her up. He looked down at the weak old woman for the last time.

"Get off my ship. If I ever see you near Saya again, you won't live to see another day."

He casually walked around her as if she was nothing but trash on the ground and made his way to the door with Saya in his arms.

"I-I have-have the Resistances location! If you don't give me-"

"I HAVE OTHER WAYS TO GET THE INFORMATION I NEED! NOW GET OFF MY SHIP!"

He left the room with the old woman sobbing on the floor. He quickly made his way to his room to let Saya sleep properly in his bed. He swiftly opened the door and placed her in the middle of the large bed. She had already fallen back asleep. As much as he wanted to stay, he needed to check on some things first.

As soon as his rounds were done, he was giving the orders for him not to be disturbed for quite a while. The Resistance would know of the trap and would need to be quiet for a while or risk being found. He also now knew that one of his newest Generals was the spy for the Resistance. He would be found soon enough. As long as his Generals were smart enough to keep things under control, he could be with Saya undisturbed.

They had much to talk about.

-!-!-!

Outside the medical bay and in the hallway, Lilith seethed with anger as she watched the Supreme Leader carry the healer in his arms on the way to his room. She heard the nasty rumor that his wife had returned to him.

Lilith spent the last year getting information for him in the hopes that he would cast Saya aside and see how much she was truly committed to the First Order. Committed to him!

She ground her teeth together in rage and hate.

Lilith no longer cared if she got the throne or not. She just wanted the little bitch healer dead.

-!-!-!

Poe was still pacing in the ship while Rey and Chewbacca flew them away from the planet. Everyone was tired, hurt, and angry. They had fallen for a stupid trap and because of it, they lost Saya.

Rey and Chewie were able to sneak onto the planet to retrieve everyone. But with the forces of the First Order close by, it was impossible for them to go back for Saya. Especially if she was facing Kylo Ren.

Poe couldn't take it anymore and punched a wall.

"We have to do something! We can't just leave her there!"

Chewie was navigating the ship while Rey, Finn, and Poe were together in a smaller room. The other men had huddled off together in another room, trying to wrap their heads around what had happened.

Rey sighed. "There was nothing we could do. Once we get everyone back to the Resistance, we can form a plan. We're going to get her back!"

Her words didn't help Poe's anger.

"What if she isn't even with them? What if she's dead!?"

"Kylo Ren would never hurt her! He still loved her!"

Poe looked to the ground. "That's not what she thinks…."

Finn looked up and Rey looked confused.

"What did you say?" Rey asked him.

Poe looked startled and realized he said too much.

"Nothing. Its nothing-"

Rey walked over and stood in front of him.

"No, what did you say?"

Poe suddenly had a guilty look on his face.

"She thinks he hates her… She thinks he wants her dead…"

Rey took a step back.

"Why? How do you know this?"

Poe took a breath and kept looking at the floor.

"I… I told her the Bounty Hunters were trying to kill her. I told her Kylo Ren wanted her dead."

Rey felt a rush of anger.

"Why would you do that!? Why would you lie to her!?"

Poe finally looked up to face Rey.

"I thought she would get over him! I thought it would help her move on!"

Finn stood and stepped between the two bickering people.

"Guys, not now! This isn't the time to fight about this!"

Rey didn't back down.

"She thinks she's going to die! You have no idea what can happen down there now! Because of you she may be dead!"

"That's not true! Saya is alive! She's been captured and we need to go save her!"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO IT, POE!? WHY DID YOU LIE TO HER!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER, OK!?"

Rey and Finn froze, both staring at Poe. Poe took a step back and walked around them and out of the room, his head hanging in shame.

Finn looked to Rey.

"Did you know?"

Rey shook her hear. "No. But I had a feeling he felt that way."

Finn sighed and sat back down. "What do we do?"

Rey took a breath and looked over to Finn.

"We get the rest of the men home and form a plan. We're going to get Saya back."

Finn nodded as Rey exited the room.

-!-!-!

Saya groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her back was now fully healed but she now felt stiff from laying down for so long. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a very large bedroom and she was sitting on a large bed with black sheets. There were books against the far side of the room along with a desk and several papers all over it. Her lightsaber was also sitting on the desk. The wall across from the bed was actually a large window letting Saya see the stars and planets in the area.

She knew exactly whose room this was.

Saya stood and walked over to the large window. She couldn't help but admire the view outside. It was beautiful.

After a couple of minutes, she heard the door open then close with the lock clicking in place.

"Saya."

She couldn't help but smile sadly.

_Why is it every time something happens, I wake up alone in your room?_

She turned to see him removing his helmet and gloves. He walked forward and stopped in front of his desk, dropping his cape over the chair. They stared at each other for several minutes, his eyes taking her in. Neither could quite believe this was real.

He slowly and gently took the handle of her lightsaber off the desk and rolled in in his hands, looking over the craftsmanship.

"Saya, where did you get this?"

_I made it. It's mine._

Saya couldn't help but take pride when she said it. Her Lightsaber took quite some time for her to make and she put a lot of hard work into it.

He continued rolling it around in his hands. "So… you are a Jedi now…"

_I don't know… I've trained for the last year becoming one. I don't know how to tell if I am one yet or not._

She actually felt a flare of anger and even… jealousy?

"You were training with the scavenger…"

_No. I trained on my ancestral planet Bulvengard. With my Master Qui-Gon Jinn. _

Saya immediately regretted telling him that. Perhaps she said too much.

He looked as If he didn't believe her. "Qui-Gon Jinn was a Jedi Master who died a long time ago."

_I know…_

He continued looking into her eyes as he gently placed her lightsaber back onto the desk. He began taking small steps towards her and Saya felt her heart begin to pound hard in her chest.

_How do you not hate me Ben? After all this time and everything that's happened, how can you not hate me?_

She was shaking when he finally stopped right in front of her.

"Do you want me to hate you?"

She closed her eyes and she lowered her head. She was shaking and she didn't know why.

Kylo's arms very slowly made their way around her.

"Do you want me to, Saya?"

…_No. Never…_

His arms slowly began to tighten around her.

"Have you missed me at all Saya?"

She felt small tears fall from her eyes.

_Of course I did_

He was holding her close and she leaned against him, listening to his heart beat in his chest.

After a couple of minutes, his hand went to the back of her head and he forced her to look up at him.

"Do you still love me Saya?"

She couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

_I always have Ben. And I always will…_

He couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down and he captured her in a kiss.

This wasn't like before. It was hard or rushed. This was gentle. This was the true reunion for them.

In that moment, time melted away for them. They forgot about the rest of the galaxy. They forgot everything and everyone else around them.

Saya's hands quickly ran up his chest and clutched the sides of his face. Kylo's arms were still holding her tightly against him. She felt his tongue trace across her lips and she opened hers, giving him entry into her mouth.

This wasn't like before. Saya didn't feel like a nervous virgin who didn't know what she wanted or didn't know what to do.

Saya knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him.

She used her tongue against his and he moaned. His hands suddenly went to her thighs and Saya felt herself lifted up and pressed against the large window. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As soon as she was secured against the wall with her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, his hands began roaming her body as he trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. He leaned her head back against the glass with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her again.

When his hands finally returned to hold her legs, her hands fumbled to try and take his jacket off. She wished she knew where the damn buttons were on it.

Within seconds, she found herself going from against the window to the middle of the bed with Kylo on top of her. As soon as her hands were free, she finally got his uniform top up and over his head. Kylo's hands reached for her vest and he froze for a moment.

She looked down and he noticed the small patch on her vest. The symbol of the Resistance.

She swore she heard him growl and she felt a spike of anger from him. His hand closed around her vest and he ripped the patch clean off. He quickly threw it across the room and continued ripping her vest open and taking the shredded remains off her shoulders.

Saya was almost afraid for a moment but another kiss from him took away her fear. He quickly lifted the tunic up and over her head. Her hands were now trying to remove his pants but he was already on his knees and in one swift movement, her pants and panties were gone.

Kylo took a moment to see her body for the first time in two years. Saya no longer looked underfed and skinny. She gained a healthy amount of weight and she finally had feminine curves. Even her breasts were bigger. He groaned and crashed back on top of her, his lips finding hers. Her hands opened his pants and she fought to take them off him. He sat up and finished the deed himself.

As soon as he was back on top of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his erection against her. She was ready. She wanted him inside her.

Saya tried lifting her hips and guiding him into her, but he grabbed her hands and held them over her head. He continued kissing her neck and she moaned, trying to free her hands.

_Ben, please! I don't want to wait anymore!_

She felt his smile in her neck.

"I've been waiting two years for this. Don't make me rush to finish."

He released one of his hands and held her hands together over her head with the other one. His lips trailed down to her breasts while his free hand brushed over them. She shuttered and gasped when his mouth covered one breast while his hand brushed over the other one.

She moaned and bucked her hips into the air.

_BEN, PLEASE!_

His mouth stayed at her breasts while his free hand trailed down her body and began stroking her sensitive core. She could almost feel tears of frustration in her eyes. He was enjoying teasing her while she was desperate for release. Desperate for him to be inside of her.

Before she could beg some more, she gasped. Kylo was using his finger to pump inside of her. She moaned as his lips found hers again and she enjoyed the sensation of his fingers pumping into her. He let her hands go and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gasped and moaned again when a second finger entered her.

She was so focused on his fingers that she didn't notice him slowly trailing kisses down her body. Her hands were tangled in his hair and after a few moments, she finally noticed how far down he was on her body.

_Ben, what are you-_

Saya felt like lightning went through her and she felt her hips jerk into the air. His mouth was on her. His fingers continued pumping into her but he was now using his mouth as well.

Her body was on fire. Wave after wave was taking over and she didn't even realize she was grabbing his hair and thrusting her hips up.

She was close. She was so close to shattering completely.

_YES! BEN, PLEASE!_

Another pump of his fingers and flick of his tongue was all it took. Saya flung her head back and orgasmed around his pumping fingers. Her body tightened and she rode out her climax while his fingers pumped inside her.

As she was gasping for breath, Kylo quickly fell back completely on top of her and was kissing her neck again.

"I love you Saya"

His hand quickly guided himself into her and she moaned again. She wrapped her arms back around him as he moaned and found a steady rhythm of thrusting inside her.

"Tight… You're so tight!" He hissed through his teeth.

She was still riding from the pleasure of her last climax as he pumped himself inside her. She felt selfish but she wanted another one. This time she wanted to share one with him.

Saya began kissing his neck and he groaned and began pumping faster. They both needed to finish.

Kylo rose to his knees and used his hands to hold her hips up while he continued thrusting into her. He felt deeper inside of her and her head was thrown back. He loved watching her writhe underneath him and watched her breasts sway as he thrust into her.

He was thrusting harder and harder until neither of them could hold back anymore.

_BEN! OH GOD, BEN PLEASE!_

She climaxed again and he could feel her whole body tighten around him. A couple more thrusts and he threw his head back, yelling her name.

After a few more moments of them both riding out their climax, he collapsed on top of her. Both were desperate to catch their breath and Saya slowly ran her hands up his back and into his hair. He groaned again as she began stroking his hair, feeling happy for the first time in years. They both did.

Saya and Kylo both slowly drifted off to sleep, holding each other in their arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lilith seethed with rage as she stormed through the hallway and to General Hux's personal chambers. She once again didn't bother knocking and stormed in right as he was getting dressed.

Lilith saw him roll his eyes in the mirror in front of him as he buttoned up his jacket.

"Lilith, I don't want to hear-"

"She's on the ship! The little bitch is here!"

Hux shrugged. "And why is that of consequence to me?"

Lilith raised a brow. "I thought you hated her to?"

"I do. But now she's actually being useful."

Lilith leaned against the door and folded her arms together.

"How the hell is she useful?"

He smirked and adjusted his collar. "She's distracting him. Before, it was a hindrance to the First Order. But now she is keeping him occupied while I continue with my plans."

He turned and gave her a smug smile. "Seems like I win already, Lilith."

She glared at him.

"I'll still win. I'll make sure the little bitch dies."

Hux tilted his head. "Oh, but that wasn't the deal. I believe you said you would 'take your place by his side AND kill the healer?'"

Lilith clutched her fists and Hux rolled his eyes

"Of course I'm right."

He walked to the door and stood just inches away from her scowling face.

"Now, are you going to get on your knees or move out of my way?"

If looks could kill, Hux would have died several times due to the hatred in Lilith's eyes. She slowly moved aside and Hux walked out of the room. Lilith punched the door when it closed.

-!-!-!

Rey gathered Poe, Finn, and Rose into a small hut alone. They wanted to come together with a plan to save Saya before presenting it to Leia. Leia was, naturally, grief stricken when she heard the news. But they would work together to save her.

"Saya has to be aboard the First Order's main ship. We need to find a way to sneak onboard to get her back." Rey said to everyone.

Poe, who was usually the first to jump up with any plans, was sitting quietly while Rey was talking. Things had been awkward with everyone as soon as Poe's confession came out about Saya.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Rey asked.

Finn stood. "We need to find a merchant ship that sells supplies to the First Order. We find one, we can use it to sneak onboard the ship and find her."

Rey thought for a moment. "But then how do we all escape?"

"We would need to steal a ship big enough for all of us. One of the command ships used for larger forces. We take one, disable the tracking device and get the hell out."

Poe sighed and finally stood.

"I'm game. Let's do it."

Rey thought for a moment, then walked over and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry… about before. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

He gave a half smile and shook his head. "I shouldn't have lied to Saya. I'll apologize after we get her back."

Rey smiled at him then turned to everyone else.

"Is everyone ready to take the plan to Leia?"

Rose and Finn nodded. They were all ready to save Saya, who had saved them many times before.

Poe cracked his knuckled and started to head for the door.

"We need to hurry. We have no idea what's happening to Saya or what Kylo Ren will do to her."

-!-!-!

Saya groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She hadn't slept that good in a long time. She raised her head and realized she was laying on top of Kylo with her head on his chest. His eyes were closed and his face had never seemed more peaceful. She smiled, happy that he was so at peace.

She slowly sat up, trying not to wake him in the process. Sometime while they slept, the light in the room turned off, leaving only the stars outside as the only light source. Perhaps he woke up and turned them off while she was asleep. Saya sat on the bed, admiring the view. It was beautiful. Even though it wasn't the same as being under their tree, she wished her and Kylo could just stay here and look at the stars.

Ben. Not Kylo.

No, last night he was Ben Solo. Her Ben came back to her, even for the night. But she had no idea who he would be when he woke up. She sighed and began to slide off the bed when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and she suddenly found herself laying completely on top of Kylo.

For the first time in two years, he was smiling.

"And where were you going?"

_Honestly, I was going to get up and look at the stars._

He laid back as she sat up, her legs on either side of his.

"Saya, tell me the truth. Why was the Healers Order trying to get you back?"

She hesitated. _If I tell you, promise me that it will be the end of it. You won't go after them or kill anyone over the matter. What's done is done. _

He thought for a moment. "…You have my word. I promise."

She sighed and leaned down to completely lie on top of him, her ear against his beating heart.

_I found the answers I've been looking for. I know everything about myself. What I am and where my people come from._

As she told him all of this, Kylo was listening while slowly tracing his fingers over her back.

_I am part of an old race of people that were strong with the force. A race that only I and Torin are survivors of. It's my people that created the Healers Order. And once they allowed outsiders into it, my people were run out and the Order crumbled apart. They knew what I saw and wanted to force me to have children with Torin. To use my daughters to bring back the Healers Order to the way it used to be and for my sons to bring back the Jedi._

Kylo stopped tracing his fingers over her skin and she felt the anger boil inside of him. She immediately sat up and looked into his eyes.

_Remember your promise! Let it go. _

He was grinding his teeth but he nodded. She slowly lowered her head back down to his chest and he began tracing the pattern in her skin again.

"You told me that man was your brother. Is that true?"

Saya sighed.

_Sadly, yes. I saw the truth for myself in his mind._

His hands turned to fists against her back.

"And they were going to force you to have children with him…"

_I don't think the Order knew he was my brother. He just told them he was the same race as I am. At least, I hope they didn't know._

There was silence for a few moments in the room. Saya could only hear his heart beating for several moments.

"Saya, ever since we met I could feel the power in you. I can feel your presence and find you. But I couldn't on the planet and I can't now. Why?"

Saya slowly sat up again and placed her hand on his chest.

_I've learned how to control it. I can choose who I share it with now. I also know how to completely block it off._

Saya closed her eyes and let the shields inside her mind drop. Ben gasped and his entire body tensed up. She had no doubt he could not feel her power inside of himself.

His hands gripped her thighs as he slowly relaxed again.

"Saya… how did you become so powerful in just two years?"

She lowered her head.

_I guess the power was always there. I just needed training._

His hands slowly began sliding up her thighs and to her hips. Saya couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him. Once she broke away from the kiss, she raised herself up to look into his eyes.

_Does all this change how you feel about me, Ben?_

He looked deep into her eyes.

"Nothing will ever change how I feel about you"

Saya didn't even get the change to smile as he grabbed the back of her head and gave her a deep kiss. Kylo couldn't deny the power flowing through his body now that Saya allowed him to share her power with him. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire. Never in his life had he ever felt more powerful.

Saya enjoyed the kiss but jumped when she felt something brush against her entrance.

_Ben? What are you-?_

She gasped as his tip began to enter her. She tried to roll away but he was too quick. With one thrust of his hips, he was inside her. Saya gasped and she felt herself suddenly sat up, right on top of his hips. He felt so much deeper inside her than she thought possible.

Saya began to shake

_Ben… I don't-_

He bucked his hips again and she moaned. She loved the feeling of him being deep inside of her.

She began sweating and shaking on top of him, feeling foolish for not doing anything.

_Ben, I don't know what to do!_

His hands rested at her hips and his laid his head back against the pillows with his eyes closed.

"Just do what feels good to you Saya"

She was breathing hard but slowly found herself lifting herself a few inches off of him, then dropping back into him. She gasped and he groaned. She soon found herself using her knees to lift herself up and down, moaning and panting.

His hands continued to guide her hips and she felt the heat rise back up again inside her.

_Ben this feels so good!_

He moaned and began thrusting his hips up to catch her as she fell back onto him. Saya felt herself close to climax as she suddenly found herself grinding herself onto him.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth as Saya climaxed and tightened herself up with him still inside her. Her head rolled back and she ground herself against him, riding out her orgasm as long as she could.

A few seconds later, Saya was suddenly flipped over and onto her stomach on the bed. Kylo quickly dropped down on top of her, spread her legs, and was back inside her.

She panted and moaned as he quickly thrust himself inside of her. Kylo was suddenly on his knees and he lifted her up, her back pressed against his chest as he continued to thrust inside of her.

One hand went around her neck while the other traveled down and began rubbing her most sensitive spot. She felt him bite into her shoulder and she hissed in pain, but the pain was short lived.

She gasped and threw her head back, enjoying the feeling.

Kylo was groaning, desperate for his own release.

He kept thrusting while he dropped his mouth next to her ear.

"Do you want me to stop, Saya?"

_NO! PLEASE DON'T STOP!_

They both fell onto the bed while he kept thrusting into her. He was so close to finishing.

He brushed her hair away from her ear.

"Don't leave me again…"

He felt her tense up but he kept thrusting.

"Please don't leave me again Saya!"

She was moaning and grabbing at the pillows. He moaned and was finally pushed over the edge.

He threw his head back and moaned, riding out his climax as long as he could.

Saya moaned as well, climaxing for a second time.

Kylo dropped back down on top of her and he drifted back off to sleep. Saya felt satisfied and tired but his words still haunted her.

He begged her not to leave him. He actually begged her.

Saya felt herself drift off with her thoughts going in several different directions.

-!-!-!

Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose stood in the merchants shop, waiting patiently to speak to the owner. After twenty minutes of waiting, they were finally ushered back into his lounge area.

The large balding man was laying on his large couch while sipping his drink.

The small team stood in the middle of the room, impatient and ready to be done with him.

The man looked everyone down before speaking.

"So… you want to use one of MY spice ships to sneak aboard the First Orders Star Destroyer?"

Poe stepped forward. "We heard you are allies with the Resistance. Is that true or do you stand with the First Order?"

The mad suddenly had an angry look on his face. "The First Order purged my spice mines and is taxing my business. And they give me next to nothing for my business. What do you think?"

"Then will you help us?" Rey said, trying to push for an answer.

"And how exactly can I help you? I sell spices. We don't do combat."

"There's someone aboard the ship we need to help" Finn said. "Someone who is crucial to bring down the First Order. We need to get onboard the ship to save them."

The man raised a brow, now looking curious. "And who will you be saving that's so important?"

The small team looked at one another.

"Does it really matter who? They're with us so what does it matter? We need to help them!" Rose exclaimed.

The man sat up and placed his drink on the table in front of him.

"Well, a certain rumor had hit my ears that the Supreme Leader's wife is back beside him. A wife who was once rumored to be with the Resistance."

Rose and Finn looked to the ground but Poe and Rey were unfazed.

"She was a captive!" Rey angrily told the man. "And she's a captive again. We need to save her! Please help us!"

The man shook his head and stood up.

"I want the Resistance to prevail. I want the First Order to go down in flames. But if I let you use one of MY ships to take the Supreme Leaders wife, my business and my LIFE is as good as dead."

He began walking out the door while everyone began speaking up at once.

"Please we need to help her!" Rose exclaimed.

The man held his hand up. "Good luck to you kids. I hope you rescue your friend. But it won't be with my ship"

The man exited the room and Poe turned to punch the wall.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled.

Rey turned to look at everyone.

"This isn't over. We can still sneak on board and get Saya."

Poe turned, clearly frustrated and angry.

"How!? We have no way now!"

"We take one…"

Everyone turned to look at Rose who was staring out the window.

"We take a ship. We take a ship and their uniforms and make a delivery. Then we get onboard and get Saya back."

They all looked out the window, watching the ship load up with spices and other supplies. Poe stepped forward.

"There making a trip to the Star Destroyer tonight. We can steal their uniforms and sneak onboard that way. We won't have to take an entire ship ourselves. Just sneak on as part of their crew."

Everyone looked to one another then nodded.

"Let's get some uniforms." Finn said with confidence.

-!-!-!

Kylo stretched and stood up from the bed, careful not to wake Saya. He walked over to the large window, looking out at the galaxy he will soon have completely control over. A galaxy he and Saya will rule over together.

He turned back towards his bed to see Saya sleeping peacefully.

Her long hair was draped all over the pillows and she even had a small smile on her face. He even admired the small bite he left on her shoulder that hadn't healed itself just yet. He smirked at the idea that maybe she didn't want it to heal.

He slowly walked over and reached his hand out to stroke her uncovered leg.

Two years. Two years was time he lost with her. And in those years, so much had changed. He was no longer under anyone's control. He took orders from no one and did not have to leave her for any reason now. He can now easily find the Resistance and crush them without hesitation.

He couldn't wait to see her on the throne he built for her. She would look glorious sitting on it. For the last two years he imagined her in an elegant black dress, sitting by his side. He would do anything to make her happy.

Though much had changed for her as well. Even if she hadn't considered herself a Jedi, she was damn close to truly being one. Much closer than the scavenger. Her power was beyond anything he had. And with more training and focus, she could overpower any other Jedi or Sith known in history.

He sat on the bed and continued his small strokes on her leg while she slept. Maybe that was it. HE could further her training, not some phantom Jedi master or the scavenger. For the last two years, he dreamed of her sitting beside him while he used his power to rule the galaxy. But now, BOTH of them could. She could be his true equal, as a ruler and powerful force user.

The power she displayed back on the planet was more than enough proof she was just as susceptible to the Dark Side. She let her anger out and he felt more raw power coming off of her. She may have blocked him from sharing that power with him, but he could feel it coming off of her in waves. It's what made the ground shake and crack all around her while she took her stand against Torin. She may have stopped herself from killing him in anger, but with more training and encouragement she could stand by him and know the power of the Dark Side.

He stood again and walked over to her lightsaber on his desk. The craftsmanship was astounding. He smiled at the fact that she created it in an image of his. He could easily show her how to exchange the crystal so hers would be red as well.

Kylo gently placed the lightsaber back down and looked to the far corner of the room. His grandfather's helmet sat on the large white stand. He knew of his grandfather's love for his grandmother, Padme Amidala. But he lost her.

Kylo would not fail where his grandfather failed. He would not lose Saya. Not now or ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The suits were big and bulky. Although they were heavy, the small team was thankful it was easy to move in them. Rey was easily able to hide her lightsaber while Poe, Finn, and Rose hid blasters. What they were most thankful for was the masks the spice miners were required to wear. Years of harvesting spices in the mountains had permanently damaged their lungs and made them have to wear the masks even out of the mines.

They easily slipped into the back of the cargo ships as laborers, ready to help unload the supplies to the first order. All four of them were squeezed tightly in the back with several crates and boxes.

"So, we help unload the boxes then slip away, steal Stormtrooper uniforms, then find Saya and sneak away on a First Order ship?" Rose asked.

"It's the best plan we have" Poe said.

"Finn, you can help us look around, right?" Rey asked.

Finn shook his head. "I was only ever on Star Killer Base. I was never on Snokes ship. Even if I was, there's no telling how much it's changed since I've been gone."

"Ok, so were going in completely blind." Poe said with dripping sarcasm.

"But it won't be like the cloning lab. As long as we can easily get the uniforms, we will be able to 'patrol the hallways' and look for Saya" Finn told everyone.

"But we have no clue where she is!" Rose said.

"I can slip into one of the common areas. Any one that's still a human and not a clone is going to do nothing but complain and gossip. One of them will slip and say something about her."

The team went quiet and all silently prayed for success. After another twenty minutes of traveling, they felt the ship land and heard footsteps from all around.

Poe cracked his knuckled. "Show time!"

"Remember, we help unload then slip away the first chance we get! Get your communicators ready in case we separate!" Rey said to everyone.

They all nodded then slowly squeezed past all the boxes to jump out of the cargo.

The unloading bay held very little guards. They quickly set to following the other crew members to help unload the resources for the First Order.

As soon as most of the crates were unloaded, they very slowly made their way towards one of the exits where no guards were stationed. They all slipped around the corner and slowly made their way down the hall.

"Ok, we just need to find a uniform storage room or knock out some guards and take those."

"I'd prefer the storage room idea" Rose said with a shaking voice.

They all jumped when a patrol group of four guards suddenly turned the corner and held their blasters up to them.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" The first guard said.

"Umm… looking for the bathroom?" Poe said.

"Return to the loading bay. You are not permitted to go anywhere else."

Rey suddenly stepped in front of everyone and held her hand up to the guards.

"You will drop your weapons now" Rey said calmly.

The guards very slowly complied while Finn, Poe, and Rose exchanged looks.

"We will drop our weapons now" He said and all four dropped their blasters.

Rey continued to hold her hand up. "Now sleep"

The four dropped to the ground, dead asleep.

"Well… that works" Poe said.

The four quickly stripped them of their uniforms and hurried to put them on. Rey concealed her lightsaber while the others grabbed the Stormtroopers blasters.

"Ok, so we have to march like were on patrol." Finn told everyone, placing the helmet over his head. "Soon as we get a lead on where Saya is, we head there, get her, and get out of here!"

"Um, how do we sneak her out of here?" Rose asked.

The four of them looked to one another.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. Let's just find Saya." Poe said.

-!-!-!

The head of the spice miners had finally finished up the proper paperwork and received payment. They were all ready to leave when a General and a group of several Stormtroopers surrounded the crew and their ships.

The General stepped forward. "It has come to our attention that you came with fourteen crew members. And now there are ten here. Where are the other four?"

The head miner looked taken aback. "Sir, all of my crew members are here and accounted for!"

The General scowled. "So we are lying?"

The man began to panic and wave his arms around. "No, no! I didn't mean-"

"You have four crew members missing and we just discovered four of our troop's unconscious with their uniforms removed!"

The miner began to stutter and panic as the Stormtroopers raised their blasters to the crew.

The General puffed up in arrogance. "Consider yourselves under arrest and considered an enemy of the Supreme Leader and First Order. We will find your spy's aboard this ship and you all will be executed together, Rebel scum!"

The General ignored the ramblings of the man and made his way out of the loading bay. He swiftly pulled out his communicator and held it to his mouth.

"Inform the Supreme Leader. We have members of the Resistance onboard the ship."

-!-!-!

Saya yawned and slowly sat up, her stomach growling. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Kylo was nowhere to be seen. She slid off the large bed and quickly grabbed her pants and tunic, putting them on quickly. The chill in the room made her want to be covered. Once she was dressed, she finally heard a sound coming from behind a door against the far wall. Kylo must have been in the shower.

Saya looked over to the desk and saw a large bowl of fruit. Maybe he left and brought it on or a droid brought it. Either way, Saya quickly grabbed an apple and ate it within minutes. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

After she finished the apple, she walked over to look out at the stars and planets. She wished with everything she had that both her and Kylo could just stay in this room and look out the large window.

No. She wanted to watch with Ben, not Kylo Ren.

Saya finally heard the door open and Kylo walked out in nothing but his pants.

"I have clothes on their way here for you. I have to admit, I think you look better in a dress."

_I like my pants and boots. They're more comfortable for me._

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll have some of those for you as well. But I can't wait to see you in the dress I had made for you when you sit beside me."

Saya blinked up at him.

_What are you talking about?_

He held her tightly against him.

"I can't wait to see you on the throne."

A cold chill suddenly went up her spine and Saya had never felt more stupid in her life. She forgot. She had actually forgotten who he was now and who she was.

Her Ben was killed by Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. She was a member of the Resistance who was training to become a Gray Jedi.

Saya stepped back away from him.

_Ben, I won't-_

A pounding on the door made Saya jump and she felt a flash of anger in Kylo.

"Supreme Leader, we have members of the Resistance on board!"

Saya's heart began to pound. They were here for her. She knew it.

She turned back to Kylo who was now emanating pure anger. He turned to his closet and swiftly put on his under shirt and jacket.

_Ben, please just let them go!_

"They are members of the Resistance. They will be dealt with as traitors to the galaxy."

Saya now felt angry.

_I'm a member of the Resistance, Ben. Will you put me to death too?"_

He quickly turned and gave Saya an angry look.

"You are NOT with the Resistance! You are my wife! Your place is beside me!"

Saya glared at him.

_I am a Jedi! My place is restoring balance to the galaxy!_

Kylo's eyes seemed to darken. "So you are a Jedi…"

Saya stood tall with pride in her eyes.

_I am a Gray Jedi, like my ancestors before me. I am a protector of the balance of the galaxy. I accept that there is no light without darkness but I will fight to make sure darkness does not take over the light. And that means fighting the First Order._

They both stared at each other for several moments. Saya could feel the air become cold between them. After what felt like eternity, Kylo made his way over to her and stood only inches away from her. She continued looking into his eyes, not backing down.

Without a word, Kylo extended his hand out and her lightsaber went flying into his hand. Without looking away from her eyes, he held it up to her.

"Then restore the balance. Kill me."

Saya felt a cold chill run through her.

"Kill me and restore the balance. Do it."

Saya couldn't move. She felt frozen and had small tears in her eyes. She couldn't hurt him let alone kill him. And he knew that.

He tossed the lightsaber onto the bed without looking away.

"Do you want to leave me again?"

Saya began shaking. He, again, already knew the answer. Kylo took another step closer to where she could feel his breath on her face.

"You don't want to leave me." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

Before Saya could do anything, Kylo's hand reached around her, grabbed the back of her head, and gave her a deep kiss.

After a few moments, he broke away and walked to the door, grabbing his helmet along the way.

_Ben, if you hurt them I will never forgive you!_

Kylo donned his helmet and swiftly left the room. Saya took several deep breaths and sat down on the bed.

No, she couldn't kill him. No, she didn't want to leave him. Saya didn't think she even had the strength to be without him again. But there was no way she was going to let the Resistance members get hurt or killed because of her. She was going to help them escape from the Star Destroyer.

Saya quickly attached her lightsaber to her side and made her way to the door. Of course, Kylo locked it. Saya gritted her teeth and raised her mental shields again, blocking him from her power and being able to feel her presence. Saya easily held her hand out to the door and was able to use the force to unlock it.

As soon as the door opened, Saya rushed out to find her friends.

-!-!-!

The small team patrolled for what felt like hours. Finn was able to sneak into one of the common rooms but had no luck hearing of where Saya was.

After turning the corner, they all jumped when they heard alarms begin to sound. The team looked at one another.

"They know… that has to be the reason they are sounding alarms!" Finn said in a panic.

"We need to split up!" Poe said. "Me and Finn go one way and Rose and Rey go another. Whoever finds her first communicates with the other two and those two hurry to secure a ship!"

No one liked the idea of separating but there was no better option and they knew it.

The two teams quickly set off in different hallways.

Poe and Finn were walking as frantically as the other soldiers around them were. They were able to easily blend in until Finn and Poe could slip into an empty common room. As soon as the door was closed, Poe and Finn removed their helmets to get some fresh air for a moment.

"Finn, were going to be caught as some point!"

Finn took several breaths. "We have to avoid the higher officers! All of them will order the troops to remove their helmets on sight. We need to stay under their radar!"

"And pray to God the girls do the same" Poe added.

Both men jumped and immediately grabbed basters to aim at the door that suddenly opened.

A beautiful woman with long dark hair and eyes walked in, also carrying a baster.

The woman smirked.

"You boys really are stupid. Mutter to yourselves walking the halls, enter an empty room AND take your helmets off? You both are REALLY asking for a death sentence!"

Finn glanced over at Poe but Poe wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Were here for Saya. And unless you tell us where she is, I'm going to blast your head right off your shoulders!"

The woman's eyes seemed to narrow and she slowly lowered her gun.

"Saya? You're here for the healer?"

Poe hesitated. "She was a healer once. But now she's with us! Where is she!?"

The woman suddenly had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, this is perfect!" She said clapping her hands.

Poe now glanced at Finn who was looking at the woman completely bewildered.

The woman seemed to raise her eyes to the ceiling in exaggerated thought.

"She SHOULD be on the second floor in the Supreme Leaders room."

Poe didn't lower his blaster at all.

"And how do you know that?'

The woman rolled her eyes. "She's his WIFE after all." She said wife as if it was the dirtiest word there was. "Did you really think he would keep her in a holding cell? He's been fucking her ever since she returned."

Poe felt anger course through him. He was desperately trying not to shoot the woman.

The woman smirked and stepped aside from the door, allowing them to get through.

"I'll give you ten minutes before I alert the soldiers and Supreme Leader."

Poe and Finn looked at one another, then ran out the room while replacing their helmets. They quickly made their way down the hall.

"On second thought, maybe I'll give you five minutes!" The woman called after them, cackling.

-!-!-!

Saya was running through the hallways, not sure where to go. She had no idea where to start to even look for the Resistance members. The soldiers around her cast glances at her but since she was well known to be Kylo's wife, they must not have thought twice about seeing her running around the ship.

She turned down several hallways and went down a flight of stairs. After finally turning another corner, she saw two guards hustling around.

A familiar feeling suddenly went through her.

_FINN! IS THAT-_

Saya couldn't finish. The man turned and, on reflex, shot his blaster and Saya was hit on her shoulder.

She didn't even feel the pain of it until she was on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"SAYA!?"

She heard the rusting of footsteps and the two soldiers removed their helmets.

She smiled when she saw Finn and Poe.

Finn was flushed and panicking. "Saya I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

_I'll heal but you have to leave! Now! _

Poe was shaking his head and lifting her up. "Were not leaving without you! Not again!"

Saya was lifted up over his shoulder. She was too tired and in too much pain to fight back.

_Please leave me! It's too dangerous! _

She wanted to fight but was in too much pain. She couldn't even concentrate to heal herself.

Finn grabbed his communicator. "Girls, we have her! Get to a ship, now!"

It took Rose less than a minute to answer. "Roger! Meet us on the first floor! We're near a transport bay! They have ships! We'll clear the way and get one ready!"

Saya was now fighting sleep as the men ran with her over Poe's shoulder. As the men ran down the stairs, Saya felt a surge of pain then finally succumbed to sleep.

-!-!-!

Kylo had swiftly made his was to his command post, ready to find the Rebels and crush them. Along his way, he felt Saya's power and presence disappear. She raised her shields up against him. He gritted his teeth but he shouldn't be surprised. She was angry with him. He would address that later. Now, it was time to deal with the Resistance members aboard his ship.

He knew one of them had to be the scavenger. The other was probably FN-2187. It didn't matter who the other two were. All of them would be executed.

His generals were all ordered to inspect all soldiers and to have them remove their helmets. It wouldn't be hard to find them as long as his Generals would do their jobs.

While Kylo was waiting for news, he heard the hustling of footsteps and panting from behind him.

"Supreme Leader!"

He turned to see Lilith, panting and sweating. Although she couldn't see it from behind his mask, he was glaring at her.

She put on an innocent face. "Supreme Leader, I'm so sorry but your wife is escaping with the intruders!"

Kylo felt his blood run cold. He quickly pushed past the woman and began making his way off the command deck.

"ORDER ALL SOLDIERS TO FIND MY WIFE! BRING HER AND THE REBELS TO ME!" He screamed at everyone.

All were quick to issue the orders to their men.

-!-!-!

Finn and Poe were panting but didn't stop running. Soldiers began appearing to try and stop them, but Finn and Poe were quick to blast them. As they rounded the corner, they were met face-to-face with one of the First Order Generals.

Finn lifted his blaster but the man dropped to his knees with his hands in the air.

"I'm with the Resistance! I want to help you!"

Poe and Finn looked to one another.

"YOU'RE the spy for the Resistance? The one who was telling us where the cloning labs were!?"

The man nodded and stood. "Yes! I found the other two members already! I helped them get a ship! You need to leave, now! This way!"

Poe and Finn felt like they didn't have a choice but to follow the man. He knew the least guarded hallways for them to run down and when a soldier approached them, they easily shot him down.

The finally rounded one last corner when the man stopped them. He pulled a small drive from his pocket and thrust it into Finn's hand.

"Take it! It's the location of the other two labs! The real ones! I'm sorry you all were lead into a trap but now they're onto me! I'll help cover your escape! Get out of here and get her to safety!" The General said, gesturing to Saya.

Finn glanced at Saya and his blood ran cold.

"Poe, she's losing a lot of blood!"

Blood was smeared over the Stormtrooper uniform Poe was wearing, small amounts dripping onto the floor.

"We need to leave, now!" Poe yelled.

The General pointed them straight ahead.

"Run forward and jump into the command ship! It's ready for you with the other two members! I'll cover you! GO NOW!"

They didn't hesitate. All of them ran and didn't look back. As soon as they entered the large transport bay, the General began shooting at the guards that were closing in on the running ship. Poe and Finn ran as hard as they could to the ship where Rose was waving at them from the door.

"DON'T STOP! KEEP RUNNING!"

As soon as they jumped on board the ship, a loud voice sent chills down their spines.

"SAYA!"

It was Kylo Ren.

Rose shut the doors as soon as Poe and Finn made in onboard and Rey didn't hesitate to take off. Poe quickly placed Saya on the floor and felt for a pulse. She was breathing and her wound was slowly healing.

Finn dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry Saya!"

Poe didn't want to admit it but he wanted to punch Finn for hurting Saya. But he knew it was an accident.

Poe took a breath and put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "It's ok Finn. She's going to be ok. She just needs to heal."

There was a sudden jolt and they all felt the ship go into light speed.

-!-!-!

Kylo felt pure rage. He had just gotten Saya back, and now she was gone. She ran with the Resistance.

In the middle of the loading bay, his traitor General stood tall while the Stormtroopers pointed their guns at him. Kylo stormed over to him and withdrew his lightsaber.

He wanted this to hurt.

With lightning speed, he activated his lightsaber and thrust it into the traitor's chest. The man gasped for breath and a small stream of blood came from his mouth.

"God… speed… rebels…" He rasped.

Kylo withdrew his lightsaber and swiftly took the man's head off. His soldiers closed in to take his body away while Kylo slowly shook in rage, beginning to walk down the hall.

A drop of blood on the floor caught his attention. He looked back but the blood from the traitor couldn't have been the blood he saw. It was too far from him. Kylo slowly walked to the entrance of the hallway the Rebels emerged from to see more small drops of blood.

Realization hit Kylo hard.

Saya wasn't running. He saw that himself. She was carried over the shoulder of one of the Rebels. He remembered the color red on the Rebels uniform as he carried Saya away.

Saya didn't run from him. Saya had been injured and they stole her away from him. They hurt her to get her to leave with them.

Kylo screamed in rage and began destroying everything that was close to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Saya groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She felt the rattling of the ship as it exited light speed. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"SAYA!"

She felt herself pulled into a tight hug. Saya smiled and hugger Rose back.

_It's great to see you again, Rose_

They broke away from each other and Saya sat up from the small bench she was laying on. Finn had been sitting next to Rose, waiting for Saya to wake up.

He immediately stood and rushed over to hug Saya as soon as she was on her feet.

"Saya, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shoot you! I swear, it was an accident!"

She slowly hugged him back with a smile.

_Finn, if I can forgive Chewie for blasting me in the stomach, I can forgive you for shooting me on my shoulder._

They broke away from each other as Rey left the cock pit, leaving Poe to fly the small ship.

Rey and Saya smiled at each other and gave each other a quick hug.

"Were on our way home. We're going back to the Resistance base"

Saya nodded then glanced behind her to see Poe flying the ship. She watched as he set the ship to autopilot as he stood and slowly made his way to her.

She lifted her arms to hug him but she stopped her with a raised hand.

"Saya… I'm sorry."

She blinked. _For what?_

Poe gritted his teeth and looked to the floor.

"I… I lied to you. I told you Kylo Ren had the bounty on your head. I lied. The bounty hunter said he was just going to take you to him…"

Saya slowly looked to the floor of the ship, feeling angry.

Poe continued.

"I'm sorry! I thought it would help you move past him! I never once thought you would have to face off with him again! Please Saya, I'm so sorry I lied!"

Saya was angry but she couldn't blame him. Would she do the same if she was in Poe's shoes?

Saya sighed and looked up to him.

_Thank you for telling me the truth. I can't say I'm not angry, but I can understand why you did it. _

Poe gave her a small smile before turning to go back to the cock pit. He seemed too ashamed to even give her a hug.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Resistance base. Everyone slowly made their way off the ship, all tired and hungry. Not too far from the stolen command ship was the Millennium Falcon, which Chewie flew back after the small teams meeting with the spice merchant.

Everyone was suddenly staring at Saya as if they had all seen a ghost. From a small distance away, Saya saw Tyron's glaring face. Saya glared right back. She was in no mood for him. If it wasn't for the fact that he would probably betray them to the First Order, she would have told Leia long ago about him trying to stop her from escaping their first base and leave her for dead. Saya knew Leia would immediately kick him out of the Resistance but he would run right to the First Order.

Saya stopped when she saw a quick flash of bright white fur. Saya dropped to the ground and embraced the white wolf.

_Hello Bayard._

He sniffed her as a greeting, then took his place by her side as she walked into the largest hut with Finn, Rose, Poe and Rey. Saya was greeted with Leia's proud smile.

Saya returned the smile and they embraced each other. When they were finished, Leia turned to the rest of the small group.

"Well, I'm happy you all were successful. But sadly we have a new enemy now. The spice merchant you stole the uniforms from wants revenge. His crew was executed and he blames all of you."

Saya turned to the team but everyone had their heads down in shame.

"We couldn't think of another way to save her…" Rey muttered.

Saya looked to everyone, confused.

_What's going on?_

Leia shook her head and patted Saya's hand that was enclosed in hers.

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. All we can do is move on from this."

The team slowly looked up and met Leia's eyes.

Leia continued. "Get some rest. Once everyone is feeling better, we can discuss how to move forward."

The others slowly began walking out of the hut. Saya began to leave too but Leia's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"There's clean clothes for you in the storage hut out back. You and the others probably haven't noticed, but you need to close your shirt."

Saya looked confused until Leia gestured to her shoulder. She looked over and turned bright red. Her tunic had slipped past her shoulder, revealing Kylo's large bite mark.

Leia smirked at Saya as she slapped her hand over her shoulder.

"Well… I'm glad to know you two still love each other"

Leia left the hut shaking her head and chuckling to herself as Saya hurried to the back hut for new clothes.

-!-!-!

Lilith sat on her bed, seething in rage. This wasn't how things should have been. She thought if the healer was gone, the Supreme Leader would finally hate her. He would finally see she would never be with him. Lilith told him the little bitch was running from him to escape with the Resistance but then the girl got hurt. Now it looked like the Resistance kidnapper her rather than her escaping with them.

She stood and punched the wall to her room. She was in no way going to get the throne if he still loved the healer.

No, Lilith had to do more. She had to think of SOMETHING. She wasn't going to lose her bet to Hux.

As if he was hearing her thoughts, Hux strolled into her room with a cocky smile on his face.

"Night not going as planned, Lilith?"

She turned and glared at him.

"What do you want!?"

Hux was removing his jacket while she spat her words at him.

"You haven't been doing your duty to me Lilith. And you haven't reported to my room. So I took the initiative to come here. I'd normally punish you for this but I don't feel like messing up my room tonight."

She continued glaring at him as he removed his boots.

"I have no duty to you! I gave you any information you wanted! THAT was my duty and I have been doing just that!"

Hux's eyes snapped over to her angry ones.

"Be careful how you address me Lilith. I got you to where you are, remember? You are here only because of me"

Lilith scowled but he was right. She remembered her time in slavery before the First Order ransacked her village. Hux found her and began her training with the First Order.

She scoffed. "You are a General and I have always respected that. But I don't have to sleep with you whenever you want to get laid!"

Hux stormed over to her, grabbed her arm, and pushed her so she was now bent over her own bed. He lowered his head, next to her ear.

"Yes, you do"

Before Lilith could move, Hux had ripped her trousers down and began unbuttoning his own pants. She tried squirming away from him but he was too quick. He pressed her back down into the bed and forced his cock inside her.

Lilith hissed in brief pain but ended up beginning to bite her bottom lip, trying not to moan. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was making her feel good.

Hux grabbed her hair and lifted her head up.

"You love it when I fuck you. Admit it!"

She continued to bite her bottom lip as he ripped her jacket open and grabbed her breast.

Lilith groaned as he began trusting harder and harder. Hux grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face back into the mattress.

"Remember who you owe everything to! I own you!"

Lilith felt like she had enough. As he thrust inside her, she decided Hux needed to die as well. While she may enjoy being fucked by him on occasion, he was never going to just let her go through with her plans. He would easily sabotage her chances of replacing the healer just so he could win over her and keep fucking her as he pleased.

Hux never saw Lilith's smile as she thought of all the ways she could kill him. She wanted to watch Kylo Ren take his head off while she sat on the throne next to him.

Yes, that would do. Kylo Ren could kill Hux and she could kill the healer. Perhaps at the same time.

The thought made her climax as Hux himself finished inside of her. She panted and slid down to the floor, trying to lift her pants back up.

Hux took several breaths and took a step back.

Lilith glared at him again. "Are you satisfied now?"

He gave her an evil smile and stepped back up her hair, grabbed her hair, and held her in front of his now growing cock.

"Not even close. You're in for a long night, Lilith."

She gasped as he gripped her hair even tighter and he took advantage of her open mouth. He quickly thrust himself inside her mouth. She was to tempted to bite him, but had to hold herself back. No, she just had to wait. He could easily kill her, even if she did hurt him temporarily. Her status wouldn't let her have a weapon in her room. She was required to report to the armory for one every time she needed a weapon.

She gagged as he finally came in her mouth. He held her head closed around him, forcing her to swallow all he had released inside of her.

He took another step back while she coughed and wiped her mouth.

Hux took a breath and smiled arrogantly down at her.

"I'm giving you one last chance to be nice, Lilith. Take off your clothes and get in the bed. Or I'm fucking every hole you have until you can't walk for several days"

She slowly got up and began removing her now ripped shirt.

"You bastard…" She mumbled.

She was too loud. He had heard her. Lilith felt him spin her around and slap her across the face. She fell onto the bed as he began ripping her clothes off her body. Her head was still spinning as he forced her back onto her stomach.

He dropped down on top of her and hissed into her ear.

"I warned you"

Lilith felt a sharp pain in her backside as he thrust himself insider her. But it wasn't her pussy he was fucking now. She yelled in pain but he wasn't fazed in the slightest. He panted and moaned, seeming to enjoy her small cries of pain. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her face down into the mattress again.

Lilith clutched the sheets and began thinking of all the ways she would make Hux suffer before he died.

-!-!-!

Kylo was in a rage and everyone knew it. All his General's and Officers were avoiding him until they had good news for him. He spent several days in isolation, staying away from everyone while he stayed in his room.

It wasn't that long ago that Saya was in his room with him. Hell, he swore he could still smell her scent in his sheets.

He laid back in his bed, his head raised only enough to see the stars and planets outside. He was wearing only his pants as he lounged in his bed, trying to clear his mind.

He knew Saya wasn't dead. He knew it in his heart. The Resistance members had shot her in the shoulder and forced her to leave with them. He watched the surveillance footage from the hallway over and over again. He was also furious at how easy it was for the four of them to sneak aboard his Star Destroyer and how easy it was for them to escape. The only positive side to any of this was the spy for the Resistance had been revealed and now they had no way of gaining any new information.

The First Order had the upper hand now. He was increasing security of his ships and cloning labs. The Resistance would have to go back into hiding for now. However, the bounty hunters were still on the hunt for Saya as he hadn't called them off yet when he had her here for the short amount of time. And she was no longer isolated away from anyone else.

Kylo suddenly sat up as if lightning had struck him. She was isolated. On the planet Bulvengard.

He swiftly stood and began to dress as more of her words came into his mind.

"_I am part of an old race of people what were strong with the force. A race that only I and Torin are survivors of…"_

She had never told him the name of her people. He didn't have the chance to ask her anything else. He wish he had. He had so many questions to ask her. Questions about her and her power.

He would ask her directly soon enough. He would get her back in his arms. But for now, he would settle with making a small trip.

It was time for him to go to Bulvengard. It was time to truly learn more about who Saya was.

-!-!-!

Hope you all are enjoying! More to come soon! Please review and give me feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The planet was a frozen wasteland, in Kylo's opinion. His troops were freezing cold but Kylo felt nothing. They marched down the winding path until they came across a frozen, deserted village. Kylo slowly made his way through the small village. It was cold and lifeless. It had to have been here for centuries.

It took him quite some time to find any maps to this planet. It was as if someone was trying to erase it from history. But he found the information in the end.

After more walking, Kylo suddenly felt a presence coming from down another path. He turned and quickly withdrew his lightsaber while his soldiers drew their blasters.

Coming down the road was an old woman, walking with a cane and a basket of what looked to be vegetables sticking out of it.

The woman looked up, looking unfazed by him or his raised lightsaber.

"_Ah, I wondered when you would find your way to this place. Took you long enough."_

Kylo was taken aback. This woman showed no fear of him. She was also not speaking verbally. She was using the force to speak into his mind. Just like Saya. They also shared the same silver hair and lavender eyes.

She looked at his lightsaber and smirked.

"_I knew that's why she built it that way. She kept saying the cross guard was useful but I know she just wanted a part of you with her."_

Kylo lowered his lightsaber. He could feel power coming off of the woman, but it was weak. She would be no match for him, lightsaber or not.

"Who wanted a part of me with them?"

The old woman rolled her lavender eyes. _"Saya, of course."_

Kylo clenched his fists. "So Saya was here…"

"_For about a year, yes. At first light, she would go to the Temple to train and spend her evenings with me. Such a lovely girl. I do miss her company. Although I spent most of that time making her eat. Poor girl was way too thin."_

Kylo placed his lightsaber back on his hip and marched up to the old woman.

"You will answer my questions. Answer them and you may live."

The old woman rolled her eyes again and waved her hand at him.

"_Oh don't try that intimidation game on me, young man. I'll answer your questions. Just come inside my home. And no temper tantrums while you're in it. It took me a long time to fix it up."_

Kylo looked at the woman, completely bewildered by her. She walked past him into the small house behind him without a second thought. Even his soldiers looked at one another in confusion and awe.

He turned to his Stormtroopers. "Stay here"

He swiftly entered the small house. The woman set her basket on the table and set to putting water in a kettle to set over the blazing fire in the corner. Kylo tried to imagine Saya sitting at the table with the old woman forcing her to eat more and more. He was thankful to her that she was able to get Saya to a healthy weight. But he wouldn't tell her that.

As soon as the woman placed the kettle over the fire, she sat down in the chair with a sigh. She placed her cane on the table and looked up to him.

"_Are you at least going to sit down? I imagine you have a lot of questions. Might as well be comfortable."_

Kylo considered it, then slowly sat down across from her at the table.

She smiled at him. _"You may remove the mask. I have already seen your face."_

"How is that possible?"

"_In Saya's memories. She shared them with me. You shouldn't cover up a handsome face."_

Kylo wanted to refuse. He wanted to feel like he was in control. But he saw no harm in it. His soldiers were outside and wouldn't see the moment of compliance.

He slowly removed his helmet and placed it on the table.

"You will answer all of my question."

"_I will, happily. For an exchange_."

"And what do you want?"

The old woman extended her hand. _"Give me your hand. Just for a moment. Then I will answer all of your questions"_

If that was all, then fine. He began reaching for her hand and she snapped it away.

"_WITHOUT the glove, please"_

He gritted his teeth, but removed his glove. As soon as he touched her hand, she gasped and pulled away from him.

The woman looked to the floor and took several breaths.

"_Oh the stupid things you have done, boy…"_

He felt a surge of anger. "What do you mean? You better be careful with your words, old woman."

She rolled her eyes. _"You may kill me. Death does not scare me. Not anymore."_

Kylo narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you see?"

She looked up and met his eyes. _"Everything. From your first memories to you coming here."_

Again, he was shocked. He didn't even feel her enter his mind. And her power was weak compared to his.

"HOW!?" He demanded to know.

"_We have always had the ability. It's part of our power. I tried to teach Saya but she was so reluctant to learn the skill. Saying other people's lives are not her business. Could never make her understand how useful it can be"_

Kylo sat back, becoming impatient.

"Enough! I've done as you asked. You will answer my questions!"

She lounged back in her own seat.

"_Yes, yes. I keep my promises. I already know your first question. You are in the 'Land of Twilight'. The place without a sunset or sunrise. This was once the village of the Mahjai."_

So that's what Saya is. A Mahjai.

She continued.

"_We flourished for centuries until a Sith lord attacked our planet and tried to exterminate our people. Saya and Torin are probably the last of us. Our blood dies with them."_

Kylo clenched his fists. "You know of him?"

"_Only in your and Saya's memories. He is a disturbed and misguided man. A sickness in his mind is taking over him. As far as I'm concerned, Saya is the last true Mahjai."_

Kylo thought for several moments. Never once in his life had he heard of these people.

"There is no history of any race called the Mahjai in the galaxy."

"_I'm sure the same Sith that tried to destroy us has worked to erase us from history"_

"And why would a Sith want your race to go extinct?"

_You've felt it, haven't you? The power Saya has. Now imagine an entire race of people with that power. And now that Saya is training properly, that power will continue to grow. I believe a Sith wanted to exterminate us to wipe out our power. _

"Your people can't be that powerful if they allowed themselves to be destroyed in such a way."

The woman glared at him.

"_Tell me young man, if someone was trying to kill everyone and everything you loved all at the same time what would you do? I was there. I saw everyone running and screaming, trying to protect their children and the elderly. My own mother died protecting me. Even we can succumb to panic and desperation."_

Kylo almost felt ashamed for a moment. Even he found his statement to be in bad taste.

"You said Saya went to a temple to train every day. Where is the temple?"

"_About an hour to the north. She would rise early every morning to go train. She has decided to follow her ancestor's path to become a Gray Jedi."_

The woman seemed to say it with pride.

"The Gray Jedi religion is extinct."

The woman smirked. _"Not anymore"_

He clenched his teeth again. As much as he admired the old woman's sass, he was also annoyed by it.

"Saya trained here and then just decided to leave. Why?"

The woman shrugged.

"_She said it was time. She may not have been raised here, but Saya is a true Mahjai. She came running from the temple one day and said it was time for her to go. So I helped with her helmet and armor, we said our farewells and she left with Bayard."_

He felt a flare of anger and jealousy.

"Bayard…"

She rolled her eyes at him. _"Bayard is a wolf, you jealous boy. Bayard was once a guardian of the temple. Saya is the last of us. So he followed her down the path she has decided to take. Many of our people had animal guardians. As Saya is the last Mahjai, Bayard is the last guardian. He was always meant for her._

He remembered his men telling him of the white wolf that was with the mysterious Jedi, who turned out to be Saya.

She tilted her head and continued to stare at him.

"_She loves you. Sorry, I should say she loves Ben Solo. And you are Kylo Ren. Is Ben Solo really gone?"_

His eyes narrowed at her, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Yes, Ben Solo is dead. I am Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order."

She continued to smirk at him.

"_He can't be completely gone if you still love her. I've seen the desperation inside of you. The longing you have to have her beside you again. Those feelings are Ben Solo's, not Kylo Ren's"_

He had enough. He swiftly stood and replaced his helmet.

"You've given me enough information. I will go see this temple. If you leave this house before me and my men are gone, they will shoot you."

He turned to leave.

"_I hope she finds him again"_

He froze at her words.

"_Ben Solo made her so happy. Saya deserves it after all she has been through. I hope Ben Solo returns so she can find some joy in her life again. She loves him more than life itself"_

He slowly looked over his shoulder at her.

"Saya will be happier with me than she ever was with Ben Solo"

He finally made his way out of the house.

"_No you won't" _

He slammed her door shut upon hearing her final words.

The wind was picking up and his men were shivering in the cold. They would get over it.

"Stay here. The woman doesn't leave the house until I return"

The men nodded and he made his way north. The wind seemed to pick up but it did nothing to stop him.

After some time, he finally saw what must have been the entrance of the temple. Large crystal doors attached to the mountain side. He easily pushed the door open and walked inside.

Kylo expected darkness but was surprised at how well lit the structure was. He also had to admire the craftsmanship of the room. Large crystal columns and statues of men and women around it. After looking around, he looked against the far wall and words carved into the wall caught his eye.

He walked forward until he was able to clearly see them.

THERE IS NO DARK SIDE, NOR A LIGHT SIDE

THERE IS ONLY THE FORCE

I WILL DO WHAT I MUST TO KEEP THE BALANCE

THE BALANCE IS WHAT KEEPS ME TOGETHER

THERE IS NO GOOD WITHOUT EVIL, BUT EVIL MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO FLOURISH

THERE IS PASSION, YET EMOTION

SERENITY, YET PEACE

CHAOS, YET ORDER

I AM THE WEILDER OF THE FLAME, THE PROTECTOR OF BALANCE

I AM THE HOLDER OF THE TORCH, LIGHTING THE WAY

I AM THE KEEPER OF THE FLAME, SOLDIER OF BALANCE

I AM A GUARDIAN OF BALANCE

THIS IS THE PATH OF THE GRAY JEDI

Kylo remembered Skywalker telling himself and the other apprentices about the Gray Jedi religion. Those who walked along the path between the light and dark side of the force.

Saya's words entered his mind…

"_I am a Gray Jedi, like my ancestors before me. I am a protector of the balance of the galaxy. I accept that there is no light without darkness but I will fight to make sure darkness does not take over the light. And that means fighting the First Order."_

Not only was she the last Mahjai, she was also the last Gray Jedi. Kylo placed his hand on the wall and slowly the images of the past came into the room. He saw Saya practicing her footing with a stick, pretending it was a lightsaber. Saw her meditating in the middle of the room. The last image he saw was of her building her lightsaber on the floor, taking great care in making the perfect one for herself.

He slowly lowered his hand and the images disappeared. The Gray Jedi religion was not for her. No, he would make her see the power of the Dark side. He and Saya will combine their power to bring true balance to the galaxy under their rule.

Kylo had seen enough. It was time to leave. He left the temple and was back at the village sooner than he realized. His Stormtroopers were still guarding the house and he waved them along.

"I'm done here."

They eagerly followed him, obviously ready to get out of the cold.

"_I hope you find your happiness again"_

Kylo froze, then turned to see the old woman standing outside of her house.

"_If Ben Solo can still hear me, I want him to know I pray for his return so he and Saya can find happiness together. He once promised to take her to see the ocean. Once he keeps his promise, Saya will be happy again"_

He wanted to snap back at her but he had no words. He continued down the path back to his ship.

Kylo Ren could just as easily take her to the ocean. Perhaps he should have said that. But he was done with her and this frozen planet. Saya didn't belong here. She belonged with him.

He was lost in deep thought as he boarded his command ship and they began the flight back to his Star Destroyer.

The old woman's words still echoed in him. Saya's power was only going to grow more and more. Just how much power did the people of the Mahjai have? It didn't matter. Once he got her back, he would progress her training. There was so much he could teach her that no one else could.

When they finally reached his Star Destroyer, he felt as if lightning had struck him. He felt so stupid for not thinking of it before.

Snoke had easily connected him to the scavenger. Kylo may not have Saya by his side at the moment, but his powers had long since grown since then without her to aid him.

If Snoke could create a connection between him and the scavenger, then he could create one between him and Saya.

-!-!-!

Leia gave the orders for the Resistance to stay completely quiet for now. They had the information on the other two cloning labs but Leia wouldn't risk another trap or failed mission. She wanted everyone to train and better prepare for the next chance they had to take action against the First Order.

Saya felt odd for a while without her helmet and armor. But there was no point to it anymore. Kylo knew she was back with the Resistance. Hiding her face wouldn't do anything to protect her or her comrades.

Leia gathered a small team inside the large hut one evening. A team that included herself, Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose along with a few other members. Bayard sat happily next to her as she scratched behind his ears.

"Everyone, we have the chance to make a new ally. Across the galaxy is a very wealthy family that may be willing to assist us. I want you all to go with me to see them and help me convince them to join with us. They would be able to provide us many valuable resources, including weapons and ships."

They all looked to one another, then slowly nodded.

"When do we leave, General?" Finn asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We should only be gone for a day at the most."

"If they don't join us, won't they turn us in to the First Order?" Rose asked.

"The Varasys family is an old and honorable one. They wouldn't turn us over unless they make it plainly clear they side with the First Order. We will go and convince them otherwise."

Everyone was still unsure, but Saya trusted Leia. She stood and made sure everyone in the room could hear her thoughts.

_I will go wherever you go, General. If you say they will not harm us, I believe you._

Leia smiled at Saya and everyone else followed her lead, standing and saluting to Leia.

Leia beamed at all of them.

"Thank you everyone. But this mission will still not be without its risks. The First Order has spy's everywhere. We will be landing in an underground passage that will lead us directly to the family's home. We have to remain hidden at all times.

They all understood. Leia dismissed them and they all quickly went to their huts to get some sleep before departing in the morning.

The planet was so hot at the moment. Saya closed the small window in her hut and closed the curtain. There was no wind to cool the huts down so closing the window would make no difference. She made sure her door was firmly closed, then removed her boots and pants. Bayard made his way into the small corner of the small hut and curled up to sleep.

Saya grew accustomed to revealing more skin. And it was so hot, she didn't care about modesty at the moment. She kept her pants close to her in case an emergency came up and she needed to dress quickly.

She crawled into her small bed and curled up on top of the blankets.

In her dreams, she was with Ben. Always in her dreams, they were back under their tree. Together, they would stare at the stars and imaging traveling to the different planets together. When it got too cold for her, he would wrap his robe around her or hold her in his lap with his arms around her.

Tonight, she imagined them laying in the sand and staring at the sky. Suddenly, he turned and smiled at her.

"Saya, I miss you…"

She looked at him confused.

_I'm right here, Ben…_

His fingers suddenly began stroking her leg and she had to admit she liked the feeling. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. At that moment, she prayed to never wake up again.

He slowly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Saya… please tell me where you are"

She blinked at him.

_I'm right here with you? Where else would I be?_

"Saya, please… I need you to be by my side…"

Saya was becoming more and more confused. This was her dream, wasn't it? Why was he acting like this in her dream?

Saya suddenly felt reality hit her and she blinked several times. She was suddenly no longer under the stars. She was back in her hut.

And Ben was sitting next to her. She could see him clear as day.

"Saya… please…"

No, this couldn't be real. Saya jumped up from the bed and swung the small curtain open, letting in the light of the moon.

She turned back and he was suddenly gone. Like he never had been there.

Saya dropped back down to the mattress and began to silently cry. Byard quickly stood and rushed to her, placing his head in her lap. She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around him while his head lie on her shoulder.

_Bayard… I think I'm losing my mind…_

-!-!-!

I have a couple more little 'side stories' I want to put in before I try to dive into leading this into 'The Rise of Skywalker'. I haven't had the chance to see the movie yet but until then, I hope this will do.

Hope everyone is enjoying! Please review and give me feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Saya was quiet the entire flight to Volrath. Many of them were excited to see a new planet. Especially one that was known for its beautiful gardens and waterfalls. Volrath was knows as one of the richest planets. They were hopeful that such a wealthy planet and family may become allies to the Resistance.

While everyone was conversing and talking about seeing the beautiful planet, Saya was silent and stared out one of the windows of the Millennium Falcon while scratching Bayard behind his ears as he sat next to her on the floor. Her dream from the night before felt too real to her. She could almost still feel his hand on her leg. Part of her wished it was real.

She was finally thrown out of her thoughts when Leia sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

_Yes. I just had an odd dream last night and I can't get it out of my head. _

"A good one or a bad one?"

… _A good one. In a way._

"Then why does it bother you so much?"

Saya thought for a moment.

_I guess… I just wish it was real…_

Leia reached out and held her hand. "Don't dwell too much on dreams, Saya. Focus on what's in front of you. And fight to make those dreams reality."

Saya smiled at Leia but she didn't bother telling her how her dream was probably never going to happen. Both had their attention pulled away by the droid that approached them.

"Excuse me General, but we are approaching the planet." C3PO stated.

Leia stood and addressed the small team. "Everyone, prepare to land and exit the ship. Remember, we are their guests. Mind your manners and remember, the First Order has spies everywhere. We must always be careful"

Leia went to join Rey and Chewie in the cockpit while Saya went back to looking out the window. Upon arrival at the planet, the team was started by the beautiful lights and scenery. When the ship got closer to the planet, Saya saw many people on the ground rushing around and decorating what must have been their village square.

C3PO seemed to get excited.

"Oh, we seem to have come here right in the middle of their Fallen Festival!"

Poe stood from his seat and gave the droid an odd look.

"What the hell is a Fallen Festival?"

"Well sir, its best described as a remembrance celebration. They begin by honoring the loved ones they have lost and later into the evening, they celebrate and honor their memories and lives"

Saya looked outside and wondered just how many people they have lost and possibly lost them to the First Order. She wished she could have been there to possibly save some of them.

The ship was flown into a deep cavern that was dimly lit with candles. The team was quick to exit and they were greeted by a young woman in a bright blue dress.

"My master, Quinn Varasys welcomes you. Please follow me. He is awaiting your arrival."

Everyone was quick to follow with Leia leading them. Bayard happily walked next to Saya as she followed along with everyone. They followed the girl through large white doors and entered the most beautiful home Saya had ever seen. After walking down a grand hallway, the girl led them into a large sitting room where a man was awaiting them.

He was already standing, with a large smile on his face.

"General Organa. Welcome to my home!"

He was tall with no hair on his head but a white beard. His clothes were very clean cut and obviously tailored just for him.

Leia smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you for having us here, Lord Varasys."

"Please, just call me Quinn."

Leia turned to the rest of her team.

"Please allow me to introduce my members with me today."

Varasys cut her off.

"Oh so many people, General! I won't remember all their names. Please forgive me. But they are most welcome here while we talk business. Perhaps they would like to join the festival while we talk."

"Well, Quinn I was hoping we could all sit and speak together-"

He was waving his hand.

"Nonsense. You and I will speak alone. Your party is welcome in my home and may go and enjoy the celebration in the town."

Saya knew Rey and Poe were desperately wanting to speak out and say something. But they promised Leia to behave themselves.

"Quinn, I trust you when you say we are safe in your home. But the First Order has spy's everywhere. We need to be cautious when-"

"Well, good thing everyone wears costumes and masks!" He turned to the servant girl that was standing by the door. "Retrieve my daughters for me, please"

The girl quickly exited the room. He turned back to Leia with a smile.

"I assure you General, you are all safe here. The festival requires everyone to be in costumes and masks. We have plenty to go around for your party."

The man then looked to the bewildered looking team with a large grin.

"And such pretty girls you have here!"

Saya, Rey and Rose all looked taken aback. Saya couldn't help but turn red.

"My daughters will happily help you get ready for tonight!"

As if on que, three young women suddenly ran into the room and gave their father a large hug. It was obvious to Saya they were triplets.

"Just in time! Girls, these are members of the Resistance. I would like you to help them dress for the festival tonight."

The girls got big smiles on their faces and Leia obviously started to look worried. Leia was looking right at Saya

"Quinn, if any of my members are recognized-"

"They won't be. This festival will be filled with people from all over the galaxy. And with costumes, no one will know who you are."

The girls all suddenly set eyes on Saya, Rey and Rose. Without warning, Saya felt one of the girls grab her hand.

"Dibs on you! I'm going to make you look so pretty!"

Before Saya could even try to get a word in, she was suddenly rushed out of the room while the other two girls descended on Rey and Rose. Bayard actually had to jog slightly to keep up.

Saya was eagerly led down a series of hallways until she was shoved into a large and elegant bedroom. As soon as they were in the room, the girl let go of her hand and rushed over to her closet.

"I have the perfect dress for you! It will bring out your eyes and match perfectly with your hair!"

Saya looked bewildered at the young girl.

_I don't think it's safe for me to go. Many people are looking for me-"_

The girl didn't seem to be listening. She pulled out a dress and held it up.

"This one! Perfect!"

She laid the dress onto her bed then turned to Saya.

"Ok, we need to do your hair and makeup!"

Saya raised her hands and took a step back.

_I really want to, but I can't! There may be someone who recognizes my hair and eyes!_

The girl kept her large smile.

"Trust me, they won't. Like Papa said, there will be people and creatures from all over the galaxy here tonight. You will be the most normal looking on there. And if you're that afraid, we can cover your hair."

Saya still hesitated.

_You promise no one will recognize me?_

The girl raised her hand.

"Scouts honor. I promise."

Saya slowly nodded.

_Ok. So what kind of mask do I have to wear?_

The girl's large smile suddenly had a sinister hint to it.

"Oh you won't need a mask, per say. I have the perfect makeup in mind for you!"

Saya could already feel that she was going to regret this whole evening.

-!-!-!

Poe and Finn felt like they were dolls for the young girls to play with. As soon as they took Rey and Rose away, the two girls came back after a while to make sure the men all had costumes and masks. All of the masks were different variations of skulls, all in different colors and even in different shapes. They all wore black robes with different kinds of costume jewelry. Poe and Finn felt entirely overdressed.

"This party better be worth all this" Poe said, gesturing to his outfit.

Finn shrugged. "Hey, at least we get to be out of hiding at least for one night."

Poe couldn't help but agree and their heads turned at the sound of a door opening. Poe and Finn turned and felt their jaws drop.

Rey was wearing a red knee length dress with black lace and a skeleton mask that covered her eyes and nose yet leaved her mouth uncovered. Her hair was decorated with red and black roses. Rose had a similar style yet her dress was a deep blue with black lace and a similar mask. Her hair was in a tight bun on her head with blue carnations.

"So… do we look ok?" Rose asked.

Finn swallowed. "Um…. Yeah. I think so"

"It's not too crazy?" Rey asked the men.

"Um, I have a feeling this whole party will be crazy. We will probably be the normal ones there." Poe said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed while another door opened on the other side of the room.

_What's so funny?_

Everyone turned and Poe swore he felt his heart stop.

Saya was in a black dress with purple lace and a corset top. It was knee length and Saya wore matching black heels. Rather than a mask, Saya's makeup decorated her face as a skull but with purple and silver glitter. Her hair was up in a head dress made of purple and black roses.

Poe felt his heart suddenly begin pounding hard in his chest.

-!-!-!

Saya felt completely out of place. She thought the girls looked much prettier than she did. She began feeling uncomfortable under everyone's stares.

_Do I look that bad?_

"You look great!" Rose said, obviously excited.

Poe cleared his throat and looked down.

"So, uh… we ready to go?"

"Lord Varasys's daughters are still getting ready. They said when they are ready, we will all go to the village together."

Saya slowly bent down to Bayard who was waiting patiently next to her. She gently scratched him behind his ear.

_Please stay here with General Organa. Protect her if she needs it._

Bayard stared at her for a moment, then trotted off down the hall to seek out Leia.

-!-!-!

Kylo was in a foul mood, as always. He was able to establish a force bond with Saya but wasn't able to hold it for long. He needed to keep trying. The more he connected them, the longer he would be able to hold onto the connection.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Saya for the first time since she was taken from him. She was laying down in only a small tunic and panties, revealing her slender legs with her hair spread out. She was cured up in what must have been a small bed. He could only assume because he could only see her and not her surroundings.

But that small connection was enough for now. He would try again as soon as his rounds with everyone were done.

So far, there was no word or even a whisper of a possible Resistance base.

He would find them soon enough. For now, he would settle with his connection to Saya.

-!-!-!

Rey and Saya made sure to keep their lightsabers hidden and strapped to their legs but everyone else seemed to be relaxed and easily went without their blasters. Lord Varasys's daughters were more than happy to lead everyone to the town to begin the celebration. Leia, Chewbacca, C3PO and Bayard all stayed behind at the Varasys's mansion. Saya prayed that Leia could convince him to become a Resistance ally.

The Resistance group was actually able to blend in well with the rest of the town villagers, as everyone was in over the top costumes and masks. Saya actually felt good about not being recognized.

Everyone was chattering away until they heard a distant bell ring.

"And now begins the mourning ceremony!" One of the girls whispered.

Rey turned to the triplets who were all in matching yellow dresses and masks.

"What happens now?"

"Well, everyone who has lost a loved one will march down the hill with a candle to represent the loved one. They take the candles down to the water and send them floating down the river. As a way to say goodbye. Then anyone who wants to say a prayer for a loved one goes to light a candle to allow that to float down as well. Then everyone begins the celebration of honoring the lives the lost ones have lived."

In the distance, everyone began to see the march of candles that suddenly appeared down the road. Everyone cleared the way to see a march of several people in black robes and white floating candles. Their faces were covered with skull masks.

Saya couldn't help but silently mourn at all the people marching with the candles. It seemed that they lost a great many people this last year.

Just as the group marched past the town to head down to the river, the girls whispered to the group again.

"And now, if anyone has a prayer to say they can get a candle from the priest and float it down the river."

Saya couldn't resist turning to the girls.

_Where can I find the priest?_

All three of them pointed across the road to see a small church passing out candles to those who asked for one. Saya slowly followed suit and asked for a candle. Before Saya even realized it, she had already walked down to the end of the road and was at the river's edge.

She looked over to see all those with candles knelt down by the river, praying. Saya followed suit and closed her eyes.

_Please… bring my Ben back to me. I feel lost and incomplete without him. Please let him come back to me…_

Very slowly, Saya lowered the lit candle to the water and watched as it floated down the river along with the other prayers.

She slowly rose from the ground and made her way back up the path. The moment she returned to the village, she was brought back from her thoughts with loud music, laughter, and dancing. The mourning ceremony seemed to be over and the celebration had begun. Saya couldn't help but giggle as she saw several Resistance members either eating to their hearts content at the food table or dancing in the town square. She spotted Rey and Rose laughing on the corner of the town square and quickly joined them.

_Where is Poe and Finn?_

Rose gestured over to the food table. "Over there, stuffing their faces."

Sure enough, Poe and Finn were at the end of the table chugging down what must have been wine.

After some time, Finn and Poe finally walked back towards the girls. Rose couldn't contain her excitement anymore and grabbed Finn's hand.

"Finn, dance with me!"

"Wait, what-"

Before he could protest, Rose dragged him into the center of the square and began dancing awkwardly with him. After a few moments, Finn seemed to finally relax and get into the dancing with Rose. Saya and Rey smiled and laughed when Poe suddenly grabbed Saya's hand.

"Dance with me!"

_I don't know how to dance!_

"Neither do I!"

Before Saya could protest, Rey gave her a tiny shove and she was sent sailing along with Poe to dance with the small crowd of people.

Like Finn, it took Saya a few minutes to relax and just go with the flow. Everyone else seemed to be dancing just as badly as she and Poe were. After the song was finally over, Saya stopped to clap along with everyone else but was stopped when Poe took hold of her hand. She turned to see him standing very close to her.

_Poe? What's wrong?_

He didn't say anything. Poe took a deep breath then leaned forward and kissed Saya.

She felt frozen. His kiss was gently but she felt nothing but a cold feeling wash over her. He wasn't like Ben at all. He wasn't tall like Ben. Poe was actually her height so it felt odd being kissed and not having to tilt her head back.

Saya felt nothing. There was no spark or warm feelings.

Poe tried to deepen the kiss but Saya quickly took a step back, looking absolutely bewildered and shocked. Poe didn't seem unfazed at all.

"Saya, I-"

She didn't hear the rest of it. She quickly turned and ran down the road to the river. She heard Poe calling after her but knew he wasn't following her. As soon as she reached the river, she fell to her knees and began shaking.

Never in her life did she think she would be kissed by someone other than her Ben. She was completely oblivious to Poe's feelings. This entire time, she thought they were just friends and that he felt the same way. She was s wrong. But Saya knew she could never return his feelings.

Saya kept her heart locked away for Ben Solo.

After a little while, she knew she had to get back to the party. They may come and find her if she was away too long. She wasn't sure how she was going to face Poe but she had to think of something.

With a small sigh, she stood and turned to go up the path but was distracted by a figure standing next to the river.

Saya's blood ran cold and she looked into the eyes of Kylo Ren.

He seemed to look her over with utter confusion as Saya took several steps back. He wasn't here. She was seeing things. She must have fallen asleep as this must be a dream or a sick hallucination.

His eyes were taking her in, looking utterly confused.

"Saya, why are you-"

He stopped his own words when realization hit him.

"The Fallen Festival. Volrath…" His words trailed off as Saya felt as if cold water had been poured over her.

This wasn't a hallucination or a dream. Kylo had connected them through the force and he could see her clear as day.

She didn't wait a moment longer. Saya turned to run as fast as she could up the path. He knew where they were.

They only had minutes to run back to the falcon before the First Order would arrive and tear this planet apart.

-!-!-!

Kylo stormed out of his room and bolted to his command post. Volrath was not far from their position in the galaxy. It would take one jump in light speed to get there and only a few more minutes for him to send troops down to the planet.

Upon his arrival at his post, his Lieutenants and Generals stood at attention.

"The Resistance is on Volrath! All forces to the planet, now!"

They all quickly jumped into position and quickly made the jump to light speed. He needed to hurry. He knew Saya would warn the other Resistance members to help them escape.

As they made the jump, he couldn't help but remember how Saya looked. While he always thought it was a ridiculous celebration, she looked absolutely beautiful even with her face in such odd makeup. The dress was perfect for her and made her look even more feminine that any other dress he had for her. He would have to have some of that style ready for her.

As soon as the jump was done, his soldiers ran into their TIE fighters to descend onto the planet.

"Send half our forces to monitor the planet for ships trying to escape. The Resistance will know we are coming. I want them all captured for interrogation"

Kylo hoped that after tonight, he wouldn't need his force connection with Saya to speak to her again. After tonight, he would finally be able to actually speak to her and keep her beside him.

-!-!-!

Saya had to kick off her heels to be able to fully run up the path. She immediately noticed Rey by the food table with Rose, laughing and smiling. She ran right over to them and grabbed Rey's arm.

She turned, looking at Saya with confusion.

"Saya, what-"

_WE HAVE TO LEAVE! THE FIRST ORDER IS COMING!_

Rey and Rose had a look of panic.

"Are you sure!?" Rey asked, her voice shaking.

_YES! We all need to leave, NOW!_

Rey and Rose didn't waste any more time. Rey turned to look into the crowd while Rose ran to find the Resistance members that were scattered about.

"WE ALL NEED TO LEAVE! THE FIRST ORDER IS COMING!"

It took Rey several yells into the crowd for anyone to take notice of her words. The music had stopped and everyone suddenly took in her words. As Saya expected, everyone began to panic and run about for either shelter or for a ship to escape in.

All the Resistance members ran back to the mansion with the triplet girls panting after them. Upon arrival, they ran into a large sitting room where Leia was sitting with Lord Varasys. C3PO and Chewbacca were standing by the doors. Bayard, who was sitting next to Leia swiftly stood and joined Saya's side.

Everyone was trying to catch their breath and Leia stood.

"What is going on?" She said with worry on her face.

"The First Order is coming!" Rey said, still trying to catch their breath. "We all need to leave, now!"

Leia shot a glare to Lord Varasys and he looked flushed.

"That's impossible! I made sure you would all be safe-"

Then they all heard it. Screams from the town echoed all the way through the mansion windows and they felt the shaking of blasts from TIE fighters.

Lord Varasys turned to Leia. "General, I am so sorry! I don't know how-"

Leia ignored him and turned to the Resistance.

"Everyone to the ship, now! We leave immediately!"

They didn't hesitate. Everyone ran to the Falcon as Leia turned back to Lord Varasys.

"I assume you have an escape route?"

He was pale but nodded. "Yes, I can escape with my family on my own"

Leia gave him a swift nod and followed her team. Everyone was running as fast as they could and ran into the Falcon. Chewie was able to get ahead of everyone and start up the ship. Rey ran to the cockpit to help fly the ship while everyone else quickly took a seat, preparing for the rough flight ahead.

As soon as they flew out of the tunnel, Saya watched as the town ran around scrambling to escape or hide as First Order troops descended down upon the planet and the town. Saya had to hold back tears.

This was all her fault…

-!-!-!

If you guys want an idea of what Saya's makeup looks like, look up the music video HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T by Fall Out Boy. I watched it a while ago and loved the makeup of the woman in the gold dress & headdress. That's what inspired Saya's whole look for me. Just different colors and such.

More to come soon! Please review and give me feedback!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The ride back to base was rough. Chewie and Rey were able to fly the ship away from the First Order and once they were a safe distance away, they went to light speed and were finally able to fly back to their base. Everyone was quiet and miserable the entire flight.

Saya had to fight tears the entire time. This was her fault. She should never have gone to the festival. Everyone now felt the trip was a complete failure as they had no idea if the family was alive let alone became an alliance to the Resistance.

Right as they landed back on base, Leia stood and addressed everyone.

"I'm very sorry for how this evening ended. I suppose for one night we forgot about the battle we have been thrown into. But I don't blame you. I was hoping you all would have at least one night to forget about everything. I'm sorry it ended this way. For now, I want everyone to rest and not lose hope. We will continue to fight and end the First Order."

Leia slowly exited the ship, followed by everyone else. Saya raised her head just in time for her eyes to meet Poe's.

Saya's makeup hid her blushed face. She had forgotten for a brief time about his kiss. The one that made her run to the river in the first place. They stared at each other for a moment before he broke the contact and slowly made his way off the ship.

Before Saya could leave the ship, Rey walked up to her.

"Saya… how did you know the First Order was coming?"

Saya's heart began beating fast.

_I… I recognized someone from the village. From the Star Destroyer…. They pulled out a communicator before I could stop them…_

Rey seemed to believe her. Saya just couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. She didn't know why. She trusted Rey as much as she trusted Leia. But Saya couldn't bring herself to tell her that it was her fault this happened.

Rey and Saya slowly left the ship. The rest of the Resistance members were giving everyone odd looks at their costumes and, in Saya's case, makeup. But Saya didn't care. She silently walked to her tent with Bayard following her. Once inside, she closed the door and practically ripped off the headdress she was wearing. She grabbed a rag and began scrubbing her face until it felt raw. She didn't even realize she was crying at first.

When she felt confident that the makeup was gone, she sat down on the bed and silently cried while Bayard's head sat on her lap. She gently stroked his fur, taking some comfort in his company.

After a few minutes, Bayard's head whipped around and he began growling. Startled, Saya also looked up.

A few feet away from her was Kylo Ren, looking at her with longing. Even through the force bond he created, Saya could feel his frustration and anger.

"Saya, where are-"

_What did you do to those people? Did you hurt them!?_

He was quiet for a moment.

"… The Varasys family escaped. My forces left the planet as soon as they confirmed you were gone."

Saya released the breath she was holding.

_How are you doing this? WHY are you doing this?_

He took a step toward her.

"How can you ask me that? I need you, Saya. Please…"

He lifted his hand out to her.

"Please… come back to me. I know you didn't want to leave me. I know the Resistance forced you to go."

Saya looked to the floor.

_They did. But not the way you're thinking. _

Kylo's hand dropped and Saya slowly looked up to him. She didn't want to lie to him. She already lied to Rey. She wouldn't lie again.

_I went to help them escape. When I was shot, it was an accident. I told them to leave me. But they didn't. No, I didn't want to leave. But if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be able to continue my fight for balance._

He considered her words. Saya was surprised he wasn't angry.

"You didn't want to leave…"

She was quiet. That seemed to be the only thing he heard her say.

He held his hand out to her again. She could see desperation in his eyes.

"Saya, please come back to me. You don't have to tell me where the Rebels are. Just come back…"

_And what, Ben? I come back to you and stay hidden away in your room? Only for you to return at night where we would make love and I watch you leave every morning? It that really want you want me to do?_

NOW she felt his anger.

"No! I swear it won't be like that anymore! You and I can fight for balance together, just like you want! You and I, together. Come back to me, and I'll help you complete your training."

Saya looked taken aback.

_What do you mean complete my training?_

"I can show you the ways of the force. Come to me and I'll show you how to use your powers with nothing held back."

_The ways of the force… from the Dark Side…_

"Saya, the Dark Side has more power than you can imagine. Come to me and let me show you. We can use that power together to bring the balance you desire to the galaxy."

Saya was quiet. She couldn't deny that it was so tempting to take his hand. Perhaps both of them can bring back the proper balance.

"_Do it… take his hand…"_

The dark voice she hadn't heard in so long was once again in the back of her mind.

"_Take it and feel the power of the Dark Side…"_

Saya's hand was slowly rising up to his. Kylo smiled at her.

"Come to me and rule by my side."

Saya suddenly froze.

Rule by him. He didn't want to simply bring back balance. He wanted to rule the galaxy. There wouldn't be any balance. The Dark Side would rule over everything.

She lowered her hand and stood.

_I can't tell you how hard it is to say no to you. All I wanted for so long was to be with my Ben. All I ever wanted was him._

She took a breath and continued, looking deep into his eyes.

_But you're not my Ben. You're Kylo Ren. My Ben didn't want to rule the galaxy. He wanted me. Only me. YOU want to rule this galaxy. There is no such thing as balance in the First Order. _

He lowered his hand, anger rolling off of him.

"Saya… if you don't return to me on your own then I will tear this galaxy apart until I find you!"

Saya wasn't fazed at all but couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

_Good night Kylo Ren._

Before he could say anything else, she closed her eyes and raised every shield she had in her mind. After a minute, she opened her eyes and he was gone.

She sat back down on the bed and took a breath. She didn't think it was possible for her to block him out completely like that. But it was hard to hold the shields up. She wasn't mentally strong enough to hold them up forever. But maybe she wouldn't have to for long. Maybe he finally hated her enough to stop and want her dead.

After all, he was Kylo Ren. Not Ben Solo.

-!-!-!

Kylo jolted out of his connection and all he felt was rage.

He finally established a connection with her to speak to her and she blocked him out. How she was able to do that, he didn't know. Perhaps it wouldn't last. He wasn't going to give up.

He stood from his throne and looked to the one next to his. He was so close to convincing her to take his hand.

So close…

He clenched his fists in frustration. Yes, Ben Solo only aspired to be with her. But Kylo Ren aspired for more than just that. He wanted her. He wanted to create a galaxy for both of them. A galaxy they would rule over together.

He walked around the large thrones to stare out into the galaxy. Saya could be anywhere out there. But it didn't matter. He would find her. He would show her the power of the Dark Side.

No matter how long it took, he will have her sit beside him.

-!-!-!

A week passed by and Saya dedicated herself to her training. She didn't feel Kylo try and connect with her at all. She wasn't sure if he would try again or if he even wanted to. She had dropped her mental shields shortly after he was gone the last time.

The first few days of the week she trained with Rey but today, she decided to train alone. Bayard was always a few feet away from her. Saya never had a problem having him in her company.

More than she liked to admit, she was advoiding Poe. She disappeared into the trees bright and early every day while he stayed at the camp. She wasn't sure how to face him yet.

Saya's eyes were closed and she breathed deeply while meditating. Her Master taught her the value of clearing her mind and just focusing the power of the force within her.

However, a few sticks breaking and Bayard growling brought her out of her trance and she whipped her head around.

Poe was stumbling through the trees awkwardly, holding his hands up to Bayard.

"Whoa, it's just me!"

Bayard stopped growling and walked over to Saya as she stood up from the ground.

Poe looked at Saya with his hands in his pockets, looking nervous.

"Saya… I just think we should talk. It's been almost a week"

Saya nodded.

_I know. I honestly just wasn't sure what to say to you._

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes. Poe finally cleared his throat.

"Saya, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you at the festival. Well, I don't regret kissing you. But that's not how I should have done it."

Saya was quiet while he spoke, taking in all his words. He looked down to the ground.

"I… I love you. I have for a while now."

She stared at him while he stood there staring at the ground. Before the night of the festival, she had no idea about his feelings for her.

Saya walked forward until she was standing in front of him.

_Poe_

He finally looked up and his eyes locked with hers.

_I'm sorry… but I just don't feel the same way. You will always be a dear friend to me. But I just can't return those feelings. _

Poe nodded and looked back to the ground.

"Yeah, I figured. I get it. I'm sure it's not easy to let go of someone. But I just had to say it."

Saya also nodded and took a step back. After another minute, Poe finally looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Leia's calling me, you and Finn for a meeting. We may be able to finally do something useful beside hide in the woods."

Saya smiled and began following him back to camp with Bayard following close behind. Poe and Saya were the first to arrive but close behind them, Rey and Finn came rushing inside. Leia was smiling at all of them

"Everyone, I have good news. The Varasys family was able to escape and they are in a safe location. They have agreed to aid the Resistance and will be sending us resources very soon."

For the first time in a week, everyone was smiling and happy. Saya had already known the family was safe but if she told anyone, they would demand to know how she got the information. She couldn't reveal that secret.

"With those resources, we will be able to finally get weapons and ships we desperately need to stand up to the First Order. However, we need to assist Lord Varasys with an issue before we can receive the weapons and ships. There is a mining planet in the Degaba system that has a very rare ore that can be harvested for weapons and ships. It's almost indestructible if mined and crafted correctly. The Varasys family owns a facility that can build what we need but the natives of the planet need help with a task before they will give us anything."

"What do they need help with?" Rey asked

"Well… I'm not sure. They wouldn't disclose the information. They will only speak to us directly. I would like to ask you all to go and see what they need from us. Once they give us the ore, the Varasys will be able to begin forging it for us."

_Leia, is Rose not coming with us this time?_

"I've already spoken to her. I need Rose to stay behind to help train our new members. And I need just a small team to go. I trust you all to work together and protect each other if something goes wrong."

They all nodded and Leia turned to BB8 who was happily beeping on the ground. Leia bent down and inserted a small drive in him. He turned and projected a map on the wall of the hut.

"This is where you will find the planet."

Poe looked at it closely and nodded.

"We can get there easily."

Leia nodded.

"I want all of you to go in the morning. Go and see how we can help them. Then report back to base so we can come up with a plan."

They all swiftly left the hut and Saya looked up into the setting sun. She felt good knowing they could finally do something to move forward with the war.

Saya went into her hut, ready to try and sleep.

-!-!-!

Hux eagerly marched down the hall, ready to speak to his only trusted ally on the Star Destroyer. He swiftly entered the small office to see General Larz.

Larz gave a nod to Hux as he entered.

"Good day Hux."

Hux was happy that someone shared his views of the use of clones for the First Order army. Larz was his right hand when it came to training troops for the First Order. He was equally offended when Kylo Ren forsook their trained soldiers for clones. Larz was more than happy to join Hux in raising their own small army. All for the sake of proving Kylo Ren wrong.

"Larz. I assume all went well with the extraction?"

"Yes. There was hardly any fight needed."

Hux and Larz made their way out of the office and made their way down the hall.

"What about the plans for extracting the ore? That will be useful to us as well."

Larz smirked. "Simple. We let them believe it will be a trade. The ore for the children."

Larz and Hux entered the large while room and eyes the small group of children huddled together on the floor.

"When will they be sent off to the camp? Ren must never know of this or it could be our heads." Larz asked.

"Soon. First, we get the ore. Once Ren has the ore, he will be distracted and we can safely transfer the children to the training camp. The doctor is ready to give them the growth medication when they get there. Within a few months, we will have soldiers dedicated and trained for us."

Lars and Hux smirked at each other. Hux looked at one small girl holding what looked to be a very large white ball. It looked almost half her size.

"Why did we allow the children to bring toys with them?" Hux demanded to know

"We couldn't pry it away from her. It was easier to just let her bring it along."

Hux gave the girl an evil smile. "Enjoy your toy while you can."

He gave a final look over the scared children, then swiftly left the room of shivering children.

-!-!-!

The ground was soaked with blood and the bodies of her friends. Saya took several steps forward and looked on in horror at the scene in front of her.

All of the Resistance members were dead. Their bodies covered in blood and eyes wide open in horror. Saya felt sick but felt anger when she saw a figure ahead.

She ran forward, wanting to end the person who did this.

The figure was standing in a circle of her dead close friends. The bodies of Poe, Rose, Finn and Leia were scattered around. The figure was fighting Rey with a red cross guard lightsaber.

She felt anger and was ready to help Rey against Kylo Ren. But she was too late. The red lightsaber went right through her chest and Rey fell to the ground, dead. Saya opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She was scared, angry, and devastated.

As soon as Rey fell, Saya realized it wasn't Kylo Ren. He was now walking up to the cloaked figure from behind. His arms wrapped around the figure and leaned down to speak to the figure.

"Well done, my Empress"

Kylo lowered the figures hood and Saya felt her blood run cold. It was her. She was the figure that killed them all.

Saya watched as her double turned to Kylo and lifted his mask off his face. As soon as it dropped to the ground, they began passionately kissing. Saya fell to her knees, watching her double and Kylo kiss over the dead bodies of her friends.

Suddenly, the double turned and looked right into Saya's eyes.

_Don't try to deny the darkness inside of you. This is who you are! THIS IS WHO YOU ARE MEANT TO BE!_

Saya cried and tried to scream in horror as her double turned back to Kylo and began kissing him again.

-!-!-!

Saya woke up with a jolt and sat right up in her bed, tears streaming down her face. The nightmare felt too real. She jumped out of bed and opened the curtain to her hut.

Outside she could see several small fires and some of the Resistance members outside, sitting together and talking.

She let out a breath and closed the curtains. Everyone was fine. It was only a nightmare.

She sighed and crawled back into her bed and laid on her side, shivering. It felt too real. She could still see the dead eyes of her friends and see the blood. Saya felt sick.

"Are you alright, Saya?"

Saya tensed up and wanted to kick herself for not raising her mental shields against him. But the truth was, she missed his voice.

_I'm fine_

While it was only a force projection, Saya knew Kylo was laying down next to her. He must be in his own bed while reaching out to her.

_I thought you would finally hate me. I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me again._

"I told you once already. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

Saya sighed and rolled over onto her back. Kylo was wearing nothing but his pants and was also laying on his back, his head tilted to the side to look at her.

_Will you still feel the same when I destroy your next cloning lab? Or stop anything you do as Supreme Leader?_

She felt a flash of his anger.

"My labs are well fortified and secure. And until you return to me, you will not know my next move."

_That doesn't answer my question._

He didn't answer and Saya looked up to the ceiling of her hut.

_I will only ever stand beside Ben Solo. Not Kylo Ren. _

His anger grew. "Ben Solo is gone. You need to accept that."

Saya stood and looked down at him.

_Then accept that I will never stand beside you._

In a flash, he was standing and giving her an angry look.

"I don't believe that. You still love me as much as I love you. Don't lie and say that your feelings for me are gone."

_I'm not lying about anything. I love Ben Solo. My feelings for him will never be gone. But you are not my Ben._

She watched his fists clench and he gritted his teeth together.

"WHY!? Why are you doing this to me Saya!? All I want-"

_Why and I doing this to YOU!?_

He looked taken aback at her outburst.

_I have done so much for you! I gave up everything I had ever known in my life! I may have been miserable in that life, but it was mine and I gave it up for you! And you have given up NOTHING for me! And you come to me still demanding I sacrifice more and more while you do NOTHING FOR ME!?_

She watched his anger slowly disappear as he stared at her. He didn't seem to have words for her.

She slowly raised her hand out to him.

_If you love me like you say you do, then sacrifice for me. I will come to you. I will leave the Resistance right now if you leave the First Order. We both take a ship and meet somewhere. Then we leave together. You and I. _

He stared at her hand with no expression on his face. She continued to hold it out for him.

_I'm giving you the chance to finally show me that you will sacrifice for me. The same way I have done for you. Give my Ben back to me. Let Kylo Ren go and give me back my Ben._

There was a silence in the hut and he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. She continued to hold her hand out to him for a few moments, then slowly lowered it. She gently started crying.

_I suppose I have my answer. _

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. Desperation came back to him.

"Saya, all I have ever wanted was to make you happy. As Supreme Leader I can-"

_Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has never made me happy. Ben Solo has. And until he comes back to me, I don't ever expect to get my happiness back._

Saya didn't even let him respond. She quickly lifted her mental shields and blocked him out. She sat on her bed and silently cried while Bayard rose from his corner and went to comfort her.

She didn't expect him to know how hard it was for her to no drop everything and go to him. She wanted to be in his arms again. But not like this. She couldn't stand beside him as he did such terrible things to the galaxy.

Saya slowly laid back down on the bed and Bayard returned to his corner. She could only imagine his rage at the moment and wondered if he would throw a tantrum and destroy his room again.

She had no idea just how right she was as across the galaxy, Kylo Ren released his rage and destroyed his room within minutes.

-!-!-!

More to come as soon as I can!

This story will go into The Rise of Skywalker. I just haven't been able to see it yet so please bear with me while I finish Saya's side stories and wait to be able to see the film. I already know how it ends and how things will end with Saya and Kylo/Ben.

Please review and give me feedback!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

None of them had any idea of what to expect when they landed on the swamp filled planet. Saya never would have thought that any kind of ore could be mined here. Poe landed the falcon in the safest place he could land. As soon as they walked off the ship, they were greeted by a young woman.

"Welcome. I am Lena. I represent the villagers that reside here. You are with the Resistance, yes?"

"We are" Poe said stepping forward. "We were told you guys needed help."

The woman nodded. "Yes. Please follow me to speak to the council."

Poe led the way followed by Rey, Finn, Saya and Bayard. They reached the small village and Saya could already feel the misery from everyone. Random women were crying and some were sitting outside staring into the dirt, as if lost to the world.

They were led inside a large hut when they all saw a large bonfire going and five elderly men sitting around it.

Lena stepped forward and spoke in a language no one in the group understood.

One of the men spoke back and Lena turned to the group.

"Please sit down by the fire. I will translate for the elders."

They all took seats around the large fire and waited for the men to speak.

The elders each took a turn speaking to Lena who, after a few minutes, turned to the group.

"The village has several loads of ore they are ready to give to the Varasys for your cause. However, the village was attacked by the First Order and they have taken all of the children. Along with a fowling the villagers have sworn to protect and raise here in safety."

Everyone felt sick. Saya felt like she was suddenly going to cry. The First Order kidnapped innocent children. Kylo Ren gave the orders for them to be taken. She had to fight the urge not to completely sob.

"The elders received a message two days ago from the First Order. The Order will trade the ore for the children. But we know that such a deal will never take place. They are giving the villagers two days to decide."

The group looked to one another and realization set in.

"So… you want us to save the children?" Finn said, going pale.

"The elders will trade you all the ore that is mined for the return of the children and the fowling."

"Where are the children now?" Rey asked.

"It is believed they are aboard the First Order's Star Destroyer."

The group went quiet and Saya could almost hear a pin drop.

"They are asking us to sneak on board the Star Destroyer and get the children back from the First Order?" Poe said, obviously still processing the information.

"Yes. That is exactly right."

Everyone was quiet and the group stared into the fire. The Elders were looking to everyone, obviously eager to get an answer.

_Lena, if we go take the children back, the First Order will know and descend upon the planet just to take them back and probably kill everyone in the process._

Lena turned to address the elders. The elders quickly responded, waving their hands around while speaking.

"The elders are aware of the risks and are prepared. As soon as the children are returned, they are evacuating the planet. You will receive the ore and the current mines will be destroyed so the First Order cannot benefit from them."

Saya turned to Rey.

_We have to do this. We need to save them_

She didn't even care about the ore. They needed to save the children, ore or not.

"Umm… we want to help," Poe said "But we have no idea of how to get onboard the Star Destroyer. We did it once and got lucky. After that, I guarantee you they increased security and it will be near impossible."

"I can assist with that." Lena said without even addressing the elders. "I was once with the First Order. I was injured on a mission and they left me behind to die. The elders saved me and now I am committed to this village. I will help you get onboard the Star Destroyer. I know the ship and we can safely work together to save the children and fowling."

Poe turned to the group.

"Guys?"

Saya didn't hesitate.

_Yes! We need to help those children!_

Finn and Rey hesitated, but eventually nodded. Poe turned back to the elders.

"If you can lead us onboard the Star Destroyer, we will save those kids."

Lena quickly turned to translate and the elders smiled at the group, all speaking in their native languages.

Lena turned back to the group, also with a small smile on her face.

"The elders thank you. They will begin packing up the ore for shipment. The Varasys ships are ready to receive them. When we return, they will be loaded onto the ships and the village will evacuate."

Everyone began to stand and Lena gestured for them to follow.

"Um, were going right now?" Finn asked.

Lena turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You have something else that requires your attention at the moment?"

Finn slowly shook his head and Lena turned and continued walking.

_Weren't we supposed to report back to Leia before we went on the mission?_

Poe turned to Saya and shrugged.

"Let's just not tell her anything until we get back"

Saya sighed and followed the group. Lena led them deep into the trees and in a small clearing, a large First Order command ship was covered and leafs and mud from the swamps.

"This ship was left behind after the attack. It has several uniforms for you all to wear." Lena was opening the ship door as she spoke. She turned to look down at Bayard.

"The wolf will need to stay behind"

Saya knelt down and patted his head.

_I know I keep asking this, but please go wait by our ship. We will be back as soon as we can._

Bayard seemed to groan in aggravation, but turned and trotted off towards the falcon. Saya stood to see Lena looking her over.

"You cannot speak with your mouth?"

_No. I use the force to speak._

"You are a Jedi?"

_Rey and I both are. I follow the Grey Jedi Code and Rey follows the Jedi Code. _

She cast a look over the Rey.

"It is good that the Jedi religion is not extinct. The force will be useful for saving the children."

They boarded the ship and Lena showed them the uniforms.

"Change. Then we will go."

Saya felt herself begin to tremble as she dressed herself in the uniform. She couldn't deny how scared she was of this mission.

-!-!-!

Hux stood tall at Kylo Ren's command post. In the Supreme Leader's absence, it felt good to stand in the position of power, though he dare not take the risk of sitting on his throne.

He was quickly approached by Larz who seemed almost out of breath. He stepped close enough so only Hux could hear his words.

"Hux, is it true that Kylo Ren is away from the Star Destroyer?"

Hux smirked at him. "Yes. Can't you tell by the peace and quiet?"

Larz swallowed. "Then, couldn't we move the children before he returns? When is he coming back?"

Hux shrugged. "I'm not sure. I believe he is off interrogating a possible Resistance ally. But by all means, move the children. We will have the ore soon and then we can destroy the village."

Larz nodded and hurried off to make the arrangements.

-!-!-!

The entire flight to the Star Destroyer had Saya on edge. She was fighting to keep her mental shields up in the event Kylo tried to connect with her. God forbid he see her in the Stormtrooper uniform and she is found.

Lena gave the orders to them all to allow her to do all the talking. They were to be her subornments and she was their captain.

Saya couldn't believe how easy it was for them to land aboard the Star Destroyer. Saya and Rey hid their lightsabers inside the uniforms while carrying the traditional blaster. Finn and Poe had blasters as well but hid smaller ones inside of their uniforms. Lena was well equipped with her own weapons and was ready for any necessary battle.

Lena exited the ship first and the others followed behind her the way Lena instructed them too. They were quickly stopped by an oncoming lieutenant.

"Stop! What is your identification number?"

Lena spoke with confidence. "Number AN-2376. Myself and my crew were stationed down on the planet to guard the village to make sure the natives stayed docile."

The lieutenant considered her words. "And why have you all returned now?"

"The natives no longer have any weapons and have no fight left. I deem them as no threat and did not want to waste the man power any longer."

He looked over the group and Saya fought hard not to tremble.

Lena continued.

"If you wish, I shall report to the Supreme Leader."

"The Supreme Leader is not on board at the moment. For now, take your crew and decontaminate yourselves."

Lena have a curt nod and Saya followed, letting out a long and hard breath. He wasn't here. Kylo wasn't here right now. Maybe she could breathe a little now.

Lena led them down a series off hallways and swiftly took them into an empty common area. She turned to the group.

"Remember, we stick together and I do all the talking. I have an idea of where the children are. With the Supreme Leader away, security will be lax."

"Really? I figured they would be more on guard." Poe said.

"You know the expression 'while the cats away, the mice will play'? The First Order is no different."

"It's true" Finn said, nodding.

Saya couldn't help but wonder what Stormtroopers did for fun in the First Order.

Thy swiftly exited the room and were, again led down more hallways. It felt like they had been patrolling for hours when they finally approached a large lift.

"We need to go to the first floor. I can go into a command room and see what I can find out." Lena whispered to them.

They all nodded and the lift doors opened. They were suddenly faced with a few other Stormtroopers. They entered the elevator and swiftly huddled together despite the large open space in the lift. They went up one floor when the door opened again and Saya felt like she was about to pass out.

It was Kylo Ren. He wasn't away. He was onboard the ship. He and the small team that was with him entered the lift and the team was shoved back against the lift walls.

Saya could almost feel the blood rushing in her ears. He was so close. She could literally reach a hand out to touch him. She had to fight hard no to rush to him and jump into his arms.

"Supreme Leader, has the ally for the Resistance been terminated?" His lieutenant asked with a nervous voice.

"It was a false lead. I want to see General Rodan immediately. He is compromised."

Saya tried hard not to shake but couldn't stop herself. Someone was going to die today.

"Any news of the Resistance?" He demanded to know.

"None, Supreme Leader."

"And my wife?"

Saya tensed up and tried to breathe normally.

"I'm sorry, but no word yet. The bounty hunters are still looking."

Saya watched his fists clench and, despite blocking herself off from him, she felt his anger and frustration.

The lift doors finally opened and he swiftly exited with his small crew of men. Saya released her breath and felt her lungs burn.

One of the Stormtroopers next to her turned to her.

"He scares the hell out of me too." Then he swiftly exited the lift.

The group went up one more floor and Lena led them out. She was marching a lot faster now and led them to a utility closet. They quickly filed inside.

"We have to hurry and find them" Lena's voice was now nervous as well. "With Kylo Ren back on the ship, restrictions and patrol will be tight. We all must stick together. There is a command room not far from here. Stay here and I will go and sneak inside."

"Wait, you want us all to stay in this closet!?" Poe asked in an urgent voice.

"It will be easier for one person to go rather than everyone. Stay here and wait for my return."

Before anyone could protest, Lena left and the four were all huddled together in the small closet.

"So… we just sit and wait?" Rey said.

"No, screw this lets go find the kids!" Poe said, trying to get to the door.

Saya pushed him back.

_No! We have to trust Lena. If something goes wrong, we're all dead! Please, let's just wait here!_

Before anyone else could argue over the matter, the door swiftly opened and they came face to face with two Stormtroopers.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" One asked.

They all looked to each other, clearly panicking.

The one Stormtrooper started laughing.

"Guys, the Supreme Leader is on the lower level. You guys can get back to your posts before he notices. Just hurry it up already."

They all quickly shuffled out of the closet while the other two soldiers laughed at them as they rushed around the corner.

Poe took a breath. "Well, looks like we're on our own!"

_Poe, we need to try and find Lena!_

"We can look for her while we look for the children. Come on, let's go!"

Poe turned and everyone grudgingly followed him. They walked back to the lift and Saya began to panic.

_Poe, we need to stay on this floor and wait for Lena!_

Poe turned to see Finn and Rey nodding in agreement.

"We need to wait. Lena may have found the children. There's no need to go playing guessing games if Lena found their location" Finn said.

Poe huffed. "Fine. Let's head back."

Before they could move, the lift opened and the team jumped. A team of five soldiers and a lieutenant were in the lift.

"You four! Are you still on patrol on this level?"

"Yes sir!" Finn quickly responded.

He nodded. "You don't need all four of you. I need one more soldier to accompany me to the lower level for a mission."

The four looked to each other, clearly panicked.

The lieutenant rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Saya's arm. She was suddenly pulled into the elevator and the lieutenant closed the door before the others could say anything. Saya was shoved behind everyone and the lift quickly went down several floors. As soon as the doors opened, the team filed out and Saya followed silently behind them.

"We will swiftly report to the Supreme Leader, then go to the loading bay to go retrieve the ore. The villagers are defenseless and will fall easily."

Saya felt her heart pound in her chest and she slowly fell behind the team of soldiers. To her right, she suddenly saw a lift door. She took the opportunity once she was a safe distance back and quickly pressed the button. The door opened a second later and Saya jumped inside.

She took a breath and then gasped when the lift started to go up. She looked around and saw no other buttons in the lift to go to any other floors. She was going straight up to the top.

Saya lifted her blaster and tried to prepare for whatever would be on the other side of the door once it opened.

It took a few minutes but the lift finally stopped and the doors opened. Saya slowly stepped out and took in the familiar scenery. She walked forward and realized where she was.

The room was suddenly surrounded by windows to see out into the galaxy, but nothing else seemed different. The large throne was still intimidating. She walked forward and tried to imagine Kylo sitting in it while addressing his subornments.

She removed her helmet for some air and realized the room had another addition. Next to Kylo's throne was a slightly smaller one right next to it. Saya couldn't stop herself from walking closer to it and his words entered her mind.

"_I can't wait to see you on the throne"_

This was what he was talking about. A throne right next to him.

She found herself standing right in front of the throne, wondering what it would be like to sit in it and rule next to him.

"_Sit down…"_

The dark voice had returned to her.

"_Sit down and fell the power you can possess. Power you and your love could possess together. Sit down and take your proper place."_

Saya's hand had reached out to touch the arm of the chair. As soon as she made contact, she swore she felt electricity run through her fingers.

"_Yes! Feel the power of the Dark Side!"_

Saya slowly turned and began bending her knees.

"_YES! Sit down and fulfill your destiny!"_

A sudden chill went up her spine and she heard the lift door close and suddenly drop down. She stood upright and felt the blood drain from her face. The lift was going down. Meaning someone was coming up.

Panicking, Saya looked around and realized the only place she could hide was behind the throne. She quickly squeezed herself behind Kylo's throne and was tightly between his throne and the window.

The lift door opened and she heard the shuffling of footsteps.

"Why the hell are we here, Hux!? Kylo Ren could be here at any moment! We need to move the children!"

Saya placed a hand over her mouth and nose, scared to even breathe too loudly.

"Will you shut up!" Hux yelled at the man. "Ren still has no idea and it will stay that way! If we move the children now, he will notice!"

"Several other men have already noticed! You can't hide a group of children on the ship and expect no one to find them!"

Saya heard a smacking sound.

"You idiot! All you had to do was keep them under wraps! It will be both our heads if were caught!"

Saya couldn't deny the feeling of relief. Kylo didn't order the children to be taken. He had no idea they were aboard the ship.

She heard the lift doors close again and the lift swiftly went down. But the men were still in the room.

"He's coming! Hux, what do we do!?"

There was silence and a few minutes later, the doors opened again and Saya felt electricity run through her. Even though she closed herself off from him, she would always know when he was in a room.

Kylo Ren entered the room with what Saya could tell was a group of other men.

"Supreme Leader, welcome-"

Saya suddenly heard a gagging noise.

"WHAT ARE THE VILLAGE CHILDREN DOING ABOARD MY SHIP!?"

There were gagging and coughing sounds.

"Supreme Leader, I caught General Larz hoarding the children with the intention of using them to force the village to give us the ore they have mined."

Hux was betraying his partner. Saya wasn't surprised. She heard more gaging and a sickening crunch. Then a thud to the floor.

"I will say this only ONCE and I expect my orders to be executed immediately. The children are to be returned to the village, NOW!"

"Supreme Leader, the ore-"

Hux was cut off.

"Did you not hear me, Hux!?"

There was a silence, then the rustle of feet. Saya heard the lift doors open and close but she knew Kylo was still in the room. She heard him slowly walk closer and sit down on the throne. Saya couldn't stop herself from turning and placing her hand and forehead against the back of it.

She was so close to him. It took all the strength she had no to run to him, to sit with him.

She heard him release a breath.

"Saya…"

She suddenly felt pressure in her head. He was trying to connect with her. She placed her arms against her ears and gritted her teeth, desperately trying not to connect. He would find her in a heartbeat.

Saya felt his frustration.

"Saya, please!"

She had tears running down her face. She didn't want to reject him. She wanted to see his face. But she would be caught. She couldn't let herself be caught. In truth, she didn't care if she was. But Saya wouldn't let him hurt the others.

She jumped when he suddenly slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair and began marching out of the room. As soon as she heard him enter his lift and leave the room, Saya broke down and cried.

She slowly moved out from behind the throne and looked with tear filled eyes to the seat he had occupied only minutes ago. In that moment, Saya would have sold her soul just to turn back time and live ignorantly in his room aboard Starkiller Base with him.

Saya wiped her eyes and concentrated her thoughts to reach out to Rey.

_Rey can you hear me?_

"_Yes! Where are you!? We found Lena! She knows where the children are! "_

_What floor are you on? I'll come find you!_

"_Level two. We're heading to the children now."_

_Rey, Kylo Ren didn't order for the children to be taken! His Generals did! He just ordered for the children to be returned! _

"_How do you know?"_

_I overheard them talking! Trust me, we can use this! We can pose as the team that's returning the children!_

"_Ok, meet us on level two! We will find you!"_

Saya broke the connection and placed the helmet back over her head. She quickly ran to the lift and rode down to the bottom level. She quickly walked with purpose, hoping no one would question her.

None of the soldiers seemed to question her at all. It took a few minutes, but she found a regular lift and went to level two on the ship. She began marching again and opened her thoughts to Rey again.

_Rey, I'm on level two. Where are you?_

"_Going to the children. Finn is coming to find you. There's enough soldiers around that he can walk around with no issues."_

_Ok. How will he know me?_

There was silence for a moment.

"_Hold your blaster under your arm. Finn said he will look for you"_

_Ok. See you soon._

Saya quickly adjusted her blaster and began marching again. She entered another hallway that suddenly opened up to the loading bay. The bay itself was on the next floor down but she was on a walkway with no guard-rail. Saya wondered how many men have accidently fallen off the ledge.

She marched with her blaster when suddenly a soldier came out from a side hallway.

"Saya?" Finn whispered.

She let out a relieved breath and nodded. He sighed in relief as well.

"Ok, I know where the others are heading. Let's go!"

He turned right in time to run into two patrolling Stormtroopers. Finn lost his footing and Saya watched him fall off the ledge.

_FINN!_

On reflex, Saya reached out her hand and Finn froze in mid-air. She quickly lifted him up and safely back onto the ledge. Finn released a breath of relief and looked to her.

Saya then felt her blood run cold and her heart was pounding in her ears. She just used the force. In front of everyone. Saya looked around and the entire loading bay was staring at her.

"SAYA!?"

She swore her heart stopped. Saya turned to see Kylo Ren staring right at her at the entrance of the loading bay. He was standing amongst a group of his Generals, no doubt making sure all of them had the orders to return the children.

Saya turned to look at Finn.

_Finn… RUN!_

Saya used a blast of power to knock the Stormtroopers near them back and she and Finn ran down the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Saya and Finn ran as hard as they could down the many hallways. They eventually saw a door straight ahead.

"Let's go in there!"

Before fully thinking things through, they ran into a large common area full of soldiers. Many had their helmets off and giving them odd looks.

Finn was quick on his feet.

"Resistance members on board! Supreme Leader demands their capture!"

None of them hesitated. The soldiers were on their feet and grabbing helmets and blasters. Finn and Saya stood on either side of the door while they all ran out.

Saya turned to Finn.

_Good thinking!_

Finn nodded and they both fled out of the room.

It didn't take long for the whole ship to be alerted. Kylo Ren's command was swiftly made known: Find and capture the Resistance members.

They turned a corner and Saya ran right into a lieutenant. It was a hard hit and she fell to the ground, her helmet flying off her head.

She quickly got up to Finn raising his blaster and the man grabbing his communicator. In a flash, Saya was standing and held a hand up to his face.

_You were not here… you never saw my face… you never saw us_

His eyes seemed to glaze over. "You were not here. I never saw your face. I haven't seen either of you."

The man quickly turned and walked away. Saya frantically looked around but couldn't find the helmet.

"Forget it! Let's go!"

They began running again and Saya felt her legs and lungs burn from the effort. As she ran, she threw her blaster down and began unclipping the armor.

"What are you doing!?" Finn yelled.

_I don't have my helmet! There's no point anymore!_

They ran down another hallway and Saya suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. She was knocked to the ground and Finn quickly stopped.

"SAYA!?"

Saya quickly stood and turned, withdrawing her lightsaber. Across the hall and a few feet away was a woman with dark hair and eyes. She had a sinister smile on her face and was staring right at Saya.

"Oh, I hoped to be the one to catch you!"

Finn lifted his blaster and quickly shot at her. The woman lifted her arm and the blast was absorbed by an invisible force. The woman had a shield. She cackled and looked to Finn.

"I don't want you. Just her. Get along, little dog!"

Saya ignited her lightsaber and stepped forward.

_Finn, go! Get to the others. I'll catch up. _

"I'm not leaving you with this crazy bitch!"

Saya heard a crack and Finn stumbled back. Saya realized the woman was holding a whip. But it seemed to have a blue electrical current that ran along to the end of it.

She glared at him. "I'm not known to miss. That was a warning."

_Finn, go! I will catch up!_

Finn looked back and forth between Saya and the woman, then turned and ran down the hall.

"You better come back to us, Saya!" He yelled while running.

She woman and Saya squared off with each other.

"You should have said your goodbyes. You won't be leaving this ship alive."

Saya glared at her.

_Who exactly are you?_

She cackled again.

"Your replacement!"

Without warning, the woman cracked the whip at Saya and the battle between the two women began.

-!-!-!

Kylo stormed through the halls, desperately trying to feel for any power from Saya. It was her. He knew it was her.

His lieutenants were running around, trying to execute his orders of finding her and the other Resistance members.

He saw a group of Stormtroopers rushing down the hall. A quick wave of his hand and all of their helmets came flying off.

"All soldiers are to remove their helmet! Draw them out of hiding!"

His lieutenants quickly spread the word and soon, all of his solders were removing their helmets.

-!-!-!

Saya was easily dodging the cracks of the woman's whip. She desperately tried rushing to get close enough to knock the woman out, but she was fast with the whip. Saya didn't even have the chance to concentrate to focus her power on either blasting her back or tricking her mind into leaving.

Finally, the woman got a lucky snap and the whip wrapped around Saya's arm.

She hissed in pain and the woman began dragging Saya across the ground. She found herself quickly in front of the dark haired woman and the woman placed a boot on Saya's stomach.

Saya tried to lift her hand to blast her back but the woman quickly stomped on her chest and Saya felt a few ribs break.

The woman glared down at Saya with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Why does it have to be you!? You don't even want the throne! You don't even want him!"

Saya took advantage of the moment and lifted her hand and blasted the woman back. The dark haired woman was slammed into the wall. Saya quickly kicked her whip away and started to rush back down the hall.

"ANSWER ME! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT HIM! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU!?"

Saya stopped and turned back to the injured woman who was desperately trying to stand up.

_No, I don't want the throne. But I will always want him. That will never change. I'll never expect you or anyone else to understand my feelings. I will always love him._

Saya wasted no more time. She ran down the hall while the woman began screaming. She winced in pain as she felt random jolts of electricity shoot through her arm where the whip wrapped around it. Her chest was on fire. But she couldn't stop running.

She quickly opened her mind.

_Rey, where are you guys!?_

"_Close to the loading bay with the children! Hurry!"_

Saya had a good idea of where it was. Every soldier she ran into was blasted back and stunned with her power.

Finally, she turned a corner and Saya saw the group of children being escorted by the team.

Rey lifted her helmet off and smiled at Saya.

"Thank God you're ok!"

_We can't waste any time! We need to go, now!_

They all turned and began running. Saya trailed behind the children who were all listening to Lena giving them direction in their native language.

They finally reached the entrance to the loading bay when they were stopped by a group of soldiers without helmets.

"Supreme Leader's orders! All helmets off!"

Saya took advantage of the fact that they didn't notice her. She rushed up and blasted them all back with her power.

_Run to the command ship! NOW!_

Lena led the charge and Saya was making the effort to blast back all of the soldiers that were trying to descend upon them. Before she could finally make her own run to the ship, a small voice echoed throughout the bay.

"Fowling! FOWLING!"

Saya looked to where the small child was pointing and saw a large white ball floating a few feet away from her.

Saya had a sick realization. Fowling… baby…. It was a baby!

She didn't think twice and rushed for the large floating ball. Saya grabbed it and ran as fast as she could to the ship that was not staring up. Her legs felt like jelly and her lungs and chest burned. She fought back the pain in her arm as she carried the rather heavy ball.

"SAYA, STOP!"

She knew exactly whose voice it was. Saya turned her head slightly to see Kylo running at full speed towards her. She fought back tears as she jumped straight into the ship. She landed hard on her stomach and Finn closed the door immediately. Lena wasted no time getting the ship off of the Star Destroyer as Saya laid on the floor of the ship, trying to catch her breath.

Once the ship was away, Saya slowly stood with the large ball and walked over to the children. They all no longer looked afraid but now seemed to stare at Saya in amazement.

She held the ball out to the young child who screamed on the deck of the loading bay.

_Is this yours? Is this the Fowling?_

The child smiled then gently pushed the ball back to Saya.

"You're Fowling!" the girl said with a smile.

Saya looked confused as the children then all turned away to huddle together in the corner. She slowly turned and sat down on a bench against the ship wall, feeling her ribs begin to heal. She looked at the ball and wondered if there really was a baby in it.

Saya gently placed her hand on the ball and closed her eyes.

_Little one, if you are in there… please be alright. Please let me know you're safe and alive_

Suddenly, she heard the whirring of gears and noticed the small cracks in the ball. She was startled and let the ball go, allowing it to levitate in the air. Poe, Finn, and Rey all gathered around as the top of the ball seemed to draw back.

Saya leaned in closer to see a bunch of blankets. A small green hand clutched the blankets and pulled them down. The little green creature slowly sat up and stared with big eyes at Saya.

She couldn't help but lean in even closer. The baby had large ears and large dark eyes. She couldn't help but think him adorable. Saya carefully lifted her hand up to the baby and he seemed to consider her.

_Are you alright, little one?_

The baby's small hand grabbed Saya's finger and he smiled at her.

-!-!-!

Kylo Ren was in a rage and everyone did everything they could to stay clear of him. He ordered his soldiers to immediately get into the TIE fighters and follow them. He knew exactly where they were going. It wouldn't take them long to get to the village.

Kylo turned to see two of the soldiers carrying an injured woman. It was Lilith.

He stormed up to her and the soldiers were quick to drop her, leaving her on her knees on the floor.

"What happened!?" He demanded

The woman seemed to panic for a moment.

"I… I tried to stop them! I tried to get your wife back! I swear, Supreme Leader-"

He was getting impatient. He quickly raised a hand to her face and looked at her memories himself. She gasped and suddenly began begging for mercy.

As soon as he saw what happened, he knew why.

Kylo watched in her memories as she fought Saya with the whip. He saw her crack the whip and injure Saya's arm. He watched as Saya was dragged across the floor and saw her chest get stomped on.

Then, Saya used her power to blast the woman across the hall and into the wall.

"_ANSWER ME! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT HIM! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU!?"_

He watched Saya turn back to the woman.

_No, I don't want the throne. But I will always want him. That will never change. I'll never expect you or anyone else to understand my feelings. I will always love him._

Kylo's last image was of Saya running down the hall.

He lowered his hand and stepped back away from the crying woman. He very slowly brought out the handle of his lightsaber.

"You tried to being her back to me…" He gritted through his teeth.

Lilith crawled forward and grabbed onto his boot.

"Please! I have been loyal to the First Order! Loyal to you! Why can't you see that!? Why does it have to be her!?"

He took a step back from the crying woman on the floor and remembered Saya's words.

_I'll never expect you or anyone else to understand my feelings._

He looked down at the sobbing woman.

"You would never understand. No one will ever understand"

He made it quick. He activated his lightsaber and it went right through her chest.

Kylo wasted no more time. He began marching to his ship, ready to and get Saya back himself.

He didn't notice Hux coming up from behind and bending down over Lilith's body. The General brushed her hair back away from her face.

"Look on the bright side, Lilith. Neither of us will win now."

Hux's last sight of her was two soldiers dragging her body away.

-!-!-!

Sorry for the short chapter. I originally wanted to end the previous chapter at this point but didn't get the chance to finish it. So I am posting this one now.

Longer chapter next time, I promise!

And yes, I have Baby Yoda in my story. I couldn't resist. More to come soon! Hope you are all enjoying!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lena must have alerted the village after they took off because as soon as they landed, the villagers were all rushing around to load of their ships with as many belongings and resources as they could. As soon as they landed and the ship door opened, the children all ran out to find their parents. Saya felt good seeing them run to their families and be reunited with them.

Her arm was still stinging as they all quickly evacuated the ship. The fowling was following Saya, hovering in what must have been his cradle.

They all ran up to the village elders who were waiting patiently by their hut. They quickly spoke in their native language and Lena turned to the group.

"The elders thank you. The ore has already been given to the Varasys. They will be destroying their mines so the First Order cannot take what is still on the planet."

Saya stepped forward.

_We saved the Fowling as well. Where is his family?_

Lena looked down at the Fowling, who was taking turns looking at everyone with large, curious eyes.

"He was brought to the village years ago by a man who asked the elders to protect and raise him. He is no longer safe with us."

Lena raised her eyes to Saya.

"I ask you to please take him. Take him and protect him. Many have been after him in the past and he needs powerful people to protect him."

Poe was quickly shaking his head. "There is no way we can take care of a baby! Not happening! Especially if he's got a bounty on him!"

Lena glared at Poe. "He needs protection! He will be safe with Jedi who can protect and raise him!"

Arguing quickly ensued and Saya looked down to the Fowling who was staring back at her. She turned and raised her hand to him. He quickly grabbed her hand and Saya swore she felt warmth flow from him and into her.

_You and I seem to be the same, Little One. We don't quite fit in anywhere. _

He gave her a large smile and Saya turned to the arguing group of people.

_I will take him_

Everyone turned and stared at Saya.

_I will protect the Fowling. You have my word I will protect him with my life._

Lena smiled and Poe stepped forward.

"Saya, you can't be serious! A baby with a bounty on him!?"

She glared at Poe.

_He is no different than me._

Poe didn't seem to have a response. Rey broke the silence.

"Incoming TIE fighters! We need to go NOW!"

Saya looked up to the sky and, sure enough, several black ships were descending down into the village.

"Ok fine!" Poe said raising his hands in defeat. "Let's just get out of here!"

Saya turned and smiled at the Fowling.

_Will you come with me, Little One?_

He gave her a big smile and giggled. Everyone quickly turned and Saya was surprised that the Fowling's cradle was easily keeping up with the running group.

They ran through the swamp and finally reached the Flacon where Bayard was sitting outside as if awaiting their return. Saya knew several ship had already landed and Stormtroopers began emerging from the trees.

Saya and Rey quickly withdrew their lightsabers and began blocking the blasts from them, knocking out as many as possible. Poe and Finn ran inside the ship to start it up while Saya and Rey knocked back the incoming blasts.

"Alert the Supreme Leader! We found the Rebels!"

Saya turned to see one with a communicator. Now Kylo Ren knew where they were. She used the force to blast him back and they finally cleared the area of soldiers and could get away. Saya and Rey ran aboard the ship. The fowling was hovering right inside the entrance.

_You need to get back, Little One!_

She grabbed the cradle and pushed it into the corner. The Fowling watched with big eyes while Bayard sat next to him. Saya scratched behind Bayard's ears.

_He's with us now. Please protect him._

Saya turned and rushed to the cock pit at the same time as Rey.

"Why haven't we taken off yet!?"

Poe and Finn turned to Saya and Rey with all color drained from their face.

"It won't fire up." Finn said in dismay.

Everyone was silent and Rey quickly turned. "It could be a wiring issue! Keep trying while I see what's wrong!"

Saya withdrew her lightsaber again. _I'm going outside! I'll protect the ship while you guys keep trying!_

Saya turned to rush to the entrance. She cast a quick glance to the corner where Bayard and the Fowling were.

_Stay here!_

She ran outside in time to see more Stormtroopers beginning to emerge from the trees. With the wave of her hand, they were sent flying back before they could even get close.

Saya winced and looked at her arm. She still felt small, painful jolts of electricity in it. It wasn't fully healing. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, she heard the cracking of branched and saw several trees being knocked down. She raised her lightsaber and prepared herself.

Coming out of the trees with his bright red lightsaber was Kylo Ren. Even though he was wearing his mask, she felt his eyes on her.

He walked several paces into the small clearing and stopped several feet away from her. She gritted her teeth and mentally prepared for battle.

_You will not hurt them! I won't let you! _

"Saya, enough! The battle is over! It's time for this to end!"

Saya began shaking. The ship still hadn't started yet and hope seemed to be leaving her.

Saya realized she only had one option in front of her. She couldn't defeat him in a battle. There was no chance in hell. And she wouldn't let the Resistance fall.

Saya slowly turned off her lightsaber and stood tall.

_I'll trade you. Let the Resistance go and let the villagers go. No one gets hurt. Do that and I'll come with you. Them for me._

He quickly turned off his own lightsaber and held out his hand to her.

"You have my word."

Saya looked back to the Falcon. She could see it was almost ready to fly but it still wasn't ready.

_I'm sorry. You all are the best friends I could ever have. Good luck to you._

Saya turned back to Kylo who was still waiting patiently with his hand out. She took several steps and raised her hand out to hold his when she suddenly stopped. Saya was suddenly frozen to the spot, unable to move.

Even behind the mask, Kylo looked confused.

"Saya?"

_I'm not doing this!_

Kylo ripped his mask off and began quickly walking over to her, ready to grab her hand. Just before he could reach it, he suddenly froze as well.

The falcon finally started up and Saya was able to force her head to move and look behind her.

The Fowling was standing at the entrance of the Falcon with his eyes closed and his hands raised up. Bayard stood next to him, watching and waiting for Saya.

The Fowling was doing this. He was freezing them on the spot.

Saya looked back to Kylo who was also staring in amazement at the Fowling. His eyes turned back to Saya and she could see he was struggling to move, desperate to touch her hand. They were less than an inch away from touching each other.

Kylo was suddenly blasted back into the trees and Saya felt herself fly back into the ship. She hit the floor of the ship and the Fowling used his power to close the ship door. Rey came running back just as the Fowling suddenly lowered his arms and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Are you alright, Saya?"

She didn't answer but quickly crawled over to the Fowling and cradled him in her arms as the ship took off. She ignored the jolts of electricity in her arm and placed a hand on his chest.

He was alive. He just needed to rest.

Saya stood and placed him back into his cradle as the ship jumped into light speed.

_Who exactly are you, Little One?_

-!-!-!

Kylo watched in rage as the ship took off and went into light speed. He was close. He was SO CLOSE to getting her back!

He stood and grabbed his helmet that was still in the clearing. After replacing it, marched back through the village. A captain quickly approached him.

"Supreme Leader, Most of the villagers escaped but we captured a group of them as they were trying to destroy the mines. We await your orders."

Kylo looked over to the group of men on their knees, surrounded by several Stormtroopers with raised blasters.

"They will work the mines. We will use them to mine the ore for the First Order."

He quickly marched back to his ship, aggravated and frustrated. His thoughts went back to the little green creature. He had extraordinary power in the force if he could stop not only Saya, but himself as well.

Not only did he need to get Saya back, he needed to get the creature as well.

-!-!-!

Saya was rubbing her arm, desperate to try and heal herself. But the problem didn't seem to be her arm. She ran her fingers over her skin and felt the little bump.

It wasn't her arm. It was the infertility chip. Something was wrong with it. Saya stood and rushed over to the small kitchen in the ship. She swiftly found a small knife and winced. This was going to hurt. But she needed to get the chip out. Rey walked in just as Saya brought the knife to her arm.

"Saya! What are you doing!?"

_There's something wrong with the chip in my arm! I need to get it out!_

Rey rushed over and took the knife from her.

"I can help you! All you have to do is ask!"

Saya sighed.

_You right. I'm sorry. Please help me._

Saya pointed to the spot where the chip was.

_It's not deep in. Just a small cut and I can push it out. _

Rey took a deep breath and made a small cut in the spot Saya pointed at. In a flash, Saya quickly pushed on her skin and the chip popped out. As soon as it had left her arm, she healed herself. The electric jolts had stopped.

She inspected the chip in her hand and could feel the small surges of electricity. The chip had been destroyed. The electricity from the woman's whip must have destroyed it.

"Was that the infertility chip? The one the Healers Order put in your arm?"1

_Yes. It must have been damaged. It doesn't matter. I don't really need it anymore. Thank you for helping me._

Saya tossed the chip in the garbage bin and walked out to go to the sleeping Fowling and Bayard. Rey followed behind and looked to the Fowling as well.

"Is he ok? What happened to him?"

_He stopped me from going with Kylo Ren. I was going to trade myself for your escape but he stopped me. We were able to escape because of him. _

"How did he do it?"

_The force. I know why Lena wanted him to go with us. He's strong with the force. That's why he needs protection._

Rey and Saya stared at the sleeping baby for several moments.

"We will be back to base soon. We can get some rest before deciding where to go from here."

Saya nodded and sat next to Bayard and the Fowling's crib. She was happy that the Resistance was able to get away but couldn't deny that she partially wanted to go with him.

She still missed him. If she encountered him again, she had no doubt she would have to fight even harder to resist taking his hand.

They soon landed at the Resistance base and the small team slowly made their way off the ship. Saya was the last to exit with Bayard and the Fowling in his cradle. He was still asleep but his cradle still followed her where she walked. Saya had no idea how it was possible but she was too tired to question anything right now.

They walked through the camp when they were all suddenly face to face with a very angry Leia.

"What happened to reporting back to base to come up with a plan!?"

They all looked to each other and Poe finally stepped forward.

"General, there was no time! We had a limited amount of time to save those kids!"

"I heard. The Varasys has the ore and are beginning for forge the resources we need. But you all still snuck onboard the Star Destroyer! You all could have been captured or killed!"

Everyone looked to the ground. It felt as if they were children being scolded by their mother.

Leia suddenly walked forward and looked down to the sleeping Fowling.

"What is a baby doing here?"

_We saved him from the First Order. He was captured with the other children. They were protecting him but he was in danger now that they needed to evacuate. I promised them I would raise and protect him._

Leia looked up to Saya with sad eyes.

"Saya, this is not the place for a baby"

_I'm sorry but I gave them my word. I will protect and watch over him._

Leia sighed and shook her head.

"I can't say I agree with this, but if this is what you want then do what you feel is best."

Leia then stepped back and looked to the tired group.

"Go get some rest. We will continue training and will wait for the weapons and ships from the Varasys family."

Everyone turned and slowly made their way into their personal huts. As soon as Saya entered hers, she kicked her boots off and moved the cradle to hover next to her bed. Bayard slowly walked in and curled up in the corner to sleep.

Saya sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. She was so tired. She longed for the day when this was all over and she didn't have to fight anymore. She wanted a small home for herself. Maybe by the ocean, if she ever gets to see one.

She wanted to share her home with Bayard and the Fowling.

She wanted to share a home with Ben.

Saya dropped onto the bed and was about to fall asleep when a familiar presence filled her hut.

"Saya."

She opened her eyes to see Ben standing next to her bed. She could feel his aggravation but saw the longing in his eyes.

"Saya, we had a deal."

_That wasn't my fault and you know it. I was going to keep my word until I was taken back into the ship. It took off before I could even try to get to you._

She could tell he wanted to argue back, but knew she was right.

"Saya, what is that creature?"

She glanced over to the cradle.

_I don't know. But I gave my word that I would protect him. _

"Gave your word to who?"

_The villagers. We saved him from your ship along with the children that were taken._

"Saya… I didn't give the order for those children to be taken."

_I know. I know you ordered your General's to take them back but we were already there and saved them ourselves._

He stared at her for a moment.

"How did you know I gave the order to return them?"

Saya cursed herself for saying too much.

… _I was there. I was hiding in the throne room when the Generals were talking. I was right behind the throne._

She watched his hands tighten into fists.

"You were there… Is that why you blocked me out when I reached out to you?"

She nodded.

_I was also standing behind you in the elevator. _

She could now feel his anger.

"You were that close to me and I didn't even know it"

Saya sat up and looked down at her hands.

_I was there for the children. If I had reached out to you, I know you never would have let me help them and you would have killed my friends. _

There was silence in the hut and Saya continued to stare at her hands. She didn't feel strong enough to look into his eyes.

"Saya… please. I miss you so much."

She closed her eyes and fought back tears.

"Come back to me. Please…"

She opened her eyes to see his hand held out again. She wiped her tears away and looked up to him. Saya had to muster all the remaining strength she had for the night.

_My deal still stands. I will leave the Resistance if you leave the First Order. Leave Kylo Ren behind and give me back my Ben._

He stared down at her, trying to find the right words to say to her. Saya could see he was desperately trying to find the right words to convince her to come to him.

Before anyone could speak, Saya felt a sudden pain through her head. She raised her hands up to cover her ears, desperately trying to stop the pain. She was able to glance up to Kylo who was doing the same thing. He was feeling the same pain.

A loud, dark voice seemed to echo through her ears.

"_At long last… it's time for the Sith to rise again! Prepare yourselves for the return of the Darth Sidious!"_

As fast as it was there, it was gone. Saya blinked and frantically looked up. Kylo was still there, also looking fazed.

_What… what was that?_

Kylo looked at Saya.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out"

Then he was gone. He had actually broken the connection himself. Saya couldn't deny that she was scared. The voice was so dark and sinister.

A small noise drew her attention and Saya looked to the side of the bed. The Fowling was awake and smiling at her. She gave him a small smile back and reached out to hold his small hand.

_You will probably be the only child I will ever have, Little One_

The fowling clutched her finger and she felt that familiar warm feeling flow from his hand to hers.

-!-!-!

Yup, I'm just going to dive right in and try my own attempt at the Rise of Skywalker. No I haven't seen the movie but I know enough. I already know the basics and know how it ends. But I'm not a fan of what I heard so I'm going to do things my way.

More to come soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for not updating in a bit. I wanted to take a little break and I was also finally able to see Rise of Skywalker (Yay me!) I won't go into what I like and what didn't like because everyone has their own views and opinions. All I'm going to do is move forward with my own story, so bear in mind, things may not be the same as ROS. Rey is taking a back seat here (Sorry Rey, this is Saya and Ben's story, not yours)

It's time to wrap this story up.

Thanks! Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 21

For several weeks, Kylo scoured the galaxy, trying to seek out the phantom Emperor and end him for good. If he hadn't heard the voice himself, Kylo never would have believed the Sith was still alive. He was a threat.

Ever since the first time he heard the old man's voice in his head, he continued to hear whispering in the back of his mind:

"_Come to me on Exogol… Come to me and you will fulfill your destiny!"_

Kylo wanted to find the man and kill him just for the uneasiness of him in his mind. Snoke whispered the same words to him as a child. To follow him and fulfil his destiny. As far as he was concerned, his destiny has been fulfilled.

Kylo Ren was ruler of the galaxy. The only missing piece was Saya missing by his side. But that will happen very soon. He was sure of it.

The name Exogol echoed through his head more than any other words the Sith lord burned into his mind. He ordered his Generals to scour the galaxy for any map of such a place. It took several weeks for them to finally find the legend of a known Sith planet on the outskirts of the galaxy.

The map was the biggest pain to obtain. The planet it was on was guarded by many who collected and protected old Sith and Jedi relics. They did not interest him. He easily slaughtered the guardians and took the small device from them.

After the several weeks of searching, he placed the map in his ship and followed the coordinates to the planet the Sith had been calling him to.

The planet looked completely dead. There seemed to be no life on it what so ever. That didn't bother him.

Kylo made his way forward until he stood on the platform that would lead him down into the planet. He withdrew his lightsaber, ready to kill the Sith lord.

As soon as the platform descended down, Kylo couldn't deny the chill that went down his spine. He walked several paces before a voice called out to him.

"At last… you have finally come to me…"

He looked around but it was too dark to see anything, even with the light of his lightsaber.

"Snoke has trained you well"

He gritted his teeth and swung his lightsaber towards the voice.

"I killed Snoke… I'll kill you!"

"My boy, I made Snoke. I have been every voice… you have ever heard… inside your head…"

Those weren't only the Sith lord's voices. There were other voices as well. He recognized Snoke's voice. But he couldn't place the other one.

Finally, he heard a noise from behind him. Kylo swung his lightsaber around and he finally faced the Sith lord.

The man was nothing like Kylo imagined. His face was withered and his eyes were milky white. He could also see the large machine he was attached to. A life support system.

Good. An easy kill.

"How are you still alive?"

The old man raised his hands. "The Dark Side of the force… is a pathway to many abilities that some consider to be…. Unnatural. My body was destroyed… but my mind and spirit never died… my body was recreated here…."

A flash of lightning lit up the room and Kylo saw plenty of laboratory equipment and medical supplies. He also realized the old man was surrounded by others who seemed to be working to keep him alive.

"Alas, this body is still weak. But my work is not done. Only you can avenge me"

He continued to hold his lightsaber up to the old man.

"And why would I do that? What could you offer me?"

The Sith lord had a sickening smile.

"Everything… a new Empire…"

The planet began to shake and Kylo looked to the opening in the planet to see the sky. Ships had rose from the sea and now covered the skies. A fleet of Star Destroyers.

"Complete my work… avenge me and I will give you everything. A new Empire… for you and your love…"

He gripped his lightsaber tightly in his hand.

"What do you know of her!?"

"I know… that a Skywalker and a Mahjai together… is an indestructible force…"

He gritted his teeth.

"I said… WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HER!?"

"I can feel her power even across the far reaches of the galaxy. She cannot hide it from me… I thought the Mahjai were gone…. Extinct like the Jedi…. But I was wrong. She is the last of them… with power beyond comprehension… With her beside you, NOTHING will stand in your way. The power of the Mahjai and the power of Skywalker will bring the galaxy to its knees."

Kylo still didn't lower his lightsaber.

"What do I have to do?"

Again, that sickening smile.

"The scavenger girl… is the last of the Jedi. Your Mahjai is the last of the Gray Jedi. Bring your love over to the dark side… and kill the scavenger. Bring an end to the Jedi order! Kill the girl and become what your grandfather Vader could not."

Another flash of lightning and Kylo turned to see a large throne across the room. It was dark and made of stone. Nothing like his on his Star Destroyer.

"End the Jedi and it is yours. Kill the scavenger and bring the Mahjai here to rule beside you. With my fleet, you will have the galaxy bending to your will."

Kylo lowered his lightsaber and turned to the Sith Lord after several moments.

"I will kill the scavenger…"

The old man pointed a withered finger at Kylo.

"But be warned… the girl is no mere scavenger…"

Kylo raised a brow "Who is she?"

"…many years ago, I sired a son… and his son had a child…"

Kylo's eyes went wide. "She's-"

"A Palpatine… my great grandchild… That's how she has her power… the power of the Sith flows through her…"

"…You want me to kill your great-grandchild?"

"She is a means to an end… choosing the path of the Jedi is an insult I cannot take. Kill her and end the Jedi. Kill her and become the new Emperor of the galaxy… Emperor Kylo Ren…"

His eyes went back to the throne. He imagined himself sitting on it, ruling the galaxy. Saya would be beside him. Or perhaps she would sit in it and he stand beside her. It didn't matter. He would be Emperor.

And Saya would be his Empress…

Kylo turned to the Sith lord who had a sickening smile.

"The scavenger will die. I will bring Saya over to the Dark Side."

He wasted no more time with the dying man. Kylo made his way back to his ship, his thoughts going in several different directions.

Once he was on board his ship, he grabbed his communicator.

"Summon my Knights of Ren. We have work to do."

-!-!-!

Several weeks of training passed by for the Resistance. Saya had been haunted by the voice she had heard but it seemed as if Rey had never heard the voice. Perhaps it was only she and Kylo who heard the phantom emperor speak. Or maybe it was a dream.

She didn't know. Either way, Saya didn't see the need to worry Rey or anyone else. Especially since Rey had become so restless the last few weeks. Every day, Rey disappeared into the woods to train. Leia had even been trying to help Rey train as best she could with the minimal training she once did with her brother Luke many years ago. Both girls were surprised when Leia revealed her secret of once training to be a Jedi to them.

Saya decided to step back and asked Leia to train exclusively with Rey. She hoped Leia would help Rey be more at ease with herself. She asked Rey over and over what was wrong but she said nothing.

In her heart, Saya knew something was happening across the galaxy. She hadn't even felt Kylo try and connect with her at all. She had to admit, she missed hearing his voice.

She missed Poe, Finn and Chewie as well. Leia dispatched them two weeks ago with the word that there may be a spy in the First Order. Everyone was on their toes and prayed for some good news. All of them longed for the end of the war.

Saya had just finished her own meditation when she heard crashing in the woods not too far from her. She quickly rushed through the trees with Bayard and the Fowling close behind her. Saya finally ran through a bunch of bushes when she saw a frantic Rey trying to get a tree off of BB-8

_Rey! What happened!?_

Rey turned and Saya could see the tears in her eyes. Saya quickly waved her hand and the tree was lifted off the droid and fell onto the ground. Rey was on her knees with her head in her hands, trying to breathe.

Saya rushed over and sat next to her.

_Rey, please talk to me. What is wrong?_

They both sat on the ground while Rey took several deep breaths.

"I… I keep having nightmares. About a throne. A dark throne. I see myself standing beside it. With everyone I care about dead all around me…"

Saya could see Rey start to cry and she quickly took her hand.

_Rey… I had a similar dream once. Where I turned to the Dark Side and killed everyone. Where killed all of you. But I know that isn't me. And I know that isn't you. _

Rey wiped her face and looked up to Saya

"How do you know that?"

_Because we chose this path. We choose the Light Side of the force. We may walk different paths of the Jedi, but we still chose the light over the darkness. We choose this, Rey. We are who we choose to be._

Rey stood and the girls hugged each other.

"Thank you"

Saya smiled as they broke apart and they began making their way back to camp. As soon as they saw the huts and people hustling about, one of the members approached them.

"We have some new members joining us!"

The girls quickly ran to the newly landed ship and watched several people exit with crates of supplies. Leia was standing at the entrance of the transport ship, greeting all those who were exiting. Saya and Rey made their way to the front just as a small creature with large glasses over her eyes exited the ship.

"Oh, Maz is here!" Rey said with a smile.

_Sorry, who?_

"Maz. She's been an ally to the Resistance for a long time. I haven't seen her in a while though."

Rey walked forward to greet her and Saya stood back with Bayard and the Fowling. The Fowling was happily looking around with curious eyes at everyone. Saya smiled as he happily smiled and waved at everyone.

She looked up and was startled to see the creature, Maz, directly in front of her. Leia and Rey stood behind her with smiles.

"Saya, this is Maz Kanata." Leia said with a smile.

Saya held her hand out.

_Nice to meet you_

Maz didn't shake her hand but rather gently took it and pulled Saya closer to her. She dropped to one knee and watched as Maz slid the large glasses above her eyes and on her head.

Saya felt as if Maz was looking into her very soul.

"I've never seen eyes like your before… who are you?"

Saya took a breath. She didn't know why she felt so nervous.

_My name is Saya. I was once with the Healers Order but I've committed myself to the Resistance and follow the path of the Gray Jedi._

Maz was silent for several moments as she continued to study Saya's eyes.

"What are you? Where do you come from?"

…_I am a Mahjai._

Maz actually looked stunned for several moments.

"… I heard the legends… I never believed them. But it's true. I can feel the force emanating off of you."

Saya suddenly felt uncomfortable and stood, taking a step back.

Maz looked behind Saya and walked to the Fowling who was staring right back into Maz's eyes. He held a small hand out to Maz and she smiled and gently took it. She then glanced over to Bayard who was looking rather bored.

Maz looked back to Saya.

"You have a very interesting family, Saya of the Mahjai"

Before anyone else could speak, a rush of wind startled everyone and they all turned to see the Millennium Falcon landing in the distance.

The tension seemed to be broken and everyone began running towards the Falcon. However, all smiles faded when they got closer to the ship.

It was on fire. On fire and falling apart.

Poe, Finn, and Chewie all quickly ran out while the Resistance hustled to put the flames out.

Saya could have felt Rey's anger from miles away.

"What happened!?"

Poe and Finn dusted themselves off as they approached Rey and Saya.

_How did it go?_

Poe smiled but still looked nervous.

"Bad. Really bad."

Rey snapped again. "What did you do to the Falcon!?"

"We uh… we may have had to light speed skip a bit-"

"You can't light speed skip in the Falcon! Are you insane!?"

Poe and Rey were suddenly stepping into each other's faces. Finn and Saya quickly stepped between them, trying to calm them down.

_Rey, the ship can be fixed! It will be ok!_

Rey took a deep breath and looked to Poe, still angry.

"Is there any good news? Do we have a spy?"

Poe and Finn finally had real smiles.

"We have a spy. Leia already has the information from R2"

Everyone smiled and rushed to Leia, ready for some good news at long last.

-!-!-!

Kylo knew his Generals would already be assembled. His Knights of Ren were assembled and ready for his commands. He no longer had the need to send them out and hunt Resistance allies.

No, it was time they returned to him.

Kylo walked into his conference room with no patience. He easily dropped the head of the traitor on the table in front of everyone and made his way to the front of the room.

"We have a spy amongst us. One that has leaked crucial information to the Resistance."

The Generals looked to one another, then back to Kylo.

"We found a traitor before, Supreme Leader. We will find this new one and destroy them"

Kylo stood at the head of the table.

"Soon, it will not matter what information has been given to the Resistance. With the fleet given to us by Palpatine, the galaxy will completely fall to the First Order."

One of the Generals cleared his throat.

"Supreme Leader, can we trust this phantom emperor to truly give us such a fleet? He may have his own plans and betray the First Order."

Another one of his Generals glared across the table to the meek man.

"The First Order has been given a new fleet of Star Destroyers and you want to question it? You QUESTION our Supreme Leader!?"

The little man started to look panicked.

"No! I would never-"

Kylo had enough of the bickering. He quickly raised his hand and the blabbering General was slammed into the ceiling and fell back down onto the table.

"Our labs will continue creating the clones to add to our army. You will all gather our soldiers and prepare for our forces to finally conquer the galaxy. My knights and I are going to hunt down the scavenger and find my wife."

He wasted no more time. He swiftly exited the room and left the Generals to their own bickering. As long as they followed his instructions, he did not care what they blabbered on about.

It was time to hunt down the scavenger and bring Saya to the Dark Side.

-!-!-!

More to come as soon as I can! Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Resistance gathered together to hear the news from the spy but Poe, Finn, Rey and Saya already heard. None of them could hide their sorrow as Poe addressed the group of eager Resistance members.

"Everyone, the spy in the Resistance has given us some grim news. Somehow… Emperor Palpatine has returned."

Everyone looked panicked while Rose spoke to the team.

"Wait… do we really believe this?"

Saya bowed her head in shame. She should have told them. She should have told them about the voice those several weeks ago. But it was too late.

Poe continued on, his voice tying to remain strong.

"That's not all. Palpatine has given the First Order an entire fleet of Star Destroyers. Enough that the First Order can easily conquer the galaxy. They aren't operational yet but they could be anytime now."

There was panicked muttering again when Leia stepped up, trying to look strong for everyone.

"We have one advantage. We know Palpatine is on a planet called Exogol. However, we have no maps or charts on such a place. There is one man who may know something. An old friend of mine. Long ago, he and my brother Luke were searching for known Sith artifacts and planets. He may have some information to finding the planet."

Leia turned to Poe, Finn, Rey, and Saya.

"I need all of you to go and see him. See if he can be of any help."

They nodded and Leia turned to the rest of the Resistance.

"Everyone else, we prepare. I will reach out to all our allies and we will be ready to finish this war once and for all"

Everyone cheered and quickly dispersed. Poe walked over to speak to Leia while Saya turned to the Fowling.

_Little One, I need you to stay here. Leia will take good care of you. I promise._

The Fowling had a sad look on his face but she knew he understood. She then looked over to Bayard.

_I know you're tired of waiting around here. Are you ready for an adventure?_

Bayard stood to attention, clearly showing he was ready to go. Saya smiled and walked over to Leia and Poe with the Fowling.

_Will the Falcon be safe to fly now?_

Poe snorted. "I didn't do that much damage to it. It looked worse than it was. We can leave immediately."

Saya smiled and looked to Leia.

_Can you please watch over the Fowling while I'm gone? _

Leia looked to the little smiling creature and smiled back.

"As long as he promises not to put frogs in the stew again, I will watch over him"

The Fowling giggled and Leia laughed, looking back to Saya.

"Keep everyone safe. And remember, I'm always with you."

Saya was surprised at her words but let it go when Leia drew Saya in for a tight hug.

"I love you, my daughter. Always remember that."

Saya felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know why but it felt as if Leia was saying a final farewell. She shook the thought away. Leia was fine. She would see her again. She was sure of it.

Saya gave one last smile to the Fowling as she ran with Bayard to the Falcon. Leia gave them the coordinates to the planet of the informant. Chewie was in the cockpit with Rey and they all quickly took off. Rose was asked to stay behind to begin helping prepare for the final battle with the First Order. C3-PO was ordered to follow along with the team as well.

Saya found a seat and watched out the window as the ship went into light speed. She wondered how long it would take for them to reach the planet.

Her eyes suddenly started to feel heavy and Saya felt herself drift away.

-!-!-!

The large room was dark with only the random lightning flashes to light up the room. Saya dropped the hood of the black cloak she was wearing to see several people in black clothes surrounding the room.

She felt herself begin to walk forward towards a very large throne made of stone. Her black dress seemed to sway with every step she took. She approached the throne and heard some kind of chanting. She turned away from the throne to look at the crowd of people.

They were all staring at her, chanting in a language she couldn't understand. She watched in amazement when she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"My Empress"

Saya whipped around and was now face to face with Kylo Ren. But he wasn't wearing his typical First Order uniform. He looked more… regal.

Staring into each other's eyes, Kylo slowly brought his hands up and placed a large crown on her head. The chanting got even louder.

Kylo sat on the large throne, pulling Saya into his lap. She couldn't deny the warm feeling of being held by him again. She looked into the crowd of chanting people. Her attention was suddenly caught by something against the far back wall.

Saya felt her heart stopped as she saw several people chained against the walls of the room.

Rey. Poe. Finn. Rose. Chewie. Even Leia.

Saya began to hyperventilate was Kylo drew her close and began kissing her neck. Tears fell from her eyes as his hand began to travel up the skirt of her dress.

The chanting grew even louder and Saya was fully crying. She felt herself pulled back into a deep kiss from Kylo.

The chanting grew louder and louder. She couldn't take it anymore.

Saya pushed away from Kylo and began screaming.

-!-!-!

She was tugged back to reality when she felt herself begin shaking all over.

"Saya! SAYA!"

Someone was shaking her awake. Her eyes burst open and she was face to face with Poe.

"Christ, are you alright? You were shaking and crying!"

Saya wiped the tears off her face and stood.

_I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. Thank you._

Saya stood from her seat and Poe pulled her into a tight hug. She blinked several times, unsure of what to do.

_Poe? I'm alright. I promise._

Poe took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from her.

"We'll be landing here in just a minute"

Saya watched in sorrow as Poe walked away from her. Poe was a good man. She was sorry to hurt him by not returning his feelings. But she couldn't do it. She would only ever love one man for the rest of her life. Bayard gently nudged her hand with his head and she gave him a smile. He may not actually speak to her, but he always knew her thoughts and feelings.

She felt the Falcon land and quickly joined everyone by the entrance. The door opened and they were greeted with the bright sun. In the distance, they could all see dancing and heard loud music. They exited the ship and walked towards the music.

Finally, they could see a large village of the native people of the planet dancing and celebrating.

"The Aki-Aki festival of the Ancestors! This celebration only occurs once every 42 years!" C3-PO said with excitement.

"Every 42 years? Lucky us, I guess." Poe said with dripping sarcasm.

"Oh, indeed sir!"

The group made their way to the village and watched as they danced and sang. Saya couldn't help but smile at the happiness around her.

"Leia said the informant would find us. So everyone stay together and try to blend it."

Saya almost rolled her eyes at Poe's words. How he thought this team would blend in with the planet natives was beyond her. Especially with a Wookie, a large white wolf, and her with her long silver hair and lavender eyes.

They made it about half way through the crowd when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned then smiled down at the small child. She knelt down and the child reached her hand out with a pretty white necklace.

She spoke in a language she didn't understand. C3-PO approached from behind the girl.

"She says her name is Okasha Hara. She wishes to gift you her necklace."

Saya smiled and gently took the necklace, placing it around her neck.

_Thank you, little one. My name is Saya. It's very nice to meet you._

The girl smiled and spoke in her language again.

"She says it would be an honor to know what your family name is."

Saya thought for several moments. In truth, she had no idea what her family name was. Do people of the Mahjai even have one? She didn't know.

A thought suddenly went through her head and she smiled at the girl again.

_Solo. My name is Saya Solo._

The little girl smiled and ran off into the crowd. Saya stood and began following C3-PO through the crowd to catch up to everyone.

After walking for a few minutes, Saya suddenly felt a rush and her head felt dizzy. Bayard turned and growled at something from behind her.

"Saya"

She turned and was now standing a few feet away from Kylo Ren.

Her breath caught in her throat. It had been several weeks since she had seen him. She couldn't deny that she missed him. But she was sad to see he was wearing his mask.

"Saya… I offered you my hand. Many times. You want to take it. I know you do."

Saya couldn't hear any other voice but his, despite the celebrating going on around her. He began slowly walking towards her and she tried to step back from him, trying not to run into the village natives. Bayard was backing away with her, looking ready to pounce.

_This isn't exactly the best time. Good day to you, Kylo Ren._

Saya closed her eyes and tried to close her mind, raising every shield she had.

"I can feel the conflict in your mind. You can't close me out. Not anymore."

She opened her eyes and he was still there. But much closer now.

"I can feel it. Your conflict with the Light Side of the Force. You question your beliefs. I know you can feel hatred and anger. If you didn't you wouldn't have been able to defeat your brother in your battle with him."

She couldn't deny the anger she felt when she did fight him.

_I'm not conflicted. You are! I can see through the cracks in your mask… I can see it. You have so much regret for your actions. For killing your father. You're fighting with who you are now and who you used to be. _

She was surprised he was so calm. She was sure her words would anger him.

"No… I know who I am. And I know who you are. Don't try and deny the darkness inside of you, Saya."

She furrowed her brows at him. This wasn't normal. Normally, he would be trying to convince her to go to him. To join him. Now, she wasn't sure what he was trying to do.

_Why are you saying all this?_

He took a step towards her. Saya was frozen with fear and confusion.

"I'm going to be the one to help you harness your power. You belong beside me, Saya. I'm going to find you. And I'm going to bring you over to the Dark Side."

Saya then noticed his mask drop slightly. She looked down. He was staring at her necklace. In a flash, his hand reached out and she felt the necklace snap and go into his grip. Her hands instinctively went around her neck and the blood drained from her face.

He looked down to the necklace in his hand, then looked up to her.

"I'll see you soon, Saya"

She was suddenly rushed with the noises of dancing and celebrating. Kylo broke the connection. He would be there soon.

Saya rushed around and spotted the group in the distance. She quickly ran through the crowd with Bayard following close behind her. She rushed up to the group, panting.

Everyone gave her a startled look.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked.

_The First Order is coming! We need to hurry!_

They all clearly looked panicked.

"How do you know!?"Rey asked.

Saya thought for a moment.

_I saw a First Order spy! He had a communicator! I read his mind. He called the First Order to this place!_

They all looked to each other, all in silent understanding.

"We need to hurry!" Poe yelled, over the singing.

They all turned and quickly made their way out of the celebrating crowd. After they were free of the celebrating natives, a figure in a black cloak suddenly rushed up to them.

"You with the Resistance?"

They all quickly nodded and the figure gestured for them to follow. They all knew they didn't have much of a choice but to trust the figure. They were running out of time.

The figure led them to a large hut not too far from the celebrating crowd. They all swiftly entered and were crammed together.

"Um, were you the one Leia sent us to find?" Rey asked.

The cloaked figure dropped his hood and smiled at the group. Chewie yelled in excitement.

"Well, he do go back a long way."

Chewie hugged the man while Poe and Finn stared in amazement.

"You're… Lando Calrissian!" Poe exclaimed.

He smiled at the rest of the group.

"Yes sir, I am. Leia said the Resistance needed some help."

Rey quickly nodded.

"Yes! We need to find the planet Exogol! Palpatine is back and has an entire fleet of Star Destroyers! We need to find him and finish him once and for all or the galaxy is done for."

Lando took a deep breath and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Many years ago, Luke and I were trying to seek out all relics left of the Sith. We wanted to destroy them. Wipe out the Sith from history. Exogol was a known planet dedicated to the Sith religion. But we never found it. All we know is it's on the outer rim. But there's supposedly a map that leads to the planet."

"Do you have any idea of where it could be? Anything at all?"

"The last Luke and I heard was there was a Sith sympathizer who had a key that would lead to the map. His name was Ahski. We traced him here, to this planet. But we couldn't find him. This was his last known location."

Rey looked to the group.

"We have to keep looking. There must be a clue here somewhere!"

"Fine but we need to hurry. The First Order is coming!"

They all quickly rushed out of the hut and Rey turned back to Lando.

"Thank you!"

Lando waved to them as they left.

"Good luck! All my love to Leia!"

They rushed out to the hut to see a large black ship flying in from the distance. It was a First Order ship.

"Over there! Speeders!" Poe said, pointing.

They ran through the sand, Bayard leading the way as he was faster than all of them. The group quickly climbed into the large vessels, just as First Order troops began rushing at them.

Poe, Finn and C3-PO rushed into one while Saya, Rey, Chewie, and Bayard went into the other one. Rey and Poe took hold of piloting the ships and they quickly took off. It wasn't long before they heard the speeders of the First Order after them.

Chew and Saya grabbed blasters in their ship while Finn grabbed one in his. They began shooting, desperately trying to stop them.

Chewie finally got a hit and the First Order's speeder jerked into the air. The Stormtrooper flying the ship suddenly punched his chest and began using a jetpack to soar through the air.

"Oh, they fly now!" C3-PO cried.

"They fly now!?" Finn screamed.

Poe looked back, then quickly faced forward again.

"They fly now!"

One of the Stormtroopers his the Speeder the girls and Chewie were in and it suddenly toppled over. The girls, Chewie, and Bayard were all thrown from the speeder while Finn was finally able to shoot down the last of them.

The small team landed in what felt like gravel. Poe stopped their speeder and the boys, along with C3-PO, rushed to go help them out of the gravel.

As soon as they were all standing on the gravel, they felt themselves begin to sink.

"What the hell is this!?" Poe screamed, trying to dig himself out.

They all began panicking. Even Bayard couldn't dig himself out. Saya watched in horror as he sunk beneath the small black rocks.

_BAYARD!_

The team were all up to their necks in gravel.

"SAYA!" Poe was screaming to her. She was able to glance over as his head was going under.

"SAYA, I WILL ALWAYS L-"

He was gone. Soon after him, Rey and Finn were pulled under. She couldn't see Chewie or C3-PO. They must have been gone too.

Saya held her breath as she went into the rocks.

_I'm sorry Ben… I love you…_

-!-!-!

More to come as soon as I can! Hope everyone is enjoying!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Saya felt as if she couldn't breathe for an eternity. She couldn't open her eyes or mouth due to the rocks around her. She felt herself fall further and further until she almost passed out. But several moments later, she felt the rocks give way and she fell through and landed on hard dirt.

As soon as she was free and on the ground, she fought to catch her breath as everyone else fell through the ceiling or rocks and also began panting and coughing. Bayard quickly went to Saya and began licking her cheek. She smiled and patted his head while she got up.

Everyone stood, looking around. They were in a large underground tunnel system.

Poe looked around at everyone.

"We all good?"

Everyone nodded and Finn dusted himself off.

"Let's never do that again" He said.

Rey turned to look over at Poe.

"What were you trying to say before we went under the rocks?"

Poe turned red and Saya looked away.

"Nothing. Let's just go!"

He quickly brought out his flashlight while Saya and Rey ignited their lightsabers for some light in the dark tunnels. They walked together until they finally saw light up ahead. They rushed into large opening that seemed to be a large room. A small bed, a desk, and books were scattered all over the place.

"Someone was living here. Apparently a long time ago" Poe said, wiping dust off the table.

"Maybe this was where the Sith supporter lived?" Rey suggested.

"It's possible. But either way, whoever was here is long gone."

Saya looked down another tunnel and slowly made her way down it. Ahead, she could see light.

"Saya, where are you going?" Poe asked.

_Something is down here. I can feel it._

She slowly walked down the tunnel with the others following her.

"Mistress Saya, what are you looking for?" C3-PO asked.

She didn't respond. After several minutes of walking, Saya was startled by what she saw on the ground. The bones of a long dead person laid on the ground. It looked as if it was trying to crawl away from the group.

"Oh goodness! This creature must have been gone for a very long time!" C3-PO exclaimed.

The group walked closer and Saya felt a chill go down her spine. She looked towards the head of the skeleton and saw something large in his hand. She knelt down and carefully removed the object out of its grip.

She held up a large black jagged dagger.

Saya turned to the group and held it up while they looked on in amazement. It felt cold and heavy in her hands.

_This knife has power. I can feel it._

C3-PO walked forward and looked closely at the knife.

"Oh, there are words carved onto it. It the language of the Sith."

Everyone snapped their heads over to C3-PO.

"This has to be the key Lando was telling us about! The dead guy has to be the Sith sympathizer! 3PO, can you read it?" Poe asked with excitement.

"Certainly I can! I have hundreds of different languages in my programming."

Saya held the blade to C3-PO and he studied it for a moment, then stood tall and looked to the group.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well? What does it say?" Finn finally asked, not hiding his frustration.

"I'm sorry but my programming forbids me from speaking such language."

Everyone stared dumbfounded at C3-PO.

"Seriously!? The one time we need you to talk and you can't!?" Poe said, exasperated.

"I apologize but my program forbids me from translating anything in the Sith language."

_So maybe we can find someone who knows the language? Or can fix his programming to translate it?_

Everyone was silent until Poe looked up to everyone.

"I know someone who might be able to do it. They're on the planet Kajimi."

"Ok, so we need to go there immediately!" Rey said.

Everyone was in equal understanding. Saya placed the knife in her belt loop and they all continued following the light at the end of the long tunnel. They felt instant relief when the saw an exit.

Saya winced as she crawled out of the small opening and into the bright sun. Everyone quickly filed out while Chewie had to help C3-PO get out of the tunnel. Bayard was digging, trying to make the opening bigger for the droid to be dragged out of.

They all looked around and were nervous to see multiple black ships flying across the sky.

"The First Order probably has the Falcon. We need to find another ship and fast."

They all quickly looked around.

"There!" Finn said, pointing ahead.

They all looked to see an old ship on the other side of the canyon they exited.

"It's possible we can use it! We will save the Falcon later. But right now, we have to get out of here!"

They all quickly made a mad dash across the sand. Chewie had to carry C3-PO.

"Please do be careful!" He exclaimed as Chewie hauled him over his shoulder.

They finally reached the ship and Saya felt a sudden chill go down her spine. She stopped and Rey stopped and turned with Saya, both looking into the distance.

"Someone is coming. Someone very powerful. Can you feel it?"

_Yes._

"You think it's Kylo Ren?"

Saya took a few steps forward, trying to concentrate while Bayard began to growl.

_No… I know what his presence feels like. This is someone else. _

Saya closed her eyes and concentrated. She knew this power. She felt it before. She was just too untrained at the time to realize it.

Her eyes popped open and her blood ran cold.

_Torin. It's my brother Torin. He's coming. _

Rey looked over to Saya and both girl withdrew their lightsabers again, instantly igniting them.

"How did he find us!?"

_I don't know. And I doubt he will tell me how he did. Rey, this is my fight. Help them get the ship ready. I swear, I will run to you guys when it's ready to fly._

Rey took a breath but nodded in understanding.

"I'll come help you as soon as the ship is ready! Hold him off until then!"

Rey ran off and Saya looked down to Bayard. She held out the back knife and Bayard gripped it in his mouth.

_I can handle him. Take this to Chewie to hold onto and protect them until were ready to leave. More soldiers will be coming soon!_

Bayard reluctantly left with the knife and Saya walked right into the middle of the canyon. She held her lightsaber close as she could finally see a small ship speeding towards her.

Saya closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After a few moments, she felt the trembling of the earth and the roar of the ships engine.

Her eyes opened and Saya charged right at the ship. The Force told her what to do. At the last moment, Saya jumped into the air and was soaring over his ship. She swore she could see the look of astonishment and hatred in his eyes.

With a single swipe of her blade, Saya removed a portion of the wing of his ship and Torin was sent crashing into the sand.

She landed and turned towards the damaged ship. He wasn't dead. She knew it. There was still a battle to fight. She began to walk towards the wreckage when another chill went down her spine. Another great force of power was here. She was concentrating too hard on Torin to notice it.

Saya whipped around and saw Kylo Ren standing at the edge of the canyon. He was in the distance but she knew it was him.

Her heart raced and she began to panic. She couldn't take on Torin and Kylo by herself.

_Rey! I need help!_

Saya quickly turned and had to move quickly to dodge the swing of Torin's lightsaber. She was quick to swing back and the fight began. Torin was angry and between the swings of Saya's silver blade and his green one, she could see his handsome face contorted in rage.

She jumped back and the two faced off for the first time in a long time.

"Saya, you're coming with me!" He snarled.

Saya looked down to his hands and smirked. The hand she removed was replaced with a robotic one.

_I guess we can't regrow limbs_

He screamed in rage and lunged at her again. Saya easily dodged him and tried to get some distance between him and her to gain some control. But he wouldn't allow it.

"SAYA!"

Saya risked a glance to the side and saw Rey charging over with her lightsaber.

_Not him! Kylo Ren is here!_

Rey stopped and turned to see Kylo Ren slowly approaching them. He was still quite a distance away but he would be upon them soon enough.

Saya couldn't see what Rey was doing when Torin swung his blade down and Saya caught it in her cross guard.

His face was red and angry.

"Saya, you're coming with me!"

She glared back at him with the same anger.

_You've said that before! And my answer is the same! I'm not going with you anywhere! You're not taking me back to the Healers Order just so you can rape me, you disgusting bastard!_

Saya swiped her leg out and Torin fell into the sand.

"_Yes. Use your anger"_

Saya quickly looked up to see Kylo slowly walking towards her, his eyes locked onto her. He was speaking into her mind.

"_Use your anger. It's the only way to win."_

He distracted her long enough for Torin to rise back onto his feet and swing back at Saya.

"We aren't going to the temple. We have somewhere else to be!"

Saya wasn't interested in listening. She didn't care what his intensions were. She charged back at him, desperate to finish this battle.

"SAYA! REY!"

Saya was able to blast Torin back far enough to look over to the ship. Finn was outside, pointing into the sky.

"THEY HAVE CHEWIE AND BAYARD!"

Saya turned to see where they were pointing. Two large transport ships were being lifted up into the sky. Her heart was racing when Torin charged at her again.

"_Saya, use your anger! KILL HIM!"_

Her frustration and anger was taking over. She had enough. She couldn't even stop fighting him long enough to stop the ship from taking Chewie and Bayard.

The ground began to shake and every cell in her body was ignited in anger.

_STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME HELP THEM!_

She felt the words echo around them. She hated Torin. Truly hated him.

"_He's your brother! He's supposed to protect you! Not try and use you!"_

With a blast, Torin was sent flying back several feet and Saya took another risk. She turned to see Rey standing near the ship holding her hand out. She was attempting to bring one of the ships back down to the ground. Saya then glanced over to Kylo to see his own hand outstretched, trying to keep it flying into the air.

Before she could try to help Rey, she heard a yell from behind her. Saya was just able to dodge his swing.

Again, her anger caused the earth to begin to shake. She had enough. Enough of Torin. Enough of fighting.

And enough of the entire galaxy…

Saya screamed and let anger take over. She finally saw a look of fear in Torin's eyes and she charged at him. She wanted him dead. She was now swinging to kill.

Torin was desperately trying to dodge her now.

"Saya stop! I'm your brother!"

His words angered her even more.

_You're not my brother! Brothers are supposed to protect their family! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!_

The ground was shaking and she felt more power well up inside her. But the power couldn't contain itself.

"SAYA, STOP!"

Saya turned and Rey was shaking. She knew she was sharing her power with Rey. But it was too much. A sudden blast of lightning soared out of Rey's outstretched hand blasted the transport ship in the sky.

Saya's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. The transport ship had been destroyed.

Rey fell to her knees in despair.

"CHEWIE!"

Saya's blood ran cold. Bayard was on the ship as well. Her guardian was gone. Chewie was gone.

And it was all her fault.

She turned to look at Torin who was staring at Saya in complete horror. She then turned to look at Kylo who was still standing in the distance.

He wasn't staring at her in horror. He was looking at her with much pride in his eyes.

"SAYA! REY! WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"

Finn snapped her back to reality and she finally noticed the ship was ready to take off. Saya turned to Torin and didn't hesitate. With the last bit of anger she had, she flipped her hand and he was sent soaring back several feet into the sand.

She didn't even bother looking to Kylo. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes at the moment. He wouldn't make it to the ship fast enough to stop her. She turned and ran into the ship with Rey. Both women had tears in their eyes.

Saya felt the ship lift into the sky and she and Rey took seats on the floor of the ship, silently crying.

Chewie was dead. Bayard was dead.

And it was all Saya's fault.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Just want to make everyone aware that again, I am in some ways following the basic story of The Rise of Skywalker. But not to every little detail. The biggest reason I'm following TROS was because I already knew how TROS ended (due to spoilers but I don't mind) and I already knew how I can end the story of Saya and Ben/Kylo. I had so many idea for how this story could end but I really like the one I came up with to fit into TROS. But again, I'm also changing other details of TROS to my own liking and hoping in some ways to have the story make more sense. Sorry if there are people reading this story that haven't seen TROS. I'm not intending to spoil anything for anyone. I just wanted to use the idea of that storyline for mine (I take no credit for Star Wars in any way. Just my own characters and certain details in my story)

Also, I apologize for slow updates and shorter chapters. I've had a lot going on personally and it takes away time for me to write and it also makes it hard for me to concentrate on writing the story the way I want it written. And I'd rather slowly write and get it right than rush to finish. Saya and Ben/Kylo deserve a better ending than that.

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 24

The ship was quiet minus the sound of Saya and Rey sniffing, trying to stop themselves from crying. Even Finn was quiet and had little words to say. Poe was forcing himself to concentrate on flying the ship.

After some time had passed, Rey looked over to Finn.

"Finn… how did they catch Chewie and Bayard?"

"They… they were outside fending off the oncoming Stormtroopers. They were able to stop many of them but they had stun guns. They were dragged onto the transport ship."

Saya couldn't deny she was surprised they even tried to take Bayard alive but it didn't matter. He was gone now.

"They didn't just have Chewie and Bayard. They had the knife too. The knife is gone…"

Saya buried her face in her hands and tried not to openly sob in front of everyone.

"Fear not on that everyone! I still have the engraving of the knife in my memory banks!"

The news from C3-PO still did not make anyone happier. Saya couldn't stop herself from shaking and her face was stained with tears.

_It's my fault… it's all my fault. I told Bayard to give the knife to Chewie. And I let my power get out of control… my anger took over and I wasn't thinking… I'm so sorry!_

There were several moments of silence when she felt arms wrap around her.

"No, it's mine! I did it! I should have stopped when I felt your power but I didn't want to! I thought I could use it and I was wrong! Saya, I'm so sorry!"

The women hugged each other and silent sobbed together. They broke apart from each other after a few moments and they flew silently for quite some time.

Finally, Poe exited the cockpit and walked back to everyone.

"Were just about to land on Kajimi. Hopefully we have some luck and crack open C3-PO's head."

"Excuse me sir but do you ACTUALLY intend to open my head!?" The droid said in a panic.

Poe shook his head and returned to the cockpit while the droid panicked. The rest of the ride was silent. As they landed, Saya and Rey stood tall again. They both knew they had no choice. They had to keep moving.

-!-!-!

Kylo was still aggravated, but in a far better mood than he had been for a long time. Saya had unleashed her anger. Her power was almost fully unleashed. She also brought out power within the scavenger. Powers the scavenger would have long had if she had been properly trained. Though he wasn't surprised she could harness the power of lightning through the force. It was a common Sith power. And she was the great-granddaughter of the most powerful Sith in history.

Perhaps Saya needed to know the truth of the scavenger's birth.

His ship landed in the loading bay awhile after the transport ship reached his Star Destroyer. His knights would soon follow after they finished gutting out the village in case anything was missed. Several spies were all over the galaxy and one of his Knights was able to follow Saya's ship. As soon as the knight knew the location, he would be alerted.

General Pryde swiftly walked to up Kylo.

"Supreme Leader, we have lost one transport ship but the ship with the captives has successfully made it back safely. We have the Wookie and the wolf."

Kylo nodded and began walking to his command post. The General followed.

"Sir, we request permission to terminate the wolf. It has been causing much damage and several Stormtroopers have been injured. I'm not sure why it wasn't killed on sight."

Kylo stopped and turned to the General.

"Did I not order all Resistance members to be captured for interrogation?"

The General swallowed but did not back down. He was choosing his words carefully.

"Forgive me, but I did not think that applied to animals. It does not appear to be valuable to the First Order nor can we interrogate it for information. We please ask for permission to terminate it."

He thought for several moments. The wolf belonged to Saya. While he would turn her to the Dark Side, she would never forgive him if he had the wolf killed. He needed to teach her the power to use her anger and hatred, but he couldn't bear to have those feelings pointed to him.

"Where is the wolf now?"

"In the same holding cell as the Wookie. We are working on finding someone who understands the language before we can interrogate the Wookie."

"Keep them in the holding cell together. The wolf is to remain unharmed."

The General gave a little bow of his head as a sign that he understood and then produced a large black knife from his belt loop.

"This was found in the Wookie's possession."

Kylo took the knife and studied it. Yes, he know the language carved onto it. No, he couldn't read it but he knew the language. It was the lost language of the Sith. Skywalker never taught them the language but he made sure his apprentices knew enough to recognize a Sith weapon or artifact.

Kylo gripped the knife in his hand and decided to make his way to his room. He needed a few minutes alone anyway.

He swiftly entered the room and removed his helmet. Hs grandfather's helmet was still placed in the corner of his room. The stand it was on had just enough room on it for the knife as well. It was appropriate that it rest next to his grandfather's helmet. He was a Sith, after all.

Kylo turned and sat on his bed. He was sure that very soon Saya would return to him and would share this room with him again. He was close to finally bringing her to the Dark Side. He could feel it.

Perhaps it was time to push her a little further. What would Saya do if she knew the scavenger was of Sith descent?

It was time to find out.

-!-!-!

The planet was cold. The wind was harsh and the fact that it was snowing wasn't helping. Poe was able to steal them all large black coats to not only keep them warm but to also help them hide. The First Order was here and was clearly gutting out the city they were in. No doubt looking for them.

"Poe, where are we going?" Finn asked between shivering.

He cold didn't seem to bother Poe at all.

"Were going to see Babu Frik. If anyone can get the info out of 3PO's head, it's him"

The droid was also in a large coat. Saya thought it was a bit amusing to see him waddle around in the large thing.

Poe led them down several alleyways until someone stepped in front of Poe, blocking their path.

"Never thought I'd see you again, spice runner." It was a feminine voice underneath all that armor. And she was addressing Poe.

Everyone slowly turned their gaze over to Poe.

"Spice runner?" Rey asked with surprise.

Poe sheepishly looked over his shoulder at the team.

"Well… I did have another job before the war started…"

The woman scoffed. "You left us to join the Resistance."

The woman quickly withdrew a blaster but Saya was faster. She was tired and frustrated. She withdrew her lightsaber and pointed it at the woman's throat.

_Drop your weapon now_

Saya felt the woman's eyes on her then turned her helmet back to Poe.

"She's Kylo Ren's wife. Do you know how big the bounty is on her?"

"I don't care. Saya is with the Resistance. She's fighting to help end the war. We all are. Will you help us or not?"

The woman seemed to consider his words until she finally looked back to Saya.

"I don't know if you care to hear this, but I like you."

Saya dropped her lightsaber as soon as the woman dropped her weapon. Poe cleared his throat and turned to everyone.

"Guys, this is Zorii Bliss. Zorii, this is-"

"We don't have time for this!" The woman snapped. "Look up into the sky!"

Everyone looked up and a chill went up Saya's spine. Kylo Ren's Star Destroyer was in the sky.

"How did they already find us!?"

"They've been combing planets all over the place. Is it possible they followed you here?"

Poe didn't have an answer. He didn't want to admit that he was too busy trying to escape and not focus on the loss they all had that he didn't even think about them being followed. If they were followed, they must not have saw them land because they would have been ambushed the moment they touched down on the planet.

Poe seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and turned to Zorii

"We need to get to Babu Frik. We need to get some information out of this droid" Poe said, pointing behind him to C3-PO.

Zorii nodded. "Follow me"

The team slowly followed behind Zorii and she led them down more alleyways. Finally, she opened a door with a set of stairs going down into the planet. The team quickly rushed inside and Zorii slammed the door closed. Saya was thankful to finally be out of the cold.

They walked deeper into the planet until they were led into a work shop of some kind. Poe walked forward and stretched his arms out.

"Babu! Did you miss me?"

A small creature appeared from behind a piece a machinery and spoke to Poe in a language no one else could understand. The creature had a large smile on his face.

Poe reached over and grabbed C3-PO's arm, forcing him to walk forward.

"We need information out of this droid. We need to get past his programming to hear a translation that's saved in his head. Can you do it?"

The creature began speaking in his language again and Poe had a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks! This really helps us out, buddy!"

Poe pushed C3-PO forward and turned to everyone.

"He's going to give it a shot. But if anyone can do it, it's him."

Finn and Rey had small smiles but Saya turned to walk up the stairs. She saw a small window towards the top of the staircase. Once she reached it, she stood there and could see up into the sky. She could see the faint outline of Kylo's ship.

After some time, Saya heard some steps and felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

She turned to Rey with a sad smile.

_No. I won't be until this war is over. And maybe not even then._

Rey nodded in understanding. "I don't know if I will be either."

Both girls looked up to the ship and a chill went down her spine.

_Kylo Ren is either on that ship or on the planet._

"I thought you two could sense each other?"

_I learned to block my power off, remember? I can't feel his presence but he can't feel mine. But with how unstable I am, I'm scared I will lose control of that too. _

"…I'm scared too" Rey admitted.

Both were quiet for several moments until Rey suddenly stood tall, still looking up to the Star Destroyer.

_You ok?_

Rey was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember when Finn first told us about Chewie and Bayard being captured? When we looked into the sky?"

_Yeah. Why?_

Rey looked to Saya with a strong look in her eyes.

"How many ships were taking off?"

Saya understood what she was saying and immediately gave a hard look to the Star Destroyer above them.

"We were all stupid for not thinking about it. I didn't even realize the other one got away."

_So there's a 50% chance they are alive_

Rey and Saya looked at each other with confidence.

"50% is all we need."

Both girls nodded at each other and rushed to the men downstairs.

"Guys, Chewie and Bayard might be alive!"

The guys turned to the girls, shock clearly on their faces.

"You serious? How!? The ship exploded!" Poe said in disbelief.

_There were two ships! One got away! We were too busy focusing on everything else to see it! _

Poe was still processing their words when Finn jumped in.

"Guys, there's only a small chance they are alive!"

"They would take the chance for us if it was the other way around" Rey said, slightly glaring at Finn.

Finn looked down, fumbling his words.

"Well… maybe not Bayard…"

Saya was now glaring at Finn.

Upon seeing the girl's evil glares, he raised his hands in defeat.

"Ok, sorry! Let's go after them!"

Poe blinked several times before saying a word.

"So let me get this straight. We're going to break into Kylo Ren's Star Destroyer… again… for the third time… We have no means to sneak on this time!"

They were silent. This wasn't like before when they could just steal some uniforms and get onboard. No, once they were close to the ship they could either be fired upon or captured easily.

They all jumped when Zorii stepped out of the corner.

"I can help with that."

Zorii drew a small coin out of her pocked and flipped it to Poe who caught it easily.

"It's a First Order Admiral coin. Stole it from a First Order ship years ago after they raided the planet. You can use it to signal the Star Destroyer for clearance to land. They should let you land with no problems. But the issue isn't getting on. It's getting OFF."

Poe rolled the coin between his fingers.

"Yeah but then we have to get through all the troops. And we have no idea where Chewie and Bayard are."

"Are you kidding me? The First Order is raiding this planet top to bottom! Most of their troops are down here! You guys need to get up there now while they are distracted!"

Poe looked as if he wanted to protest but bowed his head in defeat. After a moment, his head flashed up and he had a sarcastic smile.

"Third times a charm!"

The girls began to smile when Babu Frik suddenly began speaking to the group. They all turned and Saya saw C3-PO was hooked to several cables from his head and neck.

Poe smiled and turned to the group.

"He said he can do the bypass. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and eagerly waited. Babu Frik returned to working on C3-PO while the droid began frantically looking around.

"This won't have any lasing affects will it-"

C3-PO suddenly slumped down as if powered off.

"Uhh… Babu, is that normal?"

The creature said nothing but seemed to keep playing with the switches and cables. With a jolt, C3-PO suddenly jerked up making everyone jump.

C3-PO's eyes weren't yellow, but red. He stood tall and his voice became deep.

"THE KEY IS IN YOUR HAND… THE KEY TO GOING HOME… THE KEY TO GOING TO THE THRONE OF THE SITH… TURN OPEN THE DOOR AND FIND YOUR WAY HOME TO EXOGOL…"

As fast as it happened, it was over. C3-PO's eyes suddenly turned yellow again and he began to frantically look around.

"Oh my! Did it work?" He asked.

Everyone was quiet for several moments.

"It-it didn't say anything! It didn't say where the map was! It's useless!" Finn said in frustration.

_No. The knife is the key. I think it's maybe locked away and the knife is the key to getting it. _

"But we still don't know where it is!"

"We can worry about that AFTER we save Bayard and Chewie." Rey said.

Saya knew Rey was also frustrated with everything, but they had to keep moving.

Everyone thanked Babu Frik and Zorii led them back outside. Everyone huddled under their coats while Zorii helped them sneak past the many soldiers that were patrolling the streets. They finally reached their ship and Zorii turned to the group.

"The coin has the proper codes engraved on it. Use it to land in their loading bay. I'll see what I can do to keep their forces down here for as long as possible. Get onboard, save your friends, and get out!"

Everyone nodded and ran into the ship. No one saw Zorii disappear into the night. Poe quickly jumped into the cockpit and fired up the ship.

"Round three aboard Kylo Ren's Star Destroyer! Let's try to save the Falcon while we're at it!"

Everyone took a deep breath as the ship rose into the air. Saya silently prayed that Chewie and Bayard were alright.

They had to be.

-!-!-!

His forces were ordered to completely gut the city until they found Saya and the scavenger. His knight was able to follow them to the planet, but not find them after they landed. It didn't matter. He had the Millennium Falcon on board his Star Destroyer. The ship they came in wouldn't be nearly good enough for them to make a quick escape.

They were looking for the other map to Exogol. He knew it. He had the map that was archived away with the other Sith relics. They were seeking out the one personally owned by Palpatine. He had to get to Saya before she found it. HE was going to be the one to take her to Exogol. He wanted to tell her the truth of the scavenger's bloodline in person. And he would as soon as he found her.

One of his Knights approached him.

"Supreme Leader, no sign of the Rebels or your wife."

He clenched his fists and teeth in frustration. They HAD to be here somewhere.

"Search the city again! Leave no house or structure unturned! They are here!"

The armored man gave a quick bow and turned to relay Kylo's orders to the other troops.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The plan was simple. Land, fight through the Star Destroyer to find Chewie and Bayard, then get the hell out. They also needed to find the knife. Saya had a good idea of where it might be. The coin fro Zorii had worked and sent the right codes to the Star Destroyer and allowed them to land with no issues.

As soon as the door to the ship opened, two Stormtroopers were waiting for them.

"Halt! Show your credentials-"

Poe wasted no time blasting them. Poe, Finn and Rey had blasters ready while Saya settled for only her lightsaber. Rey was ready with her as well as using a blaster. They needed to make this fast.

Rey turned to C3-PO.

"Stay here!"

They all quickly rushed off the ship and ran down the nearest hallway, despite 3PO's protests.

"Where do we even begin to look!?" Finn said while they ran.

They turned a corner and ran into two patrolling soldiers. They raised their blasters to the small team.

"Halt! Identify yourselves!"

Before Poe could begin shooting, Rey raised her hand to them.

"It's ok that were here."

The men suddenly went stiff.

"It's ok that you're here."

Rey had a small smile as she waved her hand again.

"You're relieved that were here"

"Thank goodness you're here!" One man said.

"Welcome, guys!"

Saya couldn't suppress a giggle as Rey used the force in such a way.

"You will take us to where the prisoners are"

The men began turning.

"We will take you to the prisoners"

They all began quickly rushing down the hallways with the soldiers leading them when Saya suddenly stopped. If the knife was on the ship, she knew where it had to be.

_I'm going to go find the knife. I think I know where it is!_

The team stopped and turned to Saya.

"Then you're not going alone! I'll go-"

Saya cut Poe off

_No. If I'm caught, these men won't hurt me. I have a better chance alone. I promise I'll be quick and meet up with you as soon as I can!_

Saya didn't give them time to argue with her. She turned and ran, listening to everyone calling her name. She didn't hear footsteps behind her so she knew no one was following her.

It took several turns down different hallways before anything looked familiar. After running for about ten minutes, she finally found the large door to Kylo's room.

If the knife was anywhere on this ship, Saya knew it would be here.

She was easily able to unlock the door with her power and entered the room. It was almost exactly the same as the last time she was here. Saya couldn't stop herself from looking at the bed. She wished she could just crawl onto it and sleep. She was so tired. And she missed him. She wondered what would happen if she just crawled into it and waited for him.

She smirked. He would probably tie her to the bed and keep her there forever. But she couldn't stay, no matter how much she wanted to.

Saya began to frantically look around and her eyes locked onto a dark object in front of the large window of Kylo's room.

She walked forward and glared down at the helmet. His grandfather's helmet. She knew that what Luke Skywalker had almost done to him was the push point for him turning, but Vader was his inspiration for staying with the Dark Side. She had to resist the urge to destroy the helmet completely. But her spirit was lifted when she saw the large black knife in front of it on the helmet's stand.

Saya let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The knife hadn't been destroyed. Which meant Chewie and Bayard really were alive.

She picked up the knife and placed it in her belt loop. As turned and her heart skipped a beat.

Kylo Ren was standing a few feet away from her.

She took several breaths before she could regain her composure. He wasn't actually there. If he was, she would have heard the door open and close.

Saya tried to sound strong.

_I don't have time for this._

She could feel his aggravation.

"Neither do it. This game of hide and seek your playing with me needs to end."

She gritted her teeth.

_This has never been a game! I'm fighting for balance in the galaxy! I won't stop until-_

"You will only find the balance you are seeking with me! I am the only one who can help you! I will only ever be the one to understand who and what you are!"

The two began circling each other. Saya couldn't suppress her glare.

_No. The only one who understood me was my Ben. And now that he's gone, I have friends who are standing beside me. _

"Do your FRIENDS know the extent of your powers? How did they react when you unleashed it onto your brother? How do they feel about the power of our bond? How do they feel about our connection?"

Saya froze and looked to the ground in guilt. Kylo recognized the feeling instantly.

"You haven't told them, have you? About how I found you on Volrath? About how I found you using the necklace YOU were wearing?"

Saya blinked back tears.

"You don't tell them because you think they will be afraid of you. You think they will stop trusting you. Are those the friends you're speaking of?"

Saya looked back to him, ignoring her tears.

_It doesn't matter. Soon it will all be over. Rey and I will find the way to Exogol and we will end all of it!_

They continued circling each other. Saya didn't notice him slowly getting closer to her.

"You and the scavenger… you think the scavenger is the best person to help you get the balance you're so desperate for? She is a threat to everything you are fighting for"

Saya finally stopped moving and stared at him.

_What are you talking about? Rey is a Jedi-_

"How do you think she was able to use that power to destroy my transport ship?"

Saya clenched her fists.

_She did it because of me! Because I let my power get out of control-_

"All you did was amplify powers that were already inside her! Jedi are not known to harness the power of lightning"

… _What are you saying?_

Kylo stopped and Saya realized how close the two were to each other.

"The scavenger's parents truly were no one. They hid her away on Jakku in an attempt to hide her from the last known family she had. Hid her away from the Sith loyalist who was trying to find her. A loyalist who was serving the last known Sith lord, before the Empire fell on the battle of Endor"

He took a step towards her and Saya took a step back.

"Saya… The powers we have don't come from nowhere. You have the power of the Mahjai. My mother is the daughter of Darth Vader, whose Skywalker blood flows into me. He gave me my power. Your scavenger friend gets her power from her family's bloodline"

Saya took another step back. She didn't have time for this. He was distracting her on purpose.

_I don't care about where our powers come from! It doesn't matter-_

"Of course it matters! Don't you understand what she is!? The threat-"

Saya's anger was rising in her

_My friend isn't a threat! She's fighting to end the war! She's-_

"The scavenger is not what you think she is-"

Saya finally snapped

_I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE IS! SHE IS MY FRIEND! THE ONLY THREAT TO THIS GALAXY IS PALPATINE AND YOU!_

Saya turned and glared at the melted helmet. Another flash of rage flowed through her.

_DARTH VADER DIDN'T GIVE YOU YOUR POWER! TO HELL WITH VADER AND HIS LEGACY!_

Without thinking, Saya grabbed the Sith knife from her belt and plunged it through the melted helmet on the stand. She hated it. She hated what his grandfather turned him into. All of this because he idolized him. She lost her Ben because of him.

With a twist of her hand, the knife turned and the helmet cracked and fell apart.

Panting, Saya stood tall and glared at Kylo while still holding the knife in her hand. He looked to the knife then back to her face. He knew exactly where she was now.

He took a deep breath and Saya felt him stare into her soul.

"So that's where you are…"

Saya took another step back from him. Her anger was now replaced with fear.

"You need to know exactly what she is. Then you will understand. I'll come and tell you"

He was suddenly gone. Saya cursed herself for her stupidity. She placed the knife back in her belt and took off out of the room and down the hall.

-!-!-!

The entire time the team followed the Stormtroopers, Poe was cursing himself for not following after Saya. But she was too fast down the hall. So they all begrudgingly followed the Stormtroopers. As soon as they were led in front of the holding cell, Rey waved her hand and the soldiers fell asleep.

The door opened and they saw Chewie in chains. Bayard had a large iron collar and was chained to the wall. As soon as Chewie saw them, he yelled for joy.

Rey and Finn rushed forward and blasted them free of the chains. Chewie was quick to grasp everyone into a hug and roar in happiness. Bayard, on the other hand, quickly bypassed them all and ran down the hall.

"Your welcome!" Finn yelled after him.

"He must have gone looking for Saya" Rey said. She grabbed Chewie's belt that was sitting on the small table in the cell and gave it to him.

"Where to now?" Finn asked.

"We need to find the Falcon! We can't leave it here!"

"Wait, what about Saya?" Poe said in frustration.

"I trust Saya when she says she'll meet up with us! We need to keep moving!" Rey said.

They all began rushing down the hall and Poe begrudgingly followed. They ran down several hallways when they were suddenly faced with several soldiers who rushed out in front of them. Rey withdrew her lightsaber but from behind them, more soldiers appeared.

"Drop your weapons! NOW!" One ordered.

The small team looked around in a panic. They were completely surrounded. Rey knew she couldn't manipulate all these soldiers at once.

Slowly, the team lowered their blasters and Rey holstered her lightsaber back onto her hip. They raised their hands when they suddenly saw General Hux walked in front of the soldiers with a cocky smile.

"Bring them to the brig"

They all felt blasters shoved into their backs and they were all forced to walk forward. After turning down several hallways, they were led into a smaller room.

"This will do" The General said.

The team was facing a wall and were passing sad glances at one another.

"Guys… see you on the other side" Poe said in defeat.

Rey simply closed her eyes, feeling useless. She was panicking and couldn't concentrate to even try to use her powers. She felt like a failure.

"On my mark"

They heard the blasters raise. Rey suddenly had a thought. Before the third count, she would turn and stop the bolts. She could do it. She had to. She could stop the blasts and send them right back at the Stormtroopers. Then they could easily overpower the General.

"Blasters ready! One"

There was no two. They all jumped when a series of blasts sounded from behind them. After several thuds on the floor sounded, they all swiftly turned to see General Hux with a large blaster and several dead soldiers.

They all stared at him, completely perplexed.

"Why?" Was the only thing Rey could think of to say.

Hux turned and gave a glare at the team.

"Because I want Ren to fail. I want him to lose everything. Just like I did"

"Wait, were you the spy!? The one who leaked the information about Palpatine!?" Finn asked.

"Yes" Was his simple reply.

"I knew it!" Poe exclaimed

"No you didn't" Finn said in annoyance.

Hux turned and left the room and the team had to choice but to follow. As soon as they left the room, Hux pointed down the hall.

"Three doors down and to the left is the loading bay. You will find your ship. The droid that accompanied you has already been taken there. You have five minutes before security is alerted and soldiers storm the area"

The team quickly turned to rush off.

"WAIT!" The team turned impatiently back to the General.

"Shoot me in the arm! Or they will think I'll have helped you!"

Poe lifted his blaster, thought for a moment, and then blasted Hux in his leg. As soon as the blast made contact, the team turned and ran for the loading bay.

Hux was true to his word. C3-PO was just outside the ship and not a single Stormtrooper was around. They rushed inside, ready to finally escape.

Rey let Poe and Chewie fire up the ship while she closed her eyes and opened her mind.

"_Saya, where are you!?"_

-!-!-!

Saya rushed down several hallways, using the force to blast away any soldier that tried to stop her. She had no doubt that Kylo communicated to his troops that she and the others were aboard the base.

After another turn, she was suddenly elated to see a large white creature rushing right to her. Saya immediately dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the wolf. She held him close, tears springing free from her eyes.

_I'm so sorry Bayard! Please forgive me!_

Bayard took a step back after a moment and gave Saya an urgent look. Even though he couldn't speak to her, she always knew what he was trying to tell her. It was time to go.

Together, they rushed back down the hall and a voice entered her head.

"_Saya, where are you!?"_

She didn't stop running and looked around. A sign up ahead caught her attention.

_I'm heading to loading bay number three!_

"_We have the Falcon! Get to the bay and we will get you!"_

Saya and Bayard burst through the door and ran into the bay. Stormtroopers began surrounding the area as a large black ship descended and landed in the middle of the room. She knew exactly who was in that ship.

Saya glanced over and saw that the exit was completely unguarded. Probably because the soldiers didn't think she would dare escape by simply jumping off the edge. She slowly walked closer to it as the door to the ship opened and Kylo Ren exited.

Bayard was hunched over ready to pounce but Saya placed her hand on his head.

_Bayard, don't_

He seemed to calm down but still didn't stop growling in warning.

Kylo ignored the wolf but stopped several feet away from her.

"Saya"

She loved it when he said her name but hated it when it was through the mask. She stood tall, trying to wait and listen for the Falcon. After staring at each other for what felt like eternity, Kylo finally spoke.

"You tell me you are fighting for balance in the galaxy but you're ignoring the threat that walks beside you. You say it doesn't matter what the scavenger is, but it does matter."

Saya gritted her teeth in frustration. She didn't want to listen but she needed to distract him until she could escape.

_Fine then… tell me who she is…_

Kylo didn't hesitate.

"Only Sith have the power to use lightning as a weapon. All you did was amplify power the girl already had. Power she inherited from her bloodline. The bloodline of the Sith… The scavenger is the great-granddaughter of Palpatine"

Saya froze. Silence filled the room. She heard her heart pound in her chest.

…_no, that's not true! Your either being lied to or you're lying to me!_

Kylo swiftly removed his helmet and Saya felt true grief when she looked into his eyes. Eyes that have never lied to her.

"Saya… you know I'm telling the truth. It's why she is so powerful with the force. She harnesses the power of the most powerful Sith lord in history. She threatens the balance you are fighting for."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to deny what he was saying, but he has never lied to her. Not once in their lives. He was telling her the truth.

He took a step towards her.

"Saya, come with me. Forget the map you're searching for. I'll take you to Exogol. Together, we can end Palpatine. I'll help you get the balance you're fighting for. You and I, together"

Kylo held his hand out. She looked at his hand and desperately wanted to take it. But he wasn't fighting for balance. Not the same balance she was fighting for.

She looked up to his face and saw the desperation in his eyes.

… _I don't know how else I can make you understand…_

Saya took several steps back towards the exit and his eyes suddenly hardened. She felt a few tears exit her eyes.

_The only hand I will ever take is my Ben's hand… And he's gone…_

Saya suddenly heard the roar of the engine and felt a blast of air. It was them. Without looking back, Saya turned and ran. She didn't need to see to know what to do. Bayard was faster than she was. He easily made the leap over the edge and landed on the walking bay of the Falcon.

"SAYA, STOP!"

She ignored Kylo's scream over the Falcon's engine and leapt over the edge. Poe was waiting. Saya knew she would have made the jump but Poe was still there to catch her. Without waiting, they rushed into the Falcon and Poe swiftly shut the door. Rey and Chewie entered light speed and the Falcon blasted away from Kajimi and the First Order.

As soon as the door closed, Saya took several deep breaths but she felt a sudden rush when a voice entered her mind.

"_If you trust them so much then tell them the truth... Tell the scavenger who she is and about our bond…see if they will stand beside you then…"_

Kylo's voice left her mind and she looked over to Rey who was sitting on the ground, taking deep breaths. Saya knew how torn Rey had been for weeks with herself. She remembered the dark dreams and the problems she was having with her powers. Then there was Rey still blaming herself when everyone thought Chewie and Bayard were dead.

No, she couldn't tell Rey. Not yet.


	26. Chapter 26

The end is coming! I hope you all don't think I'm deliberately rushing through this. That isn't my intention. I'm just going forward with Ben/Kylo and Saya's side of the story rather than focus on everyone else as well. All POV's will be from Ben/Kylo and Saya from here on out.

Hope you all are enjoying! Please review and give feedback!

Chapter 26

Hux used his cane to pathetically limp to the command post. The pain was quite real but he still had to suppress a smile. Kylo had, once again, lost his wife to the Resistance. Good. Soon enough, Hux would find a way to discreetly kill him.

He hobbled into the post and was met with not Kylo Ren, but General Pryde. The old man was pacing in front of the windows impatiently. When Hux finally entered the room, he stopped pacing and glared at Hux.

"What happened!?" He demanded to know.

Hux, again, suppressed his longing to laugh and put on an angry look

"They overpowered my men! I was trying to stop them from going into the loading bay when they shot me!"

Pryde narrowed his eyes at Hux. "And how did their droid get into their ship before they reached it?"

Hux went pale and struggled for words. Before he could think of an excuse, Pryde withdrew his blaster and swiftly shot Hux in the chest.

"Tell the Supreme Leader I found and eliminated the spy"

Those were the last words Hux ever heard.

-!-!-!

Chewie brought the ship out of light speed and the team tried to breathe and relax from the ordeal they just survived. But frustration ran through the ship.

Poe was pacing back and forth in the room while everyone sat around, clearly tired and at a loss for what to do next.

"Well, the mission was a success. But now we're kind of dead in the water. What do we do now?"

The team was successful in saving Chewie and Bayard while also retrieving the knife. But they still had no idea where the map they were seeking was. The knife held no clues to its location. They only knew it was the key to retrieving the map.

They were all silent for several moments until a thought ran through Saya's head. Words Kylo Ren had said to her back on his ship.

"_A loyalist who was serving the last known Sith lord, before the Empire fell on the battle of Endor"_

Saya grabbed the knife from her belt and stared down at it.

_The Empire fell on the battle of Endor_

Saya didn't realize everyone heard her and was surprised when everyone turned to look at her.

"What did you say?" Finn asked.

Saya stood, holding the knife.

_What if… this knife was Palpatine's? Maybe he had the knife and the map with him when the Empire fell._

They all were quiet in contemplation.

"If your right, then were still out of luck. Palpatine was first thought to be killed on the Death Star. And the Death Star was destroyed" Poe replied. Saya heard no hope in his voice.

_Completely? There's no trace of it left? _

"No idea. I mean, there may be scraps left."

_On Endor? Wasn't that where the battle took place?_

Poe shrugged. "Kind of. The Death Star was positioned over the planet when it was destroyed. Endor had the shield generators that needed to be destroyed before piolets could bring the base down."

_Well can't we go look? There might be SOME clue there! We have nothing else to lose and no other leads!_

Everyone looked to one another and shrugged. Saya was right and they knew it. Poe and Chewie rushed up to the cock pit and quickly set to navigating the ship. Saya walked over and sat next to Rey.

_Are you alright?_

Rey still looked pale and Saya could see her shaking slightly.

"I think so… I keep having this terrible feeling inside me. I feel like something inside me is trying to tear its way out of me…"

It took Saya everything she had not to tell Rey the truth then and there. But she had no idea how Rey would respond. No, she would tell her another time. Perhaps when this was all over.

Saya opted to instead hug her friend.

_It's ok. This will all be over soon. _

Rey hugged her back and nodded. Saya couldn't deny the feeling of dread that was filling her as well.

-!-!-!

Kylo returned to his room for much needed time alone. General Pryde had taken care of Hux. He shouldn't be surprised he leaked the information to the Resistance. Good riddance to him. Hux was lucky that it was Pryde who executed him. Kylo would have made his death slower and more painful.

He removed his helmet and stared down at the destroyed remains of his grandfather's helmet. Part of him wanted to be angry at Saya for what she had done. But in the end, he knew it was his own fault. He had been pushing Saya more and more to the Dark Side. It was only natural she would unleash some of that anger out on him in some way.

His thoughts trailed off in several different directions when a strong, deep voice entered his mind.

"_The Jedi still lives… the Jedi and Grey Jedi religions are still alive… perhaps you do not want the Empire I am willing to give you…"_

Kylo clenched his fists

"Saya will turn and the scavenger will die!"

"_I could feel the Mahjai's anger even from here… one more push, and it will be done… kill the scavenger and bring the Mahjai to me… They seek the last map to the home of the Sith… the map that I carried with me when I last fell… Get to Endor and stop them before you lose your chance!"_

Kylo felt the voice leave him and he gritted his teeth. He didn't need the old man's voice in his head to tell him things he already knew. Saya was close to releasing her anger. She did only need one last push. He would bring her over to his side completely. Perhaps he could even push her to kill the scavenger.

It didn't matter. He could also easily do it. All of this will end soon.

Kylo swiftly turned and exited his room. It was time to go to Endor.

-!-!-!

They landed in the large field and swiftly exited the ship. C3-PO was given orders to stay on the ship while the team followed the wind up a small hill. It was cold and wet but the team pushed on. As soon as they reached the top of the large hill, Saya's eyes went wide in wonder.

Water was crashing against what looked like the remains of large parts of a broken down base.

_Is this… an ocean?_

"Yeah… just not a very pretty one" Poe said in grief

Saya wanted to break down and cry. Her first time seeing the ocean and it was here and like this. Ben was nowhere near her let alone showing her one for the first time. And this was nothing like she thought an ocean would look like. There was no warm sun or sand. It was cold with no sun and ugly, crashing waves.

Saya wiped her tears away and they all jumped at the sound of hoofs. The team turned with blasters raised to see a group of people on large horses. Though they seemed to be much larger than regular horses.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman who spoke was leading the group. Saya assumed she was the leader of her group of people.

Rey stepped forward.

"Were with the Resistance. Were here looking for a map that will help us end this war"

The woman and her group looked over the small team.

"It's been a long time since I've seen some real hope. Can it really end the war?"

"It's possible. Please, we need to get to the remains of the Death Star!"

The woman dropped off her horse and walked to the team, who had already lowered their weapons. She looked over to the ocean with the large waves crashing against the remains of the Death Star.

"We can get you there, but not until tomorrow morning. The waves are too dangerous to try and cross right now."

Saya could see the aggravation on Rey's face. Both of the wanted to end all of this once and for all.

"My name is Jannah. You are welcome to stay with us until morning. There's water speeders down on the shoreline we can use when it's safe."

Rey looked to Saya who gave her a sad look.

_It's only one more day Rey. Then we can go._

Poe, Finn, and Chewie shuffled behind the group as they began walking down the hill. The men, even Chewie, had to hustle to keep up with the group of people on the large horse-like creatures. Saya began to turn to follow but felt Rey's hand on her arm.

"Saya, let's go"

Saya looked at her for a moment, then to the group walking away.

"We have to do this, now! I know you feel the same way!"

Saya thought for a moment then turned to look at the waves hitting the remains of the Death Star.

"Saya, Please!"

She took a breath, then nodded at her friend. Rey gave her a small smile and Saya turned to Bayard.

_Stay here. We will be back soon. Please, protect them if anything happens. _

She could tell Bayard looked annoyed but huffed and he walked away. The girls looked down the hill and saw the group of people walking away were too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice the girls had stayed behind. Good.

Saya and Rey ran down the hill in the opposite direction and saw the water speeders.

_Can you drive one of these?_

Rey and Saya jumped inside one and Rey revved the engine.

"It's a lot like a regular land speeder. We just need to hold on! This won't be easy!"

Saya couldn't deny the feeling of dread that filled her as Rey began navigating the speeder. She placed her hand protectively over the Sith knife that was on her belt and used her other hand to hold onto a handle inside of the speeder.

Wave after wave hit the girls but Rey was able to navigate the ship through the crashing water. They were both soaking wet and shivering. Saya risked a glance back to the shoreline.

The men had finally noticed they were gone and Saya could see them frantically waving and screaming for them to turn back.

Saya shivered and turned around as another wave crashed over them. After what felt like an eternity, Rey steered the speeder inside of the Death Star remains. Rey pulled them up to a safe area and both girls hopped off the speeder. They were soaking wet and shivering from the cold.

The remains of the Death Star were surprisingly still well intact. Cords and wires were hanging all over the ceiling. Helmets of long dead Stormtroopers were all over the place.

"Where do we even begin to look?"

_Maybe we could try splitting up? We can cover more ground that way. _

Rey nodded and the girls split up. Saya quickly decided to climb up to the next level of the base and slowly made her way down the hall. She had to carefully navigate through the hall to avoid the random holes in the floor. Despite this only being a piece of the Death Star, it was still huge with many places to search. Saya couldn't help but wonder just how big the Death Star was before it was destroyed.

She climbed up to another floor and began searching again. Saya couldn't hide her aggravation. This place was huge and she didn't even know what exactly they were looking for. Maps could come in many forms, not just a piece of paper. She was praying they would find some kind of clue, if not the map.

After turning down another hallway, a chill went up her spine.

"_Saya"_

She jumped at the sound of her name and frantically looked around. It was a voice she swore she had heard before, but couldn't place it.

"_Saya…this way…"_

She hesitated but slowly followed the voice. Her hand was over her lightsaber, ready to withdraw it and fight at a moment's notice. The voice led her further down the hall and she turned to enter a room.

Pieces of debris and broken glass were all over the place. There was a large window to the far side of the room that was broken. In front of the window looked to be a large broken chair. Saya could only assume it belonged to someone in power. Possibly Palpatine.

"_Saya… here…"_

Her head whipped over to the far side wall. A small doorway led into a very dark room. She made her way over to it, carefully walking to not trip on the random debris on the floor. She entered the room and saw a large box against the wall.

Approaching it caused a sharp chill to go down her spine. The box was large with random carvings all around it. Saya swiftly grabbed the knife from her belt and compared the writing on the knife to the writing on the box. It looked very similar.

In the middle of the box was a large slit that dived into it. Very slowly, Saya took the knife and slid it inside. A perfect fit. This had to be it.

Carefully, Saya turned the knife and she heard a loud clicking noise. The box suddenly sprang open and Saya jumped back. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. After a moment, she stepped forward and looked inside.

Right in the center of the box was a small device. She carefully picked it up and examined it. The device had a slight glow to it and was in the shape of a triangle. The inside looked to be made of glass. Peering into it, she swore she could see a small trail across the glass.

This had to be it. The map to Exogol.

She smiled but it was short lived. Suddenly, darkness seemed to envelope the room. She frantically looked around and was startled to see a cloaked figure just a few feet away from her. The figure looked up and Saya felt her blood run cold.

It was her. She was the figure in the black cloak. But her eyes seemed darker and her expression was hard.

"_I told you before… Don't deny the darkness inside of you"_

That was it. The voice that was leading her here. It was her own. She was just too stupid to realize it.

Her double suddenly withdrew her lightsaber and ignited it. It was red. Bright red. With one hand, Saya quickly withdrew her own lightsaber and ignited it just as her double came at her. She was hardly able to dodge the attacks as she desperately tried to hold onto the map.

Both women suddenly locked lightsabers and Saya stared into the eyes of her double. They were inches apart.

Her double gave her an evil smile.

"_This is who you are meant to be"_

The double broke the connection of their lightsabers and gave Saya a swift kick in her chest, sending her flying backwards. She dropped hard onto her back and the map went flying from her hand. Her double was suddenly gone and the light had returned.

She frantically stood, desperately trying to find the map. But it wasn't hard to find. She looked over just as a large gloved hand was picking it up.

Saya quickly stood and faced Kylo Ren.

He looked to the map in his hand then looked to Saya, who was panicking slightly. She had no idea what to do.

"Saya… look at yourself. You're trying so hard to prove yourself as a Jedi. But the Dark Side is inside you. Just as it's inside me."

Saya took a breath.

_Give me the map_

He took a step towards her but still held the map close to him.

"There is power beyond comprehension inside of you. Power that belongs to the Dark Side. You know it. You can feel it. Can you go back and face the Resistance knowing that? Can you return to my mother knowing that? You can't go back to her now. Like I can't"

Saya gritted her teeth and tried to suppress her anger.

_That's a lie and you know it! Your mother loves you! She's waiting for you to come home! To come home to both of us!_

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's too late. For me and for you. Come to me. Give in to the Dark Side. I'll help you harness your powers to their full potential"

_Kylo Ren, give me the map!_

His eyes hardened and she felt his anger rise.

"Saya… the only way you're getting to Exogol is with me"

Without any hesitation, Kylo clenched his fist around the map and crushed it into pieces.

Her heart dropped and she felt tears in her eyes. He crushed it. The map they all worked so hard to find was now crushed into pieces on the floor.

"NO!"

The loud scream startled Saya but Kylo was ready. A blue lightsaber swung at his head but he easily dodged it and was able to force some distance between himself and Rey. She was panting and sweating, her anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Why!? Why would you do it!?" Rey screamed at Kylo.

He glared hard at Rey, his anger rolling off of him as well. He cast a glance at Saya.

"I guess I was wrong. You told her the truth and she still stands beside you"

Saya felt a rush of fear as Rey gave her a confused look.

"What truth? What is he talking about?"

Kylo raised a brow. "So you haven't told her? You haven't told your friends the truth?"

Saya began shaking, trying to think of the right words to say to Rey. But Kylo was a lot faster.

"Saya didn't tell you of our bond? Of how I found you on Volrath? And at the village festival?"

Rey blinked. "You had spies. That's how you found us…"

Kylo had a glint in his eyes. Saya began to panic.

"I found her because of our bond. It's how I've found you several times now. I found Saya on Volrath because of the costume she was wearing. I found her in the village because of the necklace she was wearing. I caught her aboard my base because she was holding the knife I had in my room. We could connect and see each other whenever we pleased. We've been connected all this time"

Rey's head whipped around and she glared at Saya.

"Is it true? Were you both connected this entire time?"

Saya felt tears fall from her eyes.

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't know how to tell you!_

Rey's lightsaber dropped and she looked at Saya with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Has Saya told you the truth about yourself? Of your family?"

Both girl's heads whipped around and stared at Kylo, who was standing tall with a smirk on his face.

"What truth? I already know and accept who my parents are!"

Kylo cast another glance at Saya, who was shaking and crying.

_Ben… please don't…_

Kylo looked back to Rey

"I told Saya the truth about your parents aboard my ship. I expected her to tell you. I was wrong. Your parents were nobody. They left you on Jakku to hide you from the one looking for you. You don't have the power of the Jedi… you have the power of the Sith"

Rey began shaking in anger.

"You're wrong! I'm a Jedi! I don't-"

Kylo cut her off. "You have the power of your great-grandfather, the most powerful Sith in history. You are a Palpatine."

The room was quiet for several moments. Cold tears trailed down Saya's cheeks.

"You're lying! It's not true!"

Kylo continued to stand tall.

"The only one who has lied to you is Saya"

Rey whipped back around to glare at Saya.

"Is it true!? Did you know the truth and not tell me!?"

Saya took a step towards Rey.

_I was going to tell you! When this was all over! I swear I was!_

Rey began to silently cry and shake.

"You knew I was suffering! You knew I was conflicted and you didn't tell me!"

Saya tried to take another step towards Rey but she took a step away from her.

_I was going to tell you! I swear-_

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Rey screamed at Saya, angry tears streaming down her face.

Saya silently cried.

_Rey, please! I am your friend! I was going to tell you the truth! I swear!_

Rey began to silently sob.

"She didn't tell you because she was afraid of you casting her out" Kylo said to Rey

Saya glared at Kylo

_Stop this! Stop being so cruel!_

He ignored her and kept speaking to Rey

"She was afraid of you and what you are. What you are meant to be"

Rey wiped her tears away. "And what am I?"

"A Sith"

Saya frantically looked to Rey.

_That's not true! You are who you choose to be!_

"You're a Sith like your great-grandfather! That's who you are!"

_Rey, that's not true!_

"You are nothing but the product of Palpatine's bloodline! You are nothing but a tool for him to use!"

Rey snapped and screamed. She charged at Kylo with her lightsaber. But Saya was just as fast. With lightning speed, Saya ignited her lightsaber and stopped the blow that Kylo would have received. Rey glared at Saya, who was still trying to push her lightsaber forward to strike Kylo. But Saya was now standing between them with her own blocking Rey's attack.

Saya took a step forward, pushing Rey back a bit.

_Rey, stop!_

Rey continued to glare at Saya.

"Why are you defending him!? He's the enemy!"

Saya heard Kylo take a step forward.

"Because I'm the only one who will ever understand her. The only one she has. While you have nobody"

Rey screamed and initiated another attack. Saya blocked it, desperately trying to disarm Rey to stop the fighting. Saya was able to sidestep Rey and get some distance.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red and Kylo began to swing at Rey.

_NO, DON'T!_

With another sidestep, Saya blocked Kylo's attack from hitting Rey.

_STOP THIS! BOTH OF YOU!_

Rey gave Saya a swift kick and sent her flying to the floor. Rey and Kylo were now engaged in battle. Saya quickly stood and rushed forward. She used her lightsaber to block their attacks from each other. With a blast of his hand, Kylo sent Saya flying back and she landed right into the large chair in the room. Rey gave a yell in frustration as she jumped out of the broken window. Kylo swiftly followed, obviously intent on killing her.

Saya was quick to stand and follow the both of them out of the window. She had to stop herself from dropping down into the water. She stepped onto the small ledge outside and looked up. She saw the flashes of Red and Blue on the top of the Death Star remains. She took a breath and leapt up to find them.

Wave after wave of water hit the remains of the base and was causing it to rock back and forth. Saya was once again drenched in water as the waves crashed against the rocking remains. She ignored the chill in the air and charged forward. She needed to end this. She didn't want to lose either of them.

After rushing forward, she found the both of them fighting at the end of the remains. Ahead of them was what looked to be a large Emperial fighter. It must have been Kylo's ship.

_STOP! PLEASE! BOTH OF YOU STOP!_

She ran towards them but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"_Ben"_

The voice echoed all around them. A voice they all knew. Kylo froze and turned, as if seeking out the voice. Rey took advantage of his hesitation. She grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it right through his side. Saya dropped to her knees in horror and anguish.

Kylo dropped to the ground as Rey also stood frozen. The voice was Leia's. She was reaching out to her son. A final desperate plea.

Then, she was gone. All three of them felt her presence disappear. Not just from this place, but from the galaxy. She was gone. Leia was gone.

Saya completely sobbed as Rey stared down at Kylo in pity. He propped himself up against the side rail of the base, also looking confused and in pain. Rey looked up to Saya, soaking wet but with tears falling from her eyes.

"I thought you were my friend"

Without another word, Rey ran up and jumped into Kylo's ship.

_Rey, please wait!_

Saya ran forward but it was too late. Rey started the ship and began to fly it away from the remains and off the planet.

Saya stood soaking wet and trembling in front of Kylo, staring up into the sky where the ship had disappeared from view. She slowly lowered her head to look at Kylo. He was staring at the ground in dismay. It wasn't only the pain in his side he was feeling. It was loss. His mother was gone and he knew it.

She slowly knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his wound. Within moments, it was healed. Saya slowly looked back into his eyes and saw the slight light of hope inside of them. She stood back up and stared down at him, still sobbing.

_You once told me you would do anything to make me happy. But that was a lie. Everything you do is for yourself. You have never once given me anything I wanted. Nothing to make me happy. Everything you have ever done has been for yourself. You will never sacrifice anything for me. Even after I've given you everything I had ever known._

Kylo stared at her in horror. She felt new emotions rise within him. But at the moment, she didn't care.

_You don't love me. Kylo Ren has never loved me. Only my Ben has. And he's gone. All Kylo Ren has ever done is broken my heart._

She began taking steps back away from him but her eyes never left his. Her heart screamed in pain at her final words to him

_I never want to see you again_

She turned and ran, desperately wanting to get away from him. But in her own way, she was also running from her own broken heart. She blocked herself off from feeling any emotion coming off from him. She didn't want to know what he was feeling. She never again wanted to feel Kylo Ren's emotions.

Saya jumped back inside the Death Star and heard screaming.

"SAYA! REY!"

She instantly recognized the voices. It was Poe and Finn. She rushed out of the room and down the hall. The men saw her running down the hall and neither of them hid their anger.

"Saya! What the hell were you and Rey thinking!?" Poe snapped

Saya wiped her tears away.

_We need to leave, now! We need to get back to base!_

Finn frantically looked around.

"Where's Rey!?"

_She's gone! She took a ship! We need to leave, now!_

"What do you mean she-"

_WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!_

Saya had completely snapped and both men jumped. They heard the urgency in her voice. They were quick to follow her command and the group turned and charged to get out of the broken Death Star and into the water speeder.

Saya sobbed in pain the entire time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

General Pryde swiftly walked down the hall to find a private room. His master needed to speak to him immediately. And he knew better than to ignore his call.

Upon entering the projection room, the face of his master appeared as a hologram from the computer. General Pryde took a knee and bowed his head.

"Emperor Palpatine"

His master's voice was deep and commanding.

"The princess of Alderaan has disrupted my plan at the cost of her own life. The Skywalker heir has failed to bring me the Mahjai. As has that other fool. But it makes no difference. She will come to me. As will my heir. Come to me on Exogol, General Pryde."

The General bowed his head again.

"As I served you in the old wars, I serve you now"

"Send a ship to a world they know. Let it burn. My rein will return to the galaxy. The Mahjai and my hair will come, as will their friends. They will all come to me. Everything will fall into place."

"Yes, my Lord."

The transmission ended and General Pryde quickly stood to execute his Master's orders.

-!-!-!

The flight back to base was miserable. As soon as everyone was back together aboard the Falcon, Saya sobbed and told them everything. She was done with the lies and secrets. When it was all said and done, everyone was quiet. Even C3-PO had no words to say. Saya sat in a far corner silently crying while Chewie and Poe flew the ship. Finn sat in the cockpit with his head down, staring at the floor. Saya couldn't even believe they were allowing her to fly back with them.

Once the ship landed, the team sorrowfully exited the ship and were greeted with mournful looks and even tear filled eyes.

Poe stepped out and grabbed one of the Resistance member's arms.

"What's going on?"

The member looked to the ground.

"It's General Organa. She's gone."

The team wasted no time in running to the command tent where several people were gathered around. Poe pushed his way through the crowd and the rest of them followed. In the center of the tent was a cot with a white sheet placed over the figure laying in it. It was indeed Leia.

Chewie dropped to his knees and began roaring in despair. Finn and Poe turned white and couldn't hide their grief. Saya was silent and she felt as if a knife slid deep into her heart. She felt her presence disappear but didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe Leia was gone. But she was.

Leia was dead.

One of the members stepped forward and looked to Poe.

"Poe Dameron, before she passed on she ordered that you take over command of the Resistance."

Poe's face still looked grim but his back straightened.

"There's more news as well" The member continued "We just received word from an ally. Kajimi has been destroyed. One of Palpatine's Star Destroyers blew it into dust. The planet is gone."

Saya thought Poe was going to explode in anger.

"Meaning Palpatine has an entire fleet of Star Destroyers with the technology and power to destroy entire planets."

The crowd was silent. Chewie had stopped roaring and was crying, still on his knees. Saya couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran full speed into the woods. Bayard tried to follow but Saya turned and gave him an angry look.

_NO! STAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Bayard did indeed stop and she could feel his pain. But she didn't care at the moment. She needed to be alone. Saya ran as fast as her legs would allow her. She easily jumped over trees and ducked under branches and fallen trees. Once she was deep enough in the forest, she withdrew her lightsaber and released her pain.

Saya cut down trees and branches. Anything that was near her. She cried the entire time, letting out her pain and suffering. She felt like a failure. She failed her friends. She failed as a Gray Jedi. And she failed at saving Ben. He was gone. She would never see him again.

After some time, exhaustion took over. She fell to her knees and continued sobbing. She looked to her lightsaber that was in front of her. She didn't feel worthy of it. She didn't deserve it.

With lightning speed, Saya grabbed her lightsaber and threw it as far as she could into the forest. But it didn't travel very far. Saya was amazed when a tall figure stepped out of the trees holding her lightsaber.

Out from the trees stepped her master, Qui-Gon Jinn, holding her lightsaber. Saya had to blink several times before she could believe her eyes.

_Master? Is that you?_

He gave her a kind smile and looked to her lightsaber that was in his hand.

"You worked very hard on this. You shouldn't throw it away so carelessly."

Saya wiped her tears from her face as her Master step through the trees and knelt down next to her.

_Master… I've failed. _

"What was your failure?"

_Everything! I failed my friends! I failed as a Gray Jedi! And I failed my Ben! I couldn't get him back! I don't deserve to be a Jedi! I failed my ancestors! The Force is wasted on me!_

She cried for a few moments before she was able to calm herself down.

"You failed. And what did I teach you in our year together? Is failure not one of the best teachers? Failure teaches the hardest lessons. But it is up to you to learn and fight past it"

Saya sniffed.

_I lied to them. I lied to them all._

"You didn't trust them with the truth. Why?"

Saya was silent for a moment.

_Because I was a coward. I was afraid they wouldn't accept it. That they wouldn't accept me. I should have trusted them. I should have known that after everything we have been through that they would understand. And I should have told Rey the truth about her bloodline. She's strong enough to know the truth. I should have told her and helped end her suffering, not add to it by withholding the truth from her._

"Indeed. And what can you do now?"

She thought for another moment.

_I can fight. I can apologize and finish this with them. I need to find Rey. We need to end this together._

Her Master smiled at her.

"You are the last of the Gray Jedi. She is the last Jedi. It will take both of you to end this."

Saya looked to her master.

_I don't know where she is. She stole Kylo Ren's ship and left the planet. _

Qui-Gon Jinn lifted his hand and gently placed his palm on top of her head. In a flash, he showed her the way. She could see the navigations in a ship and saw the island.

"As you went home to your ancestral planet, Rey has gone to the beginning of her Jedi path. Follow her, Saya. You and her must both strive to end this."

Saya nodded, then thought for a moment.

_Master… is my Ben gone? Is there no saving him? Is there any hope you can give me?_

He was silent for a moment.

"That is not hope I can give you Saya. That can only be given by Ben Solo himself. He must make the choice to cast aside Kylo Ren on his own."

Saya nodded in understanding and smiled at him.

_Thank you Master._

The snap of a branch turned Saya's head. Out from the trees came Bayard and the Fowling, who was floating over to her in his small white cradle. Bayard quickly walked over to her and Saya wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I'm so sorry my friend. Please forgive me. _

She felt warmth come from him. He understood. He forgave her.

She slowly let go of him and the Fowling floated over to her. She gently picked him up out of his cradle and held him close to her.

_Thank you Little One. _

She felt his small arms try and hug her back.

"Go find your friend, Saya. Find Rey and help her bring back the balance"

Saya turned to look back at her Master, but he was gone. Her lightsaber sat in the same spot he had been sitting in just moments ago.

_Thank you Master._

Saya gently placed the Fowling back into his cradle and grabbed her lightsaber. After she replaced it on her belt, she looked to Bayard.

_Will you help me end this war, my friend?_

He sat up and looked into her eyes. He was ready.

Saya smiled back to the Fowling.

_You need to stay here, Little One. When I return, I promise it will all be over. I'll find a place for us all to go. A life without fighting and war._

He smiled at her. She stood tall and made her way out of the woods. She heard Bayard following close behind her and knew the Fowling was following as well. She exited the trees and entered the base to see everyone rushing about.

Saya hurried into the command tent and walked over to Poe, who was surrounded by a few other people.

Poe turned to Saya. He still looked grim but she could see he was doing his best to be strong. She stood in front of him, her back straight and looking right into his eyes.

_Poe, I can never apologize enough for lying to you. To everyone. But I need to go. I'm taking a command ship and going to find Rey._

He was silent for a moment. Another voice cut in before anyone else could speak.

"Bitch, you've done enough! You need to shut up and follow our commands!"

Saya looked over and glared at a red faced Tyron. Poe turned to glare at him as well.

"Tyron, shut up! You aren't in command here! I am!"

He gave Poe a shocked look.

"General Dameron, this woman has done nothing but cause trouble for the Resistance! She-"

Saya saw red. She didn't need the force to shut him up. Without any warning, she walked over to Tyron and slammed her fist straight into his nose. He fell to the floor, clutching his face.

_That's for everything! For your bullying, your cruel words, for leaving me to die two years ago, and for not shutting up when you should have!_

Tyron sat on the floor clutching his nose while Saya looked back to Poe without a second thought.

_I have to go. I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for permission. I'm going to find Rey._

Poe was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"I get it. We're gathering all the forces we have and preparing for battle. We may not know where Exogol is, but those ships are coming for us all. For the galaxy. We need to be ready."

Saya nodded.

_As soon as I find Rey, I'll send you a signal. We will fight together and end this._

They both gave each other a small smile before Saya turned to Maz, who was sitting next to Leia's body. She walked over and sadly looked from Leia to Maz.

_Will you please look over the Fowling while I am gone? Please, I need to find my friend._

Maz easily nodded.

"Of course. Go and end this war."

Saya smiled at her and looked to Leia, who was still laid out under the white sheet.

_I'm sorry I couldn't bring your son home. But I promise I will end this war and restore the balance. _

Saya gave one last smile to the Fowling before turning to Bayard.

_Are you ready to end this, my friend?_

He gave her an impatient look, then both began to run over to one of the command ships.

"Saya, wait!"

She turned to see Poe running up to her. With no warning, Poe grabbed her arms and swiftly gave her a hard kiss. She froze and wasn't sure what to do.

Poe took a step back and shrugged.

"Just in case I die"

He quickly turned and ran back to the command tent. Saya took a moment to look around at all the rushing members of the Resistance. She wished she had time to say goodbye to everyone. Especially Finn, Rose and Chewie. She would even miss the droids.

With one last silent prayer for their safety, she quickly ran into the ship and made her way to find her friend.

-!-!-!

The rain poured down on him and the waves were still crashing onto the remains of the Death Star. Kylo Ren stood in the spot his ship had been and stared out into the water. He stood there for what felt like hours. But he didn't care.

He felt hollow. His chest burned and his mind was blank. The only words that echoed in his head were the last words Saya had said to him.

_I never want to see you again._

What hurt the most was she meant it. He felt all of her pain and sorrow. It was true, all he had ever done was break her heart. He was selfish and cruel.

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her love.

"Hey kid"

Kylo was startled by the voice. I voice he hadn't heard in years. He swiftly turned and looked into the eyes of his father, Han Solo.

He stared in awe as his father slowly approached him with a small smile on his face.

"I missed you, son"

Kylo shook his head in disbelief.

"Your son is dead"

"No... Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive"

This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.

"You're just a memory"

"YOUR memory. Come home"

He was silent for a moment.

"It's too late. She's gone"

Han gave him a sad look. "Your mothers gone… But what she stood for, what she fought for… that's not gone. And Saya isn't gone"

Kylo shook his head in despair.

"No… She hates me. She will never forgive me"

Han raised a brow at him. "Son, you would be amazed at what women can forgive."

Kylo took a breath. "She never wants to see me again"

Han placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did she say that to Kylo Ren or Ben Solo?"

Kylo was silent for several moments.

"Ben…"

It had been years since his father said his name. He missed it. He missed his voice. He finally looked up at his father.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it"

His father gently touched his cheek.

"You do"

He stared into his Father's eyes for the last time. Never looking away, he grabbed his lightsaber and held it in front of him.

"Dad…"

There was so much he wanted to say. So much. How he was sorry. Sorry for ending his life. Sorry for causing his mother so much pain. And that he loved him. He loved them both. But there was no need to say the words. His father knew. He always knew what his son was trying to say to him.

Han smiled at hm.

"I know"

He stared long and hard at his father before swiftly turning and throwing his Sith lightsaber into the crashing water. When he turned back, his father was gone.

There was no time to dwell on the past. He needed to be fast. He ran back into the Death Star, removing his cape and gloves on the way. He quickly threw his Supreme Leader jacket away as well, leaving him in his black undershirt.

He needed a ship, and fast. There had to be at least one TIE fighter in decent working order. He would find it.

Ben Solo swiftly ran down the halls of the fallen Death Star in search of a ship.

-!-!-!

Saya saw the island and quickly made her landing. From a distance, she could see a large fire on the edge of the island. She hoped that meant Rey was near it. She landed in the first clear spot she found and ran out of the ship.

_Rey! Where are you!?_

It didn't take her long to find her. Saya ran towards the fire and she found Rey standing in front of a burning ship. It was Kylo Ren's ship. Her back was facing Saya.

_Rey?_

Rey turned after a moment and Saya looked down to her hands. Rey was holding two different lightsabers in her hands.

_Rey? Where did you get the second one?_

Rey was looking down to her hands.

"One once belonged to Leia. Master Skywalker appeared and gave it to me. He said Leia wanted it to go to whoever would finish her journey"

_Master Skywalker? You saw him?_

Rey nodded. "He did. He finally came to me"

Rey looked up and the girls looked at each other for several moments.

_Rey… I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth. I should have trusted you. And I was too much of a coward to tell you the truth about your bloodline. I was selfish. I'm so sorry. You are my friend. You always will be. _

Rey was quiet for several moments before giving Saya a small smile and wrapping her in a hug.

"I understand why you did it. It's alright. I forgive you"

Saya was quick to hug her friend back and the girl held each other tightly for several moments. When they broke away from each other, Saya took a step back and stood tall.

_Rey, we need to hurry back to the Resistance. Leia is gone._

Rey nodded and looked to the ground.

"I know. I felt it back on Endor. She's gone"

_She is. But there is still a war we need to fight. Poe has taken over command of the Resistance. He's rounding up as many allies as he can to fight. We may not know where Exogol is but we need to be ready when the fleet comes for the galaxy. _

Rey snapped back up to attention.

"No. We need to go to Exogol."

Rey suddenly whirled around and extended her arm out to the burning ship.

_Rey, what are you doing?_

After a moment, an object suddenly flew out of the fire and into Rey's hand. She turned and Saya saw the object.

The map to Exogol.

Saya looked to Rey in confusion.

_How!? Kylo Ren destroyed it on Endor!_

"This is another one. There were two. Kylo Ren had the other one. We can go to Endor ourselves. We can send a signal to the Resistance and tell them the location. We can finally fight back"

Saya took a breath then looked into her friends eyes.

_Let's end this war._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Rey sent multiple signals to the Resistance. As soon as the girls saw the planet, they sent one final signal to tell them the exact location. They landed and swiftly exited the ship. Saya and Rey withdrew their lightsabers and ignited them. From above them, they could see the fleet of Star Destroyers. Both girls prayed the Resistance would be here soon.

The planet was dark and cold. The only light source was the random strikes of lightning randomly hitting the planet. The girls made their way inside the large structure in front of them. Bayard followed along, walking between both girls. What scared Saya was the feeling of power from all around her. She couldn't pin point it to one person or location. The entire planet emanated with power of the Force.

They entered the structure and they were all startled when the ground started to move. They must have stood on a platform of some kind because they suddenly descended deeper into the planet as large chains moved the ground they were standing on.

Rey and Saya kept their lightsabers armed and ready. As soon as the platform stopped moving, they quickly looked around and took in their surroundings. The place felt like a labyrinth. The girls were faced with many paths they could take.

"Maybe this way?" Rey said, gesturing to the right.

They held their lightsabers close to them as they began walking down the hall. After a few minutes of walking, both girls were startled when Bayard started growling. Saya looked down to him facing the opposite direction. He was hunched down and looked ready to pounce.

Saya turned and she felt her heart pound hard in her chest.

With the wave of his hand, Torin sent Rey flying back several feet. Bayard made a lunge for him. Another wave of his hand and the wolf went flying. Saya heard his yelp of pain as he was slammed into the wall.

Saya gritted her teeth and charged at him.

_HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!? HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?_

Torin was able to dodge her attacks. He was able to side step her enough to give her a swift kick to the chest. She fell hard on her back as she heard screaming.

"Saya!"

Saya looked back to see Rey charging forward with her lightsaber. Torin brought his hand to the ceiling above them and used his power to drop large pieces of it between them. Rey was trapped on the other side.

Saya looked back to glare at him.

_You bastard!_

Saya jumped to her feet and saw Bayard unconscious on the ground against the wall. She needed to get to him so she could heal him.

She tried to lunge to the right but he was faster. He grabbed her arm and forced her to whirl around to face him. Before she could think of something to do against him, he swiftly punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and he kicked her in the stomach. Her lightsaber had flown out of her hand and fell somewhere on the ground. She was in too much pain to call it back into her hand.

Saya groaned as she felt his weight on top of her. She felt another punch land against her face. She was on the verge of passing out. She couldn't concentrate to use her power or even heal herself.

Torin was panting hard and glaring down at her.

"It didn't have to be like this. It shouldn't have been like this"

His weight came off of her and she felt herself lift off the ground. She was slung over his shoulder as he began to make his way down the hall.

She fought to stay awake while he rushed down the halls. Saya felt her body slowly begin to heal but she was still in a lot of pain. She couldn't focus enough to use the Force against Torin. After some time, she felt herself flung to the floor and she groaned in pain.

"Master, I have brought you my sister."

Saya was blinking rapidly, trying to focus her vision to see properly.

"Pathetic child, she came here on her own! You had nothing to do with it!"

She tried to raise her head and look around. Her vision was slowly become clearer.

"But I distracted the scavenger! I brought Saya here before they can do anything against you!"

"You have disrupted my plans! You are useless at a simple task!"

Saya blinked a few more times and she was finally able to concentrate on her surroundings. Saya was lying in a large open area. Several feet in front of her was a large stone throne. To the right of the throne was a large crane, with a crippled old man attached to it. He was the source of the power emanating off of the planet.

It was Palpatine.

The crane moved and the old man was brought closer to her. He didn't seem interested in even looking at Saya. His white eyes were fixated on Torin, who was standing next to her in a rage.

Torin swiftly fell onto one knee. Saya could still see he was angry.

"Master, please forgive me. But she is here, just like you wanted."

Master? He was calling Palpatine master?

"She is. And my apprentice will be here soon"

Torin looked up, angry and confused.

"Your apprentice? You promised me that I would become your apprentice! I did as you asked! You swore-"

"I said you would become my apprentice if you brought the Mahjai to me. She came here on her own, without you!"

Torin clenched his fists.

"I'm a Mahjai as well! Our power is the same-"

"Your power is NOTHING! I need the power of a REAL Mahjai!"

Torin stood. He looked ready to kill the old man.

"OUR POWER IS THE SAME! AND OUR CHILDREN WILL HAVE THE SAME POWER! WE HAD A DEAL-"

"You foolish boy! Why would I allow you two to bring back the Mahjai?"

"You said once you had Saya's power, I could use her to bring back my people! We are the last! We need-"

Torin was suddenly shot with lightning from Palpatine's hands. Torin fell to the ground, shaking in pain.

"And why would I allow your race to return? I was the one who ordered their destruction in the first place"

Both Saya and Torin looked up in horror at the smiling Sith lord.

"Did you really think I would allow such power to return? Power beyond comprehension within an entire race of people? Foolish boy! I am only thankful for your survival so you could bring me the last pure-blooded woman of your people! THEY have the real power!"

Saya glared in rage and slowly rose to her feet. The pain was finally subsiding and she wanted to fight.

_You slaughtered an entire race of people!_

Palpatine gave her a sickening smile.

"Yes. And now, I'm going to finish it off. Once and for all."

Saya was lifted into the air, then slammed back down onto the ground. She left several ribs break and pain was once again searing through her body. She looked over and Torin had a look of pure sorrow on his face.

He looked over and stared into his sister's eyes with his own tear filled ones.

"Saya… Saya I'm sor-"

Torin was suddenly blasted with Palpatine's lightning and he went flying back through the air. Saya forced herself to turn over and watched as Torin fell into a deep pit that was several feet back.

Torin was gone.

Saya opened her mouth to scream but no noise came out. She forced herself to quickly stand and she faced the laughing old man.

"Yes, I can see the fight in you! I can feel the power emanating off of you! YOU have the spirit and power of a true Mahjai!"

Saya lunged for him. She didn't have her lightsaber, but she wanted to kill this man. With the flick of his hand, she was lifted back up and slammed back into the ground. Saya couldn't stop herself from crying in pain. Her back was broken.

She heard several footsteps come all around her and arms suddenly began grabbing at her.

"Tie her to the crane. This body does not have much time left and my heir will be here soon. I want her to witness the rebuilding of my Empire!"

Saya felt a sharp stab of pain throughout her body as the men in red cloaks lifted her up. Her mind was screaming, then she knew no more.

Darkness took over and Saya passed out.

-!-!-!

Ben landed the ship and quickly looked around. He saw a Resistance command ship not too far from him. Saya and Rey were already here. Above him, the Resistance fleet had arrived and began their battle with the fleet of Star Destroyers and the First Order. He wasn't surprised the First Order was here. He had no doubt Palpatine took control of it while he was gone.

Ben ran with everything he had into the structure. Armed with only a blaster, he was ready to end this. He needed to help the girls. He needed to save Saya.

Ben had to stop himself when he looked down and saw the platform to go down into the planet had already descended down. With a deep breath, Ben rushed forward and jumped. He landed hard on the large chain.

"OW!"

He quickly climbed down, ignoring the pain his body was in from the hard landing. Once he was down into the planet, he took off running in the direction to reach Palpatine.

After turning down several halls, he was forced to stop when four men rounded the corner and stood tall against him. It was four of his Knight of Ren.

The men raised their weapons.

"TRAITOR!" One screamed at him.

Ben took another breath and withdrew his blaster. He was able to shoot one but the other three rushed up to him. Ben felt a hard punch to his face while the other gave him a swift kick. Ben felt his lip split and he tasted blood.

"Were going to make this hurt!" One yelled, kicking down onto the ground.

One man lifted his weapon, ready to kill Ben. But Ben was finally able to get the upper hand and waved his hand, sending the armored man flying back. Ben jumped back up and dodged the swing of the other men's weapons.

The man that was thrown back several feet made another charge at him when he was suddenly thrown back again by a large creature. Ben sent the other men flying back using the force and turned to see what hit the man.

A large white wolf had slammed into the man and sent him sprawling onto the ground. The wolf turned and charged right to Ben. He braced himself for the impact but the wolf stopped right in front of him. He stared into the large red eyes of the wolf.

"…Bayard?"

He knew the wolf. Saya's guardian. Though this was the first time the wolf wasn't growling at him. Ben's attention was drawn to a large handle in his mouth. The wolf dropped it at his feet and Ben's eyes went wide. It was Saya's lightsaber.

Ben swiftly picked it up and the three men began to make their way back over to him. But they all seemed to freeze when they noticed the lightsaber in his hand. He ignited it as Bayard turned and growled at the Knights.

The men looked to one another in confusion, then back to Ben. With a shrug, Ben lunged forward and was finally ready to really fight. Bayard roared in fury and charged as well.

Ben easily took on the two men while Bayard jumped at the third. With a scream, Bayard's teeth crunched the man's neck and he fell down dead.

Ben swore he could feel Saya in her lightsaber. It was as if she was able to give him power while using her weapon. Within a few swings, the Knights were dead. But there were more here somewhere. Ben was sure of it. And he would defeat them as well.

Catching his breath, Ben turned to Bayard.

"Where is she?"

Bayard gave him a hard look, then began running down the hall. It took everything Ben had to keep up with him.

-!-!-!

Rey's heart was beating fast as she ran down the halls. She prayed the entire time that she would find Saya and Bayard before she found Palpatine. She couldn't do this without them.

Rey turned a final corner and she saw a large opening. She walked forward out of the labyrinth and saw the large dark throne. The same throne what haunted her dreams.

She heard the cackling of laughter and looked over. A large crane began descending down with an old man attached to it. A life support system. This had to be Emperor Palpatine.

Rey confidently walked into the opening with her lightsaber ignited and ready for battle. The old man smiled and held out his withered hands.

"Long have I waited… for my great-grandchild to come home!"

Rey felt herself begin to shake but she forced herself to breath and remain calm.

"I never wanted you dead. I wanted you here! It is time for you to take your place beside me, as my heir and apprentice"

Rey gritted her teeth.

"I didn't come here to join the Sith. I came to end them."

"As I Jedi?"

"Yes" Rey answered with confidence.

He chuckled and his crane lowered closer to her.

"My dear, you do not have the power of the Jedi. In your veins flows the power of the Sith! It is your birthright and your destiny. You WILL take your place by my side. Together, we will bring back the Sith to power and destroy the Jedi religion."

Rey's hands shook in anger.

"Yes! I can feel the anger and hatred inside of you! The Dark Side of the Force is strong within you!"

Rey took a fighting stance.

"No! I am who I choose to be! I am a Jedi! And you are my enemy!"

Palpatine sneered.

"Don't be a fool! You are a Sith! Your power comes from me! I will give you one last chance… take your rightful place beside me and my apprentice… or die"

Rey was suddenly surrounded by several men in red armor. She was completely outnumbered.

"Look above!" Palpatine exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Rey watched as the roof opened up and she could see out into the night sky. Up above her, she could see the Resistance's fleet battling the First order and the fleet of Star Destroyers. But they were severely outnumbered.

"You have brought your friends to their death! And now, only you can save them! You wanted to end this war. And when you stand beside me, you will have the power to do so! Join me, and I will share with you power beyond comprehension!"

Rey watched the sky in horror at the battle overhead. The Resistance was fighting with all the strength they had but it wasn't enough. They were slowly being slaughtered.

Rey looked back to Palpatine with tears in her eyes. He gave her another sickening smile.

"Do you understand now? The war is over, my dear. Our Empire will stretch back across the galaxy. Together, we will bring back the Sith and bring balance to this galaxy."

Rey felt herself begin to shake. She knew she would never stand beside him. She would die first. It was all over.

"_Rey"_

She blinked. She knew that voice.

"_Rey, you're not alone" _

It was Luke Skywalker's voice. But he wasn't physically here. However, she was feeling a large amount of power getting closer and closer to her. She truly wasn't alone.

Rey stood tall again and raised her lightsaber.

"The war will end with the Sith!"

Palpatine's smile dropped from his face and Rey began to lunch forward. His life support crane quickly swept him out of the way and the guards descended upon Rey. They all raised blasters and Rey swiftly began knocking away the blasts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the guards suddenly jerk back and a silver lightsaber went right through him.

A large white flash went next to her and she saw Bayard rush past her and attack an oncoming guard. With another few swings of her lightsaber, the guards were gone. Rey turned, expecting to see Saya. But instead, she saw Kylo Ren holding Saya's lightsaber.

Rey panicked for a moment until she got a good look at him. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. His First Order jacket was gone. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt with his black pants and boots. His cloak and black gloves were also gone.

He took several steps forward, looking at Rey with confidence despite the split lip and several bruises on his face. This wasn't Kylo Ren. It was Ben Solo.

"Ben?"

He turned to face Palpatine and raised Saya's lightsaber.

"Where is she!?" Ben demanded to know

Rey also turned to face Palpatine while Bayard stood next to Rey, growling.

Palpatine sneered at them.

"Fools! All of you!"

With the wave of his hand, Bayard was sent flying to the side of the large room and was slammed back into the wall. With a cry of pain, Bayard was knocked out. Rey and Ben began to lunge for Palpatine but he was too fast. Both Ben and Rey were raised into the air and slammed into the ground. Their lightsabers went flying out of their hands and both were laying on the ground in pain.

Palpatine addressed Rey.

"I would have shared my power with you but I see you are too foolish and weak to see the power of the Dark Side! Power beyond comprehension will be mine and mine alone!"

Rey and Ben heard the grinding of machines and another large crane began to slowly descend down. Ben and Rey had to blink a few times to focus enough to notice the small figure attached to the end of it.

Ben felt his heart stop and his anger soared.

"SAYA!"

-!-!-!

Saya felt herself begin to move and she was forced out of sleep. Pain was still emanating all over her body. When she finally stopped moving, she forced her eyes to open and saw Palpatine's sick smile.

"Today, the Sith are reborn! The Jedi and Mahjai will die together!"

Before Saya could even try to do something, Palpatine reached out and grabbed Saya around her throat with his withered hand.

Saya had never felt such pain in her entire life. He was taking everything. Every cell in her body felt as if it was being drained away. Inside her mind, she was screaming. But over her own mental anguish she heard Palpatine's sickening laughter. She watched in horror as his milk white eyes turned yellow. He was becoming younger with each moment and his body began to regenerate.

Saya was flung back and she rolled onto her back a few feet away. Palpatine drained everything. She could hardly stay awake. Palpatine had stolen every last bit of power she had.

She heard his insane laughter.

"At long last… POWER BEYOND COMPREHENSION IS ALL MINE!"

Saya was just able to turn her head to see Ben trying to stand. She could feel his rage but he was struggling to stand.

Palpatine raised his hand and Ben was lifted off the ground.

"As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!"

Palpatine jerked his hand and Ben was sent flying back. For one final moment, their eyes met. She saw the regret and sorrow in his eyes. Then, he fell down the same pit that Torin was lost in.

Ben was gone. Her Ben was gone.

Saya felt tears stream down her face. The pain Palpatine inflected when he took her power was nothing to what she was feeling now. She watched as the only man she ever loved was thrown to his death.

Her head rolled back and she tearfully watched the battle that was happening above them.

"Today, my Empire is reborn!"

Saya watched as lightning was blasted into the sky. Palpatine was able to use his power to begin striking down the remaining Resistance ships. All with the power he stole from her.

Saya sobbed as the pain soared through her body. She watched in pain as the lightning continued to soar through the air and attacked the Resistance. All anyone had ever told her was how strong she was. About how much power she had. But what good was it if she couldn't use it?

"_Saya"_

Saya sobbed and fought sleep. This was all her fault. Her punishment should be to watch the horror of her friends dying. Maybe if she knew how to use her power properly, she could have prevented this.

"_Saya, it's alright. Come to me, love"_

Her friends were dying and her Ben was gone for good. What else did she have to live for? Nothing. She wanted to die.

"_Saya, come to me. Come home"_

She couldn't fight it anymore. Saya closed her eyes and darkness took over.

-!-!-!

Saya's eyes burst open and she was suddenly standing in a familiar setting. The ground was covered in snow but she wasn't cold. She seemed to be standing on top of a large snowy hill overlooking a small town. She took a few steps forward and looked down at the small town.

It was Bulvengard. Her ancestral home.

"_Saya"_

Saya whirled around and was met with a beautiful woman. She had large lavender eyes and long silver hair. Saya knew her face. Ever since she saw it in Torin's memories, she had never forgotten it.

It was her mother.

She gave Saya a large smile.

"_I'm so proud of you, my darling"_

Saya took a step back, shaking her head.

_This isn't real… your gone!_

Her mother continued to smile.

"_Saya, no one is ever truly gone. And even if this isn't can't we just enjoy this moment?"_

Saya considered her words and watched as her mother raised her arms to her.

"_Please, let me hold you. I've waited for so long"_

Saya felt tears fall from her eyes and she couldn't control her feet. She ran right into her mother's arms and sobbed as she felt her arms wrap around her. Her mother gently stroked her hair as Saya sobbed.

_I'm so sorry, Mother! I've failed! I've failed everyone! I allowed Palpatine to take my power and use it to destroy everything! He's killed everyone! My friends are dead, my Ben is gone… Everything is my fault!_

Saya's mother allowed her to sob for a few moments while she stroked her hair. After a few moments, her mother took a step back and wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"_Saya, you and your friends fought so hard. It's not your fault. And this fight is not over."_

She sniffed and gave her mother a confused look.

_How is it not over!? I have no power left! Palpatine is using my power to destroy the Resistance! Rey is either dead or dying and my Ben is gone!_

Her mother smiled and stoked her cheek.

"_Saya… your Ben isn't gone. No one is ever really gone"_

Before Saya could respond, she noticed a figure standing behind her mother. Several in fact. She took a step back to see people beginning to appear behind her mother. People she had never seen before. But she knew who they were. The women all had long silver hair and lavender eyes while the men had white hair and dark purple eyes.

These were her people. The people of the Mahjai.

Right behind her mother, Saya noticed a familiar figure.

_Father?_

He smiled at Saya. "I'm so proud of you Saya"

Saya wanted to run to him. To hold him as well. But her mother addressed her again.

"_Saya, we are out of time. Your people have a selfish request to ask of you"_

Behind her mother, the people of the Mahjai lifted their hands and placed them on the person in front of them. Everyone was touching, hands on shoulders. All of them were connected while her mother continued to speak.

"_Many years ago, Darth Sidious ordered for the extinction of our people. He slaughtered thousands of us. All because he was afraid of our power. Your father and I did the best we could to survive and save you and Torin."_

Saya began to speak, but her mother raised her hand.

"_What happened with your bother wasn't your fault. Or his. He succumbed to loneliness and pain. He lost his way. I'm sorry we put so much on his shoulders and it made you suffer as well"_

Saya wiped away her tears. Her mother had known exactly what she was going to say.

"_Saya, your people ask you to avenge us and help your friend Rey bring an end to the Sith once and for all"_

Her mother gently raised her hand and placed it on Saya's chest.

"_Your friend Rey is the last Jedi. You are the last Mahjai and Gray Jedi. You both are the last hope of destroying the Sith and bringing back the balance this galaxy desperately needs"_

Before Saya could respond, she felt heat begin to spread in her chest. It felt small at first, but then quickly spread. Her entire body began to feel as if electricity was spreading all over her.

They were all doing this. They were giving her their power.

Her mother gave her one last smile.

"_Saya… show him what power beyond comprehension really means!"_

!-!-!

Saya's eyes burst open and she felt the ground begin to shake. Her body was shaking and every cell in her body felt as if it was radiating. She was filled with pure power. She knew if she didn't release it soon, it would completely take over.

She began to stand and looked over to see Rey struggling to get on her feet. Palpatine stopped shooting lightning into the sky and looked in disgust at the two girls.

"Pathetic, both of you! Let your deaths be the final word in the story of rebellion!"

Palpatine raised his hand to Rey. Rey quickly called her lightsaber to her hand and raised it just as Palpatine tried to strike her with lightning. Saya took a quick look to the sky, knowing Rey could hold him off for the moment she needed.

Saya quickly raised one hand to the sky her own power shot up into the sky. The Rebel ships that were losing control because of Palpatine's lightning suddenly regained control and Saya focused her power on the Star Destroyers and First Order ships.

"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I TOOK ALL OF YOUR POWER! IT IS MINE!" Palpatine screamed.

Saya watched as all of the enemy ships began to lose control and the Rebellion was finally beginning to destroy the fleet.

She looked over to Palpatine and he raised his other hand to her. He blasted his lightning at her and she allowed it to hit her.

Nothing. She felt nothing. No pain at all. He looked absolutely terrified.

_Darth Sidious… you will pay for what you have done… to the Mahjai and to everyone else in this galaxy…_

Saya's voice wasn't the only one speaking. Her voice seemed to be echoed along with several other voices. The people of the Mahjai were speaking through her as well. She turned to Rey.

_Rey… the people of the Mahjai stand with you… Let's finish this…_

Rey wasn't looking directly at her but she had heard her. Rey quickly grabbed Leia's lightsaber that was still attached to the back of her belt. She raised it up and crossed it up against Luke's lightsaber. Saya thought it fitting that Luke and Leia were here with them in some way. With a blast of her own power, Rey channeled her own force lightning and began shooting it back at Palpatine through both of the lightsabers.

Palpatine clearly looked panicked but tried to remain strong as he continued to blast lightning at both of the girls.

"You are nothing! The power is mine! I AM ALL OF THE SITH!"

Rey and Saya stood tall.

"And we… ARE ALL OF THE JEDI!"

Rey gritted her teeth and began to blast lightning as hard as she could but it wasn't enough. Saya raised her hand to Rey and blasted her own power.

She gave Rey everything she had. Every ounce of power her people gave her was given to Rey. Rey yelled and began using her increased power to blast even stronger powers back to Palpatine. The man screamed in pain as the lightning basted back to him began burning and tearing his body apart. He drew both his arms to Rey, desperate to stop her. But it was too late. His power was nothing compared to Rey and Saya's combined strength.

Saya gave the last of her being to Rey and Saya heard the final scream of pain. Palatine cried in agony as his body was blasted away with Rey's own lightning. After another moment and another scream, he was gone.

Palpatine was dead.

Saya watched as Rey collapsed in exhaustion. She wasn't dead. She knew that much. Rey was still breathing. Saya knew she gave Rey everything she had. Even her life. All to end this war. She gave a small smile up at the sky as she fell to the ground. Her final vision before darkness took over was the sight of the Star Destroyers and First Order ships exploding.

"_Well done, my darling"_

Her mother's voice echoed through her mind. She knew it was the last voice she would ever hear. With her final breath, she said a prayer.

…_Please let me meet my Ben again up in the stars…_

-!-!-!

The final chapter is next! Hope you are all enjoying! Please give feedback and the FINAL CHAPTER will be up as soon as possible!


	29. Chapter 29

The final chapter is here! Sorry it took so long! My laptop went haywire and began having problems (ok, it's still having problems) Had to re-write all my progress several times. But here it is! I will be going back at some point to fix all grammar and spelling errors. Thank you all! Enjoy!

Chapter 29

Ben ignored the pain that was coursing through his body. His ribs were broken, his face stung from his busted lip and brises from is fights with the Knights of Ren, and he wasn't sure if his leg was broken or not. None of that mattered. All that mattered was getting to Saya.

He felt a large surge of power shortly after he was able to stop himself from completely falling to his death. The power he felt from her was enough to help him climb. He felt the planet shake and heard the screaming from Palpatine on his way up. It must be over now. He had no doubt that Rey and Saya had finally destroyed Palpatine for good.

After what felt like an eternity, Ben finally grabbed the final ledge and lifted himself out of the pit. He rolled onto the ground and took a moment to breathe and look around. The large throne had been completely destroyed. In the sky above them, the First Order and Palpatine's Star Destroyers were falling from the sky. The Resistance had won.

Frantically looking around the room, Ben saw Rey several feet away. She was unconscious but he could see her breathing. Bayard was awake and was struggling to stand. After looking around, a flash of silver finally caught his attention.

Saya was lying flat on the ground, eyes closed and unmoving.

Ben frantically began crawling over to her. She was completely pale and didn't look as if she was moving at all. As soon as he reached her, Ben wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into his lap. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move an inch. Once she was secure in his lap and n his arms, he gently gave her a small shake.

"Saya?"

Nothing. Her eyes remained closed. She didn't even flinch when he shook her again.

"Saya PLEASE!"

Still nothing.

Bayard began limping over to Ben as he pulled Saya closer and placed his ear over her chest. His hands were shaking too hard to feel for a pulse.

Nothing. He heard nothing. Saya wasn't breathing.

Ben pulled Saya back and looked into her face. Cold tears spilled from his eyes for the first time since he was a child. She was gone. Saya was dead.

He pulled Saya into a tight hug as Bayard sat down and howled his grief into the sky. Ben rocked Saya in his arms, still crying.

This was his fault. Saya was dead because of him. There were so many times he could have prevented this. He could have taken a ship so long ago and taken her away when he was an apprentice and she was training to be in the Healers Order. He could have killed Snoke and left with her to start a life together with her. He could have taken her deal and left behind his title as Supreme Leader to be with her. ANY of those times could have prevented this.

"_Ben"_

Ben continued to silently cry and rock Saya in his arms as Bayard laid down and cried as well. Both of them were grieving. Both felt like failures.

"_Ben, it's alright. Look at me"_

Ben shook away the voice. He must be hearing things. He hadn't heard that voice in many years.

"_Ben, please"_

He finally looked up and his breath was caught in his throat. It was his mother. He knew she wasn't physically here. He assumed she was the same memory he had with his father.

She slowly sat down in front of him and smiled.

"_Ben, I'm so proud of you"_

He didn't think he heard her correctly.

"How can you be-"

He couldn't finish. He choked on the words before he could finish speaking. She continued smiling at him.

"_How could I not be? You came back to the light. You came back to help end the war. And you are my son. I will always love you and be proud of you"_

Ben sniffed and looked down to Saya.

"I was too late… she's gone"

He saw his mother gently place her hand on Saya's stomach.

"_No one's ever really gone"_

Ben looked back to his mother, who gave her son a final smile.

"_I love you Ben. Find your happiness, at long last"_

Ben opened his mouth to speak but a sharp intake of breath caught his attention. His head snapped down to Saya's face and he saw her begin to take deep breaths. The color began coming back to her face. He looked back up but his mother was gone. He knew his mother did this. She saved Saya. For him. She did it for him.

Saya's eyes fluttered open and he quickly gathered her back up in his arms. She blinked several times and seemed to be trying to focus her eyes. Bayard immediately sat up, looking hopeful again.

Saya blinked and looked up into Ben's eyes. He gently held her close to him with a small smile on his face. Her eyes scanned his face.

_Ben?_

He smiled as her hands came up and cradled his face. Her eyes ran over him, seeming to inspect every detail of him. After a moment, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. Hard.

His arms immediately wrapped around her. One arm went around her waist to support her back and the other held the back of her neck. The kiss was deep and hard.

After several moments, Saya finally pulled away and looked back into his eyes. He gave her a large smile and Saya gave one in turn.

She knew that smile. It was her Ben. He finally came back to her.

She smiled and her thumbs gently wiped his wet cheeks. She sat back slightly, looking concerned

…_Were you crying?_

He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

"I thought I lost you"

Saya closed her eyes and leaned into him as well.

_I thought I lost you a long time ago_

They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly. Saya was afraid of letting him go. She was afraid that this was all a dream and that this wasn't real. Or perhaps she was dead and she was in heaven. If this was all a dream, she prayed to never wake up again.

Saya and Ben were startled when they heard a loud groan. They all turned their heads to see Rey slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. She blinked several times and looked over to see Ben and Saya, still holding each other on the ground.

Rey looked at them and then looked up at the sky.

"Is it over?"

Saya sighed and smiled back at Ben.

_Yes. It's finally over._

He smiled at her and they all jumped when they felt the planet begin to shake. The ships above them began to crash down onto the planet.

"We need to get off the planet, now!" Rey yelled over the shaking.

Ben and Saya quickly tried to stand. Ben was wincing in pain with every move he made. Saya was so tired and still felt drained. She forced Ben's arm around her shoulders to help him walk. He was clearly reluctant to use her body in such a way, but he didn't try to argue with her about it.

The team hustled as fast as they could down the halls and out to the command ship. They were all severely hurt but moving as fast as they could. Even Bayard limped as he rushed down the hall. They finally made their way to the platform and stood atop of it.

"How do we raise it back up!?" Rey asked, frantically looking around.

Saya knew they didn't have time for this. She closed her eyes and focused the little power she had and began lifting the platform.

"SAYA, STOP!" Ben yelled at her, clearly angry she was using her power while she was still injured.

Saya ignored him, even when he tried to shake her to break her concentration. She didn't allow herself to stop until the platform reached the surface. She ignored Ben and Rey's angry looks and they began shuffling out to the ship. Saya was fighting to stay awake. Her body was screaming in pain while she continued to help Ben walk out to the ship. Bayard was the first to rush inside the ship with Rey following close behind.

All around them, ships and weapons were crashing into the planet. It was a miracle nothing damaged the Resistance ship. Rey jumped into the cockpit and started the ship while Saya helped Ben to sit down into one of the chairs.

Rey was quick to close the door and get the ship up into the air. Ben winced in pain as the ship rattled and shook. Saya knelt down next to him and tried to lift his shirt to see the full damage that happened to his body. Before she could touch his skin, he grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Don't!" He snapped.

Saya looked up, looking obviously hurt by his tone. He quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her up and onto his lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around her as Rey navigated the ship through the falling ships. Saya tried to move and place her hand back on him, but he wouldn't let her move.

"Saya, don't! I'll be fine. Please"

She tried to wrestle her hand free but he wouldn't budge.

_I need to heal you! Please, let me-_

Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her, stopping her from moving. He nuzzled his face into her neck and took several deep breaths.

"Saya, please don't. You need to rest. Don't use any more power. I'll be fine"

Saya stopped struggling and leaned into him. She let Ben hold her and turn to look at Rey, who was concentrating on flying the ship.

_Rey, do you need help?_

"No, I'm fine. I'll get us back to base. We're almost completely away from the planet. I'll send a signal to Poe that were alright as soon as were safe."

Saya sighed and looked down to Bayard. He was curled next to Ben's chair, snoozing away. He was clearly exhausted as well. She allowed herself to close her eyes and carefully leaned into Ben. They were all so exhausted and in pain.

It didn't take Rey long at all to get the ship away from Exogol. As soon as they were safely away, Rey entered light speed and the flight became smooth. She sent the signal to the Resistance shortly before they reached the planet.

Ben's arms remained tightly around Saya the entire flight. She felt as if she was in and out of sleep the entre flight back to the base. Before long, Saya felt the ship finally land and she forced herself to completely wake up. Even before the door opened, she could hear the loud cheering and celebrating from outside.

Rey stood and clearly looked excited to see everyone. Saya stood and caught her attention before Rey opened the door to the ship.

_Rey… I need help…_

Rey looked confused until Saya gestured to Ben, who was obviously trying to stay awake. If the Resistance saw him, he was as good as dead. Rey thought for a moment then rushed to open an emergency pack on the side wall of the ship. She quickly brought out a large blanket and handed it to Saya.

"Wrap him in it. I landed right next to the Falcon. I'll distract them while you get him into the ship."

Saya nodded and helped Ben stand. He didn't even argue with them. As soon as he stood, Saya wrapped him in the blanket so no one could see him. Rey quickly opened the door and rushed outside. Saya waited a few minutes, then helped Ben out of the ship. Bayard slowly followed her, still limping in pain.

Saya glanced over to see the entire Resistance celebrating. She could hear the cheering and laughter. Part of her wanted to join them but right now, she really needed to be with Ben. She carefully and quickly led him over to the Falcon and led him inside. Bayard limped inside ahead of them. She assumed he went to find a place to sleep.

She began leading him down the hall when she heard fast footsteps coming into the ship.

"Poe, WAIT!" Rey yelled and Saya felt her blood run cold.

She turned to see Poe quickly enter the ship with a large smile on his face.

"Saya, why are you-"He froze when he saw the tall figure leaning against her. Saya was thankful he couldn't see Ben's face.

From behind him, Rey followed Poe along with Finn and Rose. Saya was thankful to see they were all alright, but she cursed the timing of all this.

Poe slowly lost his smile, suspicion creeping over his face.

"Saya, who is that?"

Before Saya could think of something, Ben slowly turned around and dropped the blanket. Saya watched in horror as Poe, Finn and Rose's expressions turned angry.

Poe quickly withdrew his blaster but Saya was faster. She quickly stepped in front of Ben as Poe raised the blaster.

"Saya, move!" Poe demanded.

Saya glared hard at Poe.

_No! It's over! _

Poe's arm began to shake in anger.

"After everything he's done you stand with him?!"

Rey stepped forward and put a hand on Poe's arm.

"Poe, he helped us! He helped save us on Exogol! Please, let it go! The war is over!"

Poe continued to stand there with his blaster raised. Saya could feel Ben beginning to buckle in pain. He was trying so hard to continue to stand, but Saya could feel his struggle.

_Poe, if you hurt him I swear I will never forgive you_

She watched his eyes soften. From behind Poe, she could see the conflict in Finn and Rose's eyes. They were all startled when they saw Maz suddenly appear as if out of nowhere.

Maz slowly walked forward, seeming to inspect Ben's face. He didn't falter at all. He stared down as the small woman gazed deep into Ben's eyes.

After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"I am looking into the eyes of the son of Han Solo and General Leia Organa. Kylo Ren is gone"

Maz slowly walked out of the ship. Everyone seemed to follow her with their eyes in bewilderment. Saya wondered if that was the only reason she even came into the Falcon but was thankful she did. Poe slowly lowered his blaster and Saya turned back to Ben to begin leading him back down the hall.

"You try and steal this ship, buddy, I'm going to blast a hole through your chest!" Poe yelled after them.

Ben ignored him but Saya cast him a glare over her shoulder. She led him down the hall and they went into the crew's quarters.

Saya quickly led him into the closest bed and he dropped down hard onto it. He kicked off his boots and Saya once again attempted to lift his shirt to see his injuries. He grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Please don't" Ben was clearly fighting hard to stay awake.

_Ben please, I need to heal you! You have so many injuries!_

Even without putting her hands on his skin, she could see so many injuries. His lip had been cut. Several bruises were on his face and he was walking with a terrible limp.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll heal on my own"

Saya watched Ben close his eyes, exhaustion beginning to take over. She took a breath and moved fast. With lightning speed she lifted his shirt, placed her hand on his bare skin, and focused all of her power to heal him. She heard him gasp in surprise and he grabbed her arms and flipped her over to lay next to him.

He gave her an angry glare.

"Damn it, Saya I said NO!"

She glared right back at him.

_You're insane if you think I'm going to let you lay here and suffer! I needed to heal you!_

It took a lot of effort to heal all of his injuries. She was now beginning to lose consciousness. Ben collapse on top of her, clutching her close to him.

"Saya, you can't use any more power! Not until you heal! Please… I almost lost you… please don't do it again…"

Saya couldn't hear anything else he was saying. She began drifting off to sleep. She felt Ben drop down on top of her and he nuzzled his face into her neck.

Saya felt herself fall in and out of sleep randomly. Even from inside the ship, she could faintly hear the celebrating going on outside. She wondered if ANY of them were as tired as she and Ben were. She also wondered if Rey was celebrating with them of if she found a quiet place to sleep. Saya was sure Bayard found a quiet place to relax and rest.

After some time, Saya finally heard the sounds of celebration end. Everyone must have gone to sleep. After a few more hours, she felt a large hand suddenly run up her leg and felt kisses begin to trail the length of her neck.

Her leg was suddenly lifted up around Ben's waist. She groaned as she felt him lift himself up and gave her a deep kiss. His hands began lifting her shirt and she tried to stop him.

_Ben please, you still need to rest_

He either didn't hear her or wasn't listening. Her shirt was lifted up and over her head. He gave her another deep kiss as her hands weakly tried to push him away.

_Ben, you need to rest!_

She opened her eyes to see Ben lifting his shirt up and over his head. She was relieved to see his injuries were gone. He landed back on top of her and began to remove her pants. Before she could protest again, he gave her a deep kiss and Saya lost all interest in making him stop. She returned the kiss as his hands removed his pants.

They didn't rush. It wasn't fast at all. Ben and Saya made love for what seemed like an eternity. Saya's arms were wrapped around him the entire time. She felt tears of happiness in her eyes the entire time. She waited so long for Ben to come back to her and he was finally in her arms. She felt true happiness for the first time in many long years.

They both climaxed together and Ben fell back asleep on top of her. She wondered if he would even remember that they made love. Perhaps he was half asleep the entire time.

After a couple more hours, her eyes opened fully and she felt like herself again. Her body was healed and she no longer felt any real exhaustion. Ben was laying on his back with his arm wrapped tightly around her. She lifted herself off his chest to see he was awake and was staring at the ceiling.

They both smiled at each other.

"Are you alright?"

_I'm fine now. I promise._

She raised herself up higher and kissed him. She drew herself back afterwards and looked deep into his eyes.

_Where do we go from here, Ben? _

He thought for a moment as he stroked her hair.

"Whatever you want. I don't care. Whatever will make you happy."

She smiled and lowered her head back down onto his chest. It was an easy choice that took no thought at all.

_I want a home for us. No more fighting and war. A home for just you and me._

Ben seemed to consider her words, then lifted her face to his.

"If that's what you want, then yes. A home just for us."

Saya smiled and lifted herself up and on top of him. She gave him a deep kiss as his hands began to travel up her back. He broke the kiss and his lips began trailing back down her neck. Once he reached the base of her neck, she opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack.

Next to the bed in his floating cradle was the Fowling. Bayard also sat next to him, looking aggravated. Neither Saya nor Ben had heard the door open. She quickly flopped down next to Ben and pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

Ben looked utterly confused until he looked to the side of the bed and jumped in surprise.

An awkward silence filled the room for several moments as the Fowling looked between Saya and Ben in curiosity and Bayard looked annoyed at the situation.

_Umm… when I meant a home for us… I meant ALL of us…_

Ben looked from Saya to the Fowling and Bayard. She could feel his aggravation as he sighed and laid back onto the bed.

"If that would make you happy, then it will be a home for all of us"

That seemed to please Bayard. He grunted and made his way over to one of the other beds. He jumped up onto it and curled up to sleep. Saya was glad to see that his limp was gone. The Fowling, however, continued to float there for several more moments with a smile on his face.

Saya lifted herself up, still holding the blanket up to her chest.

_Little one, can we please have some privacy?_

He hovered there for another moment until his cradle turned and he floated into the corner. Saya sighed. This was as close to privacy as they were going to get.

Both Ben and Saya fell onto the bed with a sigh and drifted back off to sleep. Saya couldn't help but giggle at Ben's frustration and he gave her a small pinch at her rear, making her jump.

A few more hours passed and Saya woke up to the sound of snoring. Bayard was snoring on the bed and Ben was fast asleep. Even the Fowling was sleeping deeply in his cradle.

Saya carefully crawled over Ben and got out of bed. She quickly dressed and made her way out of the room. She walked outside to see complete darkness. It was the middle of the night. She wondered how long it had been. A day? Two days? She had no idea.

A rustling from the left made her jump and she turned to see Rey coming out of the brush. The girls smiled at each other.

"I was hoping you were awake. Is Ben alright?"

_He is. He's asleep._

Rey looked around the camp.

"So is everyone else, I think. They were up all day celebrating."

_A day? Ben and I were asleep for an entire day?_

Rey nodded. "I was asleep for a long time, too. I think we all needed it. I can't believe everyone else could stay awake for so long."

Saya smiled.

_I can't blame them. The war is finally over._

The girls slowly walked over to a small dying fire near the Falcon. Rey and Saya were easily able to bring it back to life and they sat down by the flames.

"Do you remember what happened? Back on Exogol?"

_Most of it. I remember Palpatine stealing my power, Ben being thrown down a pit. I remember seeing my mother and her and my people giving me their power to give to you._

Rey thought for a moment.

_I know it sounds odd, but I swear I saw them. They gave me their power. _

Rey nodded.

"I believe you. I remember laying on the ground, watching Palpatine begin to destroy the Resistance. But then I could hear the voices. The voices of all the Jedi before us. They helped me. They gave me the power and encouragement to get up. If it wasn't for them, I think I would have given up."

Saya nodded in understanding.

_If it wasn't for my people, I would have too. _

Rey looked to Saya.

"I want to build the training temple and try to rebuild the Jedi religion. I know we can't be the only ones with the power of the force. I want to find others like us and train them to become Jedi"

Saya smiled at Rey.

_Leia would be proud of you for that. _

Rey smiled in pride. "I want you to help me. You and Ben. We could all train the next generation of Jedi and make sure another war doesn't happen"

Saya slowly shook her head, her smile leaving her.

_I'm sorry Rey, but I can't. I understand what you're trying to do, and I support you. But I'm done fighting. I want to be selfish for once in my life and live the rest of my life in peace. I want a home somewhere in the galaxy where Ben and I can live in peace._

She thought Rey would be angry but after several moments, Rey nodded in understanding.

"I understand. And I can't blame you."

Saya was happy Rey understood but she could feel the disappointment coming off of her.

"Where will you go?"

Saya shrugged.

_No idea. But as long as we can have a home together, I don't care. _

"When will you leave?"

_Probably when Ben is feeling better. He really needs to rest._

"I'm fine."

Both girls jumped and turned to see Ben. He apparently found a new change of clothes aboard the Falcon. He was wearing his boots but with black slacks, a white shirt and tan vest. Saya thought he had looked exactly like his father in his new outfit.

Both girls stood from the fire and Saya walked over to him.

_You need to try and get more rest._

Ben raised a brow at her.

"You're the one who need to rest. More than any of us."

Saya returned the sarcastic look until Rey cleared her throat, trying to break the awkward silence.

"The Falcon should have enough fuel to take you both to wherever you want to go. It was your Father's ship. It belongs to you now."

Ben slowly turned started long and hard at the ship.

"No. It isn't mine"

Both Saya and Rey looked confused as Ben turned to Rey.

"I don't deserve his ship. After everything that has happened, it deserves to go to someone who will honor his memory properly. The ship is yours. He would want you to have it."

Rey was silent for several moments, her mouth slightly open. Saya could see her struggling to find the right words to protest, but couldn't think of anything to Say. Saya felt god about his choice. The ship did deserve to go to Rey.

After some time in silence, Rey slowly reached to the back of her belt and took of Leia's lightsaber. She held it out to Ben and he looked at it in surprise.

"Then at least take this. I was your mothers. She would want you to have it."

Ben stared down at the handle. He had known that at some point in her life she was training with his uncle to be a Jedi. But he didn't even think about her having her own lightsaber. He began to shake his head in protest but Rey thrust the handle into his hand.

"Please take it. It should go to you."

He stared down at the handle and turned it over in his hand. Saya placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

_Ben, your mother would want you to have it. Please take it_

He continued to stare at the handle for a few more moments, then slowly nodded. Rey smiled at him.

"You can take one of the command ships. I can get you some rations and water before you go."

_Thank you. I think its best we leave before everyone waked up. If the rest of the Resistance sees Ben, it will cause a lot of problems. _

Rey nodded. She was sad but understood. They needed to leave as soon as possible. She pointed over to one of the command ships.

"You both can take that one. I'll get you both some supplies."

Rey ran off and Ben gave the Falcon one last look. Saya knew he dreamed of flying it with his father one day. But she understood why he passed it onto Rey. Out from the Falcon came Bayard and the Fowling. Once they were close, Saya smiled down at them.

_Are you both ready to go?_

Bayard gave Saya an impatient look and the Fowling smiled at her. Ben looked to Saya.

"Are we really the best people to raise the Fowling?"

_I made a promise to protect him with my life. I'm going to keep that promise._

"He's strong with the Force, Saya. Maybe he should say with Rey to help train him with his power."

Saya looked down at the Fowling for a moment. Ben did have a fair point but she was going to keep her promise to Lena and that village.

_No. Please Ben, I want to protect him. Maybe when he's older he can train with Rey as a Jedi if he wants to. But for now, I need to keep my promise and protect him. _

Ben looked as if he wanted to argue, but nodded. He turned to go to the command ship and Bayard followed behind him. Saya and the Fowling followed them. She wished she could say goodbye to everyone, but they needed to leave before the Resistance woke up.

She approached the command ship when she heard the hustling of footsteps from behind her. She turned to see Rey with Poe, Finn and Rose.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" Rose asked with a sad smile.

Saya smiled at all of them.

_You all are the best friends I could ever ask for. _

Rose rushed forward and gave Saya a large hug. Finn was next after Rose finally broke away. Poe slowly approached her and gave her an awkward smile.

"You can stay, ya know. HE can stay too."

Saya gave him a sarcastic smile.

_Look me in the eye and tell me how the Resistance will accept him staying here with open arms. Do it, and I'll consider it._

Even Poe laughed.

"Ok, I get it. Just… take care of yourself"

He gave her a hug, then awkwardly stepped back. Saya then turned to Rey who gave her a tight hug. The girls took a step back from each other and Rey handed her a large bag.

"Where will you go?"

Saya shrugged.

_I don't know. And to be honest, I don't care. Somewhere peaceful where we can have a home together._

Rey smiled as Ben's voice from behind caught Saya's attention.

"You ready to go, Saya?"

She turned to see Ben standing tall in the ship. He knew she was saying her goodbyes to everyone but she could feel his impatience. Saya couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly welcome here.

Saya nodded and he left to go start up the ship. There was no one here he needed to say farewell too. She entered the ship and the Fowling followed. She turned and gave one last look to her friends.

Saya was so thankful to have known such amazing people in her life. She gave them one final wave and closed the door to the ship. She silently prayed in her heart to meet them again one day. Hopefully, under better circumstances than how they originally met.

Saya sat next to Ben as he began lifting the ship up into the sky. Bayard took his place beside Saya and the Fowling's cradle hovered between herself and Ben.

_Where will we go?_

Ben thought for several moments before suddenly smiling.

"I have an idea"

They flew high into the sky and Ben quickly entered light speed as soon as they were far enough away from the planet.

-5 Years Later-

Saya smiled as she watched Ben kneel next to Celeste. She was eagerly showing him the large sea shell she found in the sand. Han was sitting close to her, building houses in the sand. The Fowling was happily giving Han small shells and rocks to help him build his house. Saya still couldn't believe that after five years, the Fowling had hardly grown at all.

It took some time, but they were able to build their home just the way they wanted it. Saya would never forget the look of panic Ben had when Saya told him they would have to expand the home to have more room. She had completely forgotten to warn Ben that her infertility chip was destroyed and out of her arm. But then again, she had never had to worry about it before.

Ben panicked the entire time of her pregnancy. Neither of them had intended to be parents. Saya long accepted the idea of never having children. But as soon as she knew, she had never wanted anything more. As soon as their children were born and Ben held them in his arms, he was smitten. Saya knew he would easily kill and die for them both.

Despite being twins, neither Han nor Celeste really looked like one another. Celeste took after Saya with long silver hair and lavender eyes. Han easily had his father's dark hair and eyes. Over the last couple of years, both Ben and Saya could see their power with the force was already strong. Saya expressed her fears over and over again of how much power they could both have but Ben was quick to reassure her that no matter what would happen, they would face it together.

Perhaps one day, they would train to become Jedi. They both recently learned that Rey was successful in starting a new Jedi training temple. Saya was happy to hear that the Jedi religion would continue. Maybe her children would decide on that path someday. Maybe not. As long as they were happy with their choice, Saya didn't care. If they chose not to become Jedi, Ben and Saya were prepared to help educate them enough with the Force so they could understand them and use them in the best ways.

Ben lifted Celeste up and took her to sit next to Saya. Every night, they all watched the sun set together over the waves of the water. This was the ocean Saya had always dreamed of seeing. Ben had picked the perfect spot for them to settle. Ben kept one arm around his young daughter and the other went around Saya. Han lifted the Fowling up and took him to sit next to Saya. Bayard came out of the house and laid down next to Han.

Bayard had happily taken to a peaceful life. He became even more protective of Saya the moment he sensed she was pregnant. Now, he spent his time trying to keep the children safe from trouble. It was interesting to see him try and watch both of the twins at once. His aggravation at times made Saya smile but she knew he was more than happy to help them.

They all sat close and watched the sun set. Saya leaned into Ben and she felt his smile. There were no words needed. He could feel her happiness a mile away. This was the life she always dreamed of having. Perhaps not with having children, a Fowling, and a wolf but Saya wouldn't dream of complaining. She was blissfully happy with her oddball family.

The sun set for the night and Saya turned to Ben to give him a sweet kiss. He happily returned the kiss and pulled her close.

They lived in peaceful bliss above the very stars they used to stare at long ago as children. Now they shared those stars with their children

-The End-

Thank you all so much for following my story! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave feedback and I hope to write again soon!

All my love to you guys!


End file.
